Tangled Up In You
by ItsNoxious
Summary: Draco saves Hermione from the Dark Lords graps, now they are on the run together. They're wanted, searching for members of The Order and getting Hermione to safety has become his determination. But getting her to love him back, has become his need. OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction, I'm feeling rather nervous :]  
I set this during the War, before the final battle.  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing Harry Potter.

Chapter One

I was in my own personal hell, suffocating on the very air I breathed, my body refusing to move no matter how much I willed it to. My ear's felt as though they would bleed, my mind was numb from it all, I tried with all my might to completely shut down and embrace some sort of empty serenity. Yet, her screams echoed through me relentlessly, tearing every sense of sanity I had into shreds. The sounds shattered me internally, I would gladly endure death then to have this. . ._torture,_ continue.

"Poor little mudblood." I could hear my aunt giggle in delight, showing no sign of stopping her actions any time soon.

I was going mad, absolutely out of my mind; Lovegood was the most sane person on Earth compared to me at this moment. My Aunt Bellatrix was now shrieking with laughter, so loudly it penetrated the walls of our Manor's dungeons and filled the entire house. My eye's shifted around the room, but no one other then myself seemed to be effected by what was happening. I felt disgusted, I should be as relaxed! I should feel as. . ._pleased_, as everyone else, why the bloody hell did I have to be different?!

"Where are those stupid, little friends of yours mudblood?" Bellatrix taunted viciously, "Or do you think they finally realized that associating with a repulsive thing like you is foolish?"

"SHUT UP!" Granger had finally spoke, to my dismay.

"What did you just say to me you filthy mudblood?" Bellatrix snarled, I mentally cringed for Granger's sake.

The dungeon was quiet for only a moment, the Death Eaters here in the sitting room continued to chat in whispers with each other. I couldn't believe that everyone was able to just stand there civilly, chattering back and forth as if everything was just innocently dandy. I wanted to erupt on them all, curse each of their arse's back to their makers, but I would never be able to. The next thing I knew, her earsplitting screams returned, wrenching my soul open agonizingly; I composed myself as best I could, and fled to the gardens.

I felt nauseous, my head in a tizzy, as if the ground would collapse beneath me. I fought the bile that threatened to surface, attempting to take in as much fresh air as possible. I was without question disgusted with myself, however I wasn't sure the exact reason. Because I didn't bask in the torture that Granger continued to suffer through? Because her screams didn't fill me with joy? Because I wasn't one of _those_ people, no, those murderer's? But wasn't that what it was all about? Being a Death Eater, pleasing the Dark Lord, killing mudblood's and blood traitor's alike? It was certainly what was expected of me, but I never truly asked for it, my father being the infamous Lucius Malfoy seemed to have just secured the 'Rite of Passage'.

I knew I didn't want to be a Death Eater, I can't remember ever wanting to be one in fact. But I certainly didn't want to align with the likes of Potter and Weasley. Their cause was, yes, something I agreed with; however the thought of standing along side them, angered me. Potter and his hotheaded fame, one good little deed after another, and everyone loved him. Weasley, always tagging along, hoping to get a taste of the affection the world held for Scarhead. But Granger? She was the brain's, that was no secret. They would be lost without her. . .as they probably were now.

Speaking of which, where the hell were they? If they were any kind of real friends, their pathetic arse's would have been here and had her safe, Death Eaters or not. I know damn well that they have a clue where she is, Gryffindor students were suppose to be the bravest and noblest of them all. Granger is doing her best to maintain her courage, enduring, Merlin knows how much torture, in the name of protecting those she cared for. Though her bloody stupidity and pride, got her captured. What was she thinking? Spying on Blaise and Theo? Alone no less! They wanted this, they _loved_ this, they took her in without hesitation, earning an excited squeal from dear Aunt Bella. The Dark Lord ordered Bellatrix to get information about the Order, a task she accepted too happily.

"Draco." My mothers cold voice felt like poison in my veins, I reluctantly faced her. Her appearance was aged, hair turning an ashy grey and expression weary.

"Yes?" My tone surprisingly firm as I answered.

She replied uninterested, "Your aunt is looking for you". It took all my power not to gulp, I simply nodded and stalked back into the Manor.

"Draco!" My aunt's voice shrilled eerily, causing me to involuntarily twitch. "My favorite nephew." She seethed.

"Yes, Aunt Bella?" I tried not to let my discomfort be known, remembering to also be respectful as to not earn her wrath. Though she was hardly ever easily angered after killing or torturing a mudblood.

"It's a bit of a mess down their," She motioned toward the dungeon, "Do your dear auntie a favor and clean it up."

With that she strutted up stairs, earning a few following gazes from the men around us. My heart sank deep into my chest, I wasn't sure what to make of her comment. But I was beginning to fear the very worst, and soon found myself praying that the possibilities that were echoing through my thoughts weren't reality.

In an almost dead-like trance, I ascended the stairs to the dungeon, slowly making my way toward Granger's cell. The scent of blood flew into my nostrils, making me want to stop dead in my tracks. I was scared at what I might find, actually scared wasn't even close to the right word, but my body proceeded anyway, betraying me for the twentieth time today.

"G-Granger?" I stammered in a low whisper. . . receiving no response, "Alohamora."

I reached her cell, and could've sworn I was about to faint. Her body was sprawled across the stone floor, that wild mane of hair curtained her face, but it didn't hide the blood that was starting to pool. Without thinking I dove to her side, frantically pushing the hair away from her face. There was a deep gash across her cheek, cuts across her forehead and chin, and a swelling bruise on her upper lip.

I felt the color drain from my own features, "Granger, please."

.............................................

A/N: Though she's evil, I really do love Bellatrix. Any who, please review, or comment, or whatever you like :]


	2. Chapter 2

AN/: Thank you to all who reviewed! I was so thrilled to get the next chapter up seeing that you all were liking the story. I apologize to everyone about my grammer and spelling, I sadly don't have any form of spell check on my computer, since I am working off my email. Mircosoft Word would have been a nice christmas gift... Anyway, I try my best.

Chapter Two

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't process what was occurring, my mind was drawing blanks. I stared in horror at the sight before me. Granger's immobile body lay in my arms, bruised, bloody, and. . .unresponsive. My heart had fallen into my stomach, leaving a hollow sensation to linger in my chest. I couldn't do more then just stare at her, the fear in my eye's fought to expose itself in a more watery manner, but I resisted fiercely. This was without a doubt _my_ fault.

"I should've helped you." I hardly recognized the cracking voice that was my own.

What had I let happen? Granger was innocent, she was the ultimate good person, wasn't shit like this suppose to happen to bad people? To me? I'm not sure I'll ever be able to look at myself again, I feel like such a coward. Because I am. I am a Slytherin after all, and we are selfish and cowardly people, if we were anything other, then we'd be G-, do I need say it? But I grow tired of being selfish, of being so cowardly; surprisingly. Yet my chance to prove my newly developed desire to be brave, had rested in Granger's hands. The hands that now lay lifeless beside the rest of her body. . .

Then suddenly, she breathed! My head was sent spinning back into thought, she wasn't dead! I wasn't too late, I could fix this, I could save her. My heart finally felt the need to make itself remembered, thumping madly in my ear. Her chest was raising very slowly, her breaths hardly audible. I lightly took her wrist to find a pulse, her hand limp over my fingers, but her heart was beating evenly. I wanted to smack myself for not checking these things earlier. She continued to bleed from the cuts and gashes, and I knew it was only a matter of time until she bled too much.

I took my wand out, and murmured a small healing spell, _"Episkey"._

Relief washed through me, the wounds began to vanish under my wand, which in turn increased the pace of her breathing. She would be very weak though, having lost a fair amount of blood. I will have to sneak into the kitchen later, once everyone's asleep of course, and get her some kind of iron.

"Mmm." Granger grumbled quietly, trying to recover hopefully.

"Granger, can you hear me?" I whispered, not by choice.

The last thing I need was my father or someone over-hearing and growing suspicious. I wasn't particularly looking to receive the same endurments as Granger.

Her chapped lips parted slightly, she was trying to speak, only producing incoherent grumbles, "I-"

I could only frown, what had my Aunt Bella done to her? I knew the Cruciatus curse could do intense damage, but the external wounds were something different. Something in the back of my mind told me that Bellatrix had decided to beat Granger into unconsciousness; the thought nearly had me seeing red. This family repulsed me, but I couldn't just be out with that, not if I wanted to live. And that's what it comes down to in this war, survival.

"M-m. . ." I nearly jumped at her breaking voice, her eye's were now partly open.

Those big brown eyes, the very one's that have glared at me hundreds of times over the years, it's the attention of those eyes I had seeked time and time again while at Hogwarts. Those eyes, that were one of the reasons I was at an internal war with myself over Granger. . .

"Malfoy?" She murmured, my spirits nearly skyrocketed.

"Granger," I stopped, unsure what to say to her, "Uh, are you, are you okay?"

It was quiet again, her eyes were continuously blinking at a slow rate. I held her, feeling almost afraid that if I let her go, she would fall apart. She looked so, fragile, weak, breakable; an image I had thought, correction, had hoped, I would never see from her. Her jeans were ripped, emerald green shirt coated in dirt, skin dry, hair even more in disarray then normal, but what caused me to cringe was how dead she looked. She had been here three days, and not received one morsel of food, as it was already showing. Having been in this damp and dark dungeon, had absorbed the creamy color from her skin; she was now as deathly pale as myself.

"W-what?" She finally answered, her voice less then pleasant, but I couldn't blame her.

"Keep your voice down Granger." I hissed in response, by force of habit of course.

She shook her head from side to side, "Wh-why are you touching me?" She was trying to squirm from my grasps, but to no surprise was too weak.

"Sorry for trying to help." I growled, but managed to release her gently.

In my mind, I knew I shouldn't be angry, I was a prat to her for so long, and in a way I was still being one. So, yes, she would be uneasy toward me; I'm sure the fact that she had just been knocked unconscious by my aunt won't help any. I sighed, this was wrong.

"Why are you here?" She began to back away from me, as if I were here to further harm her. I was hurt, not only by the tears that threatened to trickle down her face, but from the fear in her eyes, toward me.

"Granger I-", I reached out to her, but she flinched, forcing me to quickly drop my hand. "You were bleeding all over the place." I shoved my hands into my pockets frustrated.

Her eyes narrowed at me in an all too familiar way, I wanted to smile, until she spoke, "Wouldn't want Mudblood staining your dungeon floors." Her tone was ice cold, I had to look away.

"Exactly." I didn't know how else to answer, not like she would believe anything else, "Next time I won't heal those nasty gashes and wounds. Let's hope you bleed out before you wake." I delivered the words venomously.

Then left her there, I had too. The door gave a '_clang'_ as it closed, I listened to see of she would call me out, but of course she remained silent. I didn't mean what I had said, in fact I hated myself right now, though I hate myself usually. There wouldn't be a next time, I couldn't let there be a next time, she had suffered through more then enough. But I had to be nasty, she wouldn't recognize anything other then that, because she was stubborn and far too prideful to admit she was grateful at all for anything from me.

As I re-entered the sitting room, I was greeted by my aunt and mother, "The little bitch still breathing?"

My jaw clenched when Bellatrix spoke to me, luckily I was far enough to where she wouldn't notice. I simply nodded, and waited until my aunt finished laughing. I waited until she finished recalling each action she had taken against Granger in the dungeon, confirming that she had in fact beat the girl into unconsciousness. And I waited, with a flushed expression, as Bellatrix took her sweet time to giggle madly yet again. After what seemed like ages, she stopped.

"Well what's got you all flustered dear?" My anger left, as fear took over when she sized me up and down.

"I hate Mudbloods." I lied quickly through gritted teeth, she would believe it I was sure.

"That's because you have good taste in people, just like your Auntie Bella." She floated toward me, and shuffled my hair as if I were twelve.

My mother slowly stepped from behind her, eye's glazing over in suspicion, "I think you're tired Draco, it's late any way."

"Mum, I am seventeen." I rolled my eyes, though I honestly did want to go upstairs.

"But did you have plans for tonight?" She asked, her brow raised high, I looked to the floor sheepishly, "No."

"Good night Draco." She gave a triumphant smirk, perhaps she is where I get it from.

I shrugged, not caring to argue. The sooner I went to 'sleep', the sooner the rest of the Manor would, then the sooner I could get into the kitchen and dungeon without anyone knowing. Even though she hated me still, I wasn't going to let Granger starve. She would need to get stronger, at least a little. That way when Scarhead and Weasel get here, she won't be too much of a burden while escaping. . .If they come.

"Draco." My father greeted me as I reached the top of our grand stair case, "I need to speak with you."

"Yes father?" I continued to walk to my chamber, hopefully he could walk and talk.

"The Dark Lord will be here momentarily tomorrow." He spoke the words so casually, but that didn't stop them from stunning me.

My hand gripped the door knob, but I could move no further. I was a failure to the Death Eaters, and to the Dark Lord, it was no secret. It was only a matter of time before You-Know-Who grew weary of me, something else that was no secret. But I had prayed it wouldn't be so soon, no, it couldn't have been so soon. The Order has to kill him before he kills me, that's how it will work. That's how it has to work!

"Draco?" His icy voice slithered through me, I hesitantly faced him.

"What for? If I may ask." My own voice a border line to cracking and deepening.

"The Mudblood spy." I was lost within myself, if I didn't know any better I would have thought everything inside me had shut down.

"Is he going to kill her?"

As soon as the question left me, my father looked at me curiously, "I'm not sure. He'll probably speak with her first, if she doesn't give in. Well, either way she'll be killed."

"I see. And why must I know this?" I couldn't comprehend where this coolness was coming from, but it soothed my father, "I wanted you to know to be clear of the Dark Lord. I don't need to explain why." And he didn't, we knew.

My father left, and I stumbled into my room. My body was shaking, I couldn't see straight, and everything was spinning round and round. She was going to die, and the Dark Lord would be the one to kill her. He would show no mercy, and take her life without question or care. This couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening, where the hell are Potter and Weasley?! Did they expect her to just be okay with a handful of Death Eater for a few days!? And now she would die, die for them, die for everything that the light stood for. But it's not right, it's not what should happen! Why does it seem that their side is having a harder time then this one? Are they not trying hard enough? What the bloody hell is wrong with the lot of them!? They are going to let Hermione give her life. . .

"Hermione?" I muttered aloud, shaking my head to regain myself.

What was wrong with me? She's going to die, so what? I shouldn't care, she is a Mudblood, an unworthy piece of scum that is beneath me. She is the dirt on my shoe, nothing that is actually worth something. She is the enemy, a pathetic know-it-all Gryffindor who was stupid enough to get herself caught by the bad guys, the real bad guys. I am a pureblood, generations among generations of my family have all been great wizards and witches, helping to create this superior bloodline. And that is what I am, superior, as she is inferior.

She was smart, too smart. Always having to out-shine the rest of our classes because she has no life and wastes her days in the library. The geeky little Gryffindor with brains and no beauty, with that untameable mane of bushy brown hair, if she was so smart she would use that wand of hers to fix that disgusting rats nest. She mended those beaver teeth, she should hit that hair next. Perhaps Scarhead and Weasel could've done it themselves, she is with them all the bloody time as it is. Maybe they're even sleeping with her, out of pity no doubt. She hasn't had a date since Krum, and Merlin knows that Bulgarians have poor taste in women. I felt bad for the bloke at the Yule Ball.

_"Like hell you did."_ My thoughts scowlded, knocking me clear off my high horse.

This was the part were the internal war began, back and forth over the faults and flatters of Granger. I have lied to myself since fourth year. Up until then I had been a normal Malfoy, despising all Mudbloods and blood traitors. But deep down I had known the predjudices were escaping me, and each time I was lucky enough to have her so much as glare at me, I grew more curious. I wanted to speak to her, know her, and sometimes even be with her. But it has been all too confusing, and I wanted to hate her for making me feel these ways. I knew it wasn't her fault, she had no idea, she still doesn't.

Times are changing, and the line between love and hate is growing thicker and thicker. No doubt she hates me more then I ever dispised her, I brought it on myself. It was clear I know longer hated her, I was beginning to care for her, and though it disguted a part of me, I cared enough to no want her to die. The Dark Lord would not spare her, and if he is to come tomorrow, then his intent is to kill her. I can't let it happen, I was too scared to help Granger against Bellatrix, I have to help her this time.

My heart sank again, I was going to have to free her, but she isn't strong enough to escape alone. There was no time to find Potter and Weasley, which meant one thing. I alone am going to have to break Granger out, I have to get her to safety, and I have to become an enemy of the Dark Lord to do it all. My chance to be a brave person was here, I am going to have to become as wanted as Potter himself.

The Dark Lord won't want some snobby little Malfoy child wondering about, epecially with all the knowledge I containted about his army.

.......................

A/N: I'll keep my updates about every two days, well I will try my best to stick to that. Thank you again to those who are showing their support.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What another accomplishing chapter! I'm so happy that so many people are Story Alerting this. And a special thanks again to those who reviewed. All of you make it hard to stay away lol.

Chapter Three

I wasn't Draco, I couldn't be. There was no way, Draco Malfoy would never, ever risk his life for a Mudblood. Perhaps I was someone else who had taken over his body, who was now controlling every movement and thought. It would explain all these foreign feelings that continued to buzz about me. I was moving at lightning speed, shoving school robes, dress robes, and the occasional muggle clothing I had managed to pick up over the years, all into a decent sized black bag. I didn't know how long we would be on the road, or what I was even going to do once we reached the Order, all I could do was hope I had enough for her and I both. I pulled the bag close, and slung it over my shoulder, I was nearly ready. My head hadn't ceased its spinning, as it tried to register everything at once, I had to look at myself, confirm my doubts.

Silver iris's, pale complexion, long face, and practically bleached blonde hair, the reflection confirmed it; I was Draco Malfoy, and I was saving Granger and running away. It wasn't all for her, I could honestly tell myself that much. I wanted to save her, yes, I wanted to do everything in my power to protect her, but I couldn't forget, I was on my way to her position as well. The Dark Lord would be rid of me soon enough, Granger helped to present an opportunity to save myself as well as compose some bravery.

"Young Master Malfoy?" A tiny voice squeaked from behind me, I hadn't realized the time already.

"Selena." I tried to smile comfortingly at the small house elf, her giant brown eyes gazed up at me innocently.

She reminded me of Granger in so many ways, for example, her eyes, her courage, and of course the fact that she was a house elf; though I do find the S.P.E.W. organization rather ridiculous, I have nothing against the elves, they are merely servants, it's what they enjoy. Selena has been my personal elf for about four years now, and has done an amazing job. She is more loyal to me then any of the other elves are to my parents or I. She had even brought Granger food a few hours ago when I instructed her to. Granger refused the food, thinking I had it poisoned, but I was glad to hear that Selena had convinced Granger that she would need her strength.

"Thank you." I tried to smile reassuringly, but I couldn't help but feel sad for what we were about to do.

She grinned widely, trying to make me feel at ease, but it wasn't working well, "All will be fine Master, Selena is beyond happy to help."

"You realize what you are getting yourself into Selena?" I had to double check, for my own sake.

"Yes sir. Selena knows how much Young Master Malfoy cares for Missy Granger, and how much Master needs to leave. Selena would gladly die for Master." And though she smiled, I felt cold.

I grimaced at her response, her life would surely be taken for this. I couldn't think of another plan, it was all so rushed, and she encouraged me greatly. I felt pain inside for her, and I knew once Granger found out, she would be furious. But again, survival, it's what we must fight for, and sacrifices have to be made from time to time.

"And you understand everything I must do?"

She nodded once, "Master, don't worry about Selena. It's time."

I stared at her for a long moment, her eyes were on the ground out of respect. Without another word, I shrunk the travel bag and stored it in my pocket. I could feel Selena watching me curiously as I dropped to the floor, and began shuffling under my bed. I had so many of my school things stored under it, that the small wooden chest I kept hidden here blended inconspicuously. I pulled it out only enough for me to open it and get what was needed, the rest would go back under the bed.

"Master has potions?" Selena asked slowly, standing beside me as I shuffled through the box.

"Where did you think I would get the Polyjuice Selena?" I questioned with a crooked smile, she bowed her head gingerly.

I had Snape to thank for these, though I hadn't any idea why he had given it to me. It was a birthday present last year, I opened it, and looked back at him confused. He just sneered and told me to be grateful, something I hadn't been until now. I wasn't amazed by the assortment of potions to cure sicknesses, but when I discovered the Polyjuice Potion, I was shocked. I never told anyone one I had it in my possession, and as I thought it would, it's paying off. I set aside the three bottles of Polyjuice, closed the chest, and stored it back among my school things.

"I hope this works." I couldn't help but sigh, this had to work.

"Sir?" She stopped me when I reached the door, I faced her fearing she would make me do this all by force.

"Hmm?"

"Selena was wondering, if Master would need money for his trip?" She locked her hands behind her back and began wobbling back in forth childishly.

"Oh!" I didn't think I could be more grateful for Selena, I was wrong.

My mahogany dresser contained about 20 Galleons, and 30 sickles; it was a lot less then I was use to. I usually just asked father for money whenever I needed it, and stored the change in my dresser. This was going to have to do, my time was running low. I scurried through the clothes, trying to keep things as neat as possible. Perhaps when they discover what has happened, I won't be looked for until they realize I am gone as well.

Once the money was pocketed, I did a mental check on everything, "Clothes. Money. Potion." I was ready, "Come on Selena."

We slipped out of my room quietly, the house was still a bit dark. The morning twilight had not yet peeked, and everyone was fast asleep. I took Selena's hand, and rushed her down the stairs, luckily our feet made no noise. My heart was racing again, so fast it felt as though it would rupture. I was actually doing this, I was shedding this disgraceful life for something better, something more. For the first time, I felt thrilled with myself, while committing an action that was wholesome. My adrenaline was at its peek when we reached the dungeon, I looked to Selena for the key.

"Wasn't easy," She whispered reaching into her small pocket, "But Selena succeeded for Young Master Malfoy." She placed the copper key into my palm.

I mouthed a 'thank-you', being extremely cautious while opening the door. Selena had had to slip into my fathers study and raid his desk in order to find it, all without alerting anyone, especially the other house elves. The cell doors were never hexed, my family far too prideful concerning the chains that bounded our victims, but the dungeon door was, upon demand by the Dark Lord. Oddly, my father had created it to where only this one key could get the door open, no spell or curse can destroy it. He said it was, _'Too muggle, for anyone to expect it from the Malfoy family'._

I left the door only slightly opened, and continued down the murky stone steps, Selena still on my heels. The moment of truth was here, I was sure my mind had left me, my body acting on its own, it would be better that way, if I stop for a moment, I may stop for good. I was scared; terrified would be the more accurate term for it. But I suppressed the fear and anxiety, I had to follow through for Granger as well as myself.

"Granger?" I spoke just loud enough for her to hear, but received no answer, "_Alohomora_".

The lock clicked open, and I proceeded in. Granger was asleep, her body curled up, hair blanketing her face as her head rested on her arms. Everything went still, I felt. . . mesmerized? Though she lay in a treacherous prison, she appeared peaceful and composed. The beautiful princess captured and held prisoner by the evil witch, or wizard in this case. And who was I? Surely not the Prince Charming, no, that is fairy tale rubbish. This is war, this is reality.

"Master Malfoy?" Selena squeaked, breaking me from my trance.

"Sorry." I grumbled more to myself, and leaned down to wake Granger. "Granger? Granger, get up." I shook her a little.

She waved me away, and began to stir, "Hmm?"

"You need to wake up, now." The cruelty in my voice threatened to return, I didn't need it now, it would be of no help.

"So that I may endure more torture?" She growled sleepily.

"So I can get you out of here, before you are killed." I responded sharply, her entire body jerked straight up.

She stared at me, then caught Selena's eye and watched her, "Wh-what?"

"Missy Granger we must get you out of here." Selena peeped, bowing her head at Granger.

She just stared at Selena and I, as if trying to decode a puzzle. Our eye's locked, as she attempted to stare me down, but I refused to look away, she didn't trust me, but I would show I was serious. I knew she wouldn't believe me, and I knew this would be difficult, but we were short on time.

"It's a trick." She concluded to herself, taking a step back.

"Look, I know we have a rather nasty history, I know you shouldn't trust me, and I know this is hard to believe. But the Dark Lord is coming here soon, you're going to die. Just let me get you out of here." I tried to reason with her, but she shook her head.

"You're full of shit Malfoy." Selena gasped at Granger's words, I just grew frustrated.

"Stop being stubborn, now is not the time. You think if I wanted to kill you, or anyone else wanted you harmed or dead right now, they would go through the trouble of releasing you and getting you out of here? It could be done right here, and it would be easier. You're a smart girl, start using those brains of yours." I thought that might do the trick.

She was silent again, but only for a moment; "You have ulterior motives."

I let out a heavy sigh of frustration, I had a feeling this would happen, but I had sincerely hoped it wouldn't come down to this. I removed the Polyjuice Potions from my pocket, and gave them to Selena to hold for the time being, then faced Granger, "I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's for your own good."

"Sorry Missy Granger." Selena offered her own apology as well, Granger stared at me wide eyed as I pointed my wand at her.

"_Silencio._" Her mouth snapped shut, her face looked terrified, "I'm sorry, _Locomotor Mortis_." I casted another spell, her legs snapping together before she hit the ground.

She began clawing at her legs and opened her mouth to scream, but was unable to speak or move them. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, but it had to be done. I returned to working quickly, plucking a couple pieces of hair from Granger's head. She flinched away, but her eyes never left me, I strated to grow a little self-concious with her watching so closely. It was silly of course, she was wacthing to see what was to be done with her. Selena opened the bottles, allowing me to drop the a hair into each. I heard a slapping noise behind me, and truned to see Granger smacking the floor repeatedly.

She ceased once she had my attention, and began shaking her head frantically, gaze flickering between Selena and I. It had clicked in her mind, she knew what our intentions were, and as I predicted, she didn't like it.

"It's my choice Missy Granger." Selena said with confidence, Granger wasn't having it though.

She shook her head back and forth, smacking the ground with all her might, pulling on the chains around her ankle. I tried my best to ignore her, swirling the potions, mixing in the hairs. Granger pounded her fists into the stone floor, I began to wonder if she would break something. I took the black bag out, returning it to normal size, and pulled out a pair of pants and a simple green muggle t-shirt with ease. I turned around as my elf put on the extra large clothing, I realized what my actions meant, and half expected her to flee with her newly gained freedom. But when I refaced her, Selena gave me one last look of reassurance, and was holding the bottle to her lips. I held my breath, feeling the blood zipping through my veins, Granger throwing a fit as best as she could. I closed the bag and shrunk it once more, storing it away.

"Good luck Master Malfoy, you too Missy Granger." With that, Selena swallowed to first bottle, her face scruntching at the awefule taste. But the little elf didn't stop, she gulped down the other bottles with haste, handing me the empty bottles so we could properly dispose of the evidence. Once the potion was drunk, Granger stopped, she had lost.

"Selena?" I reached toward the small elf who was staring off, "Selena?"

Just as I touched her shoulder, she ran to the corner of the cell, gaging violently. I stood there, unfazed and calm, this was apart of it and soon Selena would be Granger. This plot was falling into place, but I continued to resist thinking about it too much, I was too far to wuss out now. I focused on Selena, her body creeping upward, filling the clothing nearly perfectly. Her skin changing colors, from an odd dirty brown into a creamy ivory. Dark hair sprouting into a wild mane. Her facial features mirrored the ones of the girl still locked up beside me, and I was breathless. I wasn't sure if the potion would work on house elves, since it had never been tried, yet here we stood, and I had proven it. Now wasn't the time to relish in my newly discovered phenomina, the most incriminating steps in my plan were next.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Selena, still blown-away by how perfectly she resembled Granger.

"Human." She gave an elfish giggle, I couldn't help but smile a little.

I leaned down to the real Granger, she was still in shock at what my elf and I had accomplished. I pinched the bridge of my nose, she had made the steps that were to follow difficult, seeing as I would now be forced to carry her out of the Manor undetected. I brought my wand into Granger's view again, she tried to scoot away, but with her legs immoblie, was having a difficult time.

Again, I sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you." My tone sour, I really needed to work on that, old habits die hard. Pointing my wand at the iron clasp that held her ankle, she squeezed her eyes shut, "_Diffindo._" The clasp broke open.

I picked up the broken clasp, and motioned for Selena to sit beside Granger. Selena had managed to rip a few holes in her pants, and rub dirt over the clothes, I was surprised at how clever the little elf could be.

Selena placed her ankle in between the broken clasp, I pointed my wand at it again, "_Reparo._"

The clasp snapped closed, securing tightly around Selena's ankle, and bounding her to the chain connected to the wall. I took a step back to inspect the scene. It was flawless, Selena was a reflection of Granger down to every last detail, dirt stains and all.

"Master should cast the quiet spell on Selena, just to be safe?" Her voice was still squeaky, and if they tormented her enough, she may slip up.

"_Silencio_." The spell hit Selena, but she merely smiled.

They would interpret 'Granger' being so quiet, as her being stubborn, this will work out excellently then. The Dark Lord would be here soon, but by the time the Polyjuice wears out, and they discover Granger's absence, we should be a fair distance away. It was time to go, the sunrise should be just starting to peer over the horizone, and the Dark Lord will be arriving.

"Thank you Selena, for everything." I nearly mused the words, and was given a grin and curt nod in response.

I took a deep breath, and faced Granger who still appeared to be in shell shock, however something told me it wasn't because an elf was now impersonating her. Without a word, I picked her up, and flung her body over my shoulder. She was a lot lighter then I had expected, though she never looked fat.

Yet it was when I picked her up that she decided to awaken from her stunned state of mind. Her fists pounded fiercley into my back, as she squirmed as much as possible. With my free hand I checked my pocket for my wand, the money and the bag; everything was here. I threw one last gratefull look over my shoulder to Selena, and hurried out of the cell. I had to move before I changed my mind about leaving Selena to do this.

"Granger, please stop it. We are already leaving, it's too late. Try to not make this more difficult then it already is." I hissed, I felt her shake her head no.

As I raced up the stairs leading out of the dungeon, Granger began clawing at my back. I immediately was brought to a halt, the sensation had erupted through me. My head filling with the thoughts of her scratching my back for a more erotic reason.

I was quickly brought back to reality as she nearly managed to shimmy from my grasps, I gripped her waist tighter, smirking as the devious idea chose to linger. We reached the door, I held on tight to the stubborn girl while opening and closing the dungeon door quietly. Locking it, I decided to dispose of the key somewhere outside, in order to buy us more time.

I hurried toward the back drawing room, the back door would be smarter, as well as an easier way to avoide the watchfull eyes of the many Malfoy's whose portraits hung about the main hall. Another unfamiliar feeling was seeping into me, I was dumbfounded at how to describe it, but I was thrilled, excited and suddenly fearless. Everything would work in my favor, I was sure of it. I had Granger, I was saving her, and I could win her over; when we were out of the Manor, it was as if the world was at my feet.

And I refused to stop, I ran faster, past the fountain, past the rose bushes, farther and farther, until we were in the thick woods that grew behind the Manor. I was still going, my adrenaline pulsing through me entirely, clouding everything else, I dropped the key and kept on, I wanted to get as far as possible. After quite a bit of time, Granger, of course had found another method of stopping me, as she began tugging on my hair as hard as she could. My movement ceased, as I dropped her onto her back and collapsed beside her, exhaughsted. The adrenaline still lingered a bit , before I could act on the impulse that demanded I jump her, I felt a cold hand connect viciously with my cheek.

And though it drove me mad with want for her, I backed away. If I were any kind of smart, I would free her of the curses. Suddenly. . .the cold morning air stung my throat as I tried to catch my breath. The adrenaline was wearing off, thus reality was slowly beginning to sink in. My pride, the indescribable high, and the boyish lust faded away. I had freed a Mudblood, _kidnapped_ her, and betrayed my family and the Dark Lord in an immense way. I did it, I was wanted; perferrably dead no doubt.

........................

A/N: I know that the Polyjuice potion was intended for human use only, but it is a fanfiction, and they never really proved it did they? So let us all close our eye's and pretend :D

And I know we all expect Malfoy to be this sex-driven maniac, so I put as much as neccessary, seeing as he is fleeing for dear life lol. Leave me that good ol' lovin' that I adore :]


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Goodness, gracious! You guys are making me ecstatic! But I have some troubling news, I may be a day late on some future updates. I have been sick out of my mind this week, but don't have time to miss school. So, sorry ahead of time ..

Chapter Four

"Will you promise not to run?" I had control over the tone of my voice finally, letting the words escape from me calmly.

"No." She stated blankly.

I had removed the Silencing Spell so at least Granger could speak, but I was more hesitant with freeing her legs of the leg-locking curse. And she had decided to take a more honest approach with me, bluntly explaining that she probably wouldn't stick around. It was foolish, her wand had been snapped upon her capture, she couldn't wonder around unprotected, or alone for that matter. Besides, I didn't want her to go.

"Have I not proven myself yet?" Another snarl slipped out, there went that, but she was wearing my patience thin, "I sacrifice my most loyal _friend_," It was the first time I had ever referred to Selena as such, but I was learning to push past the prejudice, "my own safety, my well-being, everything!" I had reverted to shouting, but couldn't help it. "And you cannot even grant me a little trust, much less a thank you?!"

I glared at her, she avoided my eyes, staring into the trees beside us. I expected stubbornness, I counted on mistrust, and even some kicking and screaming along the way; however when I thought I could handle it patiently, I was wrong.

"Why?" She barely mumbled, either way I didn't understand, "Why what?"

"Why did you do all this?" Her mocha gaze locked onto my own silver one.

The self-conscious feeling from her watching me began to develop, but I couldn't look away. It was as if Granger was drawing me in, casting a spell of her own so that it would be impossible to look away. She wanted to read me, see if I were ready to lie, I would gladly disappoint her.

"What I would do for some Veritaserum right now." I laughed to myself, there is something Snape should've added into that little chest of potions.

"That makes two of us." Granger replied darkly, I stopped laughing.

She continued to stare me down, I shook my head and sighed, preparing my explanation; "I have never killed anyone Granger. . .unless you count Selena." I stopped for a moment, a guilty conscious would have an easier time haunting me in my sleep.

"You forced her too." Granger spat in my direction, I gritted my teeth feeling my temper bubble again.

"You watched me hand her an entire outfit of clothing, I gave her an option of freedom! She chose to help me instead!" My voice was raising again, but Granger continued to sit up firmly.

"The Imperius-"

"No."

It was quiet, I could feel the rage emulating between us. Something was telling me to just free her and walk away, that perhaps it's not worth it. None of it was, I wasted my time, and made a stupid mistake.

"I never wanted to be a Death Eater, I had no choice. I never killed anyone _directly. _And I did my best to not be like the rest of _them_." I was stone solid, unsure of how to take the defeat that I was coming to accept. I flicked my wand in her direction, releasing her legs. "Good luck without a wand, I do wish you be safe, please."

"Wh-"

"Just go Granger, glad I could be of service." I didn't even look at her, my stare focused on the grass below me, "Oh, before I forget." Careful not to so much as glance at her, "_Protego_ Horribilis"

The spell would provide a bit of protection against Dark Magic, a little trick I picked up from Theo not long ago. Granger still said nothing, I took it as my cue to walk away. I was urged to punch something, the amount of stupidity that was over coming me was strong. What the hell had I been thinking? I must've smacked my head against something and not even known it. Save Granger from the Dark Lord?! It has suicide written all over, I would have done better to kill her myself, that could've redeemed me. . .Who am I kidding? I don't have the guts to harm her, much less kill her. But for me to have thought about her in _those_ ways, pathetic and idiotic.

What was I to do now though? Surely You-Know-Who would be arriving at the Manor any moment now, and all would be lost for me. I would be forced to run, probably for the rest of my life, living in disguises, caves, or various other absurd things. All because of a girl, who ended up turning against me. I can't say it wasn't worth it, because I feel as if it was worth it, only a little.

"Malfoy! Wait!" Her cries, a snake bite right into my veins, the poison would be the death of me. I tried desperately to ignore her, but I could hear her getting closer, and resisting was becoming increasingly difficult.

"What Granger?" I pushed past the many branches that blocked my path, "Anything else you care to take? Should I leave you my dignity as well?"

Her hand grabbed my shoulder tightly, I was still at the touch, "I'm. . .sorry?" I couldn't tell if she was offering an apology or a question.

"That was really certain." I shrugged her off, but she took my forearm instead.

"Don't be dramatic Malfoy, I really am sorry. It's just, odd." She circled around to face me, "You're, off."

"It's a miracle isn't it?" Cruelty was thick in my voice again, "Merlin, Draco Malfoy doing something. . ._heroic_. The world must surely be coming to an end."

She rolled her eyes, releasing me. I immediately missed the contact, "Look around Malfoy, it is. We are in a war-"

"I noticed, Granger." I cut her off, "And here I am, placing myself in the middle."

"Why though?" Her head cocked to the side curiously, those hypnotizing dark eyes caught mine, I had to think about my answer.

"I needed an opportunity to leave that wretched place, and make something of myself." It wasn't a lie, only half of the truth.

"We despise each other Malfoy, I am suppose to believe you rescued me because I was your ticket to being a good person?" She sounded amused, and it was pretty laughable the way she said it.

"Seems like it, you're here alive aren't you?" Her piercing gaze became too much, I was forced to keep walking.

She followed behind me as I hoped, her curiosity getting the better of her probably, "There has to be more, this isn't like you."

"You don't know me Granger, don't act like you do." I hissed over my shoulder, "And keep up, we need to get a far distance away from the Manor."

"I know enough about you Malfoy, I know as much as you allowed me too." She answered coolly, now matching my pace.

"Obviously you don't know enough, or we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?" I wasn't as relaxed in my responses as she was, one could now only hope old habits die quickly.

That familiar awkward silence settled between us again, I didn't bother to continue the conversation, as it was getting me nowhere. I kept my reasons minimal, this whole process was hard enough for her to grasp and accept. There was no need to scare her with my ridiculous ramblings about the feelings I held for her that I still questioned myself. Why did this have to be so bloody difficult? What I would give to return to those simple school days, back when I was in charge of Slytherin, and every fool young and old obeyed my every whim. I did what I wanted, when I wanted and didn't have a care in the world. But no, I had to grow up and inherit this war and all its darkness, just as everyone else did. I made the choice to take this challenge though, in fact I grabbed it and ran, it's too late now.

"Malfoy?" Her voice was breathless, I turned to find her leaning against a tall oak for support.

"We can't stop, we need to go a bit further." I wasn't sure if I should help her up or not, shockingly, I was not in the mood for an argument.

"Can't we Apparate?"

The question caught me off guard, leaving me embarrassed, "Well, you see-"

"You can't Apparate?" My gaze flickered in her direction, she appeared to be fighting a smile.

"I can, just not too good." I mentally cringed, last time I had Apparated, I lost a leg along the way. . .

"I see." She recomposed herself to a more serious manner, thankfully.

"Can you Apparate then Granger? Oh wait! You don't have a wand." The jibe was unnecessary, but my ego needed redeeming some way.

"Shut it Malfoy." She muttered, her back sliding against the tree she had been leaning on.

She was weak, I had to remind myself of that. I went to her side and crouched to to her level, "There is a small village south of here, we can get you some food there."

"How much longer?" She groaned.

"We would reach it right before nightfall." As I said the last part, Granger sighed, head falling into her hands.

"What if the Death Eaters are there looking for us?" She asked without looking up, I went numb.

"I-I. . .hadn't thought about that." I tried to analyze what our possibilities were, "If I know You-Know-Who, which I hardly do, but I would think he would send his Death Eaters out to find us first in the places already taken from the Order by the Death Eaters."

"Places such as Godric's Hollow or Little Hangleton?" She lifted her head back up, a little less troubled.

"Yes."

"Then, let's hope you're right." She made at attempt to pick herself up, but nearly stumbled backwards.

I caught her without thinking, "I can carry you, you're surprisingly light." I meant it sincere, but it sounded rude, regretfully causing Granger to pull away from me.

"I'll walk on my own." She turned her nose up, and stumbled forward.

"Fine." I could only shrug and lead her onward.

It was late morning already, I assumed about ten or eleven at the most. My stomach twisted with hunger, making me question why I hadn't eaten before this little escapade. But I would push past it, if Granger, who has hardly eaten at all for days, could march on then so could I. My mind could distract my hunger easily, after all, I may have to worry about coming across Death Eaters already. Though no one had truly known I couldn't Apparate, after all the attempt had been made privately, at school, in the presence of a Ministry of Magic Official, who had been recently killed by Goyle Sr.. My fathers money and power kept the man from failing me, I presumed. I never tried Apparating since, but the Dark Lord didn't know that, so he would probably assume we Apparated somewhere far to hide. His army has only taken over a few Provinces and villages across England, and I hadn't heard anything about a raid in Little Mandrine.

We could settle there for the night, there was a few little shops I could buy supplies from, a pub we could eat at, and an Inn to rest for the night. I looked over at Granger to see her attempting to walk some what gracefully, would she object to sharing a room together at the Inn? The idea enticed me, her on the other hand, most likely it wouldn't. Then again, I have been known for my charm; let's see if the loathful lion can take on the sly serpant.

.......................................

A/N: I know, it's too short .. And! I would NEVER object to sharing a hotel room with Draco ;]


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A longer chapter to make up for the last! Thanks again to all you loving and loyal readers and reviewers.

Chapter Five

We had walked for almost six hours, six long, agonizing and seemingly endless hours. Practically in silence the entire way. I thought I would go mad at any given moment from it all. Luckily Granger's legs had finally given out, allowing me to carry her on my back the sixth hour while she rested. It was pathetic that I was happy to carry her, but I know it's the closest i'll probably ever get to her. I was the most content I'd been in a while, her chest pushed against my back as she breathed, delicate arms dangled around my neck, head rested on my shoulder, and her legs wrapped around my wait tightly. I tried to ignore the urges that danced through me, my hands attempting to work on their own accord on one or two occasions. Shifting from the hook of her knees where I held her to me, to, not so innocently, up her thighs a bit. Granger stirred both times, bringing my hands immediately to where they belonged, back by her knee. I felt a bit guilty and creepy for trying to take advantage of the situation after that.

My attention had then been completely drawn to each breath, movement and murmur, she had definitely fallen asleep. This seemed like a huge step forward for her trust in me, if Granger was allowing me to carry her, while she slept, completely unaware of her surroundings? I didn't even have to badger her into letting me carry her, she practically jumped right on my back, not that I complained. I could see the small glistening lights of Little Mandrine's lanterns increasing as we got closer, I almost was discouraged in seeing the village, my back was sore yes, but I didn't want this moment to end. . .

"Granger?" My voice was soft, she slightly stirred.

I began to rethink waking her up, maybe if she remained asleep I could attain one room at the Inn without any trouble. Plus, It would give me a little more time to have her so close.

"Are we there?" She spoke up groggily, I sighed to myself.

"Yes." I answered in a whisper to hide my disappointment, carefully setting her back on the ground as she wiggled from my clutches.

"You were almost right." She yawned, still stumbling as she walked.

"About?"

She pointed above us, a crescent moon glittered low in the eastern sky as the sun's rays had nearly completely vanished in the west. The star's stretched across the darkness, twinkling and adding luminescence to the moon. I looked back at Granger, who seemed to be admiring the sight, but I still didn't know what she meant.

"It's after sunset. You predicted we would get here, oh never mind." She waved her hand in a dismissive way, perhaps she realized how obnoxious it sounded.

I shook my head, no need to spoil the moment. "We should eat first." I announced as we reached the out skirts of the village.

"Agreed." Granger grabbed her stomach, her face scrunched as if in pain.

"I-er. . .you should have been fed. It was wrong of my family not to at least feed you." The words came out awkwardly, my eyes averted away from her stare.

"It was nice of Selena to bring me some food." Granger said it maliciously, I felt the sting burn through me.

"And who do you think instructed her to do so?" I seethed, her ungratefulness was aggravating me more and more.

She huffed to herself, "I suppose."

Another hushed atmosphere, I was quickly getting use to these. How had she managed to destroy such a magnificent moment in such a short time? I was now seriously considering placing the Silencing Spell back on her, it would save me the headache. However, I already knew it would lead to more dramatics then I could deal with. I pushed away my anger as best as I could, and strived to absorb in my surroundings.

Little Mandrine's streets were empty, quiet with the fallen night. The entire village was one road straight, about a half of a mile long, small brick buildings tightly packed together on both sides. Rickety wooden signs and rusting black lanterns hung and stood in front of every business and dwelling. The shops were all closed, but the homes were alive and lit with noisy families. Passing through a peaceful village such as this one, could make one forget there was a deadly war going on only miles away.

"Is this the Pub?" Granger stopped on my left, and stared at the sign above one of the larger buildings, "Bogs and Frogs?"

The Pub was filled with booming laughter and cheer, "Yeah, this is it."

I pushed the old door in, Granger on my heels. It was a lively scene, the bar full of joyous witches and wizards chugging their worries away, about thirty small circular tables for four spread around the rest of the place, more magical folk seated enjoying various morsels and treats. It was a warming and comforting place, I almost felt completely safe here.

" 'Ello lovies!" An older woman with a large amount of curly red hair approached us with a smile, "Just you two?" she dusted her hands off on her on her faded green dress.

"Yes please." Granger spoke with the most politeness I had ever heard from her.

"This way then." She turned on her heels and led us through the crowd of people.

Not one person seemed to even look at us, it was as if we were regulars of the village who had popped in for our weekly visit to the pub. Granger stood closer to me, I would have personally never seen her as the 'shy-around-strangers-type'. The woman was taking us to the back of Bogs and Frogs, she probably thought we were a young couple who would love some privacy, if only.

"Here you are dears." She took her wand out, with one flick two lit dining candles appeared on our table.

I tried to fight a smile at Granger's shocked face, "Oh, we aren't _together_." She had to clarify, deflating my amusement.

"Oh, I apologize love." The woman's eyes flickered to my face, she smiled at my hurt expression, "It is dim back here anyway, so no worries about the candles."

"Thank you for your consideration, Madame-?"

"Ollie." The woman grinned at me, "And it's no trouble at all dear. Now I'll let you both get settled and be back in a jiffy."

I gave Ollie an infamous Draco smirk as a thank you, before I took my seat across from Granger. Granger looked a tad crossed, obviously not too thrilled about what had just happened. I wanted to laugh, but at the same time it was kind of upsetting, I know I am horrible, but Merlin she doesn't have to be so open about it.

"You're really pissed about that?" I questioned casually.

She gave a snort, "I wouldn't say pissed, it was just. . .awkward." Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Granger, we are going have to create a cover. Perhaps we need to start playing ourselves off as a young couple who is just traveling together." I kept my mouth in a thin line, I didn't want to risk blowing my own cover.

"Are you serious?" She stared at me for a moment, then burst into hysterics, "You are!"

"No need to be nasty about it, it was just an idea." I was still calm, hiding how much she was getting to me.

"Well, you're sort of right." Her face was serious now, my heart nearly leaped, " Though who would believe two 'love birds' would travel around in the middle of a war? Hardly believable." She leaned back in her chair, pondering.

There went that fanciful idea, "Should we change our appearances?" I reverted to being serious as well, we did need to plan this out anyway.

"Probably not, the Death Eaters don't run the entire wizarding world, we'll just need to lay low and keep moving." Granger leaned forward to whisper, I instinctively did the same.

"We'll rest for the night here, then early in the morning we will get a spot of breakfast and a few more supplies and head to the next village."

"How far is the next village?" Her questions were harmless, but her closeness wasn't. I tried to carry on the conversation with her, but the fact that she was only inches away from me made concentrating on our words difficult.

"About two and a half days." She seemed puzzled by my response.

The embers from the candles were reflecting in her eyes, and I was being hypnotized again, "Alright." She settled back in her seat, the distance breaking me from the trance.

"What can I get you two to drink?" Ollie had drifted to us so gracefully that I hadn't seen her until she spoke.

"Butterbeer will do."

"I'll have a drop of firewhiskey please." Granger's request had my jaw dropping, "What?"

"I'll be right back then." Ollie seemed unfazed and rushed away to get the drinks.

"Firewhiskey?" I repeated her order, still baffled.

"It's been a ruff couple of days Malfoy." She shrugged.

"Becareful Granger," I stretched my hands over my head, "You wouldn't want to be drunk around me would you? You never know what may happen."

To my surprise, we were both laughing. "Please." She rolled her eyes.

"Here you go." Ollie set our drinks down, and dusted her hands off again, "Would you dears care for a bite?"

"Yes ma'am, could I have some stew?" Granger was being too nice, it was very unfamiliar, but then again, we had never been anything more then rude to one and other.

"Of course sweetheart, and what about you love?"

"Ollie dear, I would like the same as my lovely _friend_ here." I gave her a swift wink and grinned at Granger.

"I'll get that right out." She giggled and left us.

"Lovely?" Granger was half laughing, "What a joke Malfoy."

"I thought so too." I was happy for the light mood, it was both rotten and easy, I could live with it for now.

"You have yet to tell me what it is you plan to do with me exactly?" She took the glass of firewhiskey and gulped it down with a straight face in a split second.

I could think of a few things I had planned to do with her, but I wouldn't want to freak her out just yet. On one hand the thought of getting _very_ close to Granger had lingered in my mind for some time, and on the other, I was contemplating knocking her over the head with something and leaving her with these people to deal with.

"Are you still there??" She waved her hand in front of my face childishly and began to giggle.

"You can't be drunk already." I was on the verge of laughter, she waved me away.

" 'Course not, I feel pleasantly warm." She snuggled deeper into her chair, "Now start explaining your plans Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm bringing you back to the Order, you'll be safe with them." I answered honestly, taking a sip of my butterbeer. A soothing sensation filled me, and my body relaxed.

She looked at me with disbelife, "Don't start lying to me." Granger waved her finger, scowlding me.

"I'm not."

"We'll see." She hiccupped, her cheeks flushed with a crimson tint, was she really that weak against alcohol?

"Fine with me." I responded, drinking more butterbeer.

Granger began to openly stare at me, her head cocked to one side, examining me as if I were one of her Transfiguration tests. I watched the golden liquid in my glass swish back and forth, I was uncomfortable, and yet again, self-concious. I wanted desperately to know what she was thinking, but I didn't bother asking, she would lie I'm sure.

"Two stews." Ollie came over and set two steaming bowls in front of us, flicking her wand again she produced a pair of silverwear.

"Thank you so much Ollie." Granger said dreamily, thankfully she was no longer staring at me, but her food instead.

"Not a problem at all, anything else I can get you?" Ollie smiled at the both of us.

Spoon in hand, "I would like some butterbeer too please." Granger requsted before qucikly diving into her stew.

" One butterbeer." Ollie announced, pointing her wand at my drink before producing a copy for Granger. "Enjoy loves."

We were alone again, I watched, mildly entertained, as Granger shoveled her stew as if it were the last bit of food on Earth. Yet at the same time, it was my family that had been starving her, so I felt truely sorry. But she was safe now, I could have her fed and taken care of. The creamy ivory color was already rushing back into her skin, besides the ratty looking clothing and drunken stupur, she seemed like her normal self again. I took a few bites of my own stew, it was delicious, but for some reason, I wasn't too hungry anymore.

"That was excellent." Granger sighed dropping her spoon into the empty bowl, that had to be record timing for stew eating.

"Take mine." I pushed my own bowl toward her.

She stared as if bewildered, "Uhh, you're not hungry?"

I chuckled to myself, I think I had almost forgotten that she wasn't use to my friendly manner. I wanted her to eat more, and had lost my appetite upon seeing how hungry she was. That wasn't very Draco-like, I'm sure; so I suppose her reasoning will have to do.

"No I'm not, more tired." I lied easily.

Granger looked from me to the stew, then back to me. "Thank-you." She slowly pulled the bowl toward her, I wondered if she thought I would change my mind and bite her hand off instead.

I finished off my butterbeer, and proceeded to watch her eat. It was odd how Granger could eat like a begger, but somehow manage to appear civil and, appealing? I couldn't think of what to call it, either way she kept my attention. It could just be the firewhiskey, but impressing me was obviously the last thought buzzing through her head, though she probably doesn't give a damn at all what I think. As far as she is concerned, I am a snotty pureblood who is up to no good against the mudblood.

Mudblood, it even sounds distasteful, such an obnoxious word, yet at the same time it seems to dance about my volcabulary an aweful lot. What is Granger? She's still a Mudblood right? I think, but then again I don't like it. A muggle-born? Still sounds terrible for some reason.

"My, I feel better." Her sudden speaking broke apart another internal battle that was brewing.

"Good." I replied as she gulped down her butterbeer, I was fighting a smile again.

Bang! She slammed the glass down on the table when she finished, "We should get some sleep".

I nodded in agreement, still making an attempt not to grin at Granger's unusual, but priceless behavior. I waved for Ollie's attention so that I could pay. All while wondering what more firewhiskey would possibly do to Granger. . .

"All done dears?" Ollie was grinning at the two empty bowls that were in front of the young girl who accompanied me.

"Yes Ollie, how much do I owe you?" I questioned casually, pretending Granger's appetite was nothing.

"Three sickles love." She held her hand out expectantly, I dropped six into her palm, "Oh you are such a charming lad, thank you." Ollie looked down at the tip happily.

"No, thank you for your wonderful service." I gave another wink, standing to help Granger.

Ollie flashed a grand smile before stroding away. I went to Granger's side and offered my hand, she pushed it away, hoisting herself up. She made an effort to walk by herself, making it ten steps before tripping. She and the bar laughed together at the clumsy that had been inflicted on her because of the alcohol. I took her arm, and scooped her up bridal style. There were a few wolf whistles, bringing a smirk to my face and a flush to Granger's. She didn't look to pleased with me carrying her, arms folded across her chest and pout on her lip, but it was clear how much trouble she was having walking, thus she didn't object. I took her out of Bogs and Frogs. It was a very chilly night, Granger shivered in my arms, however still leaned away from my body as much as possible. Her body in my grasps was warming, leaving me unaffected by the cold night; I was having another one of those pleasant moments.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her eyes growing heavy.

"To the Inn, you forgot already?" I laughed, she looked around as if she were lost, "Oh."

"You're going to sleep soundly tonight, thanks to that firewhiskey." I shook my head, still smirking.

"That would explain why I feel as though I'm floating." She assured herself, I was near hysterics, when things were less serious, I would need to get wasted with Granger.

"Or it could be the fact that I am carrying you."

"I know that much!" She exclaimed defensively, I merely snickered.

About thirty feet from Bogs and Frogs was another larger brick building, The Inn. We were not meeters away, when Granger began to squrim from my arms. I set her down reluctantly, but took her forearm for support.

"The Inn?" She read the sign aloud, "Not a very creative name."

"Just come on." I rolled my eyes and pulled her into The Inn.

I heard Granger gasp beside me as we entered the small lodging, I understood why immediately. The Inn was very, homey. It resembled a household greatly, we had just walked in and were already in the sitting toom. The walls were an identical brick display as the exterior, a large fire place contained a blazing ember, a large red couch with a patterned quilt sat before it, the stair case that led upstairs close by. A plethora of silver frames hung on every inch of the wall, laughing children, talking adults, and family gatherings moving through each picture. A dining table, draped with a scarlet cloth, held a vase with massive red roses, which had yet to bloom. The kitchen was petite and simple next to the table, dirty dinner dishes were washing themselves.

"Oh!" Granger jumped when the large grandfather clock alerted to the seventh hour.

"Why hello there!" A plump man, with ashy hair and light emerald eye's acsended the stairs, as if right on cue.

"Christopher! You devilish ma-" An equally plump woman with shoudler lengeth jet black hair and dark eye's stopped short behind the 'Christopher' fellow, blushing at the sight of Granger and I.

Apparently we had been intruding on something, as the woman was pulling the sleeves to her old blue dress back over her bare shoulders. My mouth twitched, the situation was rather entertaining. If it were me, I would feel quite flustered, but this man had gentle features. Their faces were familiar, having been in a great amount of the photos hung along the walls, so they were the owners I presumed.

"Sorry, I thought this was the village's Inn." I offered, they both smiled widely.

"Right you are there lad, we just hadn't been expecting any guests for some time." Christopher came toward us, his partner on his heels, "I am Chris Anderson, and this is my wonderous wife Helena Anderson." He took my hand firmly.

"I am D-Daniel Malince." The name was weird, but I hadn't thought about our alias's yet, thus I was now Daniel Malince and she, "And this is my-"

"Fiancee. Heather Grace." The intoxicated Granger proclaimed.

The word fiancee had me grinning, at first. It was great to hear Granger actually acknowledge me as something that is conseidered a lover. Of course I realized she only did it to maintain a proper diguise, thus why I didn't let the statement really sink in.

"You are two adorable children!" Mrs. Anderson fluttered to Granger and I, pecking both of our cheeks.

_Heather_ went into giggle fits, "You're too kind."

"That's my sweet Helena," Mr. Anderson took his wife by the waist and brought her to his chest lovingly, "Now, will you two be staying the night? We happen to have all our rooms available."

"Yes sir, how much is a room?" I stole a side glance at Granger, she didn't seem to catch the singular term, or maybe she was serious about keeping up this fiancee charade.

"One night will be eight sickles, breakfast is included and served at eight in the mornin'." Mrs. Anderson answered, not taking her gaze off her husband.

I dug into my pockets, "That's perfect." I put the money in Mr. Anderson's giant palm.

"We'll you kids go ahead and get settled." Mrs. Anderson instructed in a motherly manner, "It's the third door to the left of the stairs."

"Thank you, come on Heather." I took Granger's forearm again, it was more obvious that the married couple honestly wanted alone time, which I would gladly not interfere with.

We acsended the stairs, with a little difficulty. Granger almost toppled over on four different occasions, leaving my heart to spring from my chest as I caught her, I feared she would send us both rolling downward. Alas, we made it into the long, dark hallway; a few windows lined along, filtering the moonlight. Third door on the left, I opened the door with excitement and gave Granger a light shove inside, she _still_ hadn't objected! She was serious.

"My, it's quite lovely." Granger did an odd spin before collapsing onto the queen sized bed in the center of the room.

It was a humble room and bath, the walls a shade of brownish gold, a wooden dresser off to one side, a smaller version of the couch downstairs was placed very near to the bed, a quilt covering it as well, and the bathroom was on the opposite of that. Small, simple, pleasant. Nothing compared to the grand and magnificent Malfoy Manor, but I had given that up, so this was going to have to please me.

"I agree." I mimicked Granger and collapsed on the bed beside her, I gave a quick glance to see if she was about to go off on a furious rampage, but lucky for me, her eyes were already shut.

I wanted to give a triumphant call, but I had spoke too soon. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"There is a couch right there." She sat up, grabbed one of the three pillows that were on the bed, tossing it onto the couch, "Are you daft?"

"Oh, right. I-I, was just. . .uh, making sure you were okay?" I moved off the bed and onto the couch with haste.

"I am fine, Malfoy." She curled up into the sheets, cocooning herself within them, "Good night."

"Night, Granger."

I walked to the bathroom for a shower instead, feeling defeated. I was so close, almost could've gotten my way. Then again, thank goodness she is drunk, otherwise that may have been quite ugly. I would have to be happy with the fact that I had the opertunity to carry her twice, and she had even announced herself as my 'fiancee'. Perhaps it would be a good idea to take things slower, let that trust of her's build up strong. However, that would require patience, so I'm left hoping I can keep my hands to myself in the meantime, whether that means not hexing her or touching her.

................................

A/N: I am behind on my writing. I may be a day late with the next update, but i'll try! Love to you all in the meantime :]


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm here! Crud it's been a week. I am sorry guys, I was only suppose to be two days late with my update, but of course I had to get incredibly ill over the past week. I finally gave in and went to the doctors yesterday, and am recovering! Yay! So I typed this up real fast, and am working on the next chapter now. Thank you all for baring with me. And I looked over the last chapter, you could tell I rushed the end, I saw so many more grammer errors then usual, sorry for that too. Hope I make up for it!

Chapter Six

"Malfoy."

Like music to my ears, I heard her voice call out to me in a soft tone. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet, the hope that she would continue to speak to me in such an angelic matter hung through me. I could see a shade of red on my eye lids, it was morning no doubt, but the feel of Granger's presence and the comfort of the couch kept me still.

"Malfoy, are you still asleep?" Her breath was cool and sweet on my face, I refused to stir.

What happened next almost caused me to jump straight into the air. I felt the quilt that had been covering me, slowly tug from over me, I was steadfast. The air was a bit chilly, and I heard a gasp come from Granger. I desperately fought a smile, thinking it was my bare torso that had caused the noise. Then nothing was occurring, I stayed motionless, trying to hear what this girl was doing.

"Malfoy?" She whispered, her voice seemed to be right at my ear.

I felt a chill slither down my spine, my heart beginning to race, Granger's hand had brushed against my arm. My mind was racing, trying to figure out what she was doing. I could feel her arm grazing my back, her hand touching the part of the couch behind me. I was lost, she had to be up to something, there was no way Granger would be doing this with sensual intent, but her skin against my own? Amazing.

"Damn it, where is it?" I heard her speak to herself with frustration.

Then it occurred to me, "If it's my wand you are looking for, it's not there."

"Oh!" She leaped back surprised, I opened my eye's but was blown away immediately.

Granger was soaking wet, holding a towel to her body tightly, if I hadn't been laying down I would've fallen over. Her usually messy maine was slicked down beside her cheeks, figure a little more voluminous then I would have anticipated, but her legs quickly captured my attention. The towel stopping right above her knees, allowing me to see just how perfectly thick and long her legs were. I couldn't look away, as the sight created a more powerful want then I had ever felt before.

"Malfoy!" She hissed, rushing back into the bathroom.

I didn't move for a moment, trying to recover from the burning desire that urged to erupt. I wanted Granger, I had a lust for her that would fuel the fire within me. But I couldn't, not yet of course. However, that image would not vanish form my mind, neither will the thoughts of having Granger in a way that would please me more then anything. Deep breaths. . .

"Why were you trying to steal my wand?" I spoke just loudly enough so that she could hear me, my voice straining though.

"I am not a _thief_!" She shouted from behind the bathroom door, "I was looking for your wand and that shrunk bag of yours so that I may dress myself!"

But what would be the fun in that? I was smirking wickedly, walking over to the dresser to pull out some clothes. Mother was the one who had told me all about this village, how she and father would come to Little Mandrine once and while to escape the world and relax at The Inn, many many years ago. The dressers were enchanted to provide clothes that were perfect to the guests.

"I'll pretend I believe you." I snorted in response, "There are clothes in this dresser that would fit you, I suppose you'll want to find your own outfit?"

I pulled out a loose fitting grey button down shirt and jeans, trying to ignore the undergarment in the drawer that was provided for Granger.

"Malfoy! Put some pants on!" I turned around at her squeaks, she had her head popped out of the door, eyes covered.

I laughed to myself, realizing I was still in fact in boxers, "I could say the same to you."

"I could if you would hurry with yourself!" She snapped, eye's still shut tightly.

I pulled up the jeans and buttoned up the shirt, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows, all while chuckling at Granger. She was very innocent, of course the whole despising me part would add on to it. I on the other hand? Well, my reputation at Hogwarts was no lie. My conquest list; the Patil twins, of course Parkinson, Bones, Turpin, and even Chang, not that many knew about her. But they were nothing, especially compared to Granger, if it had been any one of them locked in the dungeon awaiting death, I would have most likely left them.

"Alright, let's go Granger. I'm hungry." I dropped onto the couch and stretched my arms behind my head, doing my best to avoid thinking about Granger in that towel.

"What do you think you're doing?" She growled! I checked to make sure I was dressed. . .check.

"What??"

"Get out!!" She screamed, loud enough that I was sure the Anderson's heard.

"Fine, fine!" I nearly tripped while trying to rush out of the room, the door slamming behind me.

I hurried down the stairs, to find Mr. Anderson at the dining table reading his Daily Prophet, and Mrs. Anderson setting the table for breakfast. They both appeared unfazed by the shouting and kept on with their activities without even looking at me.

"Morning lad." Mr. Anderson's cheery voice boomed.

"Morning sir, ma'am." I directed to them both, Mrs. Anderson placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her husband before smiling up at me.

"Come, come dear! Sit, please." She pulled out a chair for me beside Mr. Anderson.

I sat down slowly, "I am very sorry about the yelling."

"Daniel, m'boy!" Mr. Anderson folded up his paper laughing, "You think we don't know couples fight? It's apart of this funny thing we call love."

"It's always harder right before and after the whole marriage ordeal, love." Mrs. Anderson put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me.

I gave a chuckle myself, if only they knew. Granger and I have bickered back and forth for years, and I have a feeling that this isn't going to change any time soon.

"Sorry for the hold up." I looked over at Granger as she announced her presence.

"Oh, you look lovely Heather!" Mrs. Anderson drifted to Granger, taking her hand and seating her beside me.

She did in fact look very lovely, "I'm sorry, _love_."

Granger stared at me for a moment, her eyes wide. I stared back intensely, she would surely blow our cover if she didn't start thinking on her feet quicker.

"Oh come now dear, you can't be mad at him forever." Mrs. Anderson placed a plate of food in front of Granger.

"R-right, it's okay Daniel." She remembered our alias's, I hope she doesn't remember too much of last night.

"See children! All's well that ends well." Mr. Anderson rubbed his meaty palms together, licking his lips hungrily at his food.

"You learn to move past these little fights," Mrs. Anderson finally sat to join us, "Because in the end, all that matters is you love each other."

I glanced over at Granger, she looked as if she was trying to suppress a giggle fit. I kept to myself, I just need to keep patience, she'll come around eventually. She has too. . .

"Goodness Helena, I almost didn't notice the roses!" Mr. Anderson reached out to touch one of the newly blossomed flowers.

"They've bloomed!" Mrs. Anderson squealed happily, "See Daniel and Heather!"

"Yes ma'am, they look absolutely enchanting." I complimented her flowers before taking another bite of my eggs.

"Enchanting indeed! I cast a spell on them." Mrs. Anderson proclaimed proudly, Granger looked up from her plate immediately.

"What kind of spell?"

"A special one," Mrs. Anderson winked, "These flowers only bloom when new love is about to do the same."

Spontaneously, Granger and I began choking on our food, earning raised brows from the Andersons. We gulped down all the orange juice before us, trying to recompose ourselves. I could feel the heat rushing to my face, Granger's cheeks scarlet. Everything inside me was lifted, praying that Mrs. Anderson's spell was an accurate one.

"Sorry." I murmured to our hosts.

" 'S okay lad." Mr. Anderson leisurely returned to his breakfast.

Granger was returning to her normal creamy color, "Wonderful breakfast Mrs. Anderson." Her eye's refused to leave her food.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"No, thank you. Your Inn is a magnificent one." I offered another compliment.

"You're too kind Daniel."

"You know who you remind me of?" Mr. Anderson finished the last of his food, then looked at me.

"Um, no sir?" I asked confused, "The Malfoy's!" He exclaimed, my body wanted to regurgitate my food.

"Oh he does!" Mrs. Anderson nearly leaped from her seat in realization, "Shame to hear the Malfoy's are involved with You-Know-Who. They use to come here many years ago, once in a while for a nice little vacation."

"Aye, but I always thought they kept to themselves too much." Mr. Anderson stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"True, however I always just thought they wanted to peace and quiet that comes with Little Mandrine. That Lucius fellow was a Ministry man, that's got to be stressful and all." Mrs. Anderson continued the conversation with her husband.

I was immobile, afraid that if I even opened my mouth to speak, I would spill it all. Granger seemed to be just as lifeless beside me; we finished our breakfast's in silence while the couple spoke.

"That may have been the situation, but to think future Death Eaters stayed in our Inn!" Mr. Anderson gave a small shiver, I guess they hadn't heard about my parents past then.

Granger cleared her throat, "That is upsetting. And i'm very sorry to interrupt, but Daniel and I must be off."

"Of course, of course." Mrs. Anderson stood to collect our plates.

I could have kissed Granger I was so thrilled for her intervening, but that would have caused a scene. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson cleaned up the breakfast mess, before Granger and I said our thank-you's and good-bye's. With all of our stuff in check, we proceeded to a few shops in order to pick up any needed supplies.

Along the way we shopped with little communication to one and other. We were able to buy a tent, some fruit and treats, and against my wishes; a caulderon. Granger insisted that it would be helpful for making any necessary potions, even though I repeatedly told her no, she used threatening to wonder off alone as a method of persuasion, and I gave in. It all coasted two galleons and four sickles, we now had twevle sickles and eighteen galleons; this left me feeling uneasy. Yes everything in Little Mandrine was cheap, but we could only have faith the rest of the villages were the same.

"I think that should be everything." I sealed the travel bag and shrunk it yet again.

"Then we should keep moving, it's already past noon."

I looked over my shoulder at the peaceful Little Mandrine one last time, wondering if the Dark Lord would ever raid the unsuspecting dwelling. That would mean Ollie, the Anderson's, everyone that we met and became aquainted with. . .would die. Would he come here by chance, or would they all parish because he was looking for us? I had to focus on the woods in front of me, I couldn't bare to think about this any longer. These people won't die, they can't, especially because of me.

"So your parents are the reason you knew about that village?" Granger's question distracted me from my thoughts, I was greatful.

"Yes, my mom told me basically the same thing Mrs. Anderson said. They wanted a relaxing vacation, so they would come here." I answered cooly, my mind slowly clearing of the earlier disturbing thoughts.

She was expressionless, "And you don't think that she would assume you would go to Little Mandrine?"

"Well, uhh." I couldn't think of the response, she was right, "Must you be so obnoxious?"

"I'm obnoxious?" She snorted, walking a head of me.

"Yes! You feel you must always be right, or have to prove some kind of point!" There goes my temper, "Why is that Granger? Because you have to out do everyone else, being muggle-born and all?"

"And that's what it's all about Malfoy!" She screamed, "My blood-status!" She turned to spit at me.

"Now whose being dramatic-"

"Shut the hell up, you slimy disgusting _pureblooded _scum!" Granger hollared in my face, her complextion was red with anger.

"I'm scum?" I barked back at her, "You really are a bitch Granger! I risk everything for you! You're alive because of me!" I felt my blood boil, she didn't back away, but kept a firm stance instead.

"No one asked you too." She sneered, I was dumbstruck.

"Those pathetic fools you call friends didn't come for you Granger," My voice was icy, "They wouldn't have made it in time, I save your life and I'm the bad guy? That's surprising, even for you Granger."

Her mouth was a thin line, she glared at me in silence for a bit. "You don't know me Malfoy, and don't give me this rubbish. You've been the bad guy for about seven years, and you expect me to believe you've changed, practically over night?"

"How many times must I point out to you that you are still alive you stupid-" I stopped myself, we both knew what 'M' word had almost slipped.

"Mudblood, exactly. That's all I am to you, I don't know what you are playing at Malfoy, but you won't get away with it." Granger glared at me one last time before continuing through the woods.

"You know what? Whatever you say Granger, you'll see eventually."

"If the Order doesn't kill you first." She hissed over her shoulder.

I let the filthy _Mudblood_ walk far a head of me, punching four or five unsuspecting tree's as I stalked behind her. It would be so very simple! My spell only protected her from Dark Magic, even still I could remove it with ease. I could hex, curse, or jynx her right here and now! Drag her by her riddiculous hair back to the Manor and throw her at the Dark Lord's feet! How dare she so much as threaten me with the fucking Order! Oh, there was a significant battle between good and evil, but she and the rest of those idiots had yet to see a real war. It was only just about to begin, and everyone of her _type_ would be slaughtered or enslaved.

A few yards a head of me, I heard her scream.

Everything within me ceased to function properly, every idea, thought, and rationalization dissolved. My feet again acted on their own accord, sprinting through the dense forest, leaping up and over various boulders. I was soley moving, not wondering or fearing. My only goal and cognition was to get to Granger.

"Stupid bloody boulder." I had found her, on the ground cursing and grasping her ankle. Reaching down, I took her ankle into my hand, "I don't need your help!"

I remained inarticulate, I was outraged with Granger and refused to speak with her. But that wouldn't stop me from caring about her. . .unfortunately. The same spell I used to heal her wounds in our dungeon worked perfectly on her sprained ankle. She continued to snarl at me, I was in furious silence still since she had managed to piss me off enough already. Without hesitation, and against her will, I pulled her to her feet.

I walked a head of her, Granger following along noiselessly. I wouldn't let her die, I would protect her, but that didn't mean I couldn't still despise her. Well, it wasn't that I despised _her_, it was her behavior at this point in time that had me close to snapping completely. Yet again, it's patience I don't have that is required for all of this rubbish. I am still Draco Malfoy, therefore I do not let others walk all over me as if I were a door-mat. Granger needs to learn to treat me with, close to the same respect, that she treats Scarhead and Weasel. And as of now, I don't need to even speak with her.

To think it was only this morning I had been fighting my desires for Granger, now I was actually fighting the witch herself. Anderson is right, it's all apart of this funny thing we call. . .I don't want to think about it.

...................

A/N: I know it's kind of short. I'm sorry, next chapter will fast forward a little bit and will be a tad longer. I just wanted to give you guys an update because it had been awhile.

Thank you guys for your support though :]


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to my readers. And as always, uber thank you to my reviewers. This chapter is a make-up for last chapter.

Chapter Seven

It's been a week since Granger and I have had a conversation more then four sentences long. One week of maddening muteness, but both of us had been too stubborn to be the first to cave.

Since our fight, we had spent that night on opposite ends of the tent. Which was luckily enchanted to have a bathroom, two rooms and a small kitchen to store the food. The next day we reached a muggle dwelling, sleeping again on opposite ends of our shared room (we had decided to play out the parts of Daniel and Heather) for two nights. Once our two days there had rested us up enough, we walked for three days following that, keeping up with avoiding each other. Earlier this evening we had reached Spinner's End, having ended up in this little muggle town.

It was a very dangerous location, seeing as a few Death Eaters linger around here. But we had been traveling for days, that tent isn't the most revitalizing invention there is. We need actual beds, showers and whole meals. We have been living off of apples, oranges, soups and stews for the most part, I wanted some lamb chops or roast chicken; that is if we even have enough money for such things. Sixteen galleons and twelve sickles, that's not too bad. First things first, getting to an Inn or something, safely.

"Keep your hood well over your face." I whispered, standing closer to Granger.

"I figured that much." She seethed back, making our current status with each other clear.

I was still repulsed by Granger's behavior, but I didn't want to continue this whole hatred for each other. I had wanted Granger to know how much I cared for her, this sure wasn't proving it. I was torn; I was dying to apologize to her and fix this mess, but I didn't want to give her that power over me. It was a bit immature when I really thought about it, but that obviously didn't seem to bother me too much.

I abruptly stopped upon seeing two cloaked figures a head of us, "Granger, this way." I grabbed her arm and rushed into the park a few feet away.

"A-alright Malfoy!" She hissed as I tugged her along, "Let. Go. Of. Me!"

"Granger!" I grabbed her arms, bringing us face to face. "You hate me. You don't trust me. You think I'm evil. You assume I'm a prat. Have I got it all?"

"Yes."

"Well, I love to be the one to rain on your parade. I don't hate you, I need you to trust me for once since I have done nothing but try to keep you safe. And you need to realize that yes I may be a prat, but I am not evil. I'm helping, I want to protect you. I know these bastards better then you, as you know the good people better then I." I was whispering frantically, we needed to keep moving.

"I can't trust you Malfoy-" She didn't finish her sentence, instead stared at me as if realization had just hit her, "You planned this! You brought me here, knowing this is where Death Eaters knowingly lurk about!" She had to be joking! Her voice was getting higher, she would surely alert someone on top of that.

"Granger! Keep your voice down!" I didn't want to have to silence her again, "And I swear to you my intentions are good! We have been walking for days, I figured an actual bed, meal and bath would be nice." My voice was breaking a whisper, this was the most we had spoken for days. It's no wonder we were arguing.

"That's a reason to risk our lives?! Either you're a bad liar or you're stupid. I would bet on both." She retorted angrily, I pinched the bridge of my nose, we're doomed.

"I'm not lying! Get that through that thick hair of yours." Another unnecessary jibe at an inappropriate time.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy, it would do the world a lot of good." She turned on her heels and walked away.

I was only able to contemplate letting her go for a moment, before I noticed those two hooded figures from earlier, begin to creep toward us. How excellent.

"Granger." I grabbed her arm again, quickly placing my hand over her mouth, "You walk off alone, wand-less and around who knows how many Death Eaters, and I am the dense one? Listen to me, we've got company." I took my wand out, she tried to pull away, fear across her face. "I need you to trust me, lucky for us there is only two of them." I placed my wand in her hand and released her. "Plus, you're a better witch then I am a wizard."

Granger looked baffled when took a step back, and to be honest I was pretty amazed myself. I had no idea what I was doing, but I had to hope that this would work out some how. Granger could fight them off, and perhaps this would help her understand what's really going on.

"Remember Granger," I murmured to her as the figures grew closer, "This is a war, not a dueling class."

"You there!" The taller of the two called out to us, my body stiffened.

I didn't know what to expect, the wizarding world did not belong to You-Know-Who yet. They could possibly leave us be, or they could figure out who we are and everything would become chaotic. We would be captured, or possibly even have to kill them. I've never taken a life, and I doubt Granger has either; in a way we are both still children in all this. But I know Granger will know what to do, she's brilliantly clever, always has been. With the hood of our cloaks pulled up all the way, we kept our heads bent.

"You fellows lost?" Well they assumed as both to be men, a part of me was dying to see Granger's response to that.

"No, we are just on our way." Granger grumbled in a horrible imitation of a male voice, we both turned to leave.

"Not so fast there." I recognized the taller one to be Avery, a dangerous old bloke who now stood in front of us, wand at the ready.

We were immobile, Granger needed to act before something goes wrong. But she seemed too scared to make any movement, this wasn't the best time for her to freeze up. I tried to inconspicuously get Granger's attention by pinching her side-

" 'Oi!" The other Death Eater grabbed be away from Granger, causing my hood to fall.

"Draco!?" Avery lowered his hood immediately, chuckling at the sight of me.

"_Incarcerous!_" Granger screamed at Avery, who fell to the floor covered head to toe in binds, "Come on!" Granger took my arm and yanked me from the scene.

We were dashing through the park, I looked over my shoulder to see the other Death Eater staring at Avery, unsure of what to do; must be new. We ducked behind a large statue of an old war solider in the middle of the park, trying to catch our breaths.

"That won't hold him off very long." I scowled Granger a bit for picking a weak spell.

"I hadn't expected these turn of events!" She snapped back at me.

"I know, I know! You're a genius when it comes to magic though, surely there is something better you can come up with?"

"I don't want to kill." She said in a hushed tone.

I took a deep breath, I knew that feeling well. "Right now, I am not asking you too. Eventually you and I will have to, but for now we need to stop them somehow."

"You're right, shockingly." She peered around the statue, "I tend to be from time to time-"

"They are coming!" Granger quickly hid back behind the statue.

"Perhaps I should-"

"I got it!" She cut me off yet again, pointing my wand at the statue. "_Piertotum Locomotor_!"

The old copper statue of the soldier began to wiggle about, coming to life. I nearly fell over at the sight, the statue stood animated and firece, I couldn't deny that the spell was rather wicked. Avery and his companion, who I now could see was Terence Higgs, the Slytherin seeker before me, halted in front of the soldier.

"Attack them!" Granger demanded of the statue, who bowed it's head before facing the Death Eaters.

He drew his sword and began running after them, swinging his sword back and forth. The two stumbled before quickly trying to escape their beastly attacker. The ground rumbled with each stomp the statue made, Granger stared at her accomplishment with adoration and I began to wonder if some poor muggle was about to get the surprise of their life.

"We should take our leave now Granger." I suggested, it seemed like we would be staying in the tent for a couple more nights now.

"_Reducto!_" With that, Avery exploded the solider into a thousand bits.

"Oh no." Granger gasped, without a second thought I grabbed her hand and sprinted off.

"We can try and out run them!" I shouted to her between breaths, but she began to slow down.

"_Impedimenta!_" She had turned and casted the spell quicker then I could blink.

Avery seemed to duck at the perfect moment, the spell instead hitting Higgs causing him to topple forward and hit the ground. Avery glared at Granger before Disapparating.

"Granger, behind you!"

Before I could get to her, Avery Apparated behind her, "_Stupefy!"_

"No!" I roared in protest knocking Avery to the ground with force.

Granger fell to the floor unconscious, I collapsed beside her feeling as if I were sinking into my own body. Hell of a good job I did protecting her, I can't even keep her safe from two Death Eaters, and I thought it would a great idea to kidnap her away from them all?

"What is this Draco?" Avery's voice was right beside me, his wand aimed at my head, "The Mudblood? And I could've sworn it was just a rumor! The son of Lucious Malfoy, rescued a Mudblood from the Dark Lord's grasps! Are you insane?" Avery taunted me, I spotted my own wand only a few inches from my fingertips.

"I don't need to answer to you." I growled back at him, he merely laughed.

"You're right, it's the Dark Lord you get to answer too. And I can't wait to hear this, I bet even your mum and dad will get a good kick out of it." He chuckled to himself again.

My fingers moved at snails pace toward my wand, I had the perfect curse in mind; "_Sectumsempra!_"

My victims eyes went wide as he flew back wards from the impact of the curse, his blood splattered from his sliced stomach, it was rather gruesome. I had remembered being hit with the very same spell not too long ago by Potter. No one was here to help Avery, I was sure that Higgs, who was already showing signs of being clueless at his job, wouldn't know what to do.

"Granger? Granger, can you hear me?" I shook her a bit harder then neccessary, but I couldn't help it.

She wasn't responsive, I was instantly reminded of her lifeless appearence back in the Dungeon at the Manor. I had promised to protect her, and hadn't fufilled the promise well. It was stupid of me to trust her with the deed of fighting Death Eaters without any prior notice. But I was thankful still, Avery had only stunned her, it could have been something much worse. There was a spell to recover those who had been stunned, but of course it was escaping my memory. I would have to either finds some help, or hope she recovers soon. My luck she won't recover, and more Death Eaters will be on their way soon. . .

Another cloaked stranger, "Draco?"

"Who wants to know?" I barked taking a firm stance in front of Granger, my wand at the ready. This was it.

"Boy, put that away before you hurt yourself." It was a sneer I was accoustomed too, seven years of familiarity actually.

"Professor Snape?" I lowered my wand, if there was any one in the world I trusted, it was Snape.

"Let's go." He stalked off in the direction of the murkey river, stopping at Higgs; _"Obliviate._"

I watched him hult above Higgs, and stare at the parks old play ground. I kept watching, he seemed lost in his thoughts, or memories. I had nearly forgotten this town was where he'd grown up. And if I remember correctly, it was the same town Potter's mother had grown up in as well. Father had once told me, when he and Snape were in school together, the potions master had, _"...Fallen in love with the disgusting Gryffindor Mudblood. And even seemed very remorseful when the Dark Lord killed her."_ If this was the case, Professor Snape would surely take pity on my current situation.

"Professor?" I tried to get his attention.

"Grab Granger, come on."

I didn't hesitate; stowing away my wand away, I took Granger into my arms bridal style. I hurried to catch up with Snape, Granger motionless in my arms made me completely forget her accusive words and enraging behavior. She fit perfectly here, though the situation wasn't the most delightful one. What was important was that she would be okay.

Avery would probably bleed to death, and Snape had stolen Higgs' memory; we were temporarily safe from the Dark Lord. Snape had killed Dumbledor, a task that was given to me but of course I could never follow through with it. Snape protected me from the Dark Lord himself, he was a good person. A murderer, yes, but I knew he was actually good. He had worked more with the Order then as the Dark Lord's 'spy', and for some reason I believed that he and Dumbledor had our old headmasters death planned out. I couldn't explain why I felt that way.

I was once mad at Snape, believing he was trying to do my father in against the Dark Lord, but once he saved me from the death sentence surely set up by You-Know-Who; that was that. In fact, he is more of a father to me then my own, and here he is now saving me again.

"He's looking for us, isn't he?" I whispered, looking around to make sure we weren't being followed.

"Something I'm sure you figured when you decided to help her." He answered cooly, turning past a rickety-looking mill.

I matched his pace, "I had too."

"Draco, Draco, Draco." He sighed aloud, his foot steps heavy on the cobbles beneath us. "She was worth your own life?"

"Yes." I answered without a second thought, I heard him sigh again.

"You are in over your head." Snape informed me with a casual tone.

We reached a small brick house at the end of the street, Snape looked around cautiously before opening his door. He motioned me inside, and nearly slammed the door behind me. His house was nothing unfamiliar, a lamp that held a candle hung from the ceiling, simple furnishing, and walls covered with too many books. I carefully laid Granger on the couch, I was so worried about her, but Snape could bring her back to conciousness thank fully.

"She's been stunned, and I can't remember the spell." I admitted gingerly, he shook his head at me.

"If you had spent more time paying attention in school, instead of messing around with those fools." He grumbled, skimming his walls.

"I know." I cupped her cheek, she was warm as my thumb drifted over her cheek bone.

"It will be your responsibility to look up the spell yourself." He handed me a small black leather journal, "Keep it, it's all my personal favorites and what they do."

I looked at him, unsure what would be approriate to say. "Thank-you."

"I don't suggest you revive her until I leave." He said when I opened the book, causing me to quickly close it.

"They think you are the enemy." I stated the fact, he gave me a side ways glance.

"Who says I am not?"

"You aren't, and neither am I. Well to the good ones at least, but everyone doesn't know it yet." When I finished my sentence, he looked as if he would smile.

"You sound like a child." I frowned, his brow rose, "And sometimes children know more then they should."

I gave a small smile, gazing back at Granger as I stroked her cheek again, "She thinks I am up to something malicious."

"And until all this is over, she probably always will. Granger is very hard headed, and is close to Potter. Trusting you would feel like a betrayl on her part." His explanation seemed like it would be just about accurate, which wouldn't be helpful to my position.

"Because this wasn't a pain in the arse enough. I will have to keep proving myself, but will it ever be enough?" I was getting frustrated again.

"I wouldn't know, if you feel for the girl, then you'll keep trying I suppose." Snape sat in the love seat across the sitting room.

It was then a thought occurred to me; "They found out I used a House Elf to help Granger?"

"Yes, glad that Polyjuice Potion I gave you helped. I heard that the Dark Lord had wretched timing, the elf changed back right before he arrived. I'm sorry to say he killed the elf any way when she wouldn't speak." I had already come to accept it, so the sting wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. "He wondered why she was in human clothing, then thought you would think he'd be stupid enough not to tell the difference between an elf and a human."

"But you figured out what I had done." I concluded, he gave me a curt nod.

"That's an interesting finding there Draco, however should the Dark Lord ever figure it out, he would use it against the Order. But on that note, whose to say it can't go both ways?" Snape looked at me expectantly.

"I'll pass it on then."

"It's rightfully yours." He encouraged me, I felt a bit proud of myself.

It bothered me a bit that he seemed so. . .nuetral about all of this. He never directly announced a side, I guess that's what made him so good at all of this.

"I'm taking her to London, I need you to please put in a good word for me with the Order, if there is any way possible still." I pleaded, wishing Granger could hear all of this.

" Draco, I-" He seemed to struggle, I knew what was coming, "After what happened, things aren't very good with the Order. You have a challenge ahead of you." He looked to the floor regretfully, I felt the odds against me.

"She really is a challange." I huffed aloud, "It's difficult Professor. I was raised to dispise muggle-borns, I am a Slytherin and a pureblood!" I wanted him to admit to me the truth about Potter's mother, and I wanted it to assist me somehow.

"Honestly Draco? What you are doing is very unwise, though most of the damage is done. We are not in a fairytale, love doesn't always prevail." He looked from me to her, and shook his head again.

"You loved Potter's mother, she was a muggle-born." His black glare pierced me harshly.

"I lost her because of my predjudice and stupidity. I played with fire and got burn Draco, then I lost her forever." He stood, and stroded to the front door.

"I don't want to loose her." I continued to hold Granger's face in my hands, now slightly frightened she'd slip away.

"You shouldn't have let her get to you like this. Now you are trapped, and if you mess up? It'll rip you apart." He opened his door, "Be smart. We'll speak soon." With that, he was gone.

Granger had turned my world upside down, and I was in too deep to get out. Snape was right, I am trapped, and my situation seems practically hopeless. That dangerous word, _love_. I never really used it before, I'm not even sure what it is. Snape apparently thinks I love Granger, but I really don't know. Love could get me killed, and besides Granger would never go for it. It was a lose-lose situation.

..................

A/N: I hope this was long enough :] I'm picking up the story a little bit by throwing in some action, hope you guys like it! And the next chapter is already written, so an update will come on time lol.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Whooo! Another chapter! I'm so excited that you guys are loving this story, I know I have said that before but I'm just happy. Enjoy :]

Chapter Eight

"_Rennervate._" I watched Granger slowly revive under my wand, I closed Snape's spell journal and tucked it away.

"Death Eaters?!" Granger sprung upward.

"Shh, they're gone." I hushed her. She looked around confused, "Where are we? What happened?"

"We are at an old abandoned house." I lied, fearing that if she knew this was Snape's house she'd start an up roar.

"What happened to the Death Eaters?" She looked to me with concern, for who I wasn't sure.

"The statue was a brilliant idea, and you did magnificently against Higgs, he couldn't stand up. Avery stunned you, and threatened us. . . So I used that Sectumsempra curse to get him clear off our backs. And Higgs had his memory obliterated." I explained, hoping to avoid the discussion of how we got here or even Avery's fate.

"And how do you know this place is deserted?" She sat up, a bit light-headed and wobbly.

"Careful." I was cautious myself while holding her up, "And if you look at the rest of the houses in this neighborhood, you'd see. But we can't stay long." She didn't push me away, much to my surprise.

"Understood, have you slept?" Her brow furrowed.

I was speechless, was that a form of caring about me or something? "No, I had to get us to safety and revive you."

"You need to rest." She said as more of a command.

"We have to leave, more Death Eaters will be in Spinner's End, soon." I argued, she contemplated this for a bit.

"You're right, we should use the Floo Network." She hurried to Snape's fireplace and searched for the bowl of Floo powder.

"Surely not to London yet?" I gulped to myself, I wasn't ready to be the target of the Order just yet.

"Why not?" Granger turned, eyeing me suspiciously.

"After what's just happened." I spoke as calmly as possible, "We need to go some where small, quiet and deserted. You-Know-Who may or may not know it was us. And we would have to travel through London to get to the Order. I'm sure he will have a man hunt in the other more larger cities, it's not safe." It was pretty believable in my opinion.

". . .Good point. Any ideas?" She crawled into the fireplace to pull the Floo powder from the back of it.

"An all-muggle town would most likely be our safest bet, maybe?" I was thankful she was considering my plan, but I honestly wasn't sure where it would be safe for us to go.

"I think I have an idea." She bit her lip, brushing the ashes from her cloak, "But I'm not sure. . ."

"Where is it?" I asked curiously, her eyes flickered toward the window, as if avoiding me.

"Forget it, I don't think it would be wise of me." Granger murmured the last part, but I heard.

She wouldn't tell me, so there was no point in pressing the matter. We were quiet as we thought about other possibilities, but nothing seemed entirely safe at this time. Except maybe one place, it was an off-shot but it was somewhere I would be safe being Draco and she would be safe being, well Granger I guess.

"What about Hogwarts?"

"W-what?" Granger looked at me as if I were speaking another language.

I rolled my eyes repeating myself, "Hogwarts? Our school?"

"You realize school doesn't start for a few weeks?" There was that well-known Granger tone.

"Yes, but don't some of the teachers live there during the summer or something?" I was referring to that oaf half-giant, but no need to sour her semi-kindness.

"That's true, but there is a problem." She began pacing with the bowl of Floo Powder still in hand, "Hogwarts is virtually inaccessible during the summer, well it's always inaccessible by outside forces for the most part. But there is no way you and I could get to Hogwarts alone. Hogsmead? Easily. But the school? Not so-"

"Wait!" I cut her off, something she had said sparked another idea, "Hogsmead?"

"Of course, but honestly Malfoy. If London isn't going to be a good idea right now then Hogsmead wouldn't-"

"No Granger." I stopped her again, "The Shrieking Shack. No one goes near it. Even the Death Eaters think it's just some garbage place, that's if it's even brought up in a conversation."

"Oh." She seemed to analyze the thought for a moment, "That's not a bad idea. We may even see some Order Members if we decide to travel into Hogsmead." Granger smiled a little, something I had hardly gotten the chance to see.

"Right." Blast, there goes that, "That would be even better." I lied flawlessly.

"I must say Malfoy. . ." She trailed off, "Say what Granger?" I stepped forward eagerly, feeling that trust finally making its self announced.

"You're, _surprising_ me." She turned away from me, hastily grabbing a hand full of Floo Powder.

It wasn't what I had hoped for, but I suppose it's a start. "I'll take that as a compliment, and a thank you." She stepped into the fireplace.

"For what?" Her brow rose a little sardonically.

"Saving your life, _again_." I emphasized the fact that this was the second time in a week she was still alive because of me, of course it was not something I minded doing.

"Oh, right." She stared at the floor, it was quiet for another moment. "The Shreiking Shack!"

The emerald embers erupted from around Granger, and engulfed her body within seconds. I was left alone in Snape's house, and still disappointed at Granger's lack of 'Malfoy-my-hero' attitude. Pathetic as it was, I really wouldn't care for the praise of being a good person. At least she was being pleasant, this was getting me somewhere.

I took a handful of Floo Powder, and stepped into the fireplace. "The Shrieking Shack."

//////

_"Draco." She purred into my ear, I could feel her finger tracing circles across my chest. _

_"Hermione." I opened my eyes, and sure enough there she was laying on her stomach beside me._

_She smiled up at me, flipping her hair over her face playfully. I laughed in response, pushing away the messy maine over her bare shoulder and stealing a quick kiss. She giggled , causing me to grin widely._

_"My hairs an absolute mess." She whined blowing a loose bang from in front of her eye._

_"More so then usual." I winked as she pouted, "As if it's my fault."_

_"And how would it be my fault?" I asked innocently before trailing swift butterfly kisses from her neck to where the sheet met her shoulder blade._

_"Malfoy." She warned, I couldn't help but smirk to myself._

_"Granger." I answered against her skin, kissing back up her neck and biting down._

_"Malfoy." This one was moan, enticing me to bite again with a little more force, "Malfoy." She groaned out my name again._

_It was invitation enough for me to continue on with my devious acts. I quickly flipped her on her back and hovered over her, dipping to finish moving down her neck. I nibbled my way past her collar bone, leaving red marks across her ivory chest._

_"Malfoy!"_

_\\\\\_

"Malfoy, get up already!"

"What!" I jolted into the air, becoming tangled in the blanket that covered me.

I had to blink about five times before my blurry vision cleared. Granger was standing beside the bed, tapping her foot on the rickety floor boards.

"Pleasant dreaming?" She asked looking slightly amused, slightly bothered.

"H-huh?" I shook my head trying to piece myself together.

"I came in to wake you, but before I had the opportunity to say anything, you said my name. . .twice." The corner's of her mouthed twitched, but she still looked discomforted, "Took me five tries before you finally woke."

My memory worked with speed as the events of my dream came into play in my mind, "Oh! Uhh, well. I-I was dreaming about, er-." I wasn't alert enough to weave together a decent lie in good time, "I dreamt you got loss in the Forbidden Forest, and I had to go find you before something ate you." She was going to get eaten up alright, blast she had the worst timing.

"Okay." Granger nodded, I knew she didn't buy the ridiculous lie but luckily she didn't seem to care to know the truth either.

"Yeah, so why did you have to wake me?" I looked out of the broken window, "Merlin Granger! It has got to be like three in the morning!" It was black out, the clouds thickly covering the moon.

"Actually it's two." She shrugged, my jaw dropped. "But you need to drink this." She held up a small vile full of light blue liquid.

"What the hell is that?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust, it looked odd.

"For your flu? The one that has had us a day behind travel?" She shook the bottle in aggravation.

"Oh."

I had been so wrapped up in that damn good dream, I nearly forgotten I was sick. We had been in the Shrieking Shack for almost three days, it was originally going to only be two days. However I had somehow managed to catch a flu in this beaten down place, and had to wait for Granger to concoct a cure. That cauldron she forced me to buy paid off after all.

"Drink up, we leave in the morning." She sat on the edge of the bed, handing me the potion.

"It's morning already." I grummbled crankily, swiftly gulping down the medicine.

"It shouldn't taste too awful. I managed to find a few berries behind the shack, they should add flavor and they are good for you." She announced with pride, I swallowed the substance that actually tasted fine.

"It's great, thanks." I handed her the empty vile, flopping back onto the bed.

The fever was vanishing with ease, as my stomach began to settle. I was no longer feeling chills, and my strength was returning. Granger was a miracle worker, perhaps that's a bit of an exaggeration; but she was without a doubt an excellent witch.

"Now go back to sleep." She instructed, I only just noticed that she was sitting on the bed beside me, a mere inches away. "I'll have no trouble with that."

She gave a smile that left as quickly as it came, "We have a long walk a head. A few more nights in that tent, so enjoy this lovely shack while you can." There was enough sarcasm in her tone to make me feel proud.

"Oh I will, it feels so much like home." I stretched my arms over my head.

"Please." She snorted, "We can't all live in mansions." Granger looked over at me in a manner that. . .reminded me of Dumbledor.

My mood shifted to a little more remorseful feel, it had been a huge lose to the Order. Actually, to the whole world. I wondered if Granger may have pratially blamed me for it, but I could never find out. It would probably change this improving attitutde toward me, and bring back that bitter resentment.

"Come on now. I wasn't serious." She called me out of my thoughts, believing it was her statement that had changed my mood.

" I know." I tried to recompose myself, "I'll just really miss this old shack." I held a straight face.

She laughed to my amazement, "Of course. Oh! By the way, please start wearing more clothing while you sleep." She sized my bare torso before standing up.

"But I'm more comfortable this way." I responded, more distracted by the fact that she was going to leave now.

"See you in a bit Malfoy." She half laughed.

Granger walked out of the room, lightly closing the door behind her. I made her laugh, we were on regualr talking terms, and she was even taking care of my health. I think, maybe that things are starting to go my way. Though yes, she keeps things on a more 'aquaintence' terms, I could effortlessly work with that. Well, it will probably take effort, but I would do my very best. With a little more bonding between us, I could finally start using my charm to win her over.

The walk to London, a perfect oppertunity to slowly put it all into play. Getting there by foot was shockingly Granger's idea. She insisted it was smarter to slip into London on foot, as an easier way to avoid using the Floo Network and ending up near more Death Eaters. I agreed immediately, yes it was intelligent, but it bought me four or five days more with Granger. Perhaps it would also serve as good oppertunity to secure my safety when it comes to meeting up with the Order. Snape had clarified that none of our kind had a chance on our own in winning over the hearts of the Order of the Pheonix. If Granger trusted me, I may be okay, but if Granger loved me? Everything would be fine, but that was hope I needed not to dwell on.

.....................

A/N: Tad bit short, sorry loves. But the next chapters a bit longer, it may be a day late, but I'm working! Leave love in the meantime :]


	9. Chapter 9

-Dies- It's been so very long! I'm so sorry guys! It's just that with school and extra-caricular clubs, it's been really hard to get any decent free-time. I miss this story. But here is a warning now, updates are going to be less frequent for awhile, unitl things slow down. It kills me, but I can't do it. Thank you guys for putting up with me though, and thank you for your support. I hope I continue to please you all.

Chapter Nine

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I whispered to Granger, keeping my face hidden within my cloak.

" I just want to check something, we'll be alright." She answered just loud enough for me to hear.

I didn't argue further, just followed behind her as we made our way from the Shrieking Shack to Hogsmead. I was learning that the more I restrained from questioning or bickering, the easier it was for her and I to get along. But I had a strong feeling that the reason we were traveling into Hogsmead was to find an Order member, and if that were the case then I would possibly be in some trouble. One of the most important things to me was still to get Granger to the safety of being back with members of the Order, and clear out of You-Know-Who's grasps, but that didn't mean a bit of my selfish nature would just disappear. I still wanted the four or five day alone time.

"I think I want to pop into the Hog's Head for a second." She mumbled as though she didn't want me to hear, with good reason.

"What?" I hissed, grabbing her arm, "That's stupid! It's a shady place and you know it, Death Eaters would no doubt be in there." I looked around to see if anyone had taken notice to us.

We stood on the outskirts of Hogsmead, the few people who lingered about hardly even glanced over at us much less notice us. I glared at Granger, this was something I would put up a fight over. The last thing we needed was a repeat of the other night against Avery and Higgs.

"Shove it Malfoy!" She growled, yanking her arm away. "I know the owner. Yes, it is a shady place but I have been in there before and I'm sure you can play pretend, hush and just come on." She didn't wait for my response, and continued on.

"You'll get us killed one of these days." I snarled under my breath, a part of me glad she didn't hear me.

We pressed on, the atmosphere of Hogsmead a gloomy one. It was no longer a cheerful place with a small crowd of bustling people. Instead, only a few witches and wizards wondered around, most of the old shops closed and unwelcoming or deserted and boarded up.

I recall a number of trips to Hogsmead from third year to fifth year, until we were prohibited from visiting Hogsmead last year. Most of my adventures were filled with mischief against poor unsuspecting Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws. Crabbe, Goyle and I would pay Zonko's Joke Shop a visit quite often, and release our new purchases against our classmates. Thinking about it now makes it seem as though it's been ages, not only a few years.

When we reached the entrance to the Hog's Head, Granger faced me. "Keep your wand at the ready."

"I figured as much." I retorted, gripping the wand that was tucked in my sleeve tighter.

We entered the filthy pub, its horrible stench nearly blinding me as we stepped through the threshold. The dirt covered floors and grimy walls were no surprise, as neither was the group of unknown hooded figures that were spread about. Granger went to the bar, I briskly did the same, taking a seat beside her.

"What'll it be?" The old bartender asked while drying a glass.

"Drop of Firewhiskey." I answered, trying to 'play pretend' and not worrying about the alcohol, I was strong against it unlike Granger.

He turned around and filled up the glass he had been drying, "Here."

"Aberforth?" Granger whispered when the man put the Firewhiskey in front of me.

He stared at her confused, until she moved the hood of her cloak a bit. "You." He pointed keeping his voice low, "You're that girl that's working with Harry. Hermione right?"

"Mhm."

"What are you doing here?!' He was murmuring as best as he could, "I got some bad people in this place at the time." He looked behind us cautiously, "You shouldn't be here."

"I had to come, is _anyone_ here?" She persisted.

I remained quiet as Granger and the bartender conversed, allowing the Firewhiskey to burn through me while I gulped it down. I knew it was a bad idea to come here, and this stranger had just proven my point.

"Well." He sighed, glancing around the pub once again, "Someone upstairs. Make your way to the back and hurry on up there." He instructed firmly, before turning to his other customers at the bar.

I finished my Firewhiskey, put a sickle on the bar and followed Granger. She led me past the bar, down a slim hallway and up a set of stairs made of rotting wood. I could hear a muffled voice speaking frantically, loud thumps sounding every other second; Granger went to open the door where the voice was coming from.

"Be careful." I told her before she could open it, "I trust Aberforth Dumbledor." She replied and continued on.

I absent mindedly kept on her heels, shocked at the bartenders name. I had heard our old headmaster had had a brother, I didn't know it was the bartender of the Hogs Head. It was a good thing that I hadn't introduced myself to Aberforth. . .I wonder if he would have known.

" 'Mione!" I heard a brutish boom when we entered one of the bar's rooms.

The large, oafish, half-giant, game-keeper of Hogwarts rushed to Granger, pulling her into a deathly looking hug. I was never exactly fond of Hagrid, especially after the Hippogriff incident in my third year. And I am sure he wouldn't be very fond of me either, since no one on Granger's side was. Sometimes the large man looked like he could be related to Granger somehow, perhaps it was the untamed hair.

"Hagrid, I'm so glad you are okay!" She didn't seem bothered by him practically suffocating her.

This reunion was touching and all, but I was uncomfortable. "Ahem." I cleared my throat, lowering my hood.

"Malfoy!" Hagrid roared stomping toward me, "What are you doin' 'ere?!"

"Hagrid! Hagrid! Hagrid!"

To my great surprise, Granger stepped between he and I, holding her hands up to stop him. He halted, staring down at her with bewilderment.

" 'ow you goin' to stand in front o' this kid like that?" He asked angrily, glaring as if I were You-Know-Who himself.

"I know Hagrid, please let me expl-"

"I been hearin' 'ow you been captured by those stupid friends o' 'is! And now 'ere you are 'Mione!!" He kept rambling on, pointing at me with those huge accusive fingers.

I knew it was best to keep my mouth shut, I didn't want to lose a chance at Granger's favor. If she really wanted to defend me further, she would.

"Hagrid! Please!" She shouted, he was immediately quiet. "Malfoy rescued me from his family's dungeon, he saved me from getting killed by You-Know-Who, and he also has kept me safe for almost two weeks now."

She looked at me with a small twinkle in her eye, I wanted to smile. I was still in a daze that she was in fact defending me, it sincerely felt great. Hagrid looked at me suspiciously as if he didn't believe any of it.

"Why?"

She hesitated for a moment, "Malfoy, please step outside for a second."

They both stared at me expectantly, but I didn't want to go. I went to open my mouth to argue, but Granger's brow rose causing me to shut it again. Without another word I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I was so sure I was trusted, almost positive that I had won my way in. Yet here I am, on the other side of the door, trying to listen in and find out what the bloody hell is going on in Granger's head.

" 'Mione, 'ave you lost yer min'?!"

" I know Hagrid, I know." Her tone at an unease, and I was getting angry at the fact I had to eaves-drop.

"I bet Malfoy's up to no good." He roared again, louder this time, making sure I could hear no doubt.

"I can't tell Hagrid. He's hasn't done anything wrong yet."

Yet? Was she honestly expecting me to mess up any moment now? But then again, I guess that really shouldn't surprise me.

"Well there you go! You just said it, _yet_. Let's not give 'im the chance to do anything." Hagrid continued to argue.

I was biting my tongue with all my might, the taste of salty iron blood began to fill my mouth. I was trying desperately not to barge in, after all who was he to judge me?

"And if he really means good?" Granger answered him sternly; I thought of being glad she was defending me, but then I remembered it was just another wave of a mood swing probably.

" 'Ow many people do you know that go from You-Know-Who to our side and stay?"

"I understand, but that doesn't mean we should automatically outcast those who try."

"But 'Mione-"

"Hagrid, enough please." She cut him off, I was completely absorbed in their argument, ear glued to the door.

I was quiet for a second, until the oaf finally spoke up; "Then what are you plannin' on doin'?"

"He and I are going to walk to London, and find the Order."

"Yer goin' to do what?!" His voice thundered, almost causing me to fall over, "You want to lead 'im right to the Order?!"

"Hagrid be quiet!" Granger hollered the loudest I had ever heard from her, but it worked. "I'm not stupid, I have a plan to test Malfoy."

My heart leapt at her words, and I tried to press my ear firmer against the door. After about thirty seconds I realized something, they were whispering. I nearly cursed aloud, continuing in my futile efforts to hear what was happening. I was growing increasingly frustrated, all that was audible was incoherent mumbles. Granger was going to test me? It would be pleasant to know how though, blast this stupid door. . .

Wait, I have a wand. I should smack myself for being so idiotic. No matter, I took my wand out any way and had planned to increase my hearing ability. Something stopped me. . .

"You can't be sayin' you trust 'im?!" Hagrid had suddenly bellowed, leaving me feel very guilty.

I quickly put my wand away, and returned to attempting to listen in through the door. If Granger did trust me, well then I don't think I want to do much against that.

"Hagrid! Keep your voice down." She answered him, "Just please trust _me_. Let me go with him to London, and we will take it from there." She seemed sure of herself, and I was dying to know about what.

"And if 'e betrays you on the way their?" He asked with concern. I knew he cared about her greatly, but that didn't mean I couldn't be upset about the lack of trust.

"He won't, just listen to me. Please." Granger continued to beg, it was rather sickening.

But he complied, "Fine, but you bes' be careful."

"I will, don't worry." I heard footsteps approaching the door as she answered.

I threw myself away from the door, and pretended to be innocently sitting on the floor, staring off. Granger opened the door, surprised to see me not pressed against it.

"Everything okay?" I questioned casually, she gave a curt nod in response and faced Hagrid once more.

"You'll do what I ask now, won't you?" She asked sweetly, making me almost envious that she spoke to the oaf that way, but not me.

" 'Course I will. You be careful." He glared at me, although speaking to her.

Granger tried to wrap her arms around his ginormous stomach, but only managed to make it to his sides. He leaned down to return the hug, patting her back comfortingly. It was such a friendly love, I hardly recognized it. Being a Slytherin meant to be cold hearted toward everything. I'm not even sure if my mother and father are in love with each other. Honestly, I had only really seen what could be considered _love_ from the countless long term couples that had flooded Hogwart's hallways, or between the many circle's of friends. It was something so strange, but I wanted it nonetheless. I wanted to be in love as well as be loved, in both a romantic sense and the regular sense.

"Bye Hagrid." Granger spoke softly as they broke apart.

"Bye 'Mione, I bes' be lettin' everyone know yer safe."

She nodded before turning on her heels, pulling up her hood and walking back toward the staircase. I hesitated to follow, I felt as though I should have said something to Hagrid.

"I'll take care of her." I said as meaningfully as possible, he merely growled at me.

I didn't bother giving him a retort, just pulled up my own hood and went to catch up with Granger. When I made it down the rickety steps and to the bar, Granger was chatting with Aberforth. I decided to wait by the door, and give her some space to speak with him privately. She seemed to notice my presence and finished her conversation with the bartender soon after.

The next thing I knew, we were leaving Hogsmead behind, Granger looking over her shoulder every few seconds longingly. I understood why, Hagrid was a reminder of the good that she was apart of, that she had been taken from weeks ago. And instead of staying with him, where she knew it was completely safe, she was here with me. Days alone with me as we travel to London. Because she wanted to test me, because a part of her did in fact trust me. I would show her that that part was right. I could be trusted, and I could protect her. I wanted this, I would leave my past and gladly embrace the light, anything for Granger.

Huh, _anything_ for her?

......................

A/N: I'm sorry again guys. I'll start a little of the next chapter now, while I have some time. Let me know if this one was okay please. Ily guys!

ps. Superbowl in a few hours :]


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm here! Ah, I didn't think I would make it this week. Phew, I'm so happy I did though! I love you guys so much! Thank you guys for encouraging this story and dealing with my delay's!

Chapter Ten

It was probably about eight at night, maybe even later, I wasn't sure. I did know for certain though that both Granger and I were exaughsted already. Only hours ago had we left Hogsmead and begun our journey to London, but it was time to rest for the night. Granger collapsed onto the grassy floor beneath us, waiting patiently as I casted various protection spells around what was to become our campsite. The sounds of the night filled the comfortable silence between us, I continued to unpack and enchant the tent, completing our camp. I looked over to find Granger laying lazily in the grass, staring up into the glistening sky.

"An awful lot of stars." She spoke softly, I decided to take a seat beside her.

I glanced up into the heavens, "It tends to make one feel incredibly insignificant."

She sat up on her forearms, head cocked to the side. Staring at me for a moment, contemplating what I had said. She looked thoughtful, it was an appearance I had grown fond of seeing from her.

"There are many stars, as there are many people." She seemed to conclude, laying back down.

"But there are only a few people who are as glorious or pure as the stars." I was now looking down at her, hoping she would catch where my comment was directed.

"I strongly believe there are more then a few. It just seems more apparent in some, compared to then in others." Granger whispered in response, closing her eye's.

" What about those who wish to be a star, but are believed to be more harmful, like a meteor perhaps?"

I had referred to myself, it was a fact that was clear to the both of us. And Granger tortured me, remaining absolutely quiet, giving almost no indication of answering me. Was it because she really didn't know? Or was she scared to really elaborate on the topic too much? It could be that she didn't believe in me all that much, but had some decency to spare my feelings.

This up and down, emotional spin was taking a toll on me. I could feel my chest swell with the fear of rejection, or sometimes feel the old distaste of Granger bubble. A part of me did constantly resent her, but only because she had me so confused about everything. I wish love could exist with out any issues. I wish I could tell Granger right at this very moment how I feel about her, and have her leap into my arms in a happy response. But, there I go again, dreaming too big.

"There's another reason Malfoy." She suddenly spoke, nearly startling me.

"Huh?"

She sat up again, "Why else did you rescue me?"

I should tell her now, get it off my chest once and for all. I opened my mouth to speak, but my heart was fluttering in my ear's, my mind drawing blanks. My lungs had forgotten how to breath, my mouth unable to produce any sounds. All at once, my lips sealed and my body shot up to my feet moving toward the tent as quickly as possible.

"It's getting late." I called over my shoulder, pushing into the tent.

I trudged past the miniature lounge, and tossed aside the single forest green curtain that hid my bed. I plopped onto the mattress and glared at the ceiling. Of course I was pissed at myself for just running away from Granger, but it wasn't time yet. We both weren't ready, not even close in my opinion. Besides, she couldn't answer my metaphor then I didn't have to answer her question. I was left alone for a little while.

"Malfoy?" She called out, peeking from behind my green curtain.

"Yes, Granger?"

"I'm going to make some stew, will you eat any?" Her tone was gentle, bringing ease to myself.

"Please." With my simple answer, she nodded once and left me alone.

I didn't want to dwell on stressing matters any more at the moment, so I began listening to every movement Granger was making. I heard the cabinet which held the can good's open and close, I heard her shuffle around trying to find something to warm the stew in, everything. She seemed to be floating about from place to place, the only noises being made were the materials she dealt with. She could be graceful from time to time, it reminded me of our first year at Hogwarts.

She was able to nail practically every spell to perfection, executing each movement with the appropriate elegance. Granger was a natural born talent with a wand, something I had been envious of. I use to wonder how a muggle-born could be so _amazing_ of a witch, and why I wasn't better. She's wand-less currently, and doesn't seem to work well under pressure...

"Granger!" I practically yelled, emerging from my little den.

"Merlin! Malfoy, don't scare me like that!" She gasped dropping the spoon she had been using to stir the stew with onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry." I said half laughing, "But I thought of something we could be working on on our way to London."

Without looking at me, she continued to prepare dinner. "And that would be?"

"You don't work too well under sudden pressure." I sounded a bit like a jerk as made the announcement, but she simply kept on with her actions.

"You're going to have to elaborate on your thoughts a little more then that." Her tone was uninterested and I was getting annoyed.

"I am going to train you to be able to attack a Death Eater at a moments notice." I instructed her taking a seat on the small couch in the lounge.

She was almost in hysterics, handing me my bowl of stew before sitting on the floor; "Me? Need magic lessons from you??"

I sighed to myself, hastily shoveling the food into my mouth to keep me from responding to her in a very nasty manner. She giggled to herself for almost half of the meal. Her stubbornness against mine would always be an endless struggle for dominance, at least until one of us gave in. I wasn't about to give in to her every time, I had been trying my best recently but I don't ever succumb forever. Maybe that was something else that gave me the tick to leave the Death Eater's rule. . .probably not.

"Maybe I could use a few pointers." She shrugged casually, taking another bite of her stew.

It was the best I could get out of her, "Then we will start tomorrow."

"You realize that now that I know it's coming, also the fact that I have been in the situation already; I'll be able to excel without an issue." Granger's brow rose as she spoke.

"Of course." I smirked in response, she quickly looked away.

I could have sworn I saw a tint of red travel to those cheeks of hers! I would need to try that again as soon as possible.

"Malfoy?" She looked up at me, setting her empty bowl beside her.

I was afraid she was about to ask that one dreadful question yet again. I stood up, placing my empty bowl in the kitchen, and tried to make my way back to my tiny room. I knew it really wasn't somewhere that could hide me away from much at all, but maybe Granger would respect my unspoken request of not wanting to be bothered about the topic anymore.

"Please stop?" She asked with sincerity just as I pulled a side the green curtain.

I did as I was asked, but refused to face her. "What?"

"Why won't you answer my question?" Granger's voice was missing its gentle tone now.

"Why won't you trust me?" I immediately replied.

Silence followed, neither of us moved. However, I waited there, thinking that just maybe she would tell me something. Anything that could make this easier.

"I-I do." She finally answered, but her hesitation was clear.

"Not completely, but I guess I can't blame you." I sighed loudly, "In a way we hardly even know each other."

It was quiet for a moment, "Then come now." She spoke up, "Sit, and tell me about the Malfoy I apparently don't know." She sounded playfully.

"Are you serious?" I turned around to find her on the couch, patting the seat beside her.

"Mhm." She nodded, motioning me to come sit.

I paced slowly back to the sofa and sat. My hands on my lap, back stiff as a board, I was actually nervous. Granger pulled her feet up onto the couch and crossed her legs beneath her, looking rather comfortable as she turned toward me.

"W-well, I don't really, uh. . .know where to start?"

"I guess what you were like before Hogwarts or something?" She smiled, seeming a little uncertain herself.

I took a deep breath, contemplating my life before this mess. What was there to tell? I was a spoiled brat in a rich pure-blood family. Granger already knew all of that, I don't know what she was expecting to learn or what her intent was. But I spoke anyway, my guard up mostly. . .at first.

I ended up telling her about what is what like growing up in the Manor, my friends limited, my tutors vicious, my parents inattentive. I had been lonely a lot of the time, but I had grown use to it mostly. I fought hard not to blush with embarrassment as I admitted to my House Elf Selena being one of my closest friends I had ever had, the statement had Granger smiling. But both of us grimaced at the thought of dear Selena's fate.

Granger broke the silence by going on about her friend-less childhood. She had always been teased for her messy features, thus why she was dedicated to her education. She had thought that the Wizarding World would be kinder, so when she had received her letter to Hogwarts, she indulged herself in magical studies to better fit in. The constant teasing did not cease however. I felt terribly guilty, I had encouraged a number of taunts against her, but only to cover up my own insecurities and feelings. Her mood had shifted faster then I could even blink.

"I can't express how immensly sorry I am." I whispered to her softly, fearing that anything too strong would break her fragile state.

"You are a real pain in the arse Malfoy, and a huge jerk." She said darkly, her eye's watering.

I stared right into her chocolate eye's, trying to help her understand I no longer mean harm; "I know. I hate myself for it. I wish I could show you how truely sorry I am, and how well I mean now."

"It's not that easy. . ." She looked away from me,a curtain of her hair hid her face from me.

"I know," I leaned forward, pushing the hair behind her ear, "And I hope one day, you can forgive me."

With that I wiped the tears from her cheek. She seemed frozen underneath my touch, and I honestly had no idea what was posseing me to even touch her. However I couldn't stop, I gently rubbed her soft cheeks with my thumb, caressing her angelic face. That well known silence lingered again, as we simply stared at each other for what felt like eternity. My heart beat was racing in my ear again, everything inside of me was screaming with an overwhelming urge to get closer to Granger. She still hadn't moved, it was as if she was trying to register what was happening, or maybe she was realizing what this all meant?

"Malfoy." Granger whispered, then bit her lip.

I don't know why, but the site seemed to entice me. My body began to react faster then my mind could object. On it's own accord, I was slowly leaning closer to Granger, making a conspicuous attempt at a chance of intamicy with her. Her eye's went wide, but still she seemed to be paralyzed in her seat. I tried to think of a hundred reasons why this was a bad idea, but in the end something had told my paranoia to shove it.

My hand creeped toward the nape of her neck, however her gaze never broke my own. I could hear her breathing heavily, and could have sworn she was hypervenalating. I was not inches away, this was it. My chest felt as if it would erupt in triumph, I closed my eye's, preparing to savor the sweet victory I had longed for. I went in for the final move. . . But in a split second, her neck was no longer in my palm, and her lips were no where to be found.

I opened my eye's just in time to see Granger fleeing to her own little den, vanishing behind the scarlet drape. I sat there, hollow at first, but it didn't take long for the flood gates to break and all the rejection and humiliation to overcome me. What an idiot I am!! I can't believe I thought that I could kiss Granger! I must have lost my mind for a moment, I feel stupider then Crabbe. Of course she ran away, why shouldn't she have? The nasty Draco Malfoy tried to get within a meter of her, I am the enemy, I had no buisness doing what I did.

But, blast was I close! It even seemed for a moment that she was accepting me! No doubt I have blown any chance of being anything more then an aquaintence. She is probably frightened of me now, and trying to figure out a way to leave me here and make her way back to Hogsmead. I would let her go too, it's the least I could do after that. Why the bloody hell would I do this? I just wanted her, but I knew it was wrong, especially now! I deserve to be alone. . .

..............

A/N: Now I know some of you are waiting for the smut, but remember how Hermione Granger is. No worries though, now that this chapter is out of the way...I get to have my fun with some war-like action, as well as some lovin'. I'll try and update soon! Thank you guys for the reviews and alerts!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I can't thank you all for the reviews and alerts enough. I'm grateful :]. I am figuring out a once a week update, hopefully that will be okay. I really wish I could write this story at once, I always get to good ideas and have to stop because I tun out of time. One day I won't be busy! One can only hope lol. I have a treat for you guys! A long chapter with a nice ending :D

Chapter Eleven

What a strange couple of days it has been. At first I was so sure that my little stunt the other night would have demolished any type of relationship between Granger and I, but I was wrong. The day after the 'attempted kiss', Granger and I hardly spoke, well until the evening. Then Granger had randomly asked me when I was planning on training her in Death Eater combat. I was blown away, but happy to comply. It was strictly serious business that first evening, but the following day things had lightened up immensely. I was summoning Death Eater dummies left and right, tossing Granger my wand and laughing beside her as we ran though the woods and she blasted them all away. It would often become a race, to see if she could destroy all the dummies and beat me to the imaginary finish line.

The third day had been practically the same, leaving us both to collapse into our little tent by evening. We ate more stew, discussing happy topics such as Quidditch, Hogwarts teachers, and places of travel. I couldn't believe Granger wasn't fond of playing Qudditch, but at least she enjoyed watching it. I was even more surprised by the fact that she had use to admire Snape's teachings. . .before the Dumbledore incident. I quickly changed the subject to Professor Trelawney, and found myself bursting into laughter Granger's impression of the old Divination teacher. What I found to be the most interesting was that Granger and I dreamed of one day venturing to the exotic land of India. Perhaps when all of this is over, if things are well between her and I, we could go together.

I woke up this morning and wondered out of my little den, Granger already up and eating. She held out a bowl of fruit for me, and I took it greedily. I was so excited to arrive in London for a decent bite to eat. But, of course I knew that we were very close to London, which also meant we were close to the persecuting mannerisms of The Order. No matter, I believe that this trip to the city has been a very successful one, minus the whole kissing issue the other night. Granger has become a friend to me, who would have ever thought?

"I have a sneaky surprise for you." I announced smugly, devouring my grapes.

"I doubt it will be that impressive." The side of her mouth twitched, trying to fight back a smile.

I sniffed casually in response, "You'll see."

After that, we both seemed to be racing to finish our meals. The excitement of competition was becoming a natural reoccurring event between us lately. I wasn't complaining though, through the competitive incidents I completely had her attention. I feel a bit childish, like a toddler constantly seeking their mothers full attention at all times.

No matter, we vanished to our dens and hurried with dressing ourselves. Cleaning up as much as we could along the way. I shrunk our travel bag and stored it away, doing a quick inventory in my head to be sure we were ready. Granger was already outside waiting for me, leaving me to feel a little defeated already. I shook my head, reducing the tent to a sickle sized piece of scrap and putting it into my pocket.

"I'll give you a head start, Malfoy." She smiled at me coyly, tying her tamed hair into a sloppy bun.

I believed she half expected me to refuse it, "Why thank you." I gave her the most devilish smirk I could muster.

Granger replied with a giggle, before quickly turning away and putting her hands over her eyes. I studied her for a moment, she was wearing one of my old white button-down shirts and her own jeans. She had rolled up the sleeves of the shirt to her elbows, and the pants seemed to fit her snugly. Granger really was too attractive for her own good, even the stray hairs that hung beside her rosy cheeks were alluring.

"I don't hear running Malfoy. Or are you planning on attacking me while I'm not looking?" Oops. I had nearly forgotten I was suppose to be taking advantage of my head start.

"Sorry Granger, I was plotting your demise more thoroughly and must have forgotten to move." I answered smoothly, she laughed once more.

"Ten, nine, eight," Her count down was my cue to get my arse moving.

Without a word I sped off, dipping through the trees and carefully looking over my shoulder as to not leave Granger too alone and unarmed. As I raced through the forest I was sure to summon a handful of 'Death Eater' dummies, hiding them within the tree's beside me.

"Here I come!" I heard Granger's voice announce loudly from behind me.

I ducked behind the nearest tree, and watched Granger begin to wonder in my direction. From my position I could control the dummies to do my bidding, so I forced them to try and circle Granger. The witch seemed confused for a second, realizing that I had yet to give her my wand. However after only a few seconds she realized that she would have to attain the wand herself.

"Come and get it Granger!" I teased from my hiding place, watching her eye's search for the source of my voice.

"This was my only surprise?" She mocked me, eyes now focusing on the movement of the dummies.

"Perhaps, let's see how you do at this point." I shrugged, sliding my back against the tree and resting on the ground.

I could still look over and see Granger a bit, she seemed determined to prove herself. Her shoulders were back, and her gaze fixed on her target. I had to admit, she looked like she could be a fierce warrior of the Order, not just the strategic general, or whatever it is that they call those who don't directly fight.

I decided to really test Granger's agility by taking out Snape's old journal of favorite spells. I skimmed the first page quickly, Granger already dipped past two of the dummies as she continued her search for me. The hand writing was light and easy to read, I soon found a vanishing spell.

"_Evanesco._" I murmured just loud enough for the spell to work.

One of the 'Death Eaters' that was in front of Granger faded into thin air, leaving Granger baffled. She looked panicked, I supposed her mind was trying to calculate the occurrence and what was to be done next. Before I could blink, Granger was knocked onto her bottom, the invisible dummy managed to collide with her.

"It's invisible now?" She called out to me, "I can't say anything about it Granger, you know that." I continued to taunt her.

I returned my attention to the book, trying to find another nifty spell before Granger reached me. On the third page one of the spells had caught my attention. It was time to see how Granger could react to spells used against her, while she was wand-less.

"_Mobilicorpus._" I spoke loudly this time.

Granger's head shot up at the sound of my voice, but she wasn't fast enough to get away. I levitated her body a few inches off the, transporting her of the trail she was on. The 'Death Eaters' tried to advance on Granger while she was in the air, but to my surprise she kicked the closest one back. I released Granger from the spell, and she landed gracefully on her feet. As soon as she returned to the ground though, the invisible dummy knocked her down again.

"Fight it off Granger, or find me already!" I shouted and laughed.

"What do you think I am doing Malfoy!?" She responded sharply, getting back on her feet and began running in my direction.

The dummies stayed fresh on her trail, I contemplated cursing Granger just to stall her a moment longer. I didn't have to look into Snape's journal for an idea for the next enchantment. So I hastily stored the journal back onto my persons. Granger was about ten feet from my location, I was driven to challenge her. How better then to abruptly take away the advantage of sight?

_"Obscuro!"_ My spell instantly hit Granger, blindfolding her on the spot.

"Malfoy!" She gasped at the sudden turn of events.

"It's just a small challenge." I laughed as she attempted to keep a jogging pace up as to escape the dummies.

Granger's hands worked desperately to untie the blind fold from in front of her eye's, "Blinding me??"

"Use that intelligence of yours!" I argued from behind my tree, she was getting closer.

Granger was still for a moment, nimble fingers working with more patience to free herself. The next thing I knew Granger leaped to the side, now only three feet from me. I was amazed that she had been also listening for the dummies, and had moved out of one's way just in time. Following this, Granger freed her sight, and immediately spotted me.

"Tag." She held a devious grin, and dashed toward me.

Before I could register the action of fleeing, Granger tackled me to the ground. Then, with an unfamiliar speed, she was already up and ready to fight off the dummies. My wand was no longer in my own grasp, I wasn't sure whether I should be dazed or dazzled.

_"Finite Incantatem!" _She yelled out, pointing my wand at the group of dummies.

The one that had been invisible reappeared, it had been hidden in the very front of the 'Death Eaters'. They were getting rather close, but I heard Granger merely laugh!

"_Duro!_" Instantaneously each of the dummies turned to stone.

Granger turned to me and helped me up, all while continuing to laugh. I dusted myself off, I was glad she was amused with forcing me to plummet to the floor. Though I couldn't deny, she did a phenomenal job with the whole exercise.

"And that's another score for the muggle born!" She cheered happily, "Pureblood-zero, muggle born? Well I believe it is a thousand at this point?"

I chuckled lightly at her bantering, trying not to feel awkward by her use of blood status. I reached out for my wand, but she held it away from me, another mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Enough games Granger, give me my wand back."

"Ah, ah, ah. Those were some rather nasty tricks Malfoy, perhaps a bit of revenge would serve me well." My own wand was now pointed directly at me.

"You wouldn't dare." My voice betrayed my uncertainty, Granger's expression remained solid.

I wasn't scared, but Granger with a wand wasn't something to be taken lightly either. I knew she was joking around, but I also knew that she would possibly cast a spell or two to prove a point. I did the first thing that came to mind, I turned around and walked away. Bad idea on my part.

_"Obscuro!"_ Everything went black, as I stopped walking.

"Granger." I said in a harsh tone, she simply snickered.

"Not a very pleasant thing is it?" I felt her finger poke my chest playfully.

Soon I was laughing alond side her, "To the contrary, I find the darkness more appeasing."

"You seem to be capable of lying an aweful lot."

"I am Slytherin after all." I answered while carefully trying to untie my blind fold.

"And I am a Gryffindor, so in turn I shall defeat you every time." I snorted at her remark, still having trouble with the blind fold.

"The serpant is sly Granger."

"And the lion is strong." I felt her swat my hands away from my blind fold.

"So you believe the ferocity of the lion can over-come the cunning serpant?" I asked as she released my sight from the darkness.

"I believe that my power can defeat yours Malfoy." She tossed aside the blind fold in an amused look.

"I could've been more fierce-" I tried to explain, but Granger held her finger up to my lips.

"Learn to accept defeat when it comes to me." Her statment was jesting and her gesture was innocent.

Yet that didn't mean my heart hadn't taken off once more in a fit of fast beats. She was close again, and the contact of her skin on my lips continued to urge me to attain more. We couldn't have another repeat of the last time I attempted to kiss her though. Lucky for the both of us, Granger removed her finger, even though I missed the contact, and my heart relaxed. She handed me my wand with an impish grin, and began to walk a head.

"I let you win Granger, remember that." I caught up with her, she rolled her eyes at my comment.

"Of course you did." Granger smacked my arm as she spoke.

"It's true, but we have to hope the real Death Eater's allow you to win as well." I tried to be comical.

"Are you kidding? This whole war thing would be so much bloody easier if they would." She grumbled, I pretended to gasp at her language, "Shove it Malfoy."

We were laughing again, "You up for another round?" I offered.

"I am, but the real question is are you?" She retorted in a mocking tone.

"Oh silly Granger!" I slapped my knee for dramatic effect, "You have no idea, I'm always ready for a round two." I boldly winked at her.

She cocked her head to the side a little, but soon her facial expression had shown she understood my inuendo. "Have you ever heard of the saying too much information?"

"Possibly." Granger was scowlding me, and I was barking with laughter, clutching my stomach it was so funny.

"On your mark!" Granger shouted, causing my laughter to cease, "Get set?"

I readied myself before instructing her to, "Go!"

She dashed off through the tree's, I summonded two more dummies before sprinting to catch up with her. The imitations whisked after Granger and I, as I was just able to reach her. We were both racing with each other, and away from the dummies. I handed Granger my wand, which she snatched away greedily and spun around to fight off the imitation 'Death Eaters'.

"Malfoy?!" She screamed, I promptly stopped running and turned around. . .

It was if everything was occuring in slow motion, but my mind couldn't process it all quick enough. The dummies had been destroyed, and in their place were three actual Death Eaters. I was speeding back to Granger's side, my mouth hung open. I think I was yelling, but I couldn't hear anything other then my heart beat in my ear. I saw a flash of red escape from one of the Death Eaters wands, but to my great surprise Granger rebounded the attack back toward the Death Eaters. Unfortunately however, the counter missed and they continued to advance toward us. The events that were taking place fianlly began to sink in.

"_Incendio!"_ Her voice rang loudly, and a shower of flames erupted from the tip of my wand.

The Death Eaters skidded to a halt as the embers engulphed their path, swiftly spreading onto the surrounding trees. I grabbed Granger by the hand, but she wouldn't move. Her feet were planted in the grass, the rage in her stare told me she was refusing to back down.

"Now isn't the time to fight!" I tried to pull her away, she continued to struggle with me.

"We have to take them out one by one!" She rebutted, but my arguments were quicker, "And you are ready to kill?"

She was quiet, we both were well aware that she wasn't ready to take a life. I looked over to see the Death Eaters extinguishing the blaze, they were taking their time, as if to taunt us! We needed to leave.

"_Stupefy!_" Granger made a last attempt to stun one of the Death Eaters.

I couldn't see if she succeded or not, because I had us sprinting deeper into the woods. The over baring sun was beating down on us, I could hear the shouts of various curses being directed to us as we fled. I pulled Granger off of the path we were on, trying to throw off the Death Eaters. I couldn't get caught, I couldn't let them have Granger back. I needed to protect her, I would die if it meant keeping her safe. . .I suddenly heard a loud cracking noise, as if someone had apparated.

"_Impedimenta!"_ A cruel masculine voice bellowed from practically right behind us.

I felt a harsh shove on my back,and I hit the floor. I couldn't speak, or move, or anything. My mind spun wildly, I had been blasted forward and my body shook with pain.

"N-NO!" I hollered, trying desperately to pick myself back up for Granger's sake.

"Malfoy!" She ceased her running, why the bloody hell would she do that!?

The Death Eater who had hit me was soon joined by only one of his companions. I supposed Granger had hit the other one, but the other two were still here.

"_Stupefy!" _

_"Protego!"_ Granger deflected the curse, and I was able to stand again just as she casted a curse of her own, "_Sectumsempra!"_

The spell hit the male, his blood was immediately streaked upon us all. I jumped onto the back of the other Death Eater without thinking, we hit the ground simulteniously. It was then I noticed exactly how small that Death Eater really was, and I tried to recover quickly.

"Off me!" That voice, it was none other then my aunt.

"Granger run!" I couldn't get away fast enough, Aunt Bellatrix had snatched me by my hair.

"Don't move Mudblood!" Aunt Bella hissed, pulling my head closer to her, wand at my throat.

"Granger, leave." I spoke over my aunt, I glared at Granger as if daring her to disobey me.

"Go ahead," My Aunt shoved the tip of her wand into my neck causing me to choke, "Leave him with me Mudblood."

Bellatrix gave her infamous chuckle, Granger stared at me as if she was torn by the decision. I was seeing red, Granger needed to get the hell out of here.

"Don't be stupid Granger." I said harshly, earning a tighter gasp on my hair by my Aunt.

"Shut your mouth boy." Aunt Bella growled in my ear, again forcing the wand deeper into my throat.

My face scruntched trying to ignore the pain, I couldn't let this be happening though. I re-opened my eye's, yet wished I hadn't. My world seemed to be collapsing beneath me. I watched, as if it were motion by motion, Granger place the wand on the floor and hold her hands up.

"What are you doing!?"

"_Stupefy!"_ I witnessed, in horror, as Granger fell over immbolized.

Aunt Bellatrix released my hair and tossed me onto the ground. I was crawling with all my might trying to make it to my wand and fight her off.

"_Crucio!"_

I screamed, as loud as I could, as loud as I ever had. My body was screaming along side me, my bones felt as if they had been torched. My thoughts could only focus on how much pain I was in. I felt as if I would black out at any moment, but I couldn't get that lucky. I could hear the joyous giggles of my aunt, my screaming couldn't match her happiness. I was rolling around, as if I could extinguish the pain. Oh, but it tore through my being without mercy, I could feel my tears hot on my cheeks. I was mentally begging, pleaing for the excrutiating pain to please vanish.

"I can't believe you Draco Malfoy! How dare you betray us like you did!"

........

A/N: I meant nice as in exciting. Lol! I'm sorry! Don't kill me ha ha. I have big plans for this story, so no it's not near being over. And about the whole Dramione relationship, well we can't rush unfortunately. But I am building it. Hope I did good this chapter, let me know :]

With much love, Noxious.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This weekly thing is kinda working out lol. Thank you to everyone! I have been swamped lately and honestly cannot remember if I personally thanked everyone. I'm sorry if I didn't :( And I know everyone hated the cliffhanger last chapter ha ha, no worries? Enjoy this chapter guys :)

Chapter Twelve

I ached, every single bit of me felt as if I had beaten to death. Yet I was still alive, I could feel my heart beating faintly, my breaths shallow, and my limbs struggling to awaken. My thoughts were blurry as I tried to piece together what had happened, or what was going on for that matter. I can recall running through the forest. . .I was with Granger? That's right, we were practicing fighting against Death Eaters. Death Eaters! They were real, they were there, three of them at that. Oh no. . .

"Aunt Bella?" My voice was horse, nearly gone.

I was remembering more, Granger had stunned one of the Death Eaters, but had she killed the other? Aunt Bellatrix, she had caught me. She was using me to get to Granger. . .And she had succeeded. Granger had been stunned and I tired to fight back against Bellatrix. . .The Cruciatus Curse, it was unbearable, the pain had ripped through me. I screamed louder then imaginable, thought I was going to die. Then everything finally went black, and now here I am, but where is here?

"Granger!" I tried to yell, but my raspy voice was hardly audible, "Granger, where are you?"

Everything was pitch black, I felt around trying to figure out where I was. The ground was hard as stone, and very cool. I squinted, the room seemed to be empty. I began to panic, terrified that they had separated Granger and I. Or something worse. . .

"Granger, please." I made another attempt to speak loudly, but failed.

I heard a small shuffling noise, and immediately froze. I began to blink rapidly, allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I remained still, not wanting to alert anything that maybe unfriendly. I could finally see the outlines of a furnace, a chair and a staircase. A basement, they had taken us to one of the Death Eaters homes no doubt, and apparently not back to my Manor.

I heard the shuffling noise again, and realized it was behind me. I slowly turned my head, and could identify a figure curled up in the corner. My blood pulsed through my veins quickly, I practically dove in the direction of the figure, with more hope then I knew what to do with.

"Granger?" I timidly touched the shadowy physique, it slightly stirred beneath my fingers.

I rested my hand on the figures head, my palm greeted with a bun of messy hair. I felt as though I would leap out of my skin, the sense of relief was so overwhelming.

"Granger, please wake. Are you okay?" I whispered to her, resting her head on my lap.

She didn't respond, but she was still breathing thankfully. I brushed the strands of hair away from her face, and began stroking her cheek. Her skin was soft, I had always pictured Granger with a soft exterior, despite her passionate and firece interior. I was happy that she was okay, but our situation was far from a good thing. We had been captured by the Death Eaters, I had failed to keep Granger out of harms way. I was a failure, a pathetic failure. I was suppose to get her to the safety of the Order, and I was so close! Yet here we are, in the Dark Lords grasps.

She was a muggle-born and I was a blood traitor, which meant that both of us shared the same fate in the Dark Lords eyes. They would kill us both, I can't believe I had allowed this to happen. I don't care if I die at this point, but the angel I hold in my hand now deserves to live. I want to bargain with them, spare her and I'll do whatever to save her. Yet I doubt that they will listen, since both of us were marked for death.

"Draco?" Her gentle voice murmured.

My world went into a complete state of shock, I hardly recognized my own name coming from her lips. I swore I was going mad, the insanity of the war had finally taken its hold on me. However, I clutched to that one word as if it were my last bit of strength. Even if it was my imagination, it had sounded as if heaven had spoken to me directly, and soon I was smiling.

"Are you okay?" I croaked with my strained voice, hoping she would reply.

"Where are we?" Her question pushed a small release of fear from me, we were alive and together.

She slowly sat up from my lap, and appeared to be struggling against the perplexity of our situation as well as her own endured pain.

"I'm not sure," I answered the best I could, "Some sort of basement."

"Th-they, found us." Her voice cracked from her fright.

I felt as if I was going to slip into a mental torment, "I-I'm so, so sorry. I failed you, I was suppose to protect you. . .and I failed." I breathed the last part.

I was beginning to believe that if it weren't for her presence, my entire cognitive process would shut down, and my body would soon follow. I was trying to use what strength I had left, for her sake more then my own. I heard her sniff, which led me to conclude she was crying, my heart sunk deep into my chest.

"You did what you could to keep us safe," She paused for a moment, "There was two of us, one wand, and three of them. Our chances were slim from the start."

I was nearly amazed that she was trying to comfort me, even now as we sit in this dark unknown place, surely awaiting our death. My hand shook as I tried to place it on Granger's back, but her response to my gesture soothed me greatly. She practically collapsed into my chest, though she began to weep. Her sorrow tore me apart, the guilt was overwhelming, I held her to me tightly to reassure the both of us. My thoughts were buzzing with alternatives to this ridiculous fate that I had seemed to seal us with.

"I'll get you out of here." I murmured between her cries, "There is always a way."

I listened as she attempted to cease her weeping, "I-I know th-there is."

Without another word, I buried my face into her hair and breathed deeply. Her scent was intoxicating, her body in my arms adding onto the euphoria her presence gave me. I closed my eye's, and pictured Hermione and I sitting exactly like this, some place warm and gentle. Hermione, such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. . . I could see the wind on our faces, the peaceful sounds of nothing but our own hearts beating in unison, and the affection that seemed as if we were glowing from it.

In an instant I was torn away from my momentary paradise, as a loud 'Bang!' reverberated around us. I could hear two pairs of foot steps descend the stairs behind us in a quick and even rhythm. I held Hermione even tighter to me, as she pushed herself more into the shelter of my arms. I was dizzy with terror, I kept my eyes closed and tried to focus on Hermione.

"_Incendio!_" The furnace was a blaze, casting the shadows back, "Look at this!"

To my displeasure, Aunt Bella was still around to handle this matter. If there was anyone I feared more then the Dark Lord, it was Bellatrix Lastrange. She was in love with the Dark Lord, even her husband knew it, and her loyalty the the Dark Lord is a fanatic and unstable insanity. Which meant she would be rid of Hermione and I without a second thought.

"Separate." I heard the familiar cruel voice of my Potions Master.

However, though I knew he needed to play the part of a Death Eater, and was in his own way looking out for me, I refused. Instead I acted as though I hadn't even heard him, I would soon regret this choice, but I didn't care.

"Draco Malfoy! You will get away from that filthy Mudblood this instant!" Aunt Bella shrieked with fury, but I continued to disobey.

"_Relashio!_" Snape called out the spell, which sent me quickly flying away from Hermione.

I slammed into a near by wall, my arms felt as if they had been burned badly. As the pain began to settle, I tried to push it out of my mind and rush back to protect her. Hermione raised her head in search of me, we made eye contact for a split second before-

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Bellatrix sent the curse hurling toward me, in the next moment I hit the ground.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed while scurrying toward me.

I could only breath, hear and see. Hermione's face was drained of color, the fright of the situation had made itself apparent on her features. My body screamed in protest to being frozen, but I could do absolutely nothing. I felt as though I was dead, or was it that I wanted die? I watched helplessly as Bellatrix snatched up Hermione by her hair, and casted a bundle of thick rope to tie her up. Hermione looked as if she was being suffocated, I was loosing my grip on my sanity yet again.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Aunt Bella was fuming as she paced between Hermione and I.

"Have you lost your wits boy?" Professor Snape glared at me with false anger, Bellatrix's stare was more lethal.

"A putrid Mudblood?"

"Betrayal against the Dark Lord?"

"How dare you insult this family?!" The questions and sneers came at rapid speed, then a sharp pain erupted from my limp hand.

Aunt Bellatrix had shoved the heel of her boot into the back of my hand, and began digging it deeper into my skin. I was too paralyzed to holler or even cry, but the pain seared through me still. Just as I thought she would draw blood, she stepped off my hand, leaving a unpleasant sensation in her wake.

"You realize blood traitors receive the same fate as muggle-borns themselves?" Snape's question was rhetorical this time, as if I could answer anyway.

I kept focusing on Hermione, the terror in her eyes was unnerving, but I spoke to her through my thoughts though I knew she could not hear me. '_Hermione, I am so sorry. I hope you forgive me, and I. . .I love you'_. To my surprise, Hermione was staring at me a second later, and some unrealistic part of me prayed she knew what I was thinking.

"And to think," Bellatrix stomped toward me enraged, "I must live with the shame of yet another relative!"

"Y-you are the only one who should be considered a shame." The sweet voice that spoke was the last one I wanted to hear right now.

Aunt Bella spun around toward Hermione, I began throwing a tantrum inside of myself. My mind tried desperately to break past the spell, my will fought against it as my aunt stalked closer to Hermione.

"Little pathetic Mudblood, have you honestly forgotten our last encounter?" Bellatrix cooed menacingly, however Hermione shrank back only a bit.

"No." Her voice decieved her appearance of bravery.

Bellatrix stroked Hermione's hair, "Well deary," my aunt took a handful of her hair again and began hissing in her face, "I'll be sure to finish the job this time."

"Bellatrix, we need to keep them alive for the next two days." Professor Snape spoke up in an unfazed tone.

Aunt Bella didn't comply at first, she merely held tight to Hermione and glared angrily. After what seemed like an eternity, Bellatrix released Hermione and erupted into a fit of mad laughter.

"My Lord is coming Mudblood," Bellatrix said in a sing-song voice that sent shivers up my already frozen spine," And he has promised you to me, as a treat. There is no one to save you this time."

Aunt Bella spun on her heels, and practically skipped to lean over my limp body. She held her wand over my head loosley, as if about to jynx me further. My Aunt looked directly into my eyes, I could see hell's fire within her own.

"As for you?" She let out another malevolant snicker, "The Dark Lord has special plans for you Traitor. Only two days left for you boy."

My heart stopped beating, Bellatrix's stare bore into me. The person I absolutely feared the most, had 'special plans' for me. . .and they were to come soon.

"Come Bellatrix." Snape called to my aunt while tossing a pair of apples onto the ground.

"Hmph," She folded her arms across her chest, then faced Hermione, "Very well. I'll be back for you soon Mudblood."

Aunt Bella left with a gait that made her appear to be floating. Professor Snape looked Hermione and I over briefly, before flicking his wand twice and following Bellatrix. I felt the freeze that had taken over my body slowly began to creep away, but I felt no warmth in its place. The ropes that had binded Hermione vanished into thin air, she seemed to take a deep and much needed breath. Our captures had been nice enough to leave the furnace ignited, allowing me to see everything more clearly. Though, the sadness in Hermione's face was somehting I would have preferred to have been blind too.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was a genlte whisper.

"Yes," I dismissed my issues quickly, " Are you okay? I'm so sorry I couldn't help you ag-"

"Draco, it's honestly alright. There wasn't much you could do, I don't blame you for _anything_." I did indeed catch the double meaning behind her words.

I picked up our apples, which looked to be rotting already, "Here, eat. We'll need as much strength as we can muster."

"Strength for what?" She grumbled, but I still heard it.

My heart sank, because I knew she was right. We were in a hopeless situation, strength wouldn't matter anymore. If we were smart, perhaps we should kill oursleves before You-Know-Who gets the opportunity. However, we ate our bitter apples any way.

"Why have you finally begun to call me by my first name?" I asked aloud, I think a part of me was simply trying to create conversation, how inapproriate.

"Well, it is your name isn't it?" Hermione said in a bit of a light-hearted manner, at least she was trying.

"Yes, but still."

She seemed to ponder for a moment, "I believe we have been around each other long enough, and have been through a lot together, for first name bases by now."

"Good point." I spoke with a mouth full of bad fruit.

"And you?"

"I followed your lead." I answered her honestly.

"Huh." She had gotten half way through the apple before she threw it down in disgust, then she began to cry.

I immediately threw down my dinner and rushed to her side. I understood very well, there would be no distractions from what was happening. We were in serious danger, for her this was the second time this summer. However, who would save us now? Potter and Weasley wouldn't have made it in time the last time, and now I'm trapped along side her. I cannot save her, because I myself need saving.

"This isn't the end." I tried to assure her, but she didn't answer.

She continued to cry hysterically, I took her into my arms again as I fought back my own tears. We had two days, that wasn't much time at all. We had no wands, and who knew how many Death Eaters were upstairs keeping gaurd. And to add onto it, I had no idea which Death Eaters home we were in. The disadvatages were pilling up, so I clutched Hermione closer. If I couldn't save her. . .I could think of no better way to die then with her near me.

.................

A/N: One of the more shorter chapters? I have the next few chapters pre-planned pretty specifically, so I shouldn't take as long. Plus school is easing up a little. I hope this was to your liking. Thank you guys :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Finally! This was suppose to be updated like four days ago, but between formal dinners, homework and throwing up, ugh, it's amazing it's finally here. I had wanted to update earlier then usual too, but sadly didn't get to do that. I can't wait for spring break, enjoy guys. (And thank you as always to all my readers and reviewers for the support that keeps me going. Especially a special thanks to my ginger-haired best friend whose text messages of 'Have you updated yet?' remind me well of my duty, I love you :] )

Chapter Thirteen

"Is it worth it Draco?" Bellatrix giggled madly as she continued to curse me.

I was beyond screaming, having long ago lost my voice due to the yells that came with the earlier pains. The Cruciatus curse erupted through every vein in me, setting my very soul ablaze. I was waiting to black out, any moment now was all I could plea for. I wanted to answer my Aunt, that yes, Hermione is in fact worth it. Better me then her, that's how I could endure the excruciating pain.

"Answer me!" Aunt Bella shrieked, I felt the pain somehow increase.

I couldn't take it, my body forced a loud enough answer, "Yes!!"

In an instant the pain ceases, and everything was silent. My heart was rapidly beating in my ear, I was breathing as if I hadn't ever breathed before. My body was stiff from as an after affect of the torture.

"Yes?! She is worth it?!" Bellatrix stared at me with disbelief.

"Yes." I repeated between breaths.

I watched as my Aunt literally turned red with fury, my own safety was no longer in question, because I knew that look. I didn't move though, I knew that would do me no good yet, instead I let my strength steadily return. Bellatrix was glaring at Hermione, the clicking from the heels of her boots was the only sound throughout the basement as she creeped toward Hermione. I wanted to attack Aunt Bella right then, but I knew I couldn't, after all I had yet to regain use of my legs. So I watched helplessly, angrily, and regretfully as Bellatrix held her wand directly at Hermione's forehead.

"You disgust me Mudblood. You and those little friends of yours have given my Lord too many problems." Hermione's face scrunched in pain from the force of the wand as my Aunt spoke, "Nasty little spell you used the other day against my dear Rodolphus, did Draco teach it to you?"

I could only assume that the Death Eater that had been hit by Hermione's _Sectumsempra_ curse, was my Uncle Rodolphus. However, it would seem that unfortunately my uncle survived the strike. Hermione ignored my Aunt's question, which only made her angrier.

"I'm talking to you Mudblood!" Bellatrix screamed, I shut my eyes right before her hand made contact with Hermione's cheek.

"No!" Hermione bellowed after the blow, "Harry did, would you like to see?" My eyes re-opened, wide with fear at Hermione's reply.

The bravery of a Gryffindor, is mostly their foolishness. Bellatrix was quiet for only a moment, before her insane laughter overcame her. I still could hardly pull myself up, the Crucitus Curse does vicious wonders to the body.

"I would love to see how it works Mudblood." Aunt Bella shrilled happily, "Don't!" I managed to choke out.

Aunt Bella looked at me from over her shoulder, "Don't what Draco?"

"Aunt Bella please." I shamefully begged her, I was ashamed for this behavior, especially in front of Hermione.

"Oh no, no, no. Now you wish to acknowledge me as family? Now you decide to show me the proper respect?" I mentally cringed as she spoke to me in an all too calm manner.

"I had always shown you respect." I tried to argue, but my crackling voice gave away my fear.

"Oh really?" Aunt Bella casually walked away from Hermione and stood directly in the middle of us, "Draco, how the bloody hell is disgracing this family by helping a Mudblood, showing me respect?"

"I said 'had', not 'have'." My infamous Malfoy sarcasm at this moment surprised each of us.

I had decided on focusing Aunt Bellatrix's anger on myself instead of on Hermione. The sudden courage to do so, despite the situation, made me feel confident. Bellatrix appeared to be fuming because of my attitude.

"_Serpensortia!_" The familiar spell rang out from my aunt.

I hadn't heard the spell since my second year, when I myself used it against Potter. It was Aunt Bellatrix who had taught it to me, and now it was Aunt Bellatrix who would use it against me. I watched as the long grayish-brown viper slithered from my aunt's wand toward me.

"The Black Mamba," Bellatrix said warmly, "Its venom is 100 percent lethal, oh, but it is so adorable! Don't you agree Draco?"

I was immobile, paralyzed from sheer terror. The words '100 percent lethal' repeated in my head over and over again. Being a Slytherin did not in fact mean that we loved all serpents. As the Black Mamba glided toward me with frightening speed, finally I found my legs again, and was quickly backing up until I hit the wall. I heard the snake hiss, it's tongue sliding in and out of its mouth. It bared its teeth as it came closer, my heart was beating too fast, I thought it would explode from my chest in a split second.

Just then, in a period of three seconds, Hermione tackled my aunt to the floor, the Black Mamba veered it's head away, and Hermione snatched up my aunt's wand.

"_Expulso!_" The spell hit the viper and caused it to combust.

"Mudblood!" My aunt was just as quick, she sneered as she kicked Hermione's feet from under her.

Hermione hit the ground, loosing her grip on Bellatrix's wand. I jumped to my feet without thinking, and practically dove to retrieve the wand. Bellatrix had done the same, together we collided into the hard floor. Everything was happening so fast, I was struggling with my aunt to get back up, as Hermione leaped over us trying to grab the wand. I felt something crush my nose, then everything began to slow its speed.

Aunt Bella had punched me square in the nose, I could feel the warm blood rushing out of it. I tried to hold my nose, the scarelt liquid drenched my hands. Hermione had nearly gotten the wand, until my aunt snatched up the back of her shirt, tossing her to the side. With a triumphant yell, Bellatrix reclaimed her wand. The basement door swung open, as another pair of footsteps bustled down the stairs.

"Bella?" Uncle Rodolphus in the flesh called out to his psychotic wife.

"I've got it dear." Bellatrix recomposed herself as she clutched her wand.

I held my nose, bloody hell it hurt, as well as continued to bleed. Rodolph glared at Hermione and I, then drew his own wand.

"I say we curse this vile Mudblood back to her Maker."

"Oh Rodolphus," My aunt turned to my uncle, "Such a darling you are. But, this Mudblood is mine dear, not yours. So I say that _I_ kill the girl, on my own, when _I _want." Her tone had flowed form gentle to vicious.

Uncle Rodolph stared at his deranged wife, "Of course Bella."

"Silly man, these children already have claims on their heads. Perhaps when we capture more of these idiots, you may have a claim on them." She continued bitterly, I watched my uncle stare after her warily.

"Mhm."

"What about the Longbottom boy? I had a shot at his parents, you should get a taste of that family tree as well, love." She truely was insensitive, without a care about it.

"I'll see, any way, I thought I heard a ruckus down here." Her sneered over at Hermione and I.

"It's fine Rodolphus."

"Are you sure? I am here as a guard as well Bell-"

"It's fine!" She screeched, stomping her foot into the ground.

It was quiet, I swore Uncle Rodolphus would strike Bellatrix at any moment. However, he wasn't that stupid. It was common knowledge that Bellatrix was the most dangerous of all the Death Eaters, and it was a strong belief that the Dark Lord favored Bellatrix immensely. I'm sure Aunt Bella could protect herself from any wrath from her husband, but Uncle Rodolph may also fear wrath from the Dark Lord.

"I'll be out of your hair then. Come to bed soon, I have been feeling rather lonely at nights without you, dear Bella."

In a split second the atmosphere between them had shifted from tension, to something a bit more disturbing in my eyes. Aunt Bella threw him a wicked grin, he merely cocked his brow before ascending the stairs out of the basement. I felt all sorts of sickness at their gestures.

Aunt Bellatrix's bi-polar mannerisms did not fail her, as soon as my Uncle was well upstairs, my aunt turned to us with a repulsed glare.

"You stupid little things honestly thought you could over-power me?" Her voice had grown deep with fury.

I swallowed the lump of fear that had gathered in my throat, "Obviously."

I caught Hermione's wide eye's, she looked as if she wanted to both scream in protest and smack me across the face. Bellatrix flushed a light shade of angry scarlet.

"I have had about enough of you and your disrespectful comments Draco Malfoy." She slowly advanced toward me, wand at the ready," You are not my sister's son, in fact you are not a part of this family. You are a disgraceful, arrogant, piece of garbage that does not deserve to bare the name of _any_ pureblooded family. In fact Draco, we disown you. You have no family, and after this charade, you have no friends either."

"I have her." I said low and coldly, giving Hermione a half-hearted smile.

The Death Eater was only a yard from me, she barked with more insane laughter. I rose to my feet as if to challenge her, she continued to laugh. I let her words and laughter sink in, on behalf of my family, she announced my disownment. And she was right, I chose to become a blood-traitor, which meant I had no friends left either. . .Just more enemies. I had no family now, and Bellatrix then was no longer my aunt. I stood firmly as her hysteric died down, she was just another Death Eater, I concluded.

"And she will be dead!" Bellatrix announced in a sing-song voice, "Along side yourself."

"I would die before I would ever willingly let her die." I was proud of my statement, confident with my selflessness, and content with the _love_, yes _love_, I had for Hermione.

Bellatrix rolled her eye's at my nobility, and looked over at Hermione, "Did you put some ridiculous or cheesy love spell on this boy?" She snorted with sarcasm.

"No."

"Then he really does have the biggest death wish! Next to Potter I suppose." Her wand lay lazily in her hand, while her other hand was secured to her waist.

Another rash, adreniline fuelled action over-came me. I released my no longer bleeding nose, and grabbed the end of Bellatrix's wand, (Very surprised at how one of the best Death Eaters was losing control of her own wand in such a short period of time, by children no less. But she was too prideful at the fact that we were children in her opinion, Hermione and I are more of a threat then she would like to think).

Then again, as I stated, she is in fact a very good Death Eater. Her instincts swept into motion, as her hand held tight to the other end of her wand. I refused to let go, if anything I would snap Bellatrix's wand before allow her to have the ability to over-power us again.

So there we stood, tuggin back and forth on the tiny piece of wood. I tried to shove her backwards, trying to make her stumble over her own feet. However, her stance was as concrete as my own, we both continued to pull on the wand. She hissed at me repeatedly, I merely kept my attention focused on wiggling the wand from her grasp.

"Draco you foolish child!" Bellatrix half chuckled, half yelled, "Do you not realize what end of the wand you are on?!"

"Draco, please move." I heard Hermione order at me, but I didn't budge.

"If that is the what-"

"Bellatrix, wait!"

Everything went completely still to my surprise. Both Bellatrix and I stopped struggling for the moment, and stared at Hermione. Her sudden outburst to LeStrange came as a shock.

"How dare you use my name Mudblood!" Bellatrix shouted enraged.

"Would you honestly wish to bring about the wrath of V-Voldemort," I nearly gasped when she used his name, " By killing the person he has put a claim on?"

Before I could use the distraction to my advantage, Bellatrix beat me to the punch. She yanked her wand clear out of my hand, the palm of her hand connecting with my very strong force. I fell over from the pain, surely my nose was broken now, if it had not been before. I was on my back, trying to fight away the agony, Bellatrix had her wand pointed at Hermione.

"_Silencio!_"

"Dra-!" Hermione was quieted before she could call to me.

"Never, ever, speak the Dark Lord's name you worthless Mudblood!" Bellatrix smacked Hermione to the ground, "When the Dark Lord finishes his interrigation with you, I shall have my fun Mudblood."

Bellatrix flinched at Hermione, causing the young witch to shrink back slightly. The Death Eater giggled before returning to me. I was having great difficulty standing, my hand didn't leave my nose, I was trying to hold it together as well as hold in the blood. I could have sworn I saw my demise in Bellatrix's glower.

"As for you? I have had enough of your antics Draco. The Dark Lord will be here in a couple of days, but I don't know if I have the patience to deal with you that long." Her words were venomous, Hermione opened her mouth to object, but of course couldn't.

Was this death? I felt cold already, I felt my blood draining. I held on to the image of Hermione, I clung to the love I could feel. Bellatrix LeStrange drew back her wand, I braced myself for probable demise. _Hermione, I love you._ I repeated in my head again, showing my thoughts through my gaze.

"_Duro!_" Stone.

......

A/N: Huh, I bet it its hard to have a point of view, much less a thought process when you are turned to stone. I still find Bellatrix Lestrange to be my favorite female villian, next to Poison Ivy. Whoo! I shall start the next chapter now, and hope for a sooner update. Hope I keep you all at the edge of your seats :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Whoo hoo! I actually thought I wasn't going to be able to update this week, but I made it! I didn't want to keep you guys all flustered, especially after how I ended the last chapter Welp, here it is! Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! And thanks to my ginger bffl whose new duty is to remind me to update in a timely manner.

Chapter Fourteen

"Huh, it is actually working."

"Mhm."

Everything was dark, my head felt as if a forceful pressure were beating down on it. I could hear voices, but they were muffled. I couldn't move though, my entire body felt numb and stiff. However this sensation seemed to be receding, my head being freed from it, and it slowly continued downward. Past my neck, my shoulders, forearms and so on. As the paralyzing sensation crept farther away from my upper body, I was breathing again, and could open my eyes.

"H-H-Hermione?" It pained me to speak, but I managed.

I felt a warm hand on my own, "I'm here, and you're back."

I blinked a few times; banishing the blurred vision that had overcame me. The pressure still lingered in my head agonizingly, as my body still felt immobile.

"W-what?" I asked dizzily.

"You don't remember? Your dearest aunt turned you to stone." Hermione answered me coldly.

I do remember it, my very last sight before my. . .unconsciousness, was Bellatrix's spell. I looked down, if I could have, I would've jumped back. A glittering line seemed to be eating away the stone that bonded my calves, and continued working down to my feet. I didn't move while the spell continued to free me. In all my years of being around dark magic, I had never known anyone to have been turned to stone, and then be revived afterwards.

"She's no longer my aunt, remember?" I said harshly, "But, you're amazing, you know that right?" I looked up at Hermione gratefully, she beamed at my compliment.

"How touching." Professor Snape announced from behind me.

I made an attempt to turn to him, but my body still felt like stone. Snape stood beside Hermione, hand held out to her. She glared at him for a moment, and then looked at me nervously. I didn't understand what was happening, but the next thing I knew, Hermione reluctantly placed the wand she had been holding into Snape's hand.

It became clear to me; our potions master had given Hermione his wand, assuming she could revive me. She wasn't sure what to make of the gesture I'm sure, but I was surprised she returned his wand. You would think she would have jinxed him instead, so we could make an escape.

"Let's get you walking then." Hermione said as she grabbed my forearm and tried to lift me to my feet.

"Why did you give him back his wand?" I asked as I carefully and shakily rose.

"You didn't look shocked or angry to see him."

"Clever witch, as usual Miss Granger." Snape snorted, pulling me up the rest of the way.

"Yes, well even though you are a murderer," I could see our Professor mentally cringe at Hermione's harsh words, "It's quite obvious that you are here to assist Draco."

She had discovered Snape's motives for being here in literally the shortest time either of us had ever seen a plan decoded. I saw in Snape's eye's that he was in fact here to help Hermione and I, the question was now, how?

"The Dark Lord will be here in less then a day," Snape began calmly, "Which means not only must you get out of here now, but you'll need to get a good distance away in a decent amount of time."

"We'll have to run."

Snape raised his brow at my suggestion, "Are you really that daft boy? Running will not get you far enough in time _this_ time."

"Then what other choice do we have?" Hermione interjected defensively on my behalf.

"What any smart wizard would do, apparate."

Hermione and I exchanged a side glance, then my gaze fell to the floor. If my wand was still in tact, I still couldn't apparate. . .it was too risky.

"I still have your wand Draco." Snape said as if that were the only issue.

"That's great Professor, but there is still a problem." I peeped sheepishly.

"And that is?"

I took a deep breath before answering, "I can't apparate, I actually failed my test. Our money kept the man from failing me. So I can't apparate alone, much less with Hermione."

Snape stared at me as if I had just jinxed his mother. I glanced at Hermione shamefully, what kind of pathetic excuse for a wizard am I?

And as if she were reading my mind, "You're still a great wizard, you just need some work."

She gave me a small smile; I couldn't help but beam at her in response. Hermione was harmony to my dysfunctional and disturbed cognition; I was grateful for her presence. Our dear professor had to destroy the moment entirely.

"Please, what kind of wizard can't apparate? How do expect to escape alive then Draco?"

"I can get us both away from here safely!" I argued bitterly, he snorted.

"You'll have to apparate then, Draco." Snape said with indifference, but I felt the doubt.

"But, You-Know-Who doesn't know he can't apparate. I see no issue with running." Hermione came to my defense again.

"Really? Then I guess we shouldn't worry about the countless creatures that the Dark Lord could send into the forests to track you down?" Hermione looked flustered by Snape's reply, no doubt irritated for being disproved.

". . .I can do it." I said the words without thinking them through, both my Professor and Hermione looked at me quizzically.

"Hmm." Snape finally said, "Then it's settled."

Hermione kept staring at me confused; surely I had a better idea then risking our lives on the off chance that I could apparate. I don't know, I would think of something, but we needed to get going. And who knows? Miracles could happen right? I mean, Hermione has continued to stand by me for a while now, there's a huge miracle.

"Right, now how are you getting out of here? Well, where is here by the way?" I shifted the subject quickly.

"My basement."

"So we are back in Spinners End?" I asked rhetorically.

Hermione groaned, "We were just here the other week or so."

"Ah yes, you two's run in with Avery and that incompetent boy, Higgs. Nice mess you made of our park's statue Miss Granger." I couldn't tell if Snape was giving her a compliment or an insult, nonetheless we both ignored his comment.

"So what grand escape shall we make this time?" Hermione looked to me; I could see our last escape flicker across her expression.

"I won't be carrying you this time Granger." I raised my brow playfully.

"I have legs that are perfectly capable of walking, Malfoy."

Before I could make my reply, Snape breathed heavily to catch our attention and stalked away. I stared after him for a moment, then Hermione and I quickly rushed to his heels.

"This is no light-hearted matter _children_." Snape scolded us for a playfulness at an inappropriate time.

It was my fault, I was with the two people I trusted the most in this world right now. One whom I loved like a father, and the other whom I was in love with. I suppose an unexpected warmth had flown through me, I momentarily forgot the troubles in this world. A mistake that could cost me a lot if I were not careful.

"My apologies, Professor." I spoke up as we climbed the steps.

He ignored my sorry, "I cannot be blamed for you two's escape, especially in my own home. Draco, your parents. . .well, the Dark Lord is quite furious."

My heart dipped into my stomach immediately. I had nearly completely forgotten the fate of my parents because of my betrayal.

"How are they?" I croaked, suddenly I felt my voice leaving me.

"House arrest, I guess would be the proper term. He has yet to hurt your mother or father, but he continues to torment them with the promise of your head on a platter." His casual tone was almost as unnerving as his words.

My head on a platter? I suppose that was better then when the Dark Lord said he would have Potter's body impaled and placed on display at the Ministry. . .

"Then what are we to do to get out of here?" Hermione said quickly, averting my attention successfully.

"I am going to leave soon, I have matters to attend to for the Dark Lord. Alecto and Amycus Carrow shall be on guard. I shall place them both under a temporary sleeping charm, the rest shall be up to you." Snape swatted us away from him, we both climbed back down the stairs reluctantly, "I'll be gone in thirty minutes, and the charm lasts an hour."

With that he flicked his wand, the door swung open, he stepped through and the door instantly snapped shut with a loud 'click'.

"That was entirely helpful." Hermione said crossly.

"It's helpful enough."

**/////**

"Are you ready?" I asked Hermione for the millionth time.

"Yes!"

"Just remember to be careful, we have mere minutes to find my wand." I reminded her again.

She rolled her eyes, "That was a bit of information Snape didn't have to be so mum about."

"I know," I agreed gingerly, "Nevertheless, we have to work with what we got."

"Then let's stop chatting about it." She was growing aggravated, I couldn't help it though.

I stared at the open furnace, the blazes jumped around madly within it. I could see the one piece of wood that would be my only option, our savior in this mess. Of course it was this piece of wood that was more toward the back of the furnace, the area of it left un-scorched was growing small. I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows.

"You don't have a Dark Mark?"

The question caught me completely off guard, just as I had been reaching into the furnace.

"I-I. . .no I don't." I replied, and in an attempt to shift the atmosphere, I shoved my hand into the furnace.

I felt the embers seep into my skin painfully; I snatched out the intended piece of wood with haste. The wood was hotter then I had thought it would've been, but manageable. The end of it continued to hold a piece of fire, my idea had worked. My arm still burned slightly, but I was sure there would be no serious burn wounds.

"Okay, ready?

"Draco, for the last time! Yes!" She nearly shouted, I nodded and proceeded up the stairs.

Each one seemed to creek and moan as I took them on one at a time. My pulse had accelerated, my adrenaline was beginning to work up again. That familiar rush from the first escape was rapidly flushing through my veins.

"This part seems to easy." Hermione nearly chuckled.

"The first door was sealed by Muggle means, I suppose they figured magic was the best alternative. They really should have thought about the fact that the door is wood, and there is a furnace down here."

We found ourselves partially laughing as we reached the top of the steps. I stopped in front of the door, my body revolting the idea of halting this madness. My heart raced wildly, I looked to Hermione for one last reassurance. A surge of electricity erupted, almost causing me to fall over, as Hermione slipped her hand into my open one and gave me a light squeeze.

"Let's try not to burn his house down." She gave a curt nod, I had to control the urge to smile widely at our contact.

Another deep breath, Hermione's comforting warmth, and the high of our escape; I shoved the makeshift torch into the door.

Within seconds it was ablaze, the stench of it filled my nostrils making my head spin. I wanted to turn away from the stink, but we didn't have the time. I released the torch, and stomped out its embers before kicking it down the steps.

"Cover your face!" I ordered to Hermione, she listened without hesitation.

The door was crumbling, loosing its support, making it easy for me to kick it down. It hit the floor with a boisterous 'thud'. The door way was still in flames, and now the fire began to spread across Snape's kitchen floor. I pulled Hermione out of the basement completely, and rushed out of the kitchen.

"It would probably be on their persons." Hermione announced loudly as we entered the sitting room.

Alecto, a short and stocky woman, was sprawled across the couch asleep. Her lump of a brother, Amycus, laid across the floor snoring. The house was incredibly hot, the fire creeping its way through onto table and across the wood floors, the walls threatening to turn to ash. Hermione sped over to Alecto, digging through pockets to find my wand. I dropped to the ground to search Amycus, with no luck. I cursed to myself, and pocketed his coin bag; it would no doubt come in handy later.

"Not here." I told her, "Not on her either."

I snapped Amycus's own wand in anger. Hermione watched me, her eyes growing wide. For a moment I had thought I had scared her, but she took Alecto's wand out.

"_Accio wand!"_

The book covered walls of the sitting room began to shake viciously, as if an earthquake had been triggered. Books were falling left and right, the fire was reaching the out skirts of the sitting room as the entire kitchen was in flames.

My heart was still pulsing too fast, everything was moving at light speed. Finally, one of the books hit the ground and flipped open, my wand whipped out of its empty center and into Hermione's waiting hand.

"_Aguamenti_!" She directed Alecto's wand at the flames that had engulfed the kitchen.

I was utterly amazed, yet again, by Hermione's cunning and quick thinking abilities. She moved through the kitchen, to the basement, extinguishing the fire effortlessly. I stood behind her, admiring her skills.

"Here you are." She handed me my wand, I took it shakily.

"You continue to dazzle me, did you know that?" My question was innocent, yet she blushed a light shade of pink.

She looked away, clearing her throat, "Yes well, it's a Gryffindor thing."

"No actually, "I said reaching out to grab her arm, "Because obviously I can do it too."

The adrenaline rush had yet to cease, and now it was as if it were increasing. Hermione's eye's met my own, her face expressionless, she seemed to be registering something. For a split second, I contemplated attempting another kiss, everything screamed to go for it.

Hermione pulled her arm from my grasp with a giggle, "You don't dazzle me Draco, you surprise me."

She turned on her heels, and proceeded back into the sitting room. I stood there, a cross between rejected and dazed. Yet at the same time, something inside of me told me not to give up, that I was definitely close to my victory.

"I'm horrible with time, but I do believe that we have about ten minutes left." I ran my fingers through my hair, more nervous about what had just happened.

"Then we should," She stopped looking at all the books that had fallen, "Get out of here, we've been here before."

I stopped in my tracks, that's right, and I had lied about whose house it wasn't.

"Come on Hermione." I tried to bypass her discovery.

"Draco," She started, snapping Alecto's wand, "Snape helped us when Avery stunned me, here in Spinners End?"

"Yes, I didn't want you to worry. Please don't be mad." I begged, staring at Alecto's broken wand.

"I snapped it so she couldn't use it." Hermione followed my stare, then clarified, "And that was probably the best thing to do."

I looked at her baffled, she wasn't angry at all? She leaned down and picked up a book, I immediately recognized Snape's little spell book.

"W-well, I-I'm still sorry I lied." I stumbled over my words; she gave me a weak smile.

Hermione tossed aside Alecto's wand, "The Floo powder is gone."

I looked to the fire place, she was right, "Then we'll stick with the plan."

Hermione nodded, holding Snape's journal to her person before joining me by the door. I watched her, a bit intrigued, did she recognize the journal? I thought I had hid it form her, or maybe it had caught her attention?

Just as we were about to run off, a loud grumble caught my ear. I turned to see Amycus rolling on the ground, and then his sister shot up as if she had been hit.

"Bloody hell, you've got to be kidding me!" I nearly kicked the wall, Hermione gasped beside me.

Alecto and Amycus were staring at us with confusion, they examined the area before glaring back at us. Both instantly reached for their wands, but found nothing.

"What have you snot nosed brats done?!" Alecto shrieked.

"Escaped by the looks of it." I replied smugly, Amycus let out a grunt before jumping to his feet.

He charged toward Hermione and I, I instinctively shoved Hermione behind me. I waited for him to leap over the couch and get almost too close to me.

"_Stupefy!_" The spell sent him toppling backwards, back over the couch and into his sister.

"Amycus!" Alecto was on her feet, "Malfoy, don't be stupid." She growled at me, eyeing both Hermione and my wand.

I didn't bother to respond, "_Stupefy!_"

Alecto made an attempt to duck, but failed, and was sent crashing on top of her sibling. I was grinning at my accomplishment, but we still needed to be on the move. There was no telling if more Death Eaters were to be on guard soon or not.

Without another word, I took Hermione's hand tightly and sped out of Snape's home. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly her hand seemed to fit into mine, the missing piece to a puzzle. She kept up well as we passed the old murky river, I tried not to think of what I was going to be required to do in a matter of moments.

"Draco, that's far enough." Hermione called to me after a few more minutes of running.

We were back on the out skirts of Spinners End, and it was time to apparate. I felt a lump form in my throat, I wasn't ready.

"Hermione, I can't."

"We may have to try, We have to get away, and we can't run." She explained softly, but I felt like a disappointment.

"And if I leave half of myself here? Or even worse, part of you?" I sniped back; I shouldn't take my frustration out on her.

"Even wors-" She stopped herself and shook her head, "Never mind, however Draco, we really don't have another option."

"I won't risk it, I can't risk it." I argued, she sighed.

"I think you can do it." She looked up at me calmly, I felt paralyzed.

I could've sworn I saw a twinkle in those caramel iris's, Merlin she was beautiful. And here I was, dazzled yet again by the angle before me. She thought I could do it, and she was the genius after all. She slid her hand out of mine, and wrapped it over my own and my wand so that we were both clutching my wand.

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling my palms begin to sweat.

"I'm pretty much always sure." She said with that Malfoy-worthy smirk.

Relief spread through my body, that was all I needed. I closed my eyes, preparing my body for the trip to the next closest village. I nearly leapt out of my skin when Hermione pressed her body flush against mine. I could feel every luscious curve and all, for a minute it became hard to concentrate on anything but the feel of her body. My arm snaked around her waist to secure her to me, as my head rested on the top of hers.

"It'll be okay." I heard her muse.

She was breath taking, I pressed my lips to her hair and inhaled her scent. She was my new reason for survival, and to survive I needed to apparate, I needed to survive to keep her safe. My mind worked a mile a minute, conducting all sorts of reasons why I needed to do this, all pointed to Hermione. With one last deep breath, I held her closely, as if she would vanish. We squeezed my wand together, a sudden pull and an unpleasant limb binding sensation, all for Hermione.

………

A/N: Ahh! I'm so excited! I'm getting farther and farther, and I love my plans for this story! Let me know if you guys are liking this too, that's all that matters :]


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It's here! I know I'm a bit late, so to make it up to you, it's a **_**very**_** long chapter. Took me hours to write this one. But it is so worth it! You'll see. . . **

Chapter Fifteen

"Tilt your head back now." Hermione asserted, holding the foul smelling vile close.

"It smells like death though!" I complained, moving my head aside.

She had spent the entire day concocting a potion that would diminish the constant nausea and motion sickness I was now suffering through. It's true that we had safely apparated to another little village without so much as a lost eye brow. But, in turn the transportation had left me immensely ill. I stayed in the local Inn, and gave Hermione Amycus's coin purse of Galleons to fetch some supplies for one of her miracle potions.

"Beggars most certainly cannot be chooser Draco, now please just drink it and you'll feel better." She argued, pushing the vile closer to my face.

I looked at the murky liquid with disgust, "I don't know."

Hermione huffed, shaking her head and walking back over to the dresser. She set the potion down, and folded her arms across her chest, glaring into space. It had taken her an awfully long time to create that potion, longer then it would take normal potions to be made. So who am I to let such hard work go to waste, or even be ungrateful about it?

"Don't be mad," I stood up, off the small bed and joined her at the dresser, "I'll take it-"

I was cut off by a knock at our door, "Daniel! Heather!" The Inn keeper called out our fake names in a merry voice.

I answered her, a little flustered for her intruding, "Yes ma'am?"

"Sorry to bother you loves! But Mrs. Gumbly just popped by to remind you both of her dinner reservations for you tonight at her little pasta place." The porky old Mrs. Whey clasped her plump hands together with a grin, her mess of gray hair stringy around her round face.

"Dinner reservations?" I glanced over at Hermione confused.

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you!" Hermione smiled warmly, "I bumped into Mrs. Gumbly at the market, she noticed I wasn't from out of town and I told her you and I were staying for a couple of days. She was thrilled by the. . .er-" Hermione stopped and looked away, embarrassed?

"We don't get young couples such as yourself very often Daniel, so Mrs. Gumbly wanted to offer you both a romantic dinner at her restaurant, on the house no less!" Mrs. Whey patted me on the back, a bit too happy with the situation.

I was still confused as to Hermione agreeing to this, "And so you agreed?"

"Very sweet and _persistent_ woman, Mrs. Gumbly is." Hermione stressed the persistency of this woman, and being as kind as Miss Granger is, of course she accepted.

"Well," I began, now absolutely excited about the thought of Hermione and I having a romantic dinner, "What time shall we be ready then?"

Mrs. Whey beamed, "Dinner is at eight, she said."

_**/////**_

It was a nice place, I mean for a restaurant in a very small village. The entire place was dim, only the flame from the candles that sat at each round table casted a form of illumination across the dining room. The table clothes were checkered red and white, the walls made of deep mahogany wood, the kitchen hidden off to the back behind a thin curtain, it was such a simple place.

It was perfect, and I was anxiously watching the front door, waiting for my date to enter. I fiddle with the two empty wine glasses, the tiny ember from the candle seemed to make them glisten. Woman and their rituals of beauty are not only a mysterious occurrence, but a very long one as well. I wanted to wait in the room for Hermione, but once she was out of the shower, she merely kicked me out and told me to wait here.

"Blast." I poured myself some of the red wine, and took a quick sip.

I looked around, the place was completely deserted, I was only half-surprised at this. I couldn't help but wonder how Hermione would react to it, but I could pray that she would let this atmosphere soak into her positively. I took out the small vile of murky-looking potion from my dress robe and set it on the table. After I was bouncing around about dinner, Hermione suddenly went pale and told me to forget about the potion, that to just let the sickness naturally leave my body. I took it when she wasn't looking anyway.

I studied the potion, I had never seen anything like it. I was curious as to why she would suddenly change her mind? Some silly muggle belief perhaps? She had spent all day working on it while I rested, and I wouldn't want that to just be wasted. The illness was not as strong, but I could still feel the light-headedness. I decided to just take the potion, feel better and thank Hermione a million times.

Before any second thoughts could pop into my mind, I spilled the potion into my wine, and sipped it down in one gulp. The sensation tingled, burned and revolted me all at the same time. I felt every single drop slither through my entire body, tickling my nerves and spiking my blood. I shivered at the vibrations that were erupting in each section of my body, I closed my eyes tight, waiting for it too pass. Eventually the twitter died down, my illness was gone, but my mind and chest still felt tingly.

"Draco?" Hermione's gentle voice called me back gingerly.

"Oh, wow." I breathed.

I didn't know what words to conjure up at this point, if I would've been standing I surely would have toppled over. She stood over the table, hands shyly folded behind her back, cheeks that gorgeous shade of pink. Her hair had been tamed into a bun that hung at the side of her head, two lonesome curls fell beside her ivory face. She stood in a knee-length, strapless, rosy-pink dress that almost looked silk, I hesitated at the thought of reaching out and touching the material. The candle light flickered across her features, and she was practically glowing, if I have said it once, I've said it a thousand times, she was an angel.

"Are you going to just stare all night?" She asked with a light chuckle.

I jumped to my feet, nearly tripping, as I pulled out a chair beside me; "You look amazing." I swiftly and boldly kissed her cheek as she sat down, before taking my own seat.

She was still for a minute, eyes wide, fingers lingering over where I had kissed her. I wondered if I should apologized, or even if I had ruined the night. Then, the most ravishing smile spread across her face, my spirit soared to new heights.

"Heather, darling! You made it!" Mrs. Gumbly, a middle aged skinny woman with short raven hair and a loud voice, suddenly appeared.

"Of course ma'am. And thank you so very much for all of this, it's wonderful." Hermione said gratefully, I was too distracted in her breath-taking brilliance to really be able to focus on much else.

"Well, here you are with some wine," Mrs. Gumbly re-filled my cup then filled Hermione's, "And your dinner will be out shortly." She held her hands together with enthusiasm, looking us over before scurrying away.

"An awfully friendly village you have taken me too Draco." Hermione gave a musical laugh, I merely smiled.

The tingling sensation that had settled in my head and chest had increases, but I had a feeling that it was more from her presence then the after effects of whatever potion I had taken. Hermione was glancing all about the room, as if trying to avoid me, she looked nervous. I carefully reached out a placed my hand over hers, her head snapped in my direction, and I smiled.

"I've dazzled the infamous Draco Malfoy again no doubt?" She teased, but didn't remove her hand.

"It's definitely becoming a reoccurrence quite often now." I replied with ease, and leaned closer to her.

She still seemed a bit stiff and uncomfortable, "I hardly would have ever guessed I'd be able to dazzle anyone." She laughed at herself.

"And why not?"

She stopped laughing and analyzed my expression, she proceeded after she concluded I was serious, "I am the bookworm who casts herself into her studies, not floats about seeking the attention of others."

"That doesn't mean you can't dazzle others, it just means you aren't a tramp. That's what you were intending, correct?" She was holding back a giggle, "And I wouldn't be surprised if it were the Patail twins you were speaking about."

"Draco!" She gasped, a few chuckles slipping here and there.

"What? They allow themselves to be play things. You on the other hand are respectable," I stroked the hand I was holding, "Intelligent," I slowly reached out, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "And still beautiful."

Sheepishly, I ran my thumb over her cheek. She carefully moved her face into my palm, and closed her eyes. I continued to stroke her cheek, an internal earthquake shook me, the opportunity seemed perfect.

"When will you tell me why you saved me from your family's dungeon?" She asked without opening her eyes.

The strangest thing occurred, before I could formulate an appropriate answer, my body betrayed me and blurted out a response against my will.

"Whenever you like."

It was quiet, we both were surprised, her more likely from the sudden outburst and the way it was said. Myself, because I hadn't willed to speak just yet, let alone give that answer.

She took advantage of my 'edgar' replies, "Even now?"

"Yes." It left my lips within seconds.

Hermione's brow rose, I took a sip of my wine nervously. What the bloody hell was happening? My head and chest were felt as if they were being squeezed within me, I couldn't sort my thoughts out.

"Why?" She asked, "I don't know, honestly."

We were both seemed baffled by my unusual behavior. This evening wasn't going as pleasant as I had hoped it would, my sudden uncontrollable word vomit would surely cause trouble.

"You're very troubling Draco Malfoy." She took a small sip of her wine, before swishing it around.

"You're very mesmerizing Hermione Granger." I mentally smacked myself, perhaps it's time I stopped talking all together.

However, Hermione was now scarlet red, fighting a smile, and looking down at her wine gingerly. As amazing as it was to see the effect I could have on her, it didn't diminish the fact that something was wrong with me.

"I apologize Hermione, I really do not know what's come over me." I tried to explain that I shared her bewilderment.

She tooked up at me now curiously, "I-I guess. . .i-it's quite a-alright." She stumbled, I couldn't help but smirk.

If I was going to avert the conversation and save myself from any mishaps, now was the time to do it. Yet luck was not completely on my side. Just as I was going to shift our conversation, Hermione re-asked the dreaded question I had been avoiding for ages.

The words were on the very tip of my tongue, I used everything in my being to stop them, "Hermioneitstoosoon!" I managed to choke out.

She appeared both cross and scared, "I don't understand."

"Dinner is served!" Mrs. Gumbly's presence up until she spoke had gone unnoticed.

I let out a sigh of reliefe as she set down the enormous plate of steaming pasta in front of us. Her timing was perfect, for she had saved this night from turning any uglier. I inhaled the mouth-water dish as if it were the last meal I'd ever eat, then again it has been awhile since we've eaten this good. Mrs. Gumbly made her leave following our mumbled thank you's, but not before flickering a worried glance in my direction.

We took up our forks and dug into the mass of pasta, both eating excruciatingly slow. It seemed like an eternity was passing, that dreadful awkward silence had settled itself between us once more. Merlin, what had happened? This night seemed to have been set up nearly flawlessly, but I couldn't control myself and have runied everything. I couldn't explain why, but suddenly I felt very alone. With no family anymore, seeing as I was disowned, no friends, and now no Hermione too?

And to think just a few years ago we were simple school children. The war was still at bay, and I was busy being an abnoxious prat who fantisized about the enemy too often. Our greatest worries were either winning the next Quidditch match against Gryffindor or passing friday's Charm's test. I remember when Blaise had accidently set Goyle's pants on fire trying to levitate him, we still never figured out how the hell he managed to do that.

"Why are you laughing?" I looked up at Hermione confused, she seemed just as lost as I.

I hadn't really realized I had been laughing out loud.

"I was remember what life was like back in Hogwarts, and then I remembered when Blaise set Goyle's pants on fire while trying to levitate him." I answered again without any time to process, but the results were still a blessing.

Hermione stared for only a moment before she began hysterically laughing. Soon we were both snickering at the thought, a much needed ice breaker.

"I would expect that more from Goyle himself, no offense Draco but some of your friends are just so thick." Seh shook her head smiling.

"None taken, trust me I know. In our second year, I found them passed out in a broom closet with cupcakes in their hands." I chuckled again at the memory, Hermione was silent and looked as if she were hiding something, "What?"

She was smiling again, "That was my fault to be honest."

"How so?"

"I made the cupcakes a sort of sleeping potion, and Harry and Ron tricked Crabbe and Goyle into eating them, then stuffed them in a broom closet." Hermione answered me a bit too bluntly.

I wanted to know more, "And why is that?"

"Well, we thought you were the heir of Slytherin, and you tell Crabbe and Goyle everything I assumed. So that was my plan to figure it out." She shrugged her shoulders as if it were nothing.

I thought about being angry, but couldn't find myself being mad at Hermione for something simple as that. That was almost five years ago any how, but there was something I did just catch there.

"That was brilliant," I breathed, "Polyjuice potion? In only our second year? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." I concluded, she gave a small smile at the compliment.

"I tend to be resourceful here and there." Hermione said playfully.

"I've noticed, I mean look at the potions you've made as we've been travelling. The one from this morning, by the way, cleared up my sickness." I told her proudly, but just managed to leave out the other odd sensations it was creating.

Her eye's went wide and some of the color faded from her face. I repeated my own words in my head, but found nothing offensive. Now what had done to mess things up? Just as the atmosphere had cleared up from that tension.

"You drank it?"

"Yes." I answered immediately.

"After I told you not too?" She seemed scared, and I was getting frightened as well.

"Yes." I repeated, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disobey, I just thought you were being silly and I should drink it anyway."

Her hand clasped over her mouth, her eye's still wide. I could feel my heart pounding again, was there something in the potion? Was it poison?? But, Hermione would never poison me. . .I hope.

"I'm so sorry Draco, please understand-"

I cut her off, "What?! What is it?! Is it poison Hermione?!"

"Heavens no!" She gasped, "It's not poison, I'm not trying to kill you. I was just trying to-"

"To what?! What is it!? You need to tell me!" I was practically shouting, Hermione shrunk back in her chair.

"I just wanted some answers! You need to understand the fact that we were enemies. . ." Her voice trailed off, I relaxed only a little in my seat.

As if someone turned on a light bulb, I got it, "Veritaserum."

"Mhm."

There was no way she managed to just make it, that potion takes weeks to. . .Oh. It all made sense, she's been brewing the potion since I first bought her all the ingrediants and caulderon. She finally finished it, and my lingering sickness from the Apparation presented a perfect opportunity to slip it to me. No wonder I haven't been in control of my own words for this entire date.

I felt angry, betrayed, and yet. . .relieved? It was an odd emotion, but I was sure it was due to the fact that whatever Hermione decides to fish out of me, both of us will know it's the truth.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked shyly, I answered with little harshness, "Yes."

It was silent again, Mrs. Gumbly appeared shortly after to retrieve out plates. I briefly made eye contact with her, we exchanged a troubled look. Then Mrs. Gumbly did something quite odd, she flashed us both a grand smile and seemed to snigger to herself before rushing away.

I assumed dinner was over, after all I wasn't really much up for dessert. I took one last gulp of my wine, finishing the glass; it slid down my throat and warmed my body a bit. The warmth did not, however, diminish the feeling of betrayle that continued to rip at my heart. I guess I could partially understand why she felt she needed to do what she did. But, of all the people in the world, besides Professor Snape, I had trusted her the most.

I wanted to try and remember that, yes, I use to be the enemy and therefore Hermione would need to watch herself. Then again, I can't stop thinking of how many times I have saved her life so far, and have done nothing really to show malevolance. I was disowned by my own bloody family for her! As well as how much we have been through together, our time together has completely changed our opinions and thoughts of each other. . .Well, I had thought it had, apparently I was wrong.

I quietly excused myself, and stood to leave. Just as I made it past two tables, the candle flames on every table grew even dimmer. I looked to Hermione, who was frantically looking around the room, it was obvious she wasn't responsible. I looked to Mrs. Gumbly, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, flicking her wand about with a rather large grin on her lips. Before I could question anything, a plethora of eloquent and percious vases made of white china sprang up on each of the tables, beside the candles. About a dozen crimson red roses then appeared in each of the vases, I was stunned by how glorious the sight was.

I stood motionless, as each of the roses slowly blossomed, and from their centers, families of fairies fluttered out. They were miniscule, hardly at their maturation, but their beings gave off a golden illuminance that made the entire restaurant shimmer. A handful of yellow-haired faries were snickering as they flew up to me and placed light feathery kisses on my cheeks. I couldn't help but smile, I caught Hermione's eyes, and I could see a twinkle within them. All of the tiny creatures fluttered up to the ceiling, creating a blanket of golden light above us.

The moment was too perfect, my anger couldn't hold out any longer and soon completely vanished. I carefully made my way back to Hermione, our eyes remaining locked. I took her hand, and brought her to her feet; our faces so close that I could feel her cool breath.

"I rescued you from the dungeon in the Manor for a couple of reasons." My voice began without me, leaving it shaky with nerves, but I continued.

"You see, I really did despise you when we were younger, but to be honest I despised anyone who was good. I thought that to be a proper Malfoy, one had to be cruel, snobby and malicious to everyone and everything else. My father would speak about the Dark Lord so briefly and with so much terror in his eyes, that I thought that that had meant-" I stopped for a second, took a deep breath and gathered as much nerve as I could, "V-V-Voldemort."

I was gasping after I had said it. Hermione squeezed my hand and looked as if she were proud of me. I was actually proud of myself, and gained more courage to continue.

"I had thought that my fathers reaction had meant that V-Voldemort," The second time was easier, but it was still a whisper, "Must have been someone more then just his stories. I thought that if he was so mighty that my own father was fearful of him, he must have been the right kind of person to follow."

Hermione snorted, before quickly apologizing, "Sorry, continue."

"It's okay, but yes, that was what I believed as a child. I wanted so much to be apart of something as mighty as that, to be just like my father, my aunt, my uncle, all of them. I don't think it ever occurred to me that most of the people I admired had either vanished or were in prison. Yet, I aspired to make them all proud of me, to have my name mentioned among their ranks." I sighed, the truth was pouring from me so freely I could hardly recognize myself.

"What changed? And what does this have to do with why you rescued me?" She asked softly.

I took another couple of breaths before going on, "Toward the end of our third year, and the beginning of our fourth year, the Dark Lord was preparing to return. That was when everything hit me, when I learned that my father and mother no longer wished to live that way, but were going to be forced too, or be murdered. Which meant, I would have to follow along side them, become a Death Eater, or face V-Voldemort and be killed. I learned how truely horrible Lord V-Voldemort, Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange, all of them were, how frightening the world of Dark Magic really was, and that I would be trapped."

"I had no longer wanted it, but I didn't have a choice. Then I began to watch as Death Eaters would gather in our sitting room, and pass their time away by each ruthlessly torturing or killing various creatures they had found near our home. They would do it out of sheer boredom, and even though for years I was taught to look down on anyone who wasn't a pureblood, even I found the sight repulsive. I returned to school our fourth year, fearing the return of the Dark Lord and the unwanted way of life I would have to take up. I thought I wouldn't ever be able to escape, that I would have to become everything I had ever wanted as a child, but then it all changed, and I found a way out."

I stopped, I was inhaling air as if it were about to comepletely go away. Hermione seemed to be absolutely absorbed in my story, she looked adorable really. The glittering light provided by the fairies was reflecting in her caramel stare, my heart was racing at the sight. I prepared myself for the moment of truth, it was finally going to be revealed.

"Hermione Granger, the little muggle-born girl in Gryffindor had caught the eye of the pure-blooded snob in Slytherin. I think I always had some sort of obssesion over you, from our first year to now." She was frozen, I took up her other hand, "I was very curious about you when we were children, then when I found out about your family, and I turned to hating you. Yes, it is shallow and disgusting, but it was strange as well. I would find myself bad-mouthing you a bit too often, I would tell my friends all the time how little I thought of you, my family as well. But I did it so often, that once Crabbe had even asked me if I had liked you an were just trying to cover it up with hate for your blood status. Of course I cursed him immediately, but he was right."

"The more we grew, the more beautiful you were becoming. And with Voldemort on the brink of his return, I was trying to detatch myself from the putrid ways I had been taught. I had befriended Selena as a result, and her friendship lessened my immature opinions on other creatures and blood-status. I was able to pretend to be the old Malfoy, but in reality, I wanted to be on Potters side with you. It seemed like the better place, the less scary place too. Hermione, I realized how much I really was drawn to you in our fourth year. You came into the Great Hall, and I was absolutely mesmerized by how amazing you looked. I watched Viktor Krum dance with you, and I felt so much envy I had to leave. From then on, there was no denying that I was attracted to you."

I was coming to my conclusion, the tight and tingly pull in my chest and head were fading. The potion was ceasing, but I couldn't stop now that it's magic was weakening. I had already gotten this far, I would finish this once and for all. I gazed into Hermione's eyes, she still seemed speechless, her lips parted as if she were going to speak, but no words came out. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but I needed to complete my explanation regardless.

" I wanted to die listening to Bellatrix torture you. I could feel every fiber in my body being ripped apart at each of your screams," Hermione was flinching, I decided that was enough, "I was sent to clean you up after you passed out, and when I got there. . ." I had to pause at the painful memory, " I thought you were dead Hermione. I fell apart, I couldn't believe that I had allowed that to happen. Then, you were breathing, I was so relieved. I fixed you up the best I could, and made a vow that I wouldn't let you get hurt like that again. You were the reason I was able to leave that world behind Hermione, because you gave me the courage I needed in order to do it. Your well-being became more important to me then my own, and so I used the courage you gave me to save us both from that darkness."

Silence.

I wanted her to say anything, or do something other then just stand there. My emotions had been unviled, and I had never felt more vulnerable in my entire life. Hermione appeared to be in complete denial, as if I had conjured up the most ridiculous story she had ever heard. With each passing second, I could feel my heart beginning to break within my chest. I had to look away, I couldn't bare her stare any longer.

Before I could release her hands, she whispered, "Impossible."

"I'm not lying, we both know I can't."

"I know," She breathed, taking one of her hands from my own and bringing it to my chin, I was forced to look at her, "It would seem impossible, all of this that is." She jerked her head at the mischievious little creatures.

"It's such an impossible situation. And I-I honestly don't know what to make of all of it. Who would have _ever_ known Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger could be here together, in this moment, like this?" She asked to no one in particular.

I wasn't sure where she was going with all of this, but then she grew quiet. I gently freed my chin from her grasp, and glared off. My stare settled on the nearest vase of roses, she was right, this all did seem impossible. Suddenly I remembered something very important, probably to me more then Hermione.

"Remember those roses in the Anderson's Inn back in Little Mandrine?"

"Yes?" She replied confused.

"These flowers," I began to quote Mrs. Anderson, "Only bloom when new love is about to do the same." I was grasping at this last bit of hope, "Hermione, I honestly don't think she was lying."

She gave a small nervous giggle, "New love? As in-"

"Hermione Granger I have fallen in love with you." The word vomit erupted again, "A-and I truely believe that you may have similar feelings for me as well."

It was all out now, every single bit. The embers on the candles flickered shadows across her face, the fairies wings were glowing brighter and the roses flushed a shade redder. Hermione didn't object to my comment, instead she was now biting her lip in that enticing way. Another flawless moment, it all made me crave Hermione in everyway. My heart thumped madly, my hands were shaking, and my mind buzzed with too many thoughts. Forget the war, forget blood status, forget Slytherins and Gryffindors, forget every curse, every cruel word. I forced myself to forget every little thing, except for my love for Hermione and how appeasing her lips were now.

My shaky hands slowly caressed Hermione's cheeks, I waited for her to pull away. Instead, she gave me a soft smile, and I felt the high of infatuation fully take its effect. Time slipped away, my opertunity to express my love to this angel had finally presented itself. I closed my eyes, and slowly leaned forward. I felt a jolt of electricity surge from my mouth as I met her soft lips, my happiness peak to the highest it had ever been. We were motionless against each others lips, savoring the luscious sensation of the feel one provided the other.

I could no longer hold together the years of emotions for Hermione that I had bottled up. I snaked my arm around her waist, and pulled her body flush against my own. I heard her give a sharp intake of air, but quickly comply by wrapping her arms around my neck. The one kiss had grown to several more chaste kisses, each one growing a bit deeper then the one before it. I was going insane with the need to taste her, but managed to just timidly brush my tongue across her bottom lip. She granted me access without hesitation, and my angel had taken me to the heavens with her. Our tongues gracefully tangled, her taste was delicious amborsia, I squeezed her body tighter in response. I could feel the passion, the sweetness, and what thrilled me the most, the love.

Hermione wasn't breathing, I hesitantly released her lips to give her air. She was pantingly heavily, I trailed butterfly kisses across her cheek until I reached her ear.

"I have waited so very long for that." I whispered to her, I then felt her head rest against my chest.

"Draco." Hermione murmured against me.

I kissed the top of her head, and took her hand. Our fingers entwined perfectly, I was beaming with immense joy. I could hear the fairies gleefully fluttering around above us, Mrs. Gumbly clasped her hands with a triumphant smirk. I mouthed a thank-you to the woman who had just helped to secure me to the love of my life, I would never forget her. I decided that it was time for Hermione and I to return to our room at the Whey's Inn, and began to lead her out. The fairies were doing arials around us, laughing and giggling as we made our leave.

The cool night air greeted us as we walked out of Mrs. Gumbly's restaurant. Hermione shivered beside me, I instantly brought her body against mine, wrapping my arm around her protectively. She rested her head and hand on my chest as we made way through the street. The only bit of illuminance was the shine of the moon and stars touching the earth, the entire night was just the right bit of romantic.

I was holding Hermione as close to me as possible as we walked, that fear for her slipping away resurfaced. I wasn't really sure if I were dreaming or not anymore. It all seemed like a dream, but that kiss? It was too real, too magnificent to be just something of my subconcious. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind, body, or soul that I loved Hermione Granger more then I have ever loved anyone, and that she loved me too. _She loved me too_, it sounded too good. Of course she hadn't physically said it, I was well aware of that, but that didn't mean her lack of words spoke louder then her actions. I have had my fair share of kisses, and not one of them sent electricty though my body such as Hermione's did. If that didn't mean something, then I wouldn't know what to make of it.

There was no need to dwell on anything that was remotely bothersome. As we approached the Inn, I began feeling that need for Hermione once more. I was granted the ability to kiss her, and now I would take full advantage of it. I kissed her hair a few times, then moved down to her temple as we entered the Inn. We kept walking, I was trailing down her jawline, dipping my head a little lower to access her neck. I could hear her give a tiny giggle as I pressed my lips along her neck. When we reached the door to our room, I once more took her face in my hands and kissed her full on the mouth.

A smile spread across the lips I was kissing, and soon I was mimicking her. She gave my chest a light push, and I reluctantly freed her. We met each others eyes, she gave me a playful smirk as she shook her head. She turned her nose in the air as she entered our room. I stood outside the doorway for a moment; the Inn was very quiet, and seemed deserted. My blood pulsed with excitement, exactly how much love could I show Hermione tonight, I wondered?

As I hurried into the room, shutting the door behind me, Hermione screamed. My entire being completely dropped every thought I had a minute ago, and switched into a protective mode. I grabbed my wand from my robe and began to advance toward the bathroom where she had screamed.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I heard a male shout as my wand flew from my grasp.

I turned to find the source, "Potter?"

"Ron! Let. Go. Of. Me!" I heard Hermione struggling in the bathroom.

My world came crashing down, all the happiness I was experiencing before seemed like a hazy memory. Potter stood in front of me, wand aimed directly at me. The Weasel came out of the bathroom, gripping Hermione's wrist with her in tow, they were going to take her away from me!

" 'Mione, what the bloody hell has gotten into you?!" He shouted, "We are trying to save you, now stop struggling!"

"Let go of her." I growled venomously, he cocked his brow at me.

"I don't need saving you brute!" She argued, still trying to free herself.

"What have you done to her?" Scarhead asked me angrily.

I felt confusion mix with my rage, "I don't know what you are talking about. But you need to let her go Weasel." I spoke to the ginger-headed idiot.

"Shove it Ferret! You thought you really could get away with kidnapping her? Especially on your own?" He snorted, "You aren't a real Death Eater Malfoy. You can't even take us on much less!"

"Ron, that's enough!" Hermione yelled, but I had lost the last of my temper.

I lunged at Weasley, knocking him to the ground. Before either of us could hit the other, I heard Potter shout a stunning spell, and my body froze up. The last thing I remember before I completely blacked out was Hermione screaming my name. I had finally gotten my angel, and just as I had attained her, I lost her. . .

.................

**A/N: -Hides- Don't kill me! I know, you guys are probably going insane now, but I couldn't help myself. It's in my nature ya know? No worries! I have big plans in store, so Dramione fans, please don't vanquish me. I hope I still blew everyones mind :D Leave love. See ya next week!**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know, it's late. I'm sorry guys, I just started Spring Break, which I thought meant I would have all this time to write…My computer at home broke. I'm on the computer at my dads house, trying to get as much done as possible since I am only here on weekends. I won't disappear! I promise. Thank you guys for those reviews though! I'm glad last chapter was such a hit! Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

_I held her close to me; I could've sworn I could feel our hearts beating together. The darkness was sweeping across the castle, inching its way to where we stood. I could hear the screams of our classmates, of her friends. We were trapped; there was no where else to go run to. I glanced back at the teacher's dining table towards the far south of the Great Hall; we could use it as a shield._

_"We have to fight." Her voice broke, I kissed her hair._

_"We always have to fight love." I responded, she clutched me tighter._

_I grabbed her hand, and pulled her across the Great Hall. I would do everything in my power to protect her, which has always been a must. I heard her cry to herself as we made our way around the long table, which flipped over easier then expected. We crouched down behind it; I took Hermione back into my arms._

_"We should've been safe here. . ." Her fragile voice trailed off._

_I sighed aloud, "I know, but his army would have made it to Hogwarts eventually. He was getting too strong."_

_"What are we going t-"_

_Before she could ask, an ear splitting 'bang!' erupted through the Great Hall. Hermione squealed, burying her face deeper into me. I heard the heart-stopping chuckles of the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, followed by another crashing noise. The Death Eaters had finally caught up with us again; we would make our final stand here._

_"Hermione, I love you with all my heart." I cupped her chin, and pressed my lips to hers._

_She hesitantly pulled away, "I love you too, forever." _

_The words ignited a powerful fire within me, one that would kill all these bloody Death Eaters. I would do anything to save her, and everything to hear those words again, to feel that angelic skin against my own. Nothing would ever separate us, she was mine to love and cherish. . .forever._

_**/////**_

"_Rennervate._"

My head was aching with immense pain in my temples. The blood was rushing back to every limb in my body, as the haze slowly vanished from my sight and mind. Where was I? And what the bloody hell happened? I could've sworn I was just at Hogwarts, or was that a dream?

"Daniel! Oh thank heavens! You're okay!" I heard a loud woman call frantically.

"Darlin' please calm yourself, give the boy a second." A man nearly whispered.

I rubbed my eyes, and grasped my temples to cease the pain. I felt woozy and dazed, I couldn't really think about anything except for how dead I felt. I tried to push myself up on my elbows, but fell back to the ground. Two pairs of unfamiliar hands slowly brought me to my feet; I didn't have the strength to object. The next thing I knew, I was being laid on something soft, like a bed.

I laid there, it was quiet, but I could feel the two presences near me still. My body struggled to refocus itself, I rested everything I could, trying to ease the process. It felt like a half hour before the pain in my head began to cease and my body regained its proper function. I carefully sat up; scanning the small room I was in for clues as to what was happening.

Everything hit me at once, like a slap to the face.

"Mrs. Whey?!" I looked to the old woman, who nodded in response, fear in her eyes.

"Are you okay boy?" An older man I assumed to be her husband asked.

"What happened?!" I immediately jumped up, and ran to the bathroom, but it was of course empty.

"I-I don't know dear! We were out last night, and came in late. I went to find you and Heather for breakfast and found you unconscious on the ground!" Mrs. Whey explained in a worried tone, for good reason.

I emerged from the bathroom, "She's gone. They took her." I could barely hear myself.

Every ounce of me went numb; I could feel my blood practically run cold. I remembered, Scarhead and the Weasel, they took her from me.

"Who took her son? Who??" Mr. Whey was at my side, hand firmly on my shoulder.

I hesitated, "Her best friends," I found a way to twist it to be honest, "They didn't approve of us. They thought they were 'saving her' and took her. . ." I felt my voice break off.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Whey gasped.

A sharp pain shot through my chest, I had lost Hermione. My love, my angel, I had finally had her; she was finally mine. Yet, they took her away from me, as if it were nothing she slipped from my grasp. The numbness in my heart increased, as the rest of my body began to heat with fury.

"I have to leave." I growled to the elderly couple, unintentionally.

"Now Daniel," Mrs. Whey began to follow me as I collected Hermione and I's things, "No need to act too drastic. They meant well I'm sure, just as I am sure Heather will explain everything. It will be okay." She tried to comfort me.

I ignored her, every piece of Hermione's things I touched, the anger and pain grew. I filled our travel bag to the full, and began to look for my wand. If those two pricks broke it or damaged it in any way, I don't think even Hermione could save them.

"Lookin' for this?" Mr. Whey called out to me as I was looking under the bed.

I turned around to see him holding my wand, lucky for Potter and Weasley. I muttered a thank-you before snatching the wand from him. I pulled out Amycus's coin purse, and paid five Galleons to the Whey's. As I went to leave the room, they both stood in the doorway, blocking my exit.

"Excuse me." I sneered, they didn't move.

"What are you goin' to do boy?" Mr. Whey cocked a thick gray brow at me.

"The only thing I can do, find her." I snapped, these people had no right to meddle.

"You can't go hurting people dear." Mrs. Whey peeped, half behind her husband.

"They took her form me!" I shouted, I could feel the flush of rage hitting my face.

Mrs. Whey frowned, "If they are her best friends, do you really think she will like you going and cursing them?"

I didn't answer, because there was no need too. She was right, Hermione _loved_ Ron and Harry, and no matter what, they would always be her closest friends. There would be no Golden Trio, if two of its members were obliterated. And Hermione would never speak to me again, no matter if she loved me or not, if I harmed them.

"Then how exactly am I going to get her back?" I asked icily, Mr. Whey's small smile surprised me.

"Make them see the love you share. If you both share a true bond that love creates, even her best of friends and your worst of enemies wouldn't be able to deny you both that happiness." Mr. Whey took his wife into his arms and gave her a light squeeze as he concluded.

As bitter as I was dying to be, I couldn't do it. Mr. Whey's words gave me a flicker of faith, faith in Hermione, in myself, and in the love I have for her. I've made promises to myself and to that bushy-haired girl that I still will refuse to break, ever. My anger subsided a tad, but not completely, I would use it to keep me restless until I have her in my arms again.

"Thank you again, well," I paused, "For everything that is."

"You're very welcome boy." Mr. Whey replied as he and his wife moved from the door way.

"And good luck Daniel!"

I shrunk our travel bag, and stored it into my pocket along with my wand and the coin purse. As I made my way past the front desk, something caught my eye. The fire place, its black and gray granite made it very exquisite. I didn't know where to start, but I had a very good idea of who would have alerted Potter and Weasley to begin their little man hunt.

I stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder, and in the quietest voice I could conjure for this to work properly, "The Shrieking Shack."

The emerald blazes engulfed me within seconds, as everything went black. I felt as if I were being spun around, and then spit out some place new. I took a step forward as my vision cleared, and the rickety atmosphere of the Shrieking Shack greeted me. I decided to store everything here, and take only a few Sickles and Galleons and my wand, if I was captured or anything like that; I would always have my stuff, safe here for me to return too.

I wasted no time; I slipped out of the back of the Shrieking Shack, careful to make my way towards Hogsmead inconspicuously as possible. The summer sun barred down on me, I felt it attempt to drain the energy from me as I crawled through the wired gate that barricaded the Shack. I refused to stop, the lush green forest that surrounded the Shack was my first sight, I never really realized its lively contrast to the ruins of the Shrieking Shack until now. Then again I had never walked through these woods alone, my attention was usually preoccupied, and usually both Crabbe and Goyle accompanied me. Even Blaise from time to time did as well, though it is partially Blaise's fault I'm here on my own now.

Blaise and Theo, the two imbeciles who had captured Hermione in the first place, and the friends that no doubt would curse me on the spot when they see me, after what I've done. If they would have left her alone, I would not have had to save her, we would not have been on the run, we would not have been captured together, and Scarhead and the Weasel would not have taken her from me. . .Then again, if they hadn't captured her to begin with, I would have never been able to win her the way I did. I keep forgetting that I suppose that means I owe them a thank you after all.

The outskirts of Hogsmead came within my reach, and I decided to search Madame Rosmerta's pub first, seeing as the Three Broomsticks was one of the only buildings left open besides the Hogs Head. The Three Broomsticks seems more likely to hold Order members then the Hogs Head this time any way. I kept my hood up, and entered the pub with a casual swagger. The lights were dimmer then usual, the atmospheres no longer warm and cheerful, the characters within were silent mumbles, and Madame Rosmerta stood behind the bar with a grim expression.

"What'll you be havin' sir?" She asked with indifference.

"A Grinnin' Goblin." I answered; she looked at me for a moment before shrugging and filling the order.

I had never tried the infamous drink before, and in the early afternoon no less. The Grinnin' Goblin is said to be a fierce drink that could begin the process of intoxication with one sip. We'll see, as I previously stated, I have a high tolerance for alcohol. Madame Rosmerta placed the drink in front of me, and held out her hand expectantly. I dropped the Sickle into her palm, and she curiously examined it.

I tried to ignore her strange behavior and took a gulp of half of my drink. I felt as though someone punched me in the abdomen, I nearly vomited, as an intense dizzy sensation floated to my head and inflated. I closed my eyes, keeping my head down to hide the effects that the drink was having on me. I would never drink this blasted crap ever again; I was feeling sicker and sicker with each passing second.

"It's a powerful drink, especially to a student." I heard Rosmerta laugh lightly. I looked up at her, she wrinkled her nose, "A bit green under the gills there love?"

"How did you-"

"My strongest alcohol is enchanted to make students feel ill after drinkin' them. As a way to encourage them to wait until they are adults in the real world before they go off drinkin' such strong beverages." She announced proudly.

"I see." I nearly gagged as another wave of nausea hit me; I quickly pushed the drink away.

Rosmerta laughed, "I'll get you a nice Butterbeer, it'll help." She took away the vile poison, and soon replaced it with the Butterbeer.

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked before sipping down the entire mug.

I was delighted with a warming tingle, which washed out every once of the sickening cursed alcohol. As I felt better, I contemplated taking some of my fury out on Rosmerta, but decided her intentions were good, and that I should save my anger for those who really deserve it.

"Yes, it is illegal for under aged Wizards to be orderin' that alcohol." She replied with a wink.

"I'm seventeen," I corrected her, "So technically I am of age."

"You're still a student, so you are still a boy. My pub, my rules." She shrugged, then picked up an empty glass and began drying it, "Why would a Hogwarts student be here so close to the school year? And not at home preparin' to go back?" Her tone was suspicious.

"It's hard to be home, when you're being hunted isn't it?" I answered her a bit too bluntly, after all, I didn't know this woman.

I had heard that Madame Rosmerta would hex any Death Eater that dared to enter her pub, but with Voldemort, (the ability to say his name, greatly reminded me of Hermione. . .), growing so powerful, who knew anymore.

"Hunted by which side I wonder?" Rosmerta leaned over the bar to inspect me, I stood still.

How foolish am I really? To open my mouth so easily to this stranger? I don't know, I suppose her presence just seemed like that of an allie. Or maybe a part of me is hoping that she will be able to help me get Hermione back.

Before I could say anything more, Rosmerta boldly grabbed my arm, and pulled my sleeve up to my elbow. Her eyes hastily scanned the area, and then she grabbed my other arm before I could object. She was searching for my Dark Mark, and of course found none. This meant I was in luck; she was on the good side, for no one on Voldemort's side would have been so open about checking for an allie.

"If you were bein' hunted by our side, you'd be important enough to have a mark." She concluded out loud, and returned to drying her mugs.

"Is that really a fool proof analysis?" I challenged her logic, because it may not be a necessarily correct assumption.

She glared at me, "Boy, either you are runnin' from the Death Eaters, or you are a foolish one to let someone attack you as I just did."

"Foolish I am an enemy I am not." I waved my mug around, signaling for a refill.

"Then you're welcomed here, not for long though. I can't have trouble bein' magnetized to my pub." She wagged her finger before refilling my glass.

"I don't plan on staying long, I need to find someone." I explained before downing another glass full of Butterbeer.

"I may be of some help, dependin' on who it is you are lookin' for?" She leaned over the bar again, whispering.

"The half-giant." I murmured back, Rosmerta stood back with a questioning stare, "Why?"

"I just need to speak to him." I gave her a short response, if she knew too much, she may not tell me where to find him.

"It's odd for someone who appears to be normal to be lookin' for Hagrid." She spoke quickly, "He's been wonderin' back and forth through the forests and into Hogsmead. Who knows, maybe you'll catch him walkin' to one of the pubs?" As soon as she finished, another man walked into the pub.

She gave me a curt nod, before going to attend to the new customer. I thought about what she had said, I could stay at the Shack, and wait to find the oaf. He lived on Hogwarts grounds, which repelled outsiders more during the summer then the school year, so I would have to wait. I put a couple of Sickles on the bar, and took my leave.

Securing my hood to my head, I stalked off toward the forest that hid the Shrieking Shack. I needed a plan to catch the brute before the next time he wondered into Hogsmead. Perhaps if I wait at the Hogs Head for him? But I doubt Dumbledore's brother would leave me alone. Perhaps I would have to wait in the outskirts of Hogsmead, and catch him before he enters public eye. Our conversation would have to be private any way, and it would likely not be a peacefully quiet one.

I crawled back through the wire fencing, earning a few scratches and cuts. I decided that I would ambush the loud mouthed oaf the next time he ventured to Hogsmead. The top floor of the Shrieking Shack would make a nice look-out over the forest. I picked a few berries off the bush Hermione had told me about last time we were here, and popped them into my mouth. They were very sweet. . . a taste that reminded me of Hermione's own lips.

This is why I was here; Hermione had told her beloved Hagrid to alert the _Dynamic Dou_ if we did not make it to London on time. We had been captured, as if we could've helped that! We couldn't have been more then a week behind schedule! Then again, it would be no surprise if Hagrid had alerted Scarhead and Weasel as soon as we left the Hogs Head that day. This meant that they had probably been searching for us since then. And no doubt they think Hermione's gone daft to be willingly traveling with me.

_"What have you done to her?" _Potter had asked me as Hermione struggled with them. They probably believe I have her under the Imperius Curse. I never would have thought that everything would become this complicated. I don't care; I'll keep going through it all, as long as I have Hermione in my arms in the end.

Again, its funny how much can change in what seems like a short time. The world is troublesome place, and each of us have to battle through the puzzles we are provided.

…………

A/N: Well there it is, I am going to start the next chapter immediately so that I can update hopefully in a timely manner. I love you all for this amazing support! And, we shall stick together through this agonizing distance between our two lovers lol. See you next week :]


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I wrote this as soon as I posted chapter sixteen, and I'm very glad I could get it up in a timely manner. I hope you like this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write, I hadn't even planned a lot of what happened here, I just kept writing and writing. Thank you to all my loyal supporters :] Though I was kinda dissappointed about the lack of reviews last chapter, I hope everyone actually did like it... If not, I hope I did better this time.

Chapter Seventeen

It's already been two whole days. Two days of restless sleep, two days of impatient waiting, two days of disappointment, and two days of anger. I've gone into Hogsmead even, just to see if I might have missed spotting the giant brute. I found no such luck though. I've eaten almost all of the berries from the bushes that surround the Shack, but it's fine, I'm not that hungry anyway. I had spent weeks straight with Hermione, and now that I haven't seen her in a few days? I understand the meaning of the word withdraws, the thought that she was taken from me is what hurts the most.

I looked outside through one of the gaping holes in the Shack's wall. The was sun was setting, which meant my fourth day from Hermione was approaching. With each passing hour, I grew more fearful that her friends would be successful in turning my angel against me once more. I suddenly felt as if I was on a timer, and my time was running out quickly. I couldn't just keep sitting here and wait for Hagrid to show up whenever he fancied.

I was getting very anxious, and when I grew anxious, I could no longer just be. I had to do something, anything then just sit here and wait for that lump of a man to show up when he pleased. However, I wasn't an idiot. Getting onto Hogwarts grounds was a near impossible task, but there had to be some way. I began to pace, not just in the drawing room, all over the crumbling Shack.

I examined my surroundings as if they were the most fascinating items on this Earth. Everything was coated in thick dust and cobwebs, the furniture was either in rubble on the ground, or near to it, and from room to room the holes in the walls increased in size. No wonder it was believed that this place was haunted. But those were silly superstitions meant to scare the young students of Hogwarts and foolish believers of Hogsmead. I circled the entire house, careful not to fall through a rickety floor board.

Just as I passed the banister that led to the upstairs, something caught my eye. I kneeled down to inspect the odd board, there was something carved in it beneath the dust. My curiosity over came me, and I found myself quickly wiping away every trace of dust. I stood up once I was done, gazing at what I had uncovered.

"By: Padfoot and Wormtail." I read the small inscription, and then looked at the little image carved above it.

It was a horribly carved image of a tree and some stick figures. One of the figures had a rather large nose and was hanging from the lowest tree branch by their ankle, four other figures were below it and seemed to be laughing. One of the stick figures appeared to have a wand in their hand, pointing it at the tormented figure. Something sparked in my memory, the name Wormtail. I had heard Voldemort once refer to Pettigrew by that name; apparently it was his nickname as a child, back when he was a faithful Gryffindor.

The image before me came together like puzzle pieces, Wormtail had been friends with Potter's father and God-father, as well as our old DADA professor, Lupin, the werewolf as Snape had told me. Professor Snape, which was the figure being held to the tree by his ankle. Father had told me the cruelty that Scarhead's father had inflicted on Snape, and that Snape also despised Pettigrew because he participated in the teasing of my Professor. Padfoot must have been one of the others nicknames, and he alongside Pettigrew carved this little picture into the floorboard of the Shrieking Shack.

This meant that they would use this place as a sort of childish clubhouse no doubt. But would they only come when students were visiting Hogsmead? For some reason, I doubted that, which meant that maybe, just maybe, there is a connection near by that may lead to Hogwarts. I looked around quickly; I have been in every inch of this hou-

The basement, I have yet to go into the basement. Without a second thought, I was in the basement, carefully descending the ruined stairs. It was near freezing, and completely black.

"_Lumos."_ I ignited my wand, the entire room became illuminated.

I reached the bottom of the steps in awe; there were no longer any wooden floors. The entire ground was dirt, and a tunnel had been formed that led onward. It was a passage, and I had a very strong feeling that it would lead me right onto Hogwarts grounds. I pressed on without looking back, at a slow pace at first, but the anxiety of this being my key to Hogwarts took over, and soon I was running.

I could see the moonlight shining through a small hole up a head, and increased my speed. The dirt began to elevate, signaling the near end of the passage. As the hole grew closer, I became aware that I was going to have to crawl out through the bit of a tight squeeze. I hoisted myself up, supporting my climb with a few tree roots. With a forceful push, I managed to pull my body from the hole. I was on my feet within seconds; my eyes were gloriously greeted by the castle.

"_Nox._" I managed to absent-mindedly extinguish my wand.

I stared in disbelief; I had actually made it to Hogwarts, it seemed so unreal. I was only able to absorb the relief Hogwarts provided for a few moments, a disturbing rustling sound had erupted above me. I slowly looked above my head; the blood left my face in an instant when I realized what tree I was standing under. Before I could process the ability to run, a rather large vine crashed into my side, knocking me to the ground ten feet from the impact.

_Thud!_ One of the Whomping Willow's massive branches smacked into the ground an inch from my face. I stumbled forward, just as another branch made hard contact with the ground behind me. All around me came heart stopping _bangs!_ And _thuds! _As the vicious vines and branches of the Whomping Willow crashed around me. I didn't think, only moved; left, right, front, back, duck and dive. My heart was racing madly within my ears; the adrenaline pulsed through me like wild fire. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a small hut, smoke rising from its chimney, my body moved in that direction.

The frightful sounds of the Whomping Willow soon ceased, but my legs did not. I couldn't regain control, the adrenaline still working me on its own. I was breathing heavily; the hut was growing in size as I grew nearer to it. I could feel beads of sweat sliding down my face, from both fear and exercise. I think that perhaps one day, I'm going to have to burn that damned tree.

I nearly ran into the door of the hut, my feet almost failing to stop in time. I was still for a moment, trying to catch my breath. My mind buzzing, I had found a secret passage to Hogwarts, I had found the oaf Hagrid, and I was closer to getting Hermione back. I could no longer contain myself; I decided that knocking was out of the question. Before giving it a second thought, I busted through his door, my wand at the ready.

"Where's Hermione?!" I shouted, looking around trying to find my target.

I immediately wished I had knocked, I soon found a cross-bow and a wand pointed in my direction. The half-giant growled from behind the cross-bow. . .and Professor McGonagall was holding the wand. Both looked flustered and ready to attack; I decided to lower my wand as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Malfoy! How did you get on school grounds?" Professor McGonagall spoke in her usual teacher-like tone, but her wand remained in the air.

"I-I-I, w-well y-you see-"

" 'Ow dare you come in 'ere, bargin' in my 'ouse like some kind 'er mad man!" Hagrid hollered, taking a step closer.

It wasn't Hagrid I was afraid of, it was McGonagall. And seeing the oaf have the audacity to advance on me in such a manner, after what he did? Hermione's face came to mind, and my wand was back in the air pointed at the brute.

"They took her away from me! We were captured by the Lestrange's you fat oaf!! I get her to safety once more, and I'm repaid by having those idiots knock me out and take her from me?!" I shouted back rapidly, preparing to curse him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" McGonagall cried, my wand flew from my hand into her own.

I didn't care though; I lunged at him in the next second. He tossed aside his cross-bow, and took up my collar with his meaty hands. The clothing tightened around my neck, making it hard to breathe, but I kicked my feet anyway. I tried to pry his hands from me, with absolutely no success. I was kicking with all my might, but the beast-man showed no sign of even feeling any of it.

"Rubeus! Rubeus he is still a student!" McGonagall came beside us panicking, "You must release him this instant!"

"But Minerva, it was 'im who attacked me!" He argued, as I was seriously losing too much oxygen; leaving my body too weak to keep kicking.

"Rubeus put him down this instant!" She screamed, stomping her foot.

Hagrid reluctantly freed me from his grasps, I hit the ground painfully. The air rushed back into me, I never thought I would cherish it this much. Professor McGonagall was helping me to my feet, and placed me in an oversized chair near by. But as soon as she set me down, both her wand and my own were pointed at me.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, you better explain yourself." She said warningly, Hagrid stood behind her, his arms folded across his massive chest.

The fear Professor McGonagall provided me with returned; it was because of my fear of Dumbledore that I was afraid of her as well. I took a minute to catch my breath, and then hastily began my story. I started from the very beginning, where I was sitting in my sitting room back in the Manor, listening to Hermione's heartbreaking screams. I explained our traveling from village to village, our aliases, our run in with Higgs and Avery, how we were close to London when we had been captured. I decided that every bit of my story that involved Professor Snape should be left out, if they didn't trust him now, telling them the truth about him wouldn't help me.

I concluded with our miraculous escape from Spinners End, and how we had been headed back to London when Potter and Weasley ambushed me and took Hermione against her will. I also spared the details what had been happening between Hermione and I. When I finished though, both of them looked at me as if I had just told the most ridiculous story.

"I am not lying," I looked to the half-giant, "You know that. She told you she trusted me, for good reason too. I was protecting Hermione the best I could, they didn't ask any questions, merely attacked and took her."

"Well," McGonagall appeared a bit baffled, "That doesn't explain how you got onto the grounds Mr. Malfoy." She said with a raised brow.

I conjured up a lie, "I was wondering the forest for hours, then found an opening that led to the Qudditch field, and walked to here from there."

"That ain't right, the grounds are protected wit lots a spells." Hagrid contradicted me, I merely shrugged.

"Hmm, be that as it may, it appears Draco was able to get onto the grounds anyway. This means that any Death Eater could get into Hogwarts, which means-"

"Wait a second; did you just call me a Death Eater?" I growled at McGonagall, unsure exactly were the courage to do so came from.

"Watch your temper boy," She waved the wand in my direction, I cooled down only a little, "I am saying that it means we need to make the grounds safer."

"Yes you do, I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort," They both gasped at the fact I said his name, I smirked and continued, "If he decides to take over Hogwarts in an attempt to purge the youth of those _unfit_, or even sway students to follow him."

McGonagall stared at me for a moment, I saw a flicker in her eye, "That does sound like something he would do now doesn't it?" She took a step toward me, "What exactly are your intentions Mr. Malfoy?"

I was confused, but answered nonetheless, "To find Hermione, and keep her safe from this war. And take out any Death Eater or whatever that would stand in the way of that."

"Oh my." McGonagall gasped, Hagrid turned a shade of red.

McGonagall asked the oaf to step outside with her for a moment to talk, and then she instructed me not to move an inch, using my wand to threaten me. I hesitantly did as I was told, confused as to what exactly had just happened. A part of me believed that I had just made it very clear how I felt about Hermione, which would of course anger Hagrid. I wonder if Hermione has explained what has happened between us to Potter and Weasley, or if she's allowed them to completely change her mind.

That uncomfortable feeling of insecurity settled through me again, Hermione had never told me she loved me after all. Perhaps I was delusional? Perhaps Hermione feels nothing for me, and I had imagined it all. . .That couldn't be it. I distinctly remember that kiss, and my angel had responded quite willingly.

"That ferret better not be!" The brute's bellow startled me.

_Ferret_. I hated that nickname so very much; it's relentlessly followed me since fourth year. Even Bellatrix had taken a liking to it, and used it to tease me often.

"Do not shout at me Rubeus!" Professor McGonagall yelled back at him.

I wondered what they were talking about, but I was sure that it wouldn't be a very smart idea to eaves drop this time. So, I conjured as much patients as I could, and tried to occupy my thoughts with the strangeness of this hut. It was too small for normal people, much less a half-giant. Every inch was cluttered with odd little metal objects, weird items, and creatures I'd never seen before. A two headed bug was crawling about the wall, I could've sworn I saw a slug-looking thing settled in the corner; the only animal I recognized was Fang. The old droopy dog with drool constantly running down its ridiculous face.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall called for me from outside, "Please come here."

I slowly stood from the seat I had been put in, and made my way to the door. I opened it to find both adults staring at me expectantly. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do or say, but the oaf seemed to be getting angry.

"Yes?" I finally said.

"Where do you allegiances lie?" Professor McGonagall asked calmly.

"With Ms. Granger, so in turn, with the resistance." I answered nonchalantly.

She was silent for a moment, "It will be Ms. Granger's word against your own. And you do realize that if the Order has any reason to, they will make you a prisoner on our side?"

"I understand, just as I have faith that Hermione will tell the truth, and there will be no reason not to trust me." I gave a curt nod, Hagrid sneered.

"Now we ain't got no reason? 'Ow 'bout the way yer family 'as been fer decades, eh?"

"It would seem I have been disowned by my family, so I speak and act completely on my own accord." I felt a slight sting by revealing my status with my family, but gave the response anyway.

"Very well, I shall contact Head Quarters, and your fate will be determined once some of the Order members arrive." Professor McGonagall gathered the ends of her robe, stepping away from the hut; "Mr. Malfoy, you shall be under my watch until then. Come, we are staying in the castle."

Professor McGonagall exchanged farewells with the half-giant, who growled at me as I began to follow her. I could feel his glare on my back until we were out of his sight, and very close to the castle. The atmosphere was as quiet as death; I wondered how many other teachers were here.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it you are here, and not at your summer home?" I asked casually.

"The school year starts in less then a month Mr. Malfoy, I need to make sure things are prepared and in order before the students arrive." She explained, the heels of her boots clicking rhythmically as we traveled down the stone passage way and toward he main courtyard.

"Does that make you the new Headmistress?" My question had brought McGonagall to a short halt.

"No." She said over her shoulder sharply, before picking up her pace once more.

I had a feeling who the new Headmaster would be, and decided to direct the conversation, "What other teachers are here then?"

"Myself, Professor Trelawney, "I nearly laughed at the mention of our divination teacher, until Hermione came to mind, "Professor Sinistra," The Astronomy teacher, "Professor Flitwick, Mr. Filtch, Professor Slughorn," Curious that he is still here, " And Professor Snape." She snapped the last name.

"And will they mind that I am here?" I pretended to care, once everyone was asleep, I would find Snape.

"I don't believe so, you will simply stay in the Slytherin dormitories and I doubt you'll see anyone anyway. I'll alert them of your temporary presence nonetheless." She chided as we reached the grand oak doors that opened to Hogwarts, flicking her wand the doors opened with a loud creak.

"You trust me not to be in your sight tonight?" I asked shocked, she turned around to meet my eye.

"Hogwarts is very difficult to escape out of summer nights Mr. Malfoy, but yes, I do have a little faith in you." She turned on her heels, "I will fetch you in the morning, and the password this year is _Gobstones_."

"Thank you Professor." She looked at me over her shoulder with a surprised expression, "You're welcome Mr. Malfoy, good night."

I nodded, and she walked off toward the Gryffindor common room. I stood silently, until the large doors closed by themselves with a loud bang and a click to signal its locking. I made my way toward the Dungeons, the silence of a practically empty castle made itself well known. The cracking and hissing of the embers that blazed within the walls torches echoed down every hall. The deeper I walked into the dungeon, the darker it became, but I was use to this. I learned that nothing menacing is hiding in the shadows of Hogwarts; thus how I was able to sneak about the corridors each night after dark.

I reached the bare stone wall, "_Gobstones._"

I was granted access, and stepped inside. The atmosphere of the dungeon did not subside; it was still a long, dark common room with a rather low ceiling. The familiar green and silver still remained every where; I took a much needed seat in front of the fire mantel which had already been lit. I found myself mesmerized by the way its flames danced about, I could see my life within the fire.

I could see Crabbe and Goyle wrestling in this very common room, Blaise and I laughing at how ridiculous the two looked. I could see Parkinson's pathetic attempts to seduce me, while Theo and Bole snickered in the corner at her failure. I could see Hermione. . .sitting in the library, burying herself within mountains of books, I would be sitting out of her sight, pretending to be studying. I could see the Quidditch field before me, the Gryffindor team zipping around, and Hermione's voice loudest of all of Potters supporters, I remember wishing it were my name she was cheering.

"If I would have known my house was to be charred, I'm not so sure I would have helped you escape," Professor Snape's cold voice broke me from my trance, "You know better then to stare into the fire too long boy."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "I know."

Every Slytherin knew that the fire in the common room was enchanted. About a century ago, a female Slytherin had enchanted the mantle's flames with a spell she had created. If you looked into the fire too long, within it you would see varies parts of your life, you become hypnotized and find it difficult to stop watching. Once I found Goyle lost in its embers, apparently he had been there all night; I had to snap him out of it.

"And, I didn't expect the flames to spread so quickly. We were able to extinguish it though." I said as a sort of apology.

"You and Ms. Granger will be remodeling my kitchen soon." Snape stalked across the common room, I could've sworn I heard humor in that comment.

"If I can get her back that is." I felt my bitterness return.

Snape stopped in front of the only unmoving portrait in the entire castle; it was of the first Slytherin Headmaster, Phineas Nigellus Black. A man I had small family ties with, along with the Tonks'.

"McGonagall told me that Granger and a few other Order members will be here tomorrow to hear your case." He spoke without taking his eyes off the picture.

"What?" I asked angrily, "Hear my case? As if I am some kind of criminal?"

Snape turned to glare at me, "Calm yourself, because in their eyes, we both are."

"I've risked a lot for her this summer." I told him coldly, he shrugged and turned back toward the portrait.

"Then let's hope she speaks well on your behalf." He said with too much indifference for my comfort, I wanted to change the conversation.

It was quiet between us, until I remembered the Shrieking Shack, "Did you know there is a passage under the Whomping Willow that leads to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes."

"What? How?" I wondered aloud, and felt a bit flustered he hadn't told me before.

"I followed Lupin through it in your third year when they discovered Pettigrew." He answered, "I expect that's how you really got onto the grounds?"

"Yes."

"I thought so; McGonagall doesn't believe your story either by the way." He informed me, finally walking away from the portrait.

"I didn't expect her too." I relaxed back onto the couch, "I found an odd drawing in the Shack." I announced, when he didn't answer I continued, "It said it was by Wormtail and Padfoot, I remember Wormtail being Pettigrew, but whose Padfoot?"

He had made his toward the exit, "No idea."

"I know its either Potter's father, God-father or Lupin. You were in the drawing too, except, you were hanging from a tree by your ankle, and I believe it was Potter's father doing that to you." I explained the carving, I watched Snape ball his fists.

"I wouldn't know." With that he walked out of the common room.

I didn't worry about the matter any longer; I had my own issues to deal with. I decided to go up to the boys dormitory, I would need rest for tomorrow. I tried to think of all the good things Hermione and I had gone through, there was no way she could betray me. . .right?

…………

A/N: Poor Severus, he's not a bad person. I'm very excited though for the next chapter! Thanks again for everything guys! See ya next week XD


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okayy. My computer is still broken :[, but I'm trying to manage. Also, there was an issue with how Snape actually found the hidden passage, I know it involves James Potter saving him, but remember that Snape is trying to hide his motives of owing Potter and everything, not even Draco is suppose to know. So yeah lol, I hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter Eighteen

I had been awoken, but I refused to open my eyes just yet. I could feel the softest of hands stroking my cheek, and playing with the bangs of my hair. Part of me still believed I was dreaming, and if that was true I wished to never wake up. But it felt too real, the swift beating of my heart made it quite clear that I was no longer asleep. A smile stretched across my face at the pleasant sensation these gentle gestures provided.

"It's very obvious you are no longer sleeping." I heard a small giggle, a voice and laugh I could recognize anywhere.

My body sprang to life; I rubbed my eyes with unfamiliar speed. There she was the reason for my courage, for my strength, and for my love. She was sitting on the bed beside me, smiling sweetly. I felt a rush of emotions nearly bring me to topple over; relief, happiness, joy, love, anxiety, too much to contain. Without any words to express how grateful I was to see her, I took her face in my hands.

I brought her lips to my own, kissing her with so much urgency. She was still from shock for only a minute, but soon complied. I felt her pull me closer to her, deepening our kiss as she did. I ran my tongue against her lips, begging for an entrance. She answered my pleas, and her ambrosial taste overcame me. My angel was with me once more, I could hardly believe it, yet here she was. I was beyond thrilled to have her in my embrace again, and the love and passion that flowed between us was suffocating me in the most delightful way.

Our tongues tangled fiercely, her hands pulled roughly at my hair sending me into a frenzy. I carefully began to lower her onto the bed, her fragile body beneath me. My intention became torn between being innocent and taking innocence; the longing I held for Hermione was threatening to take over. Her hands were shakily running over my bare chest as she moaned into my mouth, in my head I could tell this wasn't the time, but my body seemed to think otherwise and Hermione's actions were not helping. I freed her lips, she was gasping for air as I slowly trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

"Draco." She breathed my name, I was losing the last of my control, "We need to stop."

I was still at the words, she was absolutely right. I gave her one last chaste kiss, and reluctantly climbed off of her. She was blushing bright pink; I helped her back to her feet. She brushed off her outfit, trying to recompose herself properly. I tried not to smirk as I put on the fresh button down shirt and jeans that lay on the bed beside me own. My _entire_ body had been wide awake thanks to Hermione, I didn't mind, but Hermione on the other hand? She was looking quite embarrassed, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I missed you, so I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry." I smiled at her, taking her hand in my own.

She was fighting a grin of her own, "Is that what that was? After only a few days? I think I may be terrified of how you would act if you didn't see me for a month!"

I kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I honestly don't think you want to know Ms. Granger."

"Draco Malfoy!" She gasped as she turned pink again.

Her innocence compelled me to be more delicate with her, something I truly didn't mind. She pretended to be bothered, pouting and avoiding my stare. I kissed her knuckles repeatedly, smirking against her hand as her mouth twitched against a smile which threatened to show.

"I'm eternally grateful to see you, but I honestly expected fifty Order members to escort me to the Great Hall with their wands directed at my head."

"Don't be silly, it will just be myself, McGonagall and Shacklebolt." She tried to sound comforting, it worked a little.

"They only sent you and Shacklebolt?" I asked amazed, she gave me an apologetic look before leading me out of the boy's dormitory.

"Not exactly, I meant it will only be myself, McGonagall and Shackle bolt escorting you to the Great Hall. Everyone else is in the Great Hall waiting, I had elected the three of us to come and get you." She explained to me as we proceeded toward the common room.

"Why is that?" I asked casually.

She stopped to look at me, "I wanted to see you without Ron and Harry interfering, and I know McGonagall and Shacklebolt will hear us out better than the others."

I sighed, "This isn't going to be easy. But I am glad you were the one to come and get me."

I gave her another quick kiss, earning a gentle Hermione-smile. I wanted to hold her hand as we faced everyone, but I knew this would be hard enough already. I was ecstatic that she hadn't decided to betray me after all, which meant my angel must love me.

As we exited the Slytherin common room, we were greeted by McGonagall and Shacklebolt; "Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you Professor." I answered politely.

"Okay young Malfoy," Shacklebolt nearly knocked me down when he patted my shoulder, "Let's get this over with eh?"

I gave a quick nod, deciding that Shacklebolt scared me a little. McGonagall and Shacklebolt walked a head of Hermione and I, I felt nervous as to what was going to happen with us. Sensing my discomfort, Hermione gave my hand a brief, but reassuring squeeze. I leaned over to kiss her cheek again, and swore McGonagall caught a glimpse of it. Hermione stared at McGonagall and Shacklebolt with wide eyes, fearing they would find out. I caught her eye, and bowed my head to let her know I understood; our 'relationship' would need to be a secret.

The flames of the torches were brighter than they were last night, and as we left the dungeon, the sunshine form outside bathed all of the corridors. Minus the absence of students, Hogwarts felt as lively as it did during the school year. The figures within the portraits were bustling about; I could hear the voices of teachers and Order members echoing around. We reached the Great Hall, whose doors were already open. Everyone stopped their chattering, and turned to stare at us.

My heart dropped into my stomach, I could feel my palms growing sweaty, and the glares that followed me did not go unnoticed. If I didn't know any better, I would think that I was walking to my execution. I passed each of the teachers McGonagall had mentioned, minus Snape and Slughorn. Then came my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, beside her was our old Professor Lupin; their fingers entwined, a rather sparkling rock on her finger, which I found curious. I passed Hermione's closest girl friend, the littlest Weasley, Ginny. Her own fingers were entwined with Potter's, he and Weasel stood beside each other; the three of us sneered viciously at one and other. The oaf, Hagrid stood behind them as if to protect them, please.

"Make sure he isn't armed." The Weasley girl pursed her lips with attitude; I bit my tongue from speaking.

McGonagall spoke for me, "I unarmed him last night." She held up my wand as proof.

"Feel better?" I snapped, she rolled her eyes.

The tension in the room was so thick; no body dared to speak at first. I looked to my left to find Hermione a bit too far from me, but she appeared to be blocking the space between Scarhead, Weasel and myself. The silence was maddening, everyone was growing anxious.

Finally Hermione spoke up, "Draco Malfoy has been in a family of Death Eaters since birth," I flinched at her words," During our early school years, he has proven himself an enemy to our side," Potter and the Weasley's were smirking, and I began to break inside," Therefore there is no denying that his character is questionable based on his previous history."

"Then it's settled, the mouse or should I say ferret, has walked right into the Hippogriff's beak. Eh Malfoy?" The Weasel laughed, I had to fight every urge to tear his head from his shoulders, I stayed completely still for Hermione's sake.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted, he silenced immediately, "I am not finished talking, and I highly suggest you watch your comments before I blow your arse off of the school grounds." Everyone in the room gasped at her words, she mumbled an apology.

I wanted so badly to kiss Hermione; I was trying not to snicker aloud. She had defended me and given a Malfoy-worthy responses, perhaps I was having some influence on her.

"Be all of that as it may, there is also no denying that I have spent some time alone with Draco Malfoy, and have discovered the character is really is." She shot a glare at Weasley, "He's risked his life for me multiple times in such a short period. I was there as varies Death Eaters chased him down, Voldemort himself had called dibs on Draco's head because of the good he has done, and because he has betrayed the Death Eaters for our side." Hermione said it in a proud manner, making me feel a bit more proud myself.

"I watched Bellatrix torture him relentlessly in front of me, calling him a blood-traitor, and disowning him on behalf of his family." When she said it, it didn't seem to hurt as much, "He has been training me even, to better take on Death Eaters in an offensive manner instead of constantly defensive. He's put himself in dangers way a few times to give me an opportunity to escape safely. In fact, my safety seems to have been his main concern the entire time." She abruptly stopped; we both knew where that could have led.

The Ginny girl spoke up, "And how do we know 'Mione if his intention aren't just to infiltrate the Order?" Everyone nodded in agreement and looked to Hermione.

"Please," I snorted, gaining everyone's attention, "I was so sure you all looked to her to be the brains of everything. You honestly think that she didn't think of that? The little sneak slipped me Veritaserum."

"I did." Hermione said cockily, "I had gotten all the truthful answers to confirm his claims, the night you two kidnapped me." She pointed an accusive finger at her friends.

" 'Mione we didn't kidnap you," Potter tried to make it sound less hostile, "We were saving you."

"And obviously I didn't need saving now did I?" She argued.

"Here we go again." I heard someone say from behind me.

"We didn't know that now did we?" Weasley stepped forward, raising his voice, "We were told you were with Malfoy, and when you didn't show up in London when you were suppose to, what were we suppose to think?"

"I never said I didn't understand that!" Hermione shouted back, taking a step forward herself, "But did you ask any questions? No! You came in, attacked us and took me! Even after I was screaming at you two!"

"Hermione, we thought you were under the Imperious Curse." Potter seemed strangely calm as he let go of Ginny's hand and stood beside Weasley.

"Apparently I'm not."

"We didn't know that!" Weasley was turning scarlet, "We didn't know the entire story until two minutes ago!" He took a step closer to Hermione.

My body reacted before my mind; I did not like the close proximity that Weasley had taken to yell at Hermione. I stood between them, protective of her. He stared at me with disbelief; everyone was watching my actions with confused expressions, everyone except Hermione and McGonagall. That confirmed it for me; McGonagall knew exactly what was going on.

I tried to change my intentions," I've been one hell of a prat to all of you. I'm well aware of this." Weasely snorted, I ignored him, "But you know she isn't lying, and neither am I. I don't want to be involved with the Death Eaters, I never really did want to."

I looked to Potter, I felt guilt wash over me, "You were there, I never wanted to harm Professor Dumbledore." I heard a few gasps at my mention of him, "You knew I didn't want to be there in that situation. I feared Dumbledore, but more importantly I respected him to some degree."

Potter looked to the ground; I could see the pain of loss in his eyes. The entire room was no longer full of tension, but instead the feel of an awkward situation present.

"Mr. Malfoy, if he chooses to pledge his allegiance with the Order, would prove quite useful." Professor McGonagall came to my side, "He would know best how the Death Eaters would behave, or what they would be likely to do."

"Minerva has a very good point." Shacklebolt clasped his hands together, "Malfoy on our side would mean a nice upper hand over the Death Eaters."

"Let's not be haste in forgetting the last time we had a former Death Eater change to our side," To my surprise Professor Flitwick stood to speak, "He ended up killing one of the greatest wizards on our side."

I felt the sting that I was sure everyone was feeling. I knew Snape had to do it; he did it to save my life. He wasn't a bad person, they had it all wrong, but I couldn't say that, as badly as I wanted to. If I were going to secure my place with the Order, Snape would need to be left out. I looked at Hermione; she was staring at the ground and seemed to be having an internal battle. I knew she didn't know what to make of Snape, he had killed Dumbledore, but he was my ally, what did that mean?

"We can't necessarily penalize every wizard who would want to go from being a Death Eater to being good because of wizards before them." My cousin Nymphadora, who had suddenly sprouted bubble gum pink hair, stated.

"I'm not asking to be a part of the Order, or even Dumbledore's Army," I admitted, trying to make the decision easier on everyone, "I don't need a title or anything. I do ask that I be allowed to help, that everyone learn I can be trusted. That not everyone who came from a Death Eater background is a Death Eater them self."

Hermione took up my arm, and pulled back my sleeve, "He isn't even a Death Eater." She showed everyone my bare forearm.

"That's impossible," Potter exclaimed, "I watched you use your Dark Mark last year as a pathetic threat."

I felt all eyes back on me, including Hermione, "It wasn't permeated. The Dark Mark can only become permanent on underage wizards if they fulfill a task given to them by Voldemort. I never fulfilled my task; therefore the mark was never permanent." I finally admitted.

I looked to Hermione apologetically; she gave me a curt nod. She was probably upset that I had never told her, I would need to talk about it with her later. The room fell into an uncomfortable quiet again; everyone seemed to be lost in thought.

"Then we'll put him on a type of probation." Potter announced.

"A wise idea indeed," Professor Lupin voiced, walking toward me, "With the war being so dangerous, precautions need to be made. I understand that you have proven a number of loyalties to Hermione, and therefore the Order. However, we can't be too careful. Draco, it would be best if you stay under the watchful eye of the Order for a little while, until we are certain of your loyalty."

"You want me to be your prisoner is what you are saying?" I asked coldly, Nymphadora stepped from behind Lupin.

"Not exactly, but then again we can't have you running around can we. Besides, Hermione said Voldemort's called dibs on your head, so you'd probably be safer being our prisoner." I couldn't tell if she was trying to be funny.

"I can't come back to school, I'll put everyone in more danger then they are already going to be." I sighed aloud.

"Mr. Malfoy has brought it to my attention that it is very likely Death Eaters are going to start to become a part of life at Hogwarts." McGonagall said sadly.

"Keeping me here would be deadly to myself, and anyone around me." I concluded, "So then I have nowhere to go, but with you all I suppose."

"You all can't be serious?!" Weasley blurted out, "This is Malfoy we are talking about! And you want to bring him to Head Quarters? Prisoner or not?!" He was shouting madly, "I can't believe you are actually even considering him for bloody probation!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed, "Enough."

He almost looked as if he was turning purple, but he stopped shouting and resorted to grumbling to himself.

"Draco can-"

"Did you just call him Draco?!" Weasley cut Hermione off, her stare was like daggers, he kicked the table behind him.

"Draco can stay under control of the Order then, and help out anyway possible. We have to see this as a small victory on our part, anything to go against Voldemort." She finished her previous sentence.

"Hermione is right," The Ginny girl stood beside her friend, "There will be a strong distrust of you Malfoy, for a while. However, we need all the help we can get. And who knows? If you prove to be loyal, it's better to have more friends then enemies." Perhaps that Weasley girl wasn't too bad.

Hermione was smiling lightly, "Exactly."

"Alright then, we'll take him back to Head Quarters, and start gathering any information he can provide us with at the moment." Potter instructed, Weasley was now glaring at him too.

Personally I was surprised at Potter's neutral attitude toward me. The Weasels ridiculous anger, however, wasn't that surprising though. Everyone seemed to have reached some sort of an agreement. I wasn't thrilled with being considered a type of prisoner of the Order, but it wouldn't be exactly like being a prisoner. Especially compared with being the prisoner of a Death Eater, so I guess I would be happy with what I could get.

It was agreed that the 'children' leave the Great Hall for a moment while the adults discussed what was going to happen from there. The five of us ventured out into the court yard, Potter and the Ginny girl did not seem as hostile to me anymore, Weasel on the other hand made it quite clear I didn't belong. While the four of them talked amongst themselves, I wondered to the edge of the court yard to take a seat and stare off in the direction of the lake.

Potter approached me soon after, "Thank you."

"What?" I was confused at what he'd just said.

"For saving Hermione, she had told me that you made it to her before Voldemort." He clarified, "And, thank you for keeping her safe while you were together."

"It was nothing really." I replied, looking to Hermione, she seemed troubled while talking to Weasel, no doubt trying to calm him down, I frowned.

"What changed Malfoy?" Potter asked me suspiciously, I reluctantly turned my attention from Hermione.

"I didn't want to be on the bad side any longer, I got out while I could." It wasn't as selfish as it sounded, but that's what he would believe, Malfoy just being selfish.

"I hope you mean well then." With that he walked back toward his friends.

"Hey Potter!" I called out to him, they all looked at me, "I left some things in the Shrieking Shack before I wondered onto the grounds, any chance I could go get it?""

"Like hell you can be outta ten feet of the Order!" Weasley shouted angrily, "We'll get it then!"

"Fine." I put my hands up, "It's a little black bag, Hermione knows it." I informed him.

I watched them get into a bit of a quarrel. I was shocked to see Hermione coming toward me, as her friends walked off. She gave me a broken smile, and took a seat beside me.

"Ronald said that since you and me, 'Are such great friends now', I can stay here and babysit you while they get our bag." She said with sorrow.

I didn't fail to miss the fact she called it our bag, but now wasn't the time. I placed my arm around her shoulder, letting her rest her face against my chest. We sat quietly, I watched from a distance as Potter and the Weasley's wondered toward the Whomping Willow. So they knew about the secret passage too? I wondered if I should mention anything to Hermione, but decided it was a conversation for another time.

"If I'm staying with the Order, does that mean I still get to see you?" I questioned fearfully, she raised her head.

"Of course! I-I'm not sure how much though. I have to help Harry and Ron find more of the Horcruxes, so I'll be travelling a lot." She replied grimly.

"I can't help there?" I whined, she shook her head, "That is the mission we've charged ourselves with. And you'll be safer at Head Quarters."

"I thought I was supposed to keep you safe." I tried to sound jestful, but the hurt in my voice betrayed me.

"You've done enough of that for a lifetime."

"I don't think it's a job that's ever going to be completed." I stroked her cheek, she turned her face into my hand.

"I'll visit as much as I can." She whispered, pressing her lips to my palm.

"Hermione," Her caramel stare caught me, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course." She nodded as she whispered.

"Do you want to be with me?" I asked hopefully, part of me felt that vulnerability.

She didn't answer, and a sharp pain began to take its place within my chest. Those hypnotic caramel eyes continued to pierce me, but her expression was blank. The seconds were dragging on in agonizing silence. I began to release Hermione, as the familiar numbing sensation threatened to surface. She bit her lip and gave another apologetic gaze; that said it for me. I slowly rose; my head spinning making me feel faintly dizzy.

"Wait." She mumbled, grabbing my hand.

"Hermione, I understand." I choked out, my lack of confidence betrayed.

"No, no you don't," She pulled my hand, "Sit back down please."

I hesitantly sat back down beside her, my shaky legs grateful to have my body weight no longer forced on them. I stared at the ground, concentrating on trying to rebut the lingering ache inside me. She placed her other hand over both of ours, but I couldn't look up.

"Yes, I do want to be with you-"

I felt an immense pain lift from my shoulders, however there was more too it I was sure; "But?"

It was momentarily quiet, "I can't be with you that way just yet."

"Because _they _won't approve of me?" I asked the dreadful question that I already knew the answer too.

"It would just be complicated, we wouldn't be allowed to be together that way and be happy. Besides Draco, we are in the middle of a-"

"A war!" I finished her sentence, the hurt and anger in my tone making itself clear, "To hell with this bloody war Hermione! I know it exists! Do you not recall that we have been running from Death Eaters and fighting them off together for a decent bit of time?"

"Draco Malfoy! Do. Not. Shout. At. Me!" She snapped back.

"Think Hermione, think really hard. You want to be with me?" She nodded, "And after all I've done to keep you safe from this war, and all I swear I'll do. I am dedicated to you more then I have ever been to anyone! Would none of this be reason enough to prove to them that you and I deserve a chance?" I was now grasping her hands desperately, half-glaring half-pleaing.

"Th-that isn't why I said we couldn't be together." She stuttered, I couldn't help but snort.

"As if Hermione, you know damn well that's the reason. Don't blame anything on the war, because look at Potter and your friend Ginny! Or even my cousin and Lupin, I saw the engagement ring." I brought up the examples hotly, she avoided my gaze, "Other people are perfectly fine with being together, and standing beside one and other to fight this war for their love as well as the common good."

I suddenly remembered what Mr. Whey had said; _"Make them see the love you share. If you both share a true bond that love creates, even her best of friends and your worst of enemies wouldn't be able to deny you both that happiness." _We could get through this, together.

"Hermione, they are your best friends. They will love you no matter what, and I think that if they saw how happy you and I were together, then they wouldn't be able to help but be happy for you."

She sighed, "I don't know Draco."

"Please," I kissed her cheek, "Don't deny me because _they_ don't like me, deny because you don't."

"But I do!" She argued, I chuckled to myself.

"Then we should be together-"

"Pardon, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." McGonagall interrupted us, "Mr. Shacklebolt and Professor Lupin are going to be returning to Head Quarters now, and you are to go with them alone Mr. Malfoy." She said nonchalantly.

"Yes ma'am." I huffed before standing.

"You have a few minutes though," Hermione spoke up quickly, "Harry and the others went to go fetch your things, but they should be back soon remember?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Very well." She smiled at us both before heading back inside.

Hermione stood to join me, shyly looking up into my eyes. I smiled down at her, I wondered if she knew that McGonagall was onto us.

"Why didn't you tell me about your Dark Mark?" She seemed to ask no one.

"Well," I began gingerly, "I wanted to be able to tell you the whole story at the appropriate moment, I never thought that that was going to be the appropriate moment. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright, I just wondered I suppose." Hermione looked toward the Whomping Willow, "They are coming back."

"When will I see you again?" I asked sadly.

"I'm not too sure," She grimaced, "But I'll come back to you, I promise."

I wanted to ask her if that meant she was willing to be with me, but I was afraid of the answer, or lack of. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her, trying to memorize the way she felt against me. I inhaled her sweet scent, burying my face in the top of her hair. I could've sworn I felt her heart beating swiftly with mine, and I wished I could stay in this moment forever.

However, we would have to split. I gave her one last squeeze, feeling her hug me back with the same enthusiasm. I looked down into her gaze, and mouthed those three words that had been the hidden truth for so very long. She was practically beaming in response, and then leaned up to grace my lips with hers for too brief of a moment.

Then she was out of my arms, leaving me stand there in a daze. I realized she was walking to welcome her friends back. I shoved my hands in my pocket, trying to be understanding to our situation. Potter approached me with my bag, before nodding and heading back to be with the ginger girl. I wanted to be able to be beside Hermione, but I knew I had to leave. I began to make my way back inside, I looked over my shoulder and caught Hermione's eyes. We stared at each other with quiet sadness, and then dropped our gazes to the floor. I proceeded on ward, shuffling my feet and trying to ignore the sudden hole in my chest.

............................

A/N: Ughh, I may be a while with the next update :[, I need a new computer...I hope this was to your liking guys! I know it's kind of sad, but it has to happen...Leave love, I adore you all :]


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Yay! i can't believe I was finally able to get this chapter up. Still working computer-less and it's driving me mad. But i'll never give up! I'll continue to try and write as much as I can, whenever I can. I do thank you all for your support and for baring with me. i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Nineteen

It could be worse, well of course it could be worse. . .right? I could be trapped in dear Bellatrix Lestrange's basement, being tortured repeatedly. Or even more horrific, watching Hermione be tortured. I don't want to think about that, but the point is, that this was about as good as it was going to get. I waited in the small room patiently, Lupin said he would send Kreacher (I was surprised the devilish house elf offered to follow the Order here) for me before dinner, so when Lupin says wait, I must wait. Ha! To think, Draco Malfoy would ever be obeying a werewolf, what I've come to. Hermione, it's for her. What love brings us too, if it weren't for my promise to her, I wouldn't be here still. I am on the brink of madness, sitting in the place being used as a convenience and being unable to go anywhere. Not to mention how much my heart ached for Hermione, I miss her more then I could ever possibly describe.

It's been about four bloody fucking months since I have last seen her, held her, kissed her, whispered in her ear that I love her. If it weren't for the occasional owls about once a week, I would go insane with worry for her well being. I could of course never write her back, it was far too risky for her to be speaking with me in secrecy any way. If anyone found out that she was keeping in touch with me. . .well that depended on which side caught on. If any one in the Order discovered we were risking interception of communication by Death Eaters, who knows what they would do. Or worse, if Death Eaters actually did intercept the letters, they could find the Golden Trio, or even the Headquarters.

She was risking everyone's trust in her for me, it was that thought that kept me hanging on the hope that she really did love me. Her letters were always brief , but I clung to every word as if it were a safety raft sparing me from the dismay of this lonely ocean. I would stare at each of the sixteen letters over and over, each time I was asked to sit in this solemn room alone. It was becoming my prison cell ever so surely. Of all the rooms in this place, I received the one with the grim grimy walls, all which were blank, the four poster bed which nearly crumbled every time I got on it, the rickety old floor boards which creaked with every step. It turns out that the Order had moved their Headquarters. . .to Weasel's house. I was given my wand, for entertainment I suppose? That didn't matter, the entire room had been charmed to prevent any escape on my part, but these charms could only stop known spells.

They wouldn't stop me, Hermione is a clever witch and is capable of preforming the most ingenious of magic. However, I know of someone who maybe not nearly as clever as Hermione, but sly nonetheless. I kept Snape's journal of spells hidden underneath the ruined mattress, a few tricks he had graciously passed onto me lie inside of the journal. I carefully pulled it from its hiding place, and flipped through the pages until I found what I was looking for. In the swift and light hand writing I had found a description of two spells that would be rather helpful. The first was a cloaking spell, capable of keeping me invisible; however the spell only lasted an hour and could only be performed every two-four hours. Then came what Snape had called the "Freedom Charm"; a powerful charm which would not only suspend other entrapment charms for a bit of time, but leave a small portal open between the place of 'freedom' and the 'prison'. When I needed some air, I could cast these spells and take a short walk around their county-side property. Just as long as I returned to my prison in time, I could go undetected, the spells would return to their former status's, and no one would catch on.

I casted the cloaking spell, then the Freedom Charm. I watched as everything went still, a thin light of silver spread vertically across the back wall. I glanced over my shoulder at the door, nothing, thus I approached the silver portal. I closed my eyes as I stepped through, a slight tugging sensation over came me, but in mere seconds I could feel the breeze of winter grace me. The area was empty, minus their farm of a home, and to think I should be in school now. Huh, I nearly had forgotten about Hogwarts.

I passed through a rustic iron gate and into a lush green garden coated in thick snow, the setting sun casted a light pink light across the landscape. Everyone was well in the house once dusk began to settle, which gave me a nice sense of serenity. It was quite the sight, with the leaves of the thick tree's gone, a small fountain up ahead seemed to call to me, little gnomes dashing all about and throwing snow at one and other, it all reminded me of Professor Sproutes Herbology class. I could always remember thinking exactly how nature-happy her class really was, and how everything around us seemed to be out of a story book. Of course, we live in a world of magic, and it is the muggles who are clueless to the true worldly beauties around them.

I took a seat on a frozen little black metal bench in front of the fountain, and found myself gazing into its icy water fall, the water frozen in mid air. I suddenly felt compelled to touch the ice that pooled in the bowl of the fountain, but I resisted. It seemed to remind me so much of when the lake at Hogwarts would turn solid, and the Slytherin common room that lay beneath the lake. I soon realized how much I really missed Hogwarts, perhaps almost as much as I miss Hermione? I don't know, but what I do know is Hogwarts was my home. The Manor was never a child friendly place, and now that I no longer have Selena, what would be the point of ever living there again? I wish I could live at Hogwarts, its there that I experienced the greatest times of my childhood. Hell, I can hardly remember any happy moments at the Manor, but at school? I could think of thousands, which is pathetic that i find joy at school.

Now that I think about it, I honestly wouldn't mind working at Hogwarts. I could teach Defense Against the Dark Arts rather well in my opinion, I mean I did assist Hermione didn't I? Plus, I have a wide knowledge for the Dark Arts, so whose to say I couldn't teach how to defeat it? I could settle with just being a professor, I don't have the ambition to become Headmaster. However, I wouldn't mind becoming Head of Slytherin House; perhaps I could whip some of those blabbering snobs into a better shape. Under my watch, the Syltherins would only be slightly hated instead of completely despised. Ha!

"It would probably frighten people to hear sudden bursts of laughter coming out of thin air." I froze at Lupin's voice, realization took its time to sink in.

"Clever spells Draco," He continued to speak, taking a seat beside me and shivered, "I think Hermione would even be proud of that magic."

"I wasn't running away." I managed to finally speak once my heart settled.

Lupin waved his wand, revealing my presence, "Oh, I know. Do you really think that you were able to get away with this for a whole two months without getting caught?" He asked light heartedly.

"Oh," I felt idiotic, "Then why would you wait until now to actually come after me?"

"Because you weren't back in time for dinner, so naturally everyone would think that you escaped if I hadn't been the one Kreacher originally informed about your disappearances. I had Kreacher tell the others that you wouldn't come out, so I was speaking with you." He said nonchalantly as he stared into the fountain, I was confused.

"Why would you lie for me?" I tried to think of ulterior motives, but could conjure none.

"I would personally go mad being locked up in that room all the time, well more mad then I already am that is." He chuckled to himself before continuing, "And it has become quite obvious to me that you don't intend on running away."

"I don't plan on it. Nor do I plan on betraying any of you." I spoke as sternly as I could, trying to force him to believe me.

"Hmm, time will tell us everything now won't it?"

"I suppose." I heaved a heavy sigh at my failed attempt.

"Now Draco, I don't mind your need for fresh air; however you do realize how dangerous it is for you to be wondering about in these dark times, don't you?" He questioned me, nearly glaring at me.

"I was invisible." I snapped back, he gave an airy laugh.

"And if the spell were to wear off just as a Death Eater were passing by?" His tone was almost playful again, this man was truly odd. Come to think of it, I was very sure that the perimeter of the house was protected.

"Around here? Please. And besides, what if a Death Eater were walking by right now?" I argued, Lupin grinned, "You don't think that both of us could take him?"

I was quiet, I knew that this argument would get me no where. Yet, I hope he didn't expect me to all together stop sneaking out of my prison cell. That wouldn't happen, I refused to be coped up in that place all the time. If it resorts to that, I can't promise I won't blast my head of from sheer boredom.

As if he had been reading my thoughts, "I am not saying you can't continue to slip out undetected for a little bit, but I do ask you inform me a head of time so that if anything were to happen I could react better."

"O-okay?"

I was a little bothered, Lupin had once been my professor, but we hardly ever had exchanged pleasantries. Yet now as we sat here, it practically sounded as if he were trying to protect me. Or he just wanted to keep a track on me. I wasn't sure what to make of it, so I decided to direct the conversation more toward something I wanted to talk about.

"How is Hermione and her friends doing?" I asked casually.

He looked at me for a moment, "Well, I hope, as you can imagine its a bit difficult to communicate with them."

"Oh."

Despite Hermione's letters, I still was madly worried. I think that the Order does know more about how the Golden Trio are doing, they just feel they must keep it from me. I was glad to hear that the imbecile Weasel had returned to help Hermione and Potter. Every time he had shown up at this Burrow, it took everything in my power to not rip is head from his shoulder. It was those times I had left the house for the garden the most. But even with the three reunited, I was still at great unease. I had recently learned that Voldemorts name had been Tabooed, and knowing Potter, it was only a matter of time until he slipped up and got them captured.

I suddenly realized how awkwardly silent it was, and felt the need to fill the silence.

"How is Hogwarts?"

Lupin gave me a grim side ways glance, "From what I've heard, not well."

My heart sank, "I was right wasn't I?"

"Yes," He sighed, "Amycus and Alecto Carrow are now teachers, and Gibbon, Thorfinn Rowle, and Yaxely seem to be monitoring the school and awful lot."

"Then why the bloody hell haven't parents withdraw their children?! We all know damn well what's probably being done to them!" I was shouting, rage was quickly consuming me.

"Just as we all know the unliklyhood of the students actually being released." He seemed too calm about the manner, I was just about shaking.

I wish I hadn't asked, I felt a flame roar within me. They had turned a place I once considered an escape from the darkness into darkness itself. The Syltherins would be running the school, but that wasn't as good as I wanted it to sound. Those in Dumbledor's Army would be brutally tortured, their pride would keep them speaking out against anything to do with Voldemort. And surely the teachers wouldn't have the guts nor the power to do much about it. Of course, Lupin already knew all this, because I had already informed him of all of this. I've told him all I know. About the Death Eaters, who were real and who were under the Imperious Curse. About which places Voldemort had used as a hide out in the past. And even all I knew about Voldemort himself.

"I think I need to go back to Hogwarts." I stood up, he casually stood beside me.

"You'll be killed, so that would be foolish." He countered, walking off.

I followed angrily, "I don't care, I could get in there and do some serious damage to them before they have the chance to take me out."

"And you're honestly ready to die?" He looked me in the eye as we continued back inside.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I didn't want to die, I had a very powerful reason to live and that was Hermione. The only way I would willingly die was if that meant saving her, then I would gladly embrace the cold grasps of death. But on the other hand, I would proudly fight against the Death Eaters, if it resulted in my death. . .well I don't know. I did know that I needed to protect my home, I would figure out a way to get to Hogwarts and stop what was going on.

We arrived back at the silver portal only I could see, having conjured it. I assumed that he simply walked out of the front door to come find me. I gave him a curt nod, leading him through the portal with my gaze, i followed directly behind him. We were back in my room/prison, and the portal sealed behind me right on time. We soon joined the others downstairs in the dinning room. The dining room contained one large wooden table with rustic silverware and dimly lit by two large candle holders on opposite ends. And currently seated at this table was the ginger-haired Weasley parents, Elphias Doge, and my cousin Nymphy. A nickname I had given dear Tonks once I learned her hatred for the name Nymphadora. She had warmed up to me within the first two weeks of my arrival, and now it really is as if we are related with the way we bicker and tease. I was very grateful to see that the Weasel Twins weren't home, I had been safe inside the spare room, but every time I even so much as peeked out of the room one of the idiotic siblings would get me with one of their obnoxious pranks.

Their was a slight hush as Lupin and I entered the dining room. Besides Lupin and Nymphy, everyone else hadn't really cared to hide the fact that they didn't want me here. I sat at the farthest end of the table beside my cousin, Lupin seated on the other side of her. Mrs. Weasley was some what decent to me, but for the most part she ignored my existence; her husband would occasionally engage in a brief conversation with me before replicating his wife's actions. She set down a plate of pot roast and potatoes in front of me, the food smelt amazing. I had been giving Mrs. Weasley a galleon a week for me staying here, but I was running out of money and would need to either visit the bank shortly or rob another Death Eater.

"Bit much of food there for your skin and bones don't ya think ferret?" My cousin stuck her tongue out at me, she had been the only one I had permitted to call me that stupid nickname, only because I tormented her with the name she despised.

"I can handle it Nymphy, perhaps I should eat yours too. We don't want to add onto the baby weight." I took a shot a bit below the belt, her hair turned blood red for a split second before it eased into a light yellow as she began laughing.

"You think your clever? That's what's funny." She stuck her nose into the air before she began to eat, I chuckled a little.

As soon as everyone was eating or conversing, I took the time to speak with Tonks, "How is he?"

She looked at me with a weary smile, and grabbed her plump stomache, "Marvelous, I just can't wait until this war is over, so that way he can have his mother and father to take care of him properly."

"Agreed. Do you think i'll be able to meet him when he's?" I asked cautiously, at this Lupin turned toward us.

"Of course you can." He gave me a reassuring smile.

Tonks was smiling too, "It will be good for him to have some more family."

"We'll leave it at me probably, my mother and father aren't the greatest of people much less children lovers." I made a small joke, both of them gave a nervous giggle, I waved my hand dismissively.

I was glad to see Tonk and Lupin back together, especially after Lupin's temporary disappearing act recently. He had taken Tonk's pregnancy all the wrong way, and even ended up fleeing. I was so furious, how could any man leave his wife and child like that? His excuse had been a ridiculous one, because he was half werewolf and all. I wanted to hex him, but upon his return, Tonks was happy again and thus, I accepted him back without to much trouble.

Everyone was focused back on their food, I let my mind wonder. The thought of meeting my little cousin was a nice one, if he is anything like his mother then he'll be a handful. I could picture a child pale like Lupin with Nymphy's bubble gum pink hair. It would be the most amusing sight ever, I would imagine. Nymphy made the longings I felt for a decent family, nearly vanish. She was only one person, but sometimes Lupin had his moments. And once the war is over, everyone won't be so hostile toward me any more and i could meet my aunt and uncle. Then have more friends and family, I wouldn't be alone. And if I became accepted, I could be with Hermione, worry free. . .Until then I have to wait for this forsaken war to end.

"All finished Malfoy?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely, standing over me and my emptied plate.

"Yes ma'am."

She gave a half-hearted smile and took my plate. I offered to help her, but she declined, surprised yet again by my offer. I try every few nights, but she insists on not accepting my help. So without further ado I gave Lupin a curt nod, which he returned with understanding, then I headed up to the prison room. I casted the two necessary spells, then went back to the garden. I allowed my senses to become engulfed in the peace that seeped from this haven. I cold feel the night air slightly sting my lungs, the half moon beaming down on me, hear the bustle of gnomes scurrying around me and the drizzling of the fountain, smell the sweet scent of the lilies that grew near where I sat.

I let my mind wonder to my favorite topic to think about, Hermione. I thought about whether or not she would like this little scene, I would hope so. If I had her in my arms right now, in this exact spot, I would do nothing but kiss her and whisper in her ear how much she meant to me. . .I missed her so much, I could only wish to wake up next to her tomorrow, wherever she is. To see that beautiful face the moment I open my eyes, to touch those soft lips, and even push aside that lovely mane of hair.

I was unfortunately shook from my thoughts, something within me seemed to began to sink. Slowly but surely, my heart fell into my stomach and began to pulse rapidly. I couldn't move, I had no idea what was happening to me. Yet suddenly I could feel that something was very wrong. My body was stiff, my limbs numb, what was going on? Then, about twenty yards from me, a bright, silver light in an unfamiliar shape was advancing toward me. I didn't move though, something was wrong that much I knew for certain, but some unknown part of me told me that it wasn't this figure. As the figure grew closer, I recognized it to be a Patronus, one that took the form of a doe. When the creature was a mere yard away, it halted, and stared directly at me. It was a majestic looking Patronus, it stood proud and strong, it reminded me of a cross between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

A moment later, I cold feel a slight tugging sensation in my head. The doe was attempting to break into my mind, but Occlumency was something powerful I had inherited from my mother. However the doe persisted that I allow it entrance into my mind, I glared back. After what seemed like forever, I cautiously let down a small bit of my barrier. What happened next was the very last thing I ever expected, as my breath was knocked clear out of me. . .

....

_"What of the Malfoy boy?" Avery's voice rung out from under the hood of his cloak; Lucius, who had been standing in the archway of the sitting room, dropped his gaze to the floor._

_At the head of the table sat the Dark Lord, his eyes pierced Lucius, as if daring him to look up. Then the Dark Lord gave a menacing grin. _

_"My newest favorite blood-traitor? I'd like to personally have his head on a platter, then i'll do the same to Potter. Though I am considering having Potter's head put in a display case instead."_

_There were a muffle of snickers that broke out around the room, Lucius gave a quiet gulp. When the laughter died down, the Dark Lord gave an assertive cough, and everyone, including Lucius, was forced to look at him. He gave another small smirk before continuing._

_"Bellatrix my dear." He spoke to the women on his left, she looked up at him giddily, "Yes my lord?"_

_"I want to know where Potter is, and we all know his two little friends in the dungeon know exactly where he is. Forget the blood-traitor Weasley, I want you to get to Potter through the mudblood girl. And while you're at it, find out who their new companion is." He ordered, a small twinkle flickered in Bellatrix's eye._

_"Of course my lord! I would be honored!" She rose to her feet, took the Dark Lords hand and kissed it._

_"I'm sure, I know you love that little mudblood." He gave a sarcastic laugh, the Death Eaters followed, but ceased immediately when the Dark lord did._

_Bellatrix turned on her heels toward the dungeon, but stopped short, "Shall I question her about Draco as well?"_

_"Hmm, an excellent idea Bellatrix. Oh! And if she grows to difficult, finish her off." With that, the Dark Lord waved Bellatrix away._

_The Lady Lestrange had the most malicious grin on her face as she vanished toward the dungeon._

_...._

I fell to my knees, and sunk a bit into the snow; the doe vanished. My head was spinning round and round, and I was on the brink of fainting. I had a feeling that the doe was my dear Professor, he said we would speak again. But why because of this?! Anything but this! The pulse that had been fast before was now at an alarming speed, my body ready to collapse. I wasn't concerned that Voldemort wanted my head personally on a platter, that was no surprise. But what I had feared the most had come true, Hermione had been captured. And the worse part, she was ordered to death. The thought of her death released me from my paralyzed state. Now, my entire being shook with a fury that practically had me seeing red. I pounded my fists into the ground repeatedly, my knuckles a pale white; but it was no use, the snow softened each blow.

No! I wouldn't let it happen, never! I was on my feet within seconds, and I was running. Racing away with a speed unfamiliar to myself. But I refused to stop, I kept running. I was leaving the Burrow and all its protection spells, all its safety. I didn't care what happened to me, I was going to Apparate back to the Manor, and I was going to save Hermione. I couldn't get anyone's help. Firstly no one would believe me, and second, I couldn't tell them how I'd learned the information, because Snape was supposedly their enemy. It didn't matter anyway, she was mine to protect and take care of, not anyone else's. I would face Voldemort himself if he dared stand in my way of saving her, I'd kill my own aunt also. None of them matter, because none of them knew love. But Hermione did, and because of her, so did I. And i would die for that love, any day.

The Burrow became a spec in the distance. And a squeezing sensation and load 'pop' later, I was nearly _home_.

.................

A/N: And so the action continues! You have to love my cliffies :D Hope to update soon, leave love in the mean time. See you guys!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: (PLEASE READ) Okay, firstly hooray for another chapter! This one is extra long to make up for the last one. Secondly, there is confusion on this plot, I'm sorry guys. Here's the deal, I am trying to stick with the Deathly Hallows plot, however since there is a few changes to fit my own plot, I've been bending the original plot to fit my story the way I see fit. I feel a bit idiotic for not making this clear sooner, I thought it was implied, but you know what they say about assuming ha ha. Sorry if there was any confusion, OH!! AND, I made a mistake last chapter, the time should be about just past christmas time, so I went back and edited chapter 19 so that more time would pass and we can have an approriate time line, including the birth of Teddy Lupin, which isn't untill spring. So if anyone needs things to make more sense, reread chaoter 19, it's still short.. Ugh, the confusion. I am so so so sorry guys.. And thank you for all your reviews and support as usual, I truly appreciate it. Please allow this chapter to indulge your minds into a state of thrill and satisfaction :D

Chapter Twenty

I casted invisibility spell, for now that was the best I could do. I had no back up, no support, and only my wand. But what is a wizard besides his courage and his wand? Alas, I didn't care about the odds being against me, because she was in grave danger, and that would be the fuel to the flame that kept me on the edge here. However, there was no denying that I was scared out of my mind. I passed through the iron gates of my front yard, and knew I was willingly wondering into an enclosed place full of Merlin knows how many Death Eaters. I gulped to myself, and pressed on through the snow.

I had no intension of waltzing through the front door, I was no idiot. The serpent is sly, and I knew every inch of this house like the back of my hand. The many years I had spent wondering around my family's property while my parents paid me no mind was about to pay off. I made my way toward the side of the Manor, just near the spot where the ceiling to the dungeon should be located. . .

"Did you hear that?" A voice spoke up from a few meters away, I look to my left to see two Death Eaters, obviously on patrol.

" 'Ear what?" I recognized Crabbe Seniors monstrous voice.

"I heard footsteps, I did."

"Can it 'iggs, you ain't 'ear nothin'." Crabbe sneered at Higgs, the same boy who had been present at Hermione and I's first Death Eater evasion. I wonder how he attained his memory back. . .

"I swear I did!" He argued defensively, Crabbe snorted in response.

"You boys are too young to be doin' this." He sighed, "Come now, it's cold." Crabbe's giant figure nearly waddled away, Higgs looked around before reluctantly following.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I would need to be more on alert, instead of letting my anger and fear cloud my focus. I closed my eyes and took a handful of deep icy breaths, forcing out every emotion which flooded me. When I was sure I could accomplish this with a clear head, I reopened my eyes and practically leapt forward. I did my best to ignore the garden that lie in close proximity; its beauty had been a haven so many times for me in the past. Now they were blanketed in a thin layer of pure white snow, the tress bear, and the floor nearly frozen. I could recall fleeing to these gardens when this entire escapade started; all just to escape the earsplitting screams of Hermione. I wasn't as dedicated then as I am now; I would do anything to prevent those screams, and if I failed at that, I could claim the life of whoever conjured said screams.

I shook my head, regaining focus. The flaw in all of this was that I had no ingenious plan this time, so I would have to act on pure instinct. I located the section of the house that should be just about where the dungeon had been created. I sighed, we had a cellar filled with the finest of wines in the past, until Voldemort's return and his apparent need for a dungeon for his prisoners of war. When I win my home back, that will be the first thing to go.

No matter; I cautiously looked around and found no Death Eater in sight. I ran my hands along the smooth surface of the Manor, my reaction to the electrifying sensation that was entering me through my palms, was delayed. In the blink of an eye, I was thrown back on my arse, my body colliding with the cold hard ground in a painful manner. I was momentarily paralyzed, biting down hard on my tongue to prevent my own torment cries from escaping. The electricity surged through my blood, to every corner of my persons. I couldn't move, except for the involuntary twitching my limps were doing. The pain was bad, but not nearly as excruciating as the Crucitus Curse, however I doubt anyone really enjoys being electrocuted.

I could faintly taste the salty iron flavor of my blood in my mouth as the unpleasant sensation faded. I lay on the ground for another few minutes, the chill sinking into my skin, but I was trying to regain the functioning of my limbs. As I gingerly stood back up, my sight caught something troublesome. My invisibility had faded, and I was now completely . . . well, visible. I couldn't cast the spell again, as if it had been disabled. Realization hit me; did I honestly think it would be that easy? That the Manor wouldn't be crawling with various curses and what not? I should smack myself for being so stupid.

I attempted the Freedom Charm, and to no surprise, discovered that it wouldn't work at all; much less as a reversal portal. I alone didn't have enough power to break through the enchantments that guarded the Manor, therefore I could conclude that I would need to find Weasley's wand as well as whoever this supposed stranger is with them. Together, that should be strong enough to break through some of these charms, possibly. But, I needed to find away to sneak into the Manor, and get into the dungeon without a problem.

And as if on cue, I heard Higgs approaching; I hid behind a near by bush, and sat their comfortably.

"Treating me like a boy. Hmph, I could be a great Death Eater." He was grumbling to himself, " 'You can handle a round around the Manor yourself now, can't you? Don't go chasing voices that aren't there. Blah, blah, blah." He was imitating Crabbe's ghastly voice in an almost too amusing way.

I smirked to myself before laughing out loud, "Going mad now Higgs?"

"Whose there?!" He turned in circles, looking quite idiotic.

"Who do you think? Your mind? Imbecile." I said sarcastically, trying not to laugh again.

"Really?" He stopped and scratched his head, oh this was too easy.

"Of course, don't you remember me?"

"Not really, ever since I lost my memory," He thought I was serious? "I only remember what I've been taught since then. This even still is hard to recall. . . Hey wait a minute! If you were really my mind, you would know that!" He took out his wand, and began making circles again.

I shook my head at how sad that entire conversation was, "_Expelliarmus_!" I disarmed the poor fool and stood up with a rather taunting and bored expression.

"My wand!" He reminded me of a muggle saying, something about a deer in headlights, "Who are you?"

I ignored his question, "_Confundo!_" I casted the confusion spell, he toppled backwards and laid there, the snow created an outline of his body. I knelt beside him; he blinked a few times before looking around, more baffled then he was a moment ago.

"Wh-what-"

"Shhh," I hushed him, "Listen to me, your name is Higgs."

"I know that," He nodded, sitting up on his elbows, "What's going on and who are you?"

"I'm a ghost, and I'm here on your mother's behalf to instruct you to pass through those iron gates," I pointed toward the front yard, "And go home to her. But before you do that, she requests that you abandon this dark look you have on and return to her the loving boy you once were." I would never believe the crap coming out of my mouth, he on the other hand seemed to.

Higgs stared at me for a moment, than was on his feet. He removed the Death Eater mask and cloak, setting it on the ground beside me. Then wordlessly wondered off of the property shivering; I watched until he vanished from my sight. Without further ado, I slipped on his cloak and mask, which fit nearly perfectly. I briefly wondered about Higgs' safety, surely he had a Dark Mark, which would haunt him until his death no doubt. As it will lead the Death Eaters right to him, once they discover his mistake, and then kill him.

He chose the wrong side, and he would have to pay for that. He is not my concern, Hermione is; therefore once I was sure I could pass off as Higgs, I headed toward the front door. I could hear my pulse rapidly beating in my ears, I tried to drown it out by occupying my mind with a map out of what was to come. My hands were shaking as I reached for the door knob, I reminded myself that this was my house, the very place I had grown up in. It was just, crawling with people who would kill me in a heart beat. Then again, that really is no different than my childhood now is it? I quietly laughed to myself, taking one last deep cool breath, and stepped into the Manor.

The warmth and familiar sights and scents were hard to notice over the dozens of wands that were now directed at my head. My thoughts immediately jumped to the conclusion that I hadn't fooled anyone, that this was the end. However, something inside of me spoke on my entire behalf.

"S-sorry! I-I just wanted to report that I keep hearing noises outside!" I stammered as I spoke quickly and tried to imitate Higgs' voice; every single one fell as each of the Death Eaters began to laugh.

" ' iggs! What I tell you 'bout 'hearin' things?" Crabbe's plump figure pointed an accusing finger at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father slowly stalk toward Crabbe; "And if the boy is actually hearing things? Would you be the one to explain to the Dark Lord that we were infiltrated on _your_ watch because you were too lazy to believe him?" His voice was as cold as I remembered, but there was a new weariness to it now.

I assumed based on my fathers context that the Voldemort wasn't here, much to my luck. If he were, in an attempt to read 'Higgs' mind, he would have found a very Malfoy-like barrier and my cover would be gone. My father stared at me, while Crabbe grumbled and stormed outside, a few others in tow behind him. The other Death Eaters returned to stalking around or chattering. Lucius, however, was now making his way toward me. If anyone would discover me besides Voldemort and Snape, I was positive it would be my mother and father. And if my father did know it was me, would he reveal me for whom I really am?

"You should know better than to just walk in here like that." He murmured, I remained silent.

His eyes narrowed, as if he were trying to peer into my very soul. I was getting anxious, too scared to really move much.

He continued, "I suspect thst the Manor will be getting quiet soon, it should be almost late enough for most to either return to their homes or to simply sleep here." I wasn't sure why he was saying all this, but I merely nodded. "The Mudblood girl has yet to speak, which is no surprise." I balled my hands into fists, but immediately realsed them when his eyes flickered to my hands.

He gave a quick smirk, "Lestrange is almost ready to be finished with her, I predict that if the girl doesn't speak by the time Lestrange grows tired, well. We shall start tomorrow with the death of another Mudblood."

It took everything in my power to keep my mouth shut and my emotions contained. I tried to focus on his icy glare, and I wondered if he could see my silver stare through the mask. Or perhaps I am just imagining everything, it wouldn't be the first time I was paranoid with these people. Luckily, Lucius turned to leave, but not before directing one last comment over his shoulder.

"Higgs, go check on my wife. I'm sure she would appreciate the quick visit seeing as she has locked herself away for so long." That was the final straw.

My father had recognized me since the moment I opened that door. I stood there for a moment, trying to hastily decode everything he had said to me. The first message was that it was getting late, which meant that many would either sleep now or leave. That would be the time to act. Than he said Hermione wasn't speaking, and Bellatrix was growing tired. Which meant that I was too late to protect her from more torture. . . but I wasn't too late to save her. I would have to get them out of here by morning, for that was when Bellatrix was planning on killing Hermione. I couldn't help but sneer to myself, Lestrange would start her day off in such a horrible manner.

I made my way to the second floor of the Manor, the third message was that I needed to see my mother, to assure her that I was okay. As I approached the library, her favorite get away, the idea that my father hadn't just sold me out was sinking in. I was so sure he would betray me, he never really was the loving father of the year. But, maybe blood is thicker then water? I don't know, I wouldn't get my hopes up just yet. The Malfoy's always looked out for themselves, so my father could have ulterior motives. I guess for now I could partially trust him, but not much.

I sheepishly knocked on the double doors of the library, and waited. I began to wonder if my mother would be happy to see me or not. My betrayal had no doubt brought her and my father much trouble from Voldemort, but she was always a bit more concerned with me then my father. And when she did realize it was me, could she keep quiet about it? Continue on with her act of misery? I would have to hope so at this point.

The door cracked open, "What?"

The woman on the other side startled me, surely this wasn't my mother. All of her features were ragged and weary. Her eyes formed dark circles beneath them, her hair streaked with gray, her skin no longer radiant but dull. I looked around to see no one near us, without a second thought I pushed the door open, clasped my hand over her mouth and shut the door behind me. After I made sure it was locked, I quickly scanned the room and thankfully found it empty; my mother's screams were muffled under my hand. I repeatedly hushed her, but she wasn't hearing it.

"You need to be quiet so I can take my hand from your mouth." I spoke as calmly as possible, at the sound of my voice her eyes were wide as she went completely silent.

I removed the mask and the hood of the cloak, and miraculously her eyes grew even wider. She was stumbling backwards, lip trembling as if she had seen a ghost. I waited until she backed into a bookshelf, but when I took a step forward, she fainted. I rushed to her side, taking her upper body in my arms.

"D-D-D," She was attempting to say my name, her lips looked cracked and chapped.

"Yes I'm here, but I can't stay long." I whispered, suddenly her hands grasped my cloak, here eyes open and flooding with tears.

"Why did you leave us? Why would you do that to our family?" Her voice was merely a peep, I didn't angry surprisingly, I just huffed.

"I never wanted any of this, I didn't want to be a Death Eater." I said nonchalantly, "That was you and father's dreams."

She violently shook her head back and forth, "No, no, no! I never wanted that, I didn't want it for your father much less you! My son! My baby boy!" She was in hysterics, tightly grasping my cloak for dear life.

I tried to sooth her, I was afraid she would alert the Manor with her loud wailing. When I told her I would cast a silencing spell on her if she didn't control her weeping, she stopped. I picked her up, she had lost so much weight in the time I had been gone. I laid her down on the red leather couch near father's mahogany desk. She was dead silent, staring blankly at the ceiling. I took a seat on a near by love seat which matched the couch. I quietly began to explain to her why I ran away, she didn't look at me, she didn't so much as blink. I kept the details to a minimum, leaving out all mention of Snape's assistance, my visit to Hogwarts, and my assistance to the Order. I left out every village I had been to, and stuck with the minimal details of how Hermione and I escaped from both Avery and Higgs, and Amycus and Alecto.

I informed her of the deep hatred Aunt Bellatrix had now held for me, and that I was sure the 'Dark Lord' now wanted me dead. Through all of this, she still hadn't given me her full attention. I sighed, then told her I was here to save the prisoners. Finally, she slowly turned her head toward me and mouthed 'why'.

"I want to be good." I gave her half of the truth, and she knew that.

She shook her head, "That's not all."

"It's all you _want_ to hear though." I looked to the ground, feeling her eyes pierce me.

Narcissa Malfoy may be married to a man with hardly any emotion outside of cruelty, but she was empathetic nonetheless. I could tell she saw the holes in my explanation, and we both knew the more powerful reason I was here.

I heard her give a deep sigh, " Your father will be furious with you."

"And what about you?" I asked, slightly hopeful.

She was quiet for a moment, "I have my own prejudices, but there is no denying her courage and wit for a Mudblood."

I gritted my teeth at that name, which is ironic. I use to call Hermione a Mudblood for years, and it hadn't been a problem until recently. I didn't instruct my mother to watch her words, it would come eventually.

"How are you going to save them all?"

Before I could answer, an all too familiar screeching broke out through the hall of the second floor. It was Hermione, and I was rushing toward the door. I thought Bellatrix was done for the evening, I thought she was momentarily safe in the dungeon, I thought wrong. I could hear Hermione trying not to scream, but Bellatrix laughed harder no doubt increasing the strength of whatever revolting curse she was using. I could hear my mother trying to chase after me at first, but as soon as I was out of the library, she stopped. I had my wand at the ready, my mind only focused on how to kill Bellatrix Lestrange.

In a split second, when I was mere feet from the room which the screams had came from, I hit the ground. Though I didn't stand up, I leaned up on my forearm and directed my wand behind me. I thought I had been tripped, and I was correct. I could hardly believe my eyes, I lowered my wand, but the creature continued to hold its hand up. I remembered Dobby well, and I knew that he could produce powerful elf magic with the flick of a wrist .

"Dobby, I don't have time for this." I could hear Hermione screaming again.

"Dobby knows of young Mister Malfoy's kindness to Selena," There was a slight sting in my chest at her name, "But Dobby cannot permit young Master Malfoy to harm Missy Granger."

"I'm not here to harm her!" I hissed as quietly as I could, we didn't need whatever Death Eaters were still here to come to Bellatrix' aid, "You don't know anything, and if she dies before I can get to her, because _you _delayed me. . ." I gave him a curt nod, "I'll hold you responsible, and I'll kill you as soon as I kill Belltrix."

He looked at me confused, "Why should Dobby believe you?"

"I don't care if you do or don't. You should make yourself useful and go free the prisoners in the dungeon." Hermione gave another wretched wail, I hastily got up.

"Dobby will fetch brave Mister Potter, and bring him here. If young Mister Malfoy is lying, then it is he who will face the wrath of more then just Dobby." With that the house elf, snapped his fingers and vanished.

So Potter was here? They must have disguised him, which would explain why no one here knew they had finally captured Harry Potter. If Dobby was going to help them escape, then I wouldn't need to find Weasley and Potter's wands to work with them to break through the manors entrapment spells. The elf could help them attain their wands their selves, and then disapparate us all out.

Another scream reminded me that there were currently more pressing matters. I kicked open the thick doors at the end of the hallway, and slammed them shut behind me. At this point, any one who heard would merely think that Hermione was failing miserably at an escape attempt.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Bellatrix looked a bit dumbfounded, both our wands instantly snapped up toward one and other.

I stole a few glances at Hermione, she was on the ground half conscious. I could hear her breathing heavily, her body trembling with defeat. Her hair was a wild mess around her face, her clothing dirty and torn. She was battered to all hell; I gripped my wand tighter with rage. I locked eyes with my opponent, she produced a swell of anger within me. Neither of us spoke, nor did we move; instead we glared at each other with the utmost hate.

"_Crucio!_" We hollered in unison.

Remarkably, a thread of light erupted from both of our wands and collided between us. They ricocheted off of one another, throwing both of us backwards. Bellatrix was on her feet faster then I was on mine, and I knew what spell she had in mind next. Before she could raise her wand I swiftly rolled to the side.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" She hissed, a flash of green light hurled toward me.

I stopped breathing for the longest moment, the spell scortched the wall a mere inches away from me. She stomped her foot before attempting again, I heard Hermione scream my name louder then I had ever heard her scream before. I fell backwards, time began to slow again. I could hear my heart hammering in my ears, I could see the vicious look on Bellatrix' face and the stare of sheer terror on Hermione's. In my head I watched everything in my life unfold like a slide show moving at a thousand miles an hour. Dobby trying to help raise me, my letter from Hogwarts, nasty tricks on Crabbe and Goyle with Theo and Blaise, meeting Selena, deceiving the Patail Twins, the last look on Dumbledore's face, and rescuing Hermione. Then I remembered kissing her, talking to her, feeling her body against my own, smelling her hair, tasting her ambrosial taste, the sad looks on her face, the happy ones, and finally, my promises to her. I had yet to keep them, and I would not let her down.

Before I could demand my body to do so, I moved. The flash of green sped past my face, its closeness brought my heart to a momentary stop.

"_Serpensortia!_" I cried out, I watched Bellatrix' eyes grow large.

Chocolate brown scales slithered from my wand, I could hear it hiss as it brought itself to Bellatrix' level. She looked mortified, the hood of the cobra snapped open, making her flinch. Part of its body still lie inside my wand, thus I advanced toward Lestrange, backing her into a wall.

"This is it Draco? I try and kill you, so you send your pet on me? Too much of a baby to kill me dear nephew?" She tried to taunt me, but her voice was cracking, giving away how scared she really was.

"Oh no, no, no, dear Auntie Bella." I gave a devilish chuckle myself, "I intend on watching you die a more painful death. We both know that the King Cobra can strike faster then you could cast any spell, and once it bites you, the venom will take its sweet time running through your veins. You can suffer before you die, just as you made so many other people suffer." I spat in her direction, and the cobra hissed.

I was sure this was the moment, my first true murder. I released the cobra from my wand, and made sure its attention remained on Bellatrix. She was immobile, the fear in her eyes threatened to leak over in the form of tears. The great Bellatrix Lestrange had finally met her match, and I could feel the overwhelming pride that came with the fact that I was that match. However, apart of me felt numb at the idea of spilling the blood of someone I had once called family. I looked at Hermione, who met my eyes, her expression was hollow. I hurried to her side, lifting her into my arms. She locked her arms around my neck, but I noticed she was now staring at Bellatrix.

"D-Draco," My aunt murmured, I reluctantly looked at her, "Please don't kill me. I don't want to die, please." She was staring at the cobra, her gaze looked both pleading and terrified.

He cobra pulled its head back to strike, I couldn't think clearly. Wasn't it just moments ago that I was so sure I would kill this bitch? Anything for Hermione right? But even Hermione looked regretfully at Bellatrix, as if she was taking pity on the woman who had every intention on killing her. I suddenly realized the anger and hatred I was just feeling was starting to become replaced with sympathy and reluctance. If I spared Bellatrix, perhaps we could gain an ally, a very powerful one at that.

"Draco!" Bellatrix gasped and closed her eyes as the cobra bared its teeth.

"_Reducto!_" I managed to cast the spell right as the cobra made its strike.

The serpent erupted into flames which consumed it completely in a matter of seconds. I looked at Bellatrix expectantly; she stared at the ashes of the snake. Just as I went to turn towards the door, I heard her burst into shrills of menacing laughter. I was met by her deceiving smile, her wand aimed at Hermione.

"You really are an idiot! Did you really think that I'd give up like that? Turn myself over to a life of _good_?" She gave me a wide grin, "I'm going to kill you both, and forever laugh at the biggest mistake you have ever made. Letting. Me. Live." She said slowly, "Good-bye Draco, Mudblood."

What happened next was a miracle I would have never expected to happen to me. The doors were thrown open, and in came Weasley and a stranger I assumed to be Potter in disguise. 'Potter' immediately disarmed Bellatrix, while Weasley held his wand at my face.

"Ron, don't." I heard Hermione say, "You know what he's done."

"If Dobby hadn't warned us Malfoy, you'd be blown to bits by now." The Weasel snarled, 'Potter' turned to us and gave us both a relieved look.

"We need to leave, now." I said, just as Dobby, that Loon-er, Luna Lovegood girl, a Gryffindor I believed to be named Dean Thomas, an unfamiliar goblin and Mr. Ollivander came in beside us.

We kept our eyes on Bellatrix, who looked as if she were ready to tear our heads clear from our shoulders. She was panting against the wall with anger; we each huddled closely as to all be able to travel together.

"I won't be making that mistake again." I growled loud enough for her to hear, she gave an angry shriek.

Before I could blink, I watched her quickly reach down. I caught a glimpse of something briefly glisten in the light as it hurled toward us. I couldn't make out what it was, and a moment later we were gone with a loud 'pop'.

………………………..

A/N: First, I owe the biggest thank you to my beta/gingery bffl for getting this chapter to near completed perfection. Also, I know there is going to be some issues with the whole disarming thing, and how Harry was suppose to disarm Draco in this scene for a reason. I need everyone to keep in mind that Harry disarmed Draco already, way back in the chapter where Ron and Harry took Hermione back. Finally, I hope this chapter pleased everyone. I had a lot of fun writing it :] Lemme know loves, and hopefully I can continue to manage without a computer like this.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know, I know. I am beyond late with this update. I've been trying to juggle a lot of things, but I know thats not an excuse. I apologise guys, and hope this makes up for it. Thank you for all your wonderous reviews, enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty One

These past few days have been an unpleasant blur. Bellatrix had thrown a knife that struck Dobby just as we were escaping, the impact was fatal. I watched Hermione sob all throughout the funeral, and couldn't comfort her. I too felt an immense sadness, Dobby had been in my family until the time I was almost thirteen. Sadly, I never really cared for the creature, and thus refused to cry. All throughout the funeral I couldn't help but wonder what may have happened to Selena's body; I doubt she received anything humane and civil, and it was that thought that nearly brought me to tears.

After the funeral, we returned to Bill Weasley's cottage, where I learned that the goblin's name was Griphook and the stranger who had been captured alongside Weasel and Hermione was in fact Potter. Lupin had actually heeded my warning when I said Potter would slip Voldemort's name and get them captured, now that it's tabooed. They were able to warn Potter, and thus Hermione turned his hair long and copper and cured him of his glasses. He was the old Potter now, short and dull raven hair, with those ridiculous glasses. Potter's 'return' was not the only dramatic event after we laid Dobby to rest.

The Weasel had then decided to raise hell with my cousin and Lupin. He was ungrateful to the fact that I had assisted in saving Hermione, and instead was demanding to know how I escaped. Hermione had quietly begged me not to intervene, but the fact that he was idiotically yelling at the only people who had really treated me warmlym, bubble a strong fury within me. My knuckles were pale, and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I lost control of my temper; I apologized to Hermione with all my heart and stepped forward.

"Does this conversation look like it involves you ferret?!" He turned and snapped at me.

"To hell with you Weasley!" I shouted back, "I've done more to try and protect Hermione then you ever have! You're no longer the only one who's trying to fight for the cause! Accept the fact that I'm here to help and I'm not going anywhere!" I failed at resisting a smirk, "Oh, and no matter how hard you try, no one will remember your name over Potter's. Stop being jealous, and get over yourself."

What came next was no shock; Weasley lunged at me, the fire in his eyes burned fiercely. I felt his body shove my own to the ground with a lot of force. I honestly didn't want to hit him, for Hermione's sake, but as soon as his fist made contact with my jaw all bets were off. I felt one of my teeth crack from within my mouth, but I ignored the pain and pushed Weasley off of me. It became a tangle of us both throwing fists, hitting the floor, standing back up, shoving each other into walls, pure chaos. He managed to bust open my lip, and possibly even break my nose. I threw his head into a wall, and ended up cracking his skull a little, and then even managed to hit him in both eyes. Finally, Shacklebolt and the Weasel's brother Bill intervened; Bill held his brother back effortlessly just as Shacklebolt had no trouble holding me.

"LET GO OF ME!" Weasley bellowed, kicking his legs up, but his brother held tight.

I didn't fuss; personally I was tired of fighting anyway. I merely glared at my opponent, a thin line of blood trickled down his tomato red face, his eyes were getting puffy and he was breathing heavily. I could feel blood seeping from my lip and nose, now that my adrenaline was dying down, the pain was beginning to peek. I looked to the spectators, all of whom seemed to be baffled by what they just witnessed. Mrs. Weasley appeared both angry and stunned, Potter, Griphook and Ollivander, and Dean Thomas were speechless, Lovegood even looked more surprised then usual, which is saying something, and Tonks and Lupin seemed shocked and troubled. I hesitantly gazed in Hermione's direction, her eyes were glistening with unfallen tears, her hands balled into tight fists and her eyes narrowed at both Weasel and I. Her emotions ranged from hurt to furious to sad, and I immediately felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry." I said to her, she glared at me even harder.

"Both of you are the most savage people I have ever met." She spat angrily, then shook her head and stormed off.

"Hermione wait!" I called after her, pulling from Shacklebolts grasp.

Potter stepped in front of me and shook his head, I tried to argue but he continued to shake his head. I watched form over his shoulder as she disappeared to the garden. I wanted to comfort her, but Potter insisted that I should leave her be for awhile. I knew he was right, they hadn't been best friends for nearly seven years for no reason. I quietly asked if he would please go talk to her, on both Weasel's behalf as well as my own. He was momentarily blown away by my request, but complied nonetheless.

I turned back to the others; Mrs. Weasley and her eldest son were quietly speaking with Weasel. Shacklebolt had taken up a discussion with Mr. Ollivander as Lovegood was more talking towards an uncomfortable looking Thomas, and Griphook seemed to be in serious conversation with Tonks and Lupin. I knew what I would have to do, even though I wasn't the one who threw the first punch.

"Um, everyone?" I spoke up loudly, everyone faced me with raised brow's, "I would like to uhh, apologize for what just happened. Especially to the Weasley family, I shouldn't have acted like that, especially since you've graciously allowed me to stay in your presence." I looked to the floor shamefully, and wished for all of their forgiveness, even Weasel's, anything to make this easier on Hermione.

"Ha! Ha!" I looked up to see Bill Weasley laughing, "Do my ears deceive me? Or did a Malfoy just admit to being wrong and apologies?"

The entire room, minus the Weasel, was chuckling a bit, even myself. I think I just discovered where the Wonder Weasley Twins get there humor from. The laughter was almost enough to ease the tension that had built in the room.

Mrs. Weasley approached me with a weary smile, "You've been quite a bit of trouble dear, and I honestly don't appreciate the fact that you've cracked my son's head open." She looked to Weasel's direction, "However, as I have informed Ronald, it was very wrong of him to throw the first punch. And he is lucky I don't lock him up in his room for the remainder of the year."

"I'm seventeen mom, I'm not a child anymore." He grumbled back, she ignored him.

"The both of you are going to either play nice-"

"I'll be damned if I 'play nice' with that slimy prat!" Weasel interrupted Mrs. Weasley, I felt bad for him.

Mrs. Weasley was fuming, I even think the entire room took a huge step back to avoid whatever Weasel had in store for him. Bill Weasley was at his mothers side, whispering soothing words to her but I don't think it was working very well.

"Mrs. Weasley," I tried to sound as polite as possible, but she didn't take her eyes off of her son, "Perhaps your son and I could simply just avoid each other. That would save arguments and fights." I offered.

She was still in a terrifying silence, so her eldest answered on her behalf; "That should work."

"Whatever." Weasel glared at me before stomping upstairs.

An awkward silence filled the room, I felt very guilty for Mrs. Weasley's embarrassment from her son. After all, I had been the one to provoke it. Each of us were looking at one and other nervously, waiting for someone to have enough courage to break the silence. Of course, Luna Lovegood went to Mrs. Weasley's side with a goofy smile.

"Boys will be boys, they have very odd ways of showing dominance. It's rather silly in my opinion, but then again at least you can take comfort in knowing that Ron will obviously be a disobedient husband, and therefore won't be devoured by a Bicorn."

I held my breath, I didn't want to laugh because I knew she was serious. I quickly glanced around to see everyone else either staring at poor Lovegood with concern, or trying not to laugh.

From behind me I could hear the goblin whispering, "Is she serious?"

"Yes." I heard Thomas reply with a sigh.

Tonk's hair was turning a bright pink, as she too appeared to not be breathing. But it was Bill Weasley's face that was almost as red as the hair on his head. Mrs. Weasley was dumbfounded, eyes locked on Lovegood as if trying to decode a puzzle. Finally, Mrs. Weasley erupted with laughter, and those who had been trying to contain it, including myself, could no longer. Lovegood's grin widened, as she seemed satisfied with herself.

The atmosphere slowly eased into a more back-to-business type state. Lovegood and Thomas began to talk about returning to Hogwarts in order to help their friends; I was instantly pulled into their conversation.

"I want to go back too." I confided, Dean Thomas looked at me skeptically.

"One Slytherin against his entire house?" Lovegood asked nonchalantly.

"I-I hadn't thought of it that way." I replied honestly, she sighed.

"You very well can't stay in any of the other common rooms, no offense Malfoy. You may have turned over a new leaf, but only a few of us have seen the proof." Thomas made a good point.

"I want to help there too though, if I can find a way back in-"

"Draco," Lovegood cut me off, "I honestly am not sure if you can pull it off that easily."

I was silenced, I felt defeat sinking into me and I didn't like it. I wanted to return to Hogwarts and do anything I could to help restore order there. And it seemed as if Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood were a good opportunity to get back into Hogwarts. . . An opportunity I would have to let pass by me.

"Fine," I breathed, "I'll stay behind for now."

Fleur Delacour, well Fleur Weasley now, came down stairs looking a bit pale. Her husband rushed to her side to help her sit down, apparently she had been very ill the past few days. Watching Bill Weasley tend to his wife with a worried look reminded me of Hermione, and whether she was okay. I decided to slip out of the cottage, and head toward the garden. I didn't know if Hermione will still be too angry to speak with me or not, but it suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't seen her for four months. I missed her terribly, and I didn't know how much time I had until she left again.

I could smell the salt in the air, blowing in the wind from the near by ocean. There was no snow here, not so close to the beach. Therefore the grass was bright green, the trees not so bare, and the wind only slightly icy. I avoided the freshly dug grave that lingered close to where I walked, and could hear the muffled voices of Hermione and Potter. When I was close enough, I could see his arm around her; I tried not to acknowledge the sting of jealousy that spread through me. They were best friends and Potter had the Weasley girl, I needed to remember that.

"Excuse me?" I spoke up when I was close enough for them to hear me, they both looked at me, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Hermione I really need to speak with you." I gave a pleading stare, "Please."

I held my breath, waiting for her to answer. In my head I chanted 'please' over and over again, praying that by some odd chance she could hear my thoughts. Her stare fixed over the cliff in front of her, but she hesitantly nodded. I felt slightly relieved, but more sad that she really didn't want to see me at the moment. Potter gave her one last tight squeez; I tried to ignore the hint of envy that quickly fluttered in my chest, and the thought of 'Doesn't he get to see her enough?' He briefly met my eye, and gave me a curt nod before walking back toward the cottage. I waited until he was completely out of sight, then joined Hermione at her side.

"Wow." I gasped, the cliff was over looking the glittering ocean; the sun half below the horizone casted rays into the sky, streaking it orange and pink.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Her voice was hardly audibale; I was no longer looking at the scenery, "I've seen lovlier."

A weak smile made its way across her lips, but was gone before I could blink. I slowly slipped my hand into hers; hurt when she didn't hold it back. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and began whispering my deepest apologies to her, repeatedly until finally her fingers laced with my own.

"Okay, okay." She half laughed; I smiled victoriously, I knew what could seal the deal for me from here.

"I want to tell you something funny that your friend Luna said to Mrs. Weasley." I said casually, Hermione turned toward me with a raised brow.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard."

With that, I beheld an infamous smirk before preparing the airy and a bit dim-witted voice that was Lovegood's; " _Boys will be boys, they have very odd ways of showing dominance. It's rather silly in my opinion, but then again at least you can take comfort in knowing that Ron will obviously be a disobedient husband, and therefore won't be devoured by a Bicorn._"

Hermione stared at me for a moment, and then in the next, she was laughing hysterically. I realized that I adored her laughter, to me it was a musical sound. I smiled as she tried to calm herself, and waited until we drifted into a comfortable silence. The sun was sinking lower and lower beneath the horizone. The sky a mixture of illuminesent twilight and a sparkling stary night, it was perfect. I sat down on the cool grass, bringing Hermione down with me. Without a second thought she sat in between my legs and snuggled her body against my chest. I was positively ecstatic that she was acting on her own, without me needing to ask or anything. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and held her tighter against me.

"I have missed you more then I can ever possibly begin to try and describe." I whispered into her ear.

She sighed, "It's been far too long since we've last seen each other."

I quietly agreed, the months had gone by so agonizingly that I am stunned I haven't gone mad. Than, looking at the beautiful girl I held in my arms made everything more clear; she was why I had my sanity. Together we watched the sun take its last moments above the surface, I gently squeezed her just as it slipped under the vast water. It's rays just barely peeked into the sky now, as the beaming moon began to make help create the night. We lightly conversed back and forth as the night grew darker. She shared all that Golden Trio had managed to accomplish in their absents, I recalled a few Weasley Wizard Weezes that the twins had managed to pull, which of course made Hermione giggle, and finally we spoke about the fact that Hermione would have to leave again. Her and Potter had agreed that, with Griphook's assistance, they would have to break into Gringott's and into Bellatrix' vault for a Horcruxes. I tried to be supportive, but my tone swiftly gave away my sorrow.

"I'll be back to see you right after that, I have the strongest feeling that we are almost done." She made an attempt to assure me, but I couldn't ignore the pain.

"You do whatever it is you need to do," I kissed the top of her hair, "I wish I could be of more help though. I want this war over quickly, anything so we may be together sooner and the world at peace."

She twisted out of my arms, and turned to face me. I watched her curiously as she seemed to be searching my face for something. A few minutes passed, and the more she stayed this close to me, the more I wanted to kiss her. Suddenly, a small smile spread across her face.

"What?" I asked, she leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss that was too short for my liking.

But we were both grinning as she pulled away; "I really missed you Draco."

I was feeling that familiar high of infatuation springing its effects onto me. Hermione to me, truly was the most intriguing and amazing creature I could ever be privilaged enough to be near too. Her face remained in front of mine, I took the oppertunity to slip my hand behind her neck and rest my forehead against hers.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how many stars are in the sky?" I asked in a soft voice, her eyes flickered to the sky for a moment before returning to me.

"Enough to make one feel insignificant?" She replied with a smirk, I recalled the very conversation where I had said that. It seemed like so long ago. . .

"Not exactly," I smiled, "Take another guess."

"Hmm," She pretended to be deep in thought, I wanted to kiss her for how adorable she looked there, but I resisted; "Possibly millions? I'm honestly not sure, it is a very vast amount."

"Yes it is," I took a deep breath, knowing what I wanted to say next. The waves crashed in harmony against the shore beaneath us, the wind blew icy winds all around, and the moon was now near center sky, the stars illuminesent around it. "I want you to know that as many stars as there are in the sky, is how much I love you."

I could have sworn that she was staring into my very soul, trying to find any sign of doubt. I was so confident that she would find nothing. She closed her eyes, and with the gentlest effort, pressed her lips against my own. I kissed her back softly at first, carefully bringing her body closer to mine. We didn't seperate as I slowly rolled her underneath me into the cool grass. I kissed her again, and again; each little kiss shorter each time. I thought of every moment I had to spend away from her, every time I missed her, every worry, very fear, but she was here with me now. I loved this girl more then I could have ever thought I could anyone. She was the most perfect angel, everything about her worth loving. A small thought dawned on me then, I really didn't deserve her. With each kiss after that, the thought increased more and more; untill finally I broke apart from her.

She opened her eyes confused, I averted her gaze; "What's wrong Draco?"

I sighed, " I'm sorry, I don't really deserve you."

"What? W-why would you say that?" I could see the hurt in her eyes, as if she thought I just didn't want her anymore.

"I love you Hermione Granger, with all my heart." I assured her.

"Then what is the problem?"

"I've done horrible things, I've said horrible things. . ." I paused, shaking my head, "I'm

not a good person for you Hermione."

"Don't be-" I cut her off, "I'm not being ridiculous, I don't think I am at least. Look at you Hermione, you are such a good person. You do amazing things, and you're such an angel. Me? Not so much."

We drifted into silence, both of us induldged into our thoughts. I could still hear the soothing waves crashing into the shore, it was a bit calming. The moment had been a perfect cliche romantic scene, but I couldn't stop my insecurities. I realized i was still on top of her, and made an attempt to get off. But she quickly grabbed my arms, and asked me to please not move. I didn't argue in the slightest, I don't think it's really in me to deny her much.

"Draco Malfoy," she said half-laughing, "Everything you've done recently, does that count for nothing?" The question was rhetoricle, "You're silly little fears shouldn't exsist, I think you're a good person. In fact, I believe that you can do even more good things then what you already have done, which is a lot by the way. The point here being that I believe in you, and I believe in the person that I know you really are, which is a gloriously good one."

"But-" She placed her finger over my lips when I tried to talk back.

"No buts; if you weren't anything but decent, do you honestly think I would be here with you?" She asked in a very Hermione-tone.

"No." I answered, trying not to grin.

"Draco," She was beaming, "I do love you, that has to count for something."

I thought I was falling, but not just falling, more like drifting. Drifting into something pleasant; Hermione had said the magic words, the words I had longed to hear. I wanted to stand up and jump around like an idiot, but I wouldn't care, because she loved me. I knew she did, but the fact that she had said it had me feeling as if I had just rocketed over the moon. I was so happy, that was just it, happy. But more then that, it was hard to put the feeling into words; I did know that I was the happiest I had ever felt in my entire life. I found myself feeling that way more and more with Hermione, and that was exactly what I wanted.

I could feel a foolish grin on my face as I replied; "It counts for everything."

I moved to lay beside her as we both gave a quiet laugh. We settled into a comfortable silence, fingers entwined. I stared into the stary night, listening to Hermione's soft hums as her gentle fingers traced circles on the back of my hand. The sky appeared to be lit by a plethora of diamonds, a few flashed a rainbow of colors brilliantly. I tried not to think about how the scene slightly reminded me of the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, luckily a shiver from Hermione shifted my complete attention to her comfort.

"It's dreadfully cold out, and it may be getting late." I whispered to her.

"Is that suppose to be by hint to get and go back to the cottage?" She spoke in an amused voice, I nodded as I squeezed her hand.

She let out a disappointed sigh, I smiled apologetically and helped her to her feet. Her eyes were peeled on the dark ocean, watching each wave as it tumbled to shore. I slowly cupped her chin, her gaze pulled away from the peaceful water and met my own. I pressed my lips against her own for a brief moment, then led the dazed looking Hermione back toward the cottage.

"When do you suppose you all will be off then?" I tried not to sound as upset as I actually was.

Hermione frowned, "The day after tomorrow."

I did my best to muster a small smile, "Then I should consider myself fortunate that I get you for two more nights."

"Mhm," Her features still bore sorrow, "Bill and Fluer had insisted on it, and of course Harry agreed. He could never do anything to insult anyone, I swear." She lightly chuckled, "He'd be kind towards the Death Eaters as well, I reackon."

We were both chuckling this time, mostly because Hermione had spoken the absolute truth. If Potter wasn't the proclaimed Chosen One, I would put a serious amount of money on the fact that he would be the reason for the Death Eaters complete take over. He is too lenient and niave for his own good. You would think the apparent leader of such a huge effort, would be more forceful. However, if Potter weren't the way he is, my current situation would be a whole hell of a lot more difficult then it already is.

When we reentered the cottage, we found Tonks and Lupin sitting at the dining room table. They were deep in conversation, both simulteniously caressing Tonks' stomach. Tonks had selected a gray, border line silver color for her hair; a color I had never seen on her before. But her expression led me to assume it was fear; her eyes near tearful when she looked to me and Hermione. Lupin glanced to us wearily before kissing Tonks on the stomach and standing.

"Everyone is pretty much in bed by now. We should probably get going." He announced as he held his hand out to her. She quickly wiped her cheeks, and took it.

"Oh," Hermione murmered, she seemed conflicted, "It's awefully late though, and Bill and Fluer have invited us all to stay, so I'm told."

Tonks slightly grinned, "There is only one spare room left any way," She looked to me, "Sorry Ferret, it looks like you'll be on one of the couches tonight."

"I appreciate the concern Nymphadora." I taunted back, earning a little wider of a grin.

"Take the spare room, I insist." Hermione pipped up; we all looked to her with confusion.

"And where would that put you, Hermione?" Lupin asked, "I can sleep on the other couch in the living room. I highly doubt Draco needs two couches to sleep."

"Oh 'Mione-," Tonks began to argue.

"No, I said I insist. It's late, there is no need to travel at this hour. You two look exaughsted as it is!" She stuck her nose in the air and walked to the living room, but not before giving Tonks a kiss on the cheek.

I was smirking, "Stubborn, isn't she?"

Tonks' expression now matched my own, "Yes, very much like someone else I know."

She came to my side, and slung her arm around my shoulder," My, my, ferret! You do have your work cut out for you, but personally my bets would be that she has to deal with the bigger pain."

I digested my cousins words, and began to feel slightly alarmed that, she too, was onto what was really going on between Hermione and I. I shrugged her off casually, and pretended as if I were absolutely clueless to what she was insinuating. The entire time Lupin seemed to be watching me with curiousity; which made me realize I had enough of this attention for the night. I demanded they both go to their room and take care of my nephew by giving him the proper rest he required. They both bid me good-night, their spirits a bit higher then when Hermione and I had walked in.

I waited until I was sure they were upstairs, then proceeded into the living room with haste. I stopped as soon as I entered, Hermione appeared to already be sleeping. She was tightly wrapped in a scarlet wool blanket, her arms rested under the pillow, her face peacfully still. I quietly knelt beside her, pushing a curely loose strand of hair behind her ear, then lightly kissed her forehead.

A growing smile quickly gave her away, "I was sleeping."

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes and playfully teased her, "Sorry love, but you may need to work on your acting skills." I lied, in fact I had thought her to be asleep.

She childishly stuck her tongue out, before pulling the covers over her head, " G'night Malfoy."

I shook my head, chuckling to myself at her behavior. I made my way to the other couch, which was practically on the other side of the room. Someone, I assumed to be Hermione, had placed a forest green wool blanket over it.

I laid down, the couch surprisingly soft and comfortable, and called to Hermione once more; "Night, Granger."

I could hear a clocking ticking near by, each single tick carried me closer to sleep. The floating sensation that was provided by the earliest stage of sleep over came me. The ticking clock was growing harder to hear, but out of the darkness came Hermione's voice.

"Draco, are you still awake?"

I wanted to answer, but the exaughstion of sleep wouldn't allow me. I mentally apologised to her, as my conscious mind drifted closer toward slumber.

"I suppose not, I just wanted you to know that I really do love you."

With that last statement, I fell alseep. Though I was almost damn sure it was with the most idiotic grin plastered on my face.

....................................

**A/N: Ahhhh! Summer is in about a week :] Then we can have some serious writing time, probably a co-authored story with my gingery bffl also. Hope you guys were diggin' this lovey doveyy stuff lol. I enjoyed writing it. Lemme know! See ya next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: -Peeks around- Don't kill me. I swear I didn't forget, I have been neglecting my writing duties truthfully. Summer has been quite the adventure for me, but I shouldn't have let that interfere with my writing. Then I was suffering writer's block, with no idea where I should take these next few chapters. But a little band called Thriving Ivory, somehow became a muse to me and inspired me to write. Now I have been reassessing my story, and though I have tried desperately to keep this as DH accurate as possible, I have to alter a few things to fit my story line and all. But not too much, few details here and there. Alas, my deepest apologies, and I hope I have not lost readers and reviewers. **

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The day had passed much too quickly, and I could feel a lump of sadness ever growing as the hour of Hermione's departure approached. I had hardly any time alone with her, especially with Weasel practically down her throat with hostility. It was evident that he would forever despise me, and the fact that he had taken notice to Hermione and I and our close nature seemed to have him constantly seeing red. The day had been spent inside as the icy rain poured down outside. The Golden Trio was crowded around the dining room table for the most part, plotting their upcoming Gringotts adventure. Griphook and Bill were intrigued with the parts they could potentially play in this, I on the other hand felt useless once again. I was nothing but a small informant for the war against the Death Eaters. A title which left me greatly unsatisfied. I needed to do more, help in some way, _any_ way. Because, I needed the war to end for a good number of reasons.

I had watched Hermione, her focus completely concentrated on their mission. I wondered if that was the look of concentration she wore with every Potter misadventure she involved herself in. As breathtakingly intelligent and beautiful as she seemed, I wished desperately that she would no longer have to risk her life as often as she did. The war must end soon, for everyone's sake. So that I may love Hermione a more proper way, and also so that she would be safe. So her friends and those she considered family would be okay, and thus she be happy. That was what I wanted most of all, was her conditional happiness. I was confident I could provide her with that, once this warring ended.

Than there was the issue of my mother and father, and what would become of my _family_. Bellatrix would need to perish in this war alongside Voldemort. So would Rodolphus, and practically every other Death Eater that had associated with my parents and dragged them down with the _cause_. My parents had helped me rescue Hermione in a way, by knowing who I was and what I have done and doing nothing to stop be or bring me more harm. They couldn't be all that wretched then, prejudice and bad choices could be fixed and forgiven. I want their survival, and perhaps for them to be a part of my future with Hermione. As farfetched as the dream may seem, if they lived and I could potentially make it a reality . . . no harm in trying.

Voldemort wouldn't kill them, which I knew for sure. However, because of my actions I have seen the proof of their torment. Lord Voldemort was no doubt making their lives utter hell because of my betrayal. I wondered if I could rescue them; perhaps even put them into hiding. I wasn't sure exactly what to do, but something in my gut told me to leave them be for now. That maybe they would show their true, true colors soon, and even help the right side. Another obscure idea of mine, but instincts brought me to Hermoine, why should they be wrong now? So many questions, and so many troubles, but this was what war was supposed to be all about. I didn't wish to ponder it much longer by the end of the day; I had a good bye to reluctantly make.

Though the Golden Trio wouldn't leave until about noon the next day, they had agreed for all to head for bed earlier to rest up. I hadn't felt so lucky the entire day as my mind began to scheme how to sneak upstairs and reach Hermione's room. Tonks and Lupin departed early in the day, both looking quite sickly and anxious. However, that left a spare room opens for Hermione. And though a few of the other guests had departed as well, it was made clear by Weasel that to avoid any argument of any sort I would need to sleep down stairs once more. No matter, no one could keep me away from her, especially with her less then a few meters away and such.

An old muggle trick ought to do it, I thought to myself as I plucked a few pillows up and spread them across the couch facing away from the dining area. Hermione had given me the simple, magic-less idea from a story she once told me. A little evening of a necessary visit to a near by library to satisfy a burning curiosity about English History. To think her curfew had been eight o'clock, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't laugh when she admitted to sneaking out of her house to make a quick trip to get a book. Only Hermione would pull an escapade such as that, I loved her for it though. I almost laughed at the recall of the memory as I laid a quilt over the pillows which now resembled a human form. I couldn't stay long, and knew I would need to be back down stairs by early, early morning. The thought that I couldn't spend the entire night with Hermione was a bit discouraging, but I would take what I could get.

I caste a disillusionment spell which would only last a short time, and quietly made my way up the stairs. Thank Merlin that they hardly made a sound upon my ascend. I crept down the hallway past each door, collecting a few sounds along the way. A door to my left held back a rather obnoxious sound of snoring, Weasel no doubt. Another seemed to be concealing the rambling of one voice, Potter's voice, talking quite quickly and very alert. I brushed it off as sleep talk, and pushed forward with a little more haste. When I reached what I was sure was Hermione's room, I stopped. I could see a stream of dim light reaching out from underneath the wooden door, signaling to my relief that she was still awake. I looked around to make sure everyone else was no where around, and carefully turned the door knob. Soundlessly I slipped in, and ever so silently closing the door behind me.

I immediately searched for my angel, and to no surprise found her by a small fire place, face buried in a book. She seemed comfortable in the miniscule love seat made of old green fabric, and her concentration had prevented her from hearing my entrance. I smiled to myself and locked the door to be safe. A part of me hesitated at the thought of disturbing her; she looked as Granger as she could possible get. Her hair slightly tamed in a messy bun, eyes shifting swiftly with each sentence and her interest in the novel was written all over her features. Her legs were almost hugged to her chest as her fingers drummed against the cover of the book. I wondered for a moment if perhaps she was working, her appearance mimicking her Hogwarts days.

"Do you know," I whispered, but my voice startled her, "That you remind me so much of the days I would watch you study in the Hogwarts Library?" She was looking around, wand in her grasp.

"You stalked me then?" She asked the air with a taunting smile, her search for me continuing.

I chuckled as I stood behind her seat, "Not quite, I would be forced to get something from the library," Her head slowly turned to where I stood, "And happened to see you there, and became intrigued."

She flicked her wand.

"Very clever Ms. Granger." I said with false enthusiasm as she revealed my whereabouts, "I know." She shrugged.

I shook my head and leaned over to see what it was she was reading, "And this novel would be called?"

She closed the book and held it up for me to see, I recognized it as a book full of old wizarding fairy tales. "It was left for me by Dumbledore," she mumbled.

I cast my eyes else where as my body went slightly numb and my mouth dry; "I-I'm-"

"I know," She was hardly audible, and I swore I heard a sniffle.

Moments such as these are when I truly hated myself, and why I felt I didn't deserve her. I could sense anger beginning to brew within myself, but I didn't want that here and now. I clenched my fists and swallowed hard. I could feel a set of eyes on me now and reluctantly met Hermione's gaze.

"These," She took a deep breath, "Are just difficult and confusing times."

It was simple to read between the lines, "I am the confusing part." I searched her stare for a sign that I was wrong, but much to my dismay found none. I knew I was the confusing factor in all of this, I was selfishly making this war more stressful on Hermione than it already was.

"I should go," I said after a long silence, but as I made my way to leave I felt her grasp my wrist.

"Please," She begged, "Don't leave."

And though I knew I should have left her be to begin with, I could not deny her this. I sighed to myself and allowed her to pull me back toward the fire place. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around me and held on as if I were slipping away from her. Without hesitation, I held her tightly against me. I could feel her breathing almost heavily, and I hoped she wasn't crying. I didn't want her to feel sorrow, but I knew I could hardly control that currently. When it became apparent that she was on the brink of weeping, I released her and took her face into my hands.

"As long as you want me to stay, I won't ever leave you." I assured her, wiping away a tear that had fallen to her cheek.

"I don't ever want you to leave," Her words were bitter sweet, "I'm just unsure about how all of this can work."

I kissed her forehead, "I will continue to prove myself, anything to help and anything to show them all I mean good."

"And what if this war continues?" Her voice was failing her, bringing me ache.

I paused to think, ". . . Than we keep fighting, but I won't lie Hermione. Eventually, war or no war, I want you to shamelessly be mine." I tried to sound as gentle yet stern as I could.

She was quiet for a second, "I understand."

"A bridge we will cross when we come to it," I tried to relieve some of the stress; "We don't need to do anything right now."

I was graced with a small smile of gratitude. Hermione stood up on her toes a little bit, softly kissing each cheek. I didn't want to tarnish such a tender moment, and thus brushed my lips against her own. She was smiling widely as I pulled her down to sit in my lap. I rested my back against the love seat as she sat between my legs and rested against me. Her head fell back onto my shoulder as I pressed my cheek to hers. The embers in front of us danced and crackled, shadows stretched from it flickered around the room.

We fell into pleasant conversation, mostly reminiscences of many Hogwarts happenings. The more we quietly laughed about every little thing, the more I began to miss my home again. And perhaps not just school, but my childhood as well. The carefree days were long gone, and we could do nothing about it. But there was no hiding the fact that my home was being ruined, and my usefulness to the Order was quickly running out. Hermione was off with Potter destroying Voldemort from the inside, while I sat in a house all day occasionally giving advice and Death Eater insight. When in reality I could return to Hogwarts, despite what Dean Thomas and Luna said. I had them to vouch for me, and no doubt the Slytherin's have disgraced my name. I could hide somewhere in Hogsmead or something, and sneak into Hogwarts every other day. Help to defend the students, keep back the little mini Death Eaters, all of it.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione was now looking up at me curiously, "You look concerned, or perhaps you're scheming?"

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you are getting to know me rather well." I smiled at her observation, but she remained unchanged.

"What are you planning?" She more demanded then asked.

I heaved a heavy sigh, and prepared for an argument. "I am going back to Hogwarts."

Her face seemed to drain of color, "No, you're not."

"Oh?" I raised my brow, "Yes I am. You're leaving to continue to be useful to this war, so it's time I do the same."

She sat up and faced me, "We do what we do in hiding, and you are planning on making yourself a sitting duck."

"I beg to differ-"

"No," Her voice rose, "Each of those repulsive Slytherin's will want to capture you in hope of ambitious gain."

"I'd like to see them try-"

"They will!" She cut me off again, "And what of Amycus and Alecto? The moment they lay eyes on you, you'll be dead."

"I doubt-"

"I don't care!" She was growing frantic, and I was losing my patience and not being allowed to speak. "I won't lose you because you are feeling suddenly suicidal."

"I'm not trying to kill myself," My temper was becoming clear in my voice, "And I know what I am doing, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were." She responded coldly.

"Yet you treat me as if I were," I snapped back, in the back of y mind I could feel guilt sprouting, curse my pride. "I'm going back, and you cannot stop me Hermione Granger. You have a duty to fulfill, and as soon as you leave I will be gone as well."

"I don't want you to go though!" She hissed, shaking her head again.

"It's not your choice to make," I sneered, "I am my own person."

Her expression fell, as she appeared taken back. "You are." Her eyes fell to the floor.

"Hermione I-" She held her hand up to stop me.

"I can't stop you, as much as I want you to stay where I know you are safe." Her voice was breaking again, "You'll do what you want."

My anger collapsed, "But what about you? You put yourself in danger practically all the time, I bare the fact that you are hardly ever safe."

"Draco," She met my stare, tears forming in hers, "I have too."

"And so do I," I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hogwarts is my home too, and I want to help defend it."

She bit her lip in that enticing way as a few tears cascaded down her face. I slowly wiped each one away.

"If anything happens to you," She whispered, stopping herself.

"I will be fine, I promise." I tried to comfort her.

She let out a small sob, and leaned toward me. I could see the glossy look of her hazel irises clearly. The sadness in her look was heartbreaking, I felt horrid for causing it, but I knew what had to do. She rested her arms around my neck, and I took her face into my hands again. She kissed me hard, as if it were a last kiss. I knew it was far from our last kiss, but I couldn't help but feel her desperation seep into me. The war was unpredictable, and anything, good or bad could happen. I quickly pulled her body closer to my own. She was breathing heavily again, as our kiss deepened. Her chest pushed into my own with each breath, causing me to clutch her a little tighter. Our tongues clashed, dancing feverishly for dominance.

Hermione's kiss was slightly unnerving, the deeper the kiss the more anxious it felt. Suddenly, every fear I had for her seemed to wash over me. Death Eaters and werewolves were hunting her, Voldemort himself would love to see her death, and I could lose her at any moment. Worse of all, she was leaving me in a few hours to become wrapped up in all of the above again. It was all sinking into me, making me feel as if I needed her more then ever. Before I knew what came over me, I pushed her head back with a kiss and caught her bottom lip between my teeth. She gasped as her hands quickly snaked into my hair and grasped tightly. The sensation crawled through me; pushing me toward an edge I hadn't dared taken Hermione too. My lips released her own, and greedily trailed along her jaw-line and down to her neck, making her shiver to my delight. As I kissed her, my body pushed her forward until she was on the ground beneath me.

I pushed my knee between her legs as I reached the crook of her neck and lightly bit her. She gasped my name as her fingers tightened in my hair, making me groan but in an absolutely good way. I quickly moved between her thighs. A yearning long ignored began to blaze from within me, and for the first time in my life, I wasn't certain what to do from here. I recaptured Hermione's mouth, as she held me to her lips. Her ambrosial taste was ever intoxicating, and I could feel my decent conscious fading. Everything in me screamed to ravish her with every ounce of love I could conjure. These were not the purest of intentions, and I became conflicted. Hermione was not helping the situation, as she roamed her hands over my torso and took my own bottom lip between her teeth. I felt my grasp on her shoulder clench, and my other hand wonder on its own. Achingly slow I traced my fingers down her stomach, and around her waist. I earned another encouraging sharp in take of air as I grasped her arse. I took up her leg at the crook of her knee and held it to my waist; getting as closer to her as momentarily possible.

Her kisses were growing less intense, and shakier. Before I could comprehend why, I felt trembling hands reach the ends of my shirt. I pressed my lips against hers, only breaking contact as she carefully removed my shirt. I dove back down to kiss her again, almost gasping myself as cold fingers ran along my back. She allowed my tongue to caress her mouth without a fight. I felt her tongue meet my own sheepishly, her cool taste overcoming me. The more she ran her hands over my body, the more I wanted to do the same to her. I gave her lips a small kiss before trailing along her jaw-line once more. As I kissed down her neck and toward her collar bone, my free hand crept its way to the hem of her shirt. I slid my fingers beneath it and caressed her soft skin. My mind was humming with objections as well as progressions as I gently kissed her lips again and began to lightly pull her shirt up. Her trembling hands rested on top of mine, partially guiding her top off.

I released her mouth and tossed aside the shirt. She was blushing a fierce red, and both panting and shaking. Her chest heaved up and down with each heavy breath. My gaze uncontrollably fell to her bosom, and I could feel myself biting my own lip. What Granger had kept concealed under her school robes was driving me to madness. Her skin was as creamy and smooth as always, and the light pink bra she wore was all too tempting. An animalistic craving began to shoot through my core, as I hungrily took her lip between my teeth again. My hand slid its way up her stomach and between her breasts. I placed butterfly kisses all along her neck, her breathing heavy in my ear. It was all becoming too much as I felt that familiar urge fire through me. I teased the trim of her bra, daring myself to slide my fingers underneath it.

"Draco." She breathed in an all too painfully pleasurable way, "Please."

My thoughts shuffled and I grew hungry. I dragged my hose along the skin of her neck until I reached her ear.

"Mhm?" I placed a kiss behind her ear, "Please what?"

My finger carefully slipped under her bra, just brushing her hardening nipple. It was taking everything in my power not to tear the damned thing off her. But, she was quiet then, breaths erratic. I repeated the action, and her hand flew to grab mine.

"Stop."

There was that word again, and my entire mind set shifted. I entwined fingers with the hand that had grabbed my own. Realization slowly began to show its hideous face. I released her leg and pulled her up. I had crossed the line, and we had both known it. Panic made an attempt to take me over, and I kissed Hermione as chastely as I could.

"I am so sorry." I apologized, fumbling to find both of our shirts. "Hermione, I swear I meant no harm. I don't know what came over me." I began to ramble, trying to fix any damage I had done. "I love you, I swear I love you. And I respect you, more then anyone on this planet."

I momentarily let go of her hand as I put my shirt back on nervously. Respectfully looking away as she put her own on. I had wanted Hermione so badly, more out of love then lust. She had always been desirable in more ways then one. And I would be lying if I said I had never thought of her in_ that_ way. I am a seventeen year old boy after all, but there was no denying I loved Hermione to death.

"Draco Malfoy," She silenced me, "Please calm down."

I stared at her doubtfully; she seemed to be recomposing herself before smiling and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I-it's not that I-I didn't want to. I-I mean, I am a v-very proper girl for th-the most part." She now began to stumble; I could breathe a little easier. "I j-just don't think-"

"That this is the right time for something that big." I finished her sentence, coming down from my panic attack.

"Precisely!" She breathed a sigh of relief, "Draco," She paused to look me right in the eye, "I love you as well. I think that's been made clear."

I was grinning, "Yes."

She couldn't fight a smile, "However, what almost just happened is a very big deal."

"I completely understand," I took her hands in mine, "And I shouldn't have let what came over me be pushed so far."

"W-well," She looked away a little flushed;" I suppose I didn't really help the situation."

I chuckled to myself, "Don't think on it too much, I love you and I swear to wait for whatever you want whenever."

Her natural color was returning, "Thank you, that means a lot."

I kissed her lightly on the lips, trying to make this situation as far from awkward as I could. I felt another smile form against my mouth, and pulled away.

"This is a wrong time all together," I said in a serious tone, "Though there is a war and all, this isn't good-bye in the slightest. I swear I will see you again, and I swear I will continue to breathe as long as it means staying with you." I rested my forehead against hers, "I never want to feel that anxiety and desperation with you again. It scared me frankly, and I don't want to go on thinking we may not have a future."

She closed her eyes, "Agreed, but we can't pretend we are invincible."

"Hermione, we also cannot constantly fret death, it's unhealthy. Just promise me something?" I brushed my thumb against her soft cheek as I spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Do everything in your power to be okay, I can't lose you." I wondered if the fear was clear in my voice.

She opened her eyes, "I promise. Now you have to promise me the same thing, and one more thing."

I searched her for any hint that the promise would involve staying away from Hogwarts, but couldn't tell. "Yes?"

"Promise you'll be around waiting for me in the end?" She seemed embarrassed about her request, but I merely smiled.

"I promise." I answered confidently.

She rested her head on my shoulder again as her arms hung loosely around my neck. I put my arms around her again, and tried to remember every detail of this moment. It was evident that Hermione did in fact want me, and that what had happened here tonight was a significant sign of how serious this relationship was truly getting. I inhaled her sweet scent, humming an exhale. I was relieved that this wasn't a good-bye, and that we weren't going to treat it as such. The desperation I had felt earlier was uncomfortable, and I needed to feel assured that I would have her in my arms once more.

The evening fell into morning, the moon just past center sky. Hermione would need to sleep, and I could feel her drowsiness. As I held her for the last time for possibly a while, I made my final decision. When everyone woke tomorrow, I wouldn't be able to really say much to Hermione in front of everyone any way. I kissed her hair and began to pick her up. She lay in my arms without trouble. I carried her to the bed, carefully pushing aside the covers and laying her down. As I blanketed her, she grabbed my hand.

"I love you." She whispered; half awake.

I grinned widely, kissed her lips as long as I could before whispering back, "I love you more then anything ever."

A small grin spread across her lips, as she turned onto her side and let sleep begin to enter. I watched her for a moment, her peaceful appearance made leaving painful. I had to move quickly before any hesitation sunk into me. I opened the trunk at the end of the bed and found my old black travel bag and money bag I had given to Hermione to hold. I quietly closed it, and set the disillusionment spell back over me. Hermione's face was illuminated by the dying fire, I looked away sadly. She was going to be furious that I left this way, but now seemed like an opportune moment.

"Don't forget your promise love." I whispered before quietly leaving her room.

I shut out most of my thoughts, and simply allowed my body to move on its own. I grabbed a piece of paper towel from the kitchen, and quickly searched the kitchen drawers until I found a quill.

_I cannot be useless any longer. I am sorry to leave this way, but I need to return to _

_Hogwarts and assist the cause better. I ask you all too please respect my choice_

_and not interfere. I shall be as careful as possible, but the innocent students _

_need more help. Until Hogwarts is safe, or until the final battle occurs, farewell._

_May all of you take care and be safe. Apologies again._

_- Draco Malfoy_

I placed the note on the table and silently made my way out of the kitchen door. I refused to look back, and used everything in me to press on. I knew what I needed to do; my part of the war would be one worth something. I would help my home, and I would live on as promised to Hermione. The winter night was bitter, but I knew spring would come soon enough. The half moon peeked down at me, only lightly lighting my path. I walked on, ignoring exhaustion, and ignoring fear. I would see them all again, no matter what. Whether it be when Hogwarts was safe, or when the final showdown between good and evil occurred, or even both. Only time would tell at this point.

**.....**

**A/N: Whoot! Loved writing this one. So, so sorry again! But let me know if I did an okay return! I'm keeping this realistic now people, but I have a taste for adventure coming. And remember I am altering a few more things. Not much though. Sorry again, again! Love you all :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This one was pretty much on time. Whoo hoo to that. And I thank all of you who read and reviewed, you all were very supportive on my return and I thank you so much for it. I am happy that last chapter was such a hit, and I hope as always to continue to please you all.**  
**Disclaimer: I'd like to remind everyone that I do in fact know I do not own anything Harry Potter (besides this story).**  
**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Troll; a grading term used on various important exams to properly inform the student that they have exceedingly failed on what ever topic the grade was given for. It is the absolute worst grade you could ever possibly receive, and in my opinion puts the Fail grade to shame. Therefore, I believe Troll would be the proper way to describe my journey back to Hogwarts. Two and a half weeks I have been traveling with comfort only from the facts that spring was at least two more weeks away, and every few days I could rest at an Inn. Otherwise, the loneliness was beginning to take its toll on my sanity, the exhaustion from so much sneaking about the country, and not to mention Death Eaters being in practically every village, town and city. I was constantly on alert to the point of practically paranoia. Thanks to Snape's nifty little spell book, I was able to always kept a different alias, changed my hair and skin color every other day, and wiped the memory of each Inn keeper clean before I departed. I wondered if perhaps I was leaving a certain trail behind me any way, but it was the best I could do.

I couldn't help but turn around and glance at the latest town I was leaving, "Duff Town." I breathed aloud.

For all it was worth, I was almost at Hogsmeade. However, the closer I began to get to Hogsmeade, the more my worries began to flourish. Hogsmeade would no doubt be run down and possibly crawling with Death Eaters. I wondered if I would be welcomed at all by Aberforth Dumbledore, or if once he learned exactly who I was, he would give me to the Death Eaters. Than there was the issue of sneaking back into Hogwarts, and whether or not Dumbledors Army would allow my presence. I certainly would never be able to show my face in the Slytherin Common Room ever again, but at this point I was just fine by that notion. My worries of course stemmed from my past behaviors, and my knowledge of exactly how much the school hated me. Yet, even though I may not be accepted right away there was no chance I would turn my back on Hogwarts. I had traveled too far and too long. Each moment that passes is the possibility that something else horrid could have occurred at the hands of Death Eaters and Junior Death Eaters alike. So I would help whether the DA wanted my help or not.

I could feel my legs shaking beneath me but ignored the internal screams and protest my body was making. There was no denying that I needed more than just a few hours to rest. The traveling was significantly wearing me completely down. My strength has reached its breaking point and my mind has reached its wits end. I was useless in this state, as much as I wished otherwise. I wanted to press on, and continue to banish the pains to the back of my head. However, the more I trudged onto Hogmead, the weaker I grew. I recalled looking into the mirror earlier, and beside the ghastly purple hair, I couldn't recognize myself otherwise. I was surprisingly paler then usual, black circles thick under my restless eyes, and my figure turned skin and bones. I punched the mirror, breaking it into pieces. I reeked of weakness, and if I went to Hogwarts appearing as such; I would be eaten alive.

Alas, the more I thought on it, the more I realized what needed to be done. I _needed_ to rest for at least a few days before I dared step foot back in school. I needed more then a few hours of relentless sleep. I needed actual full meals, instead of only lightly picking at bowls of soup. And I needed to do whatever it took to rebuild my strength. Because I knew what was to be expected upon my return. No matter what way I may look at it, my return would involve immediate fighting, dodging and various misadventures. I would constantly be slipping in and out of Hogwarts, finding ways to attack Amycus and Alecto, and do whatever it takes to fend off the Slytherins who are probably harming the rest of the student body. So, it was obvious that I couldn't just arrive at Hogsmead and barge right into school. And if Hermione has taught me anything, it's that I need a plan.

Hermione Granger, the very angel who haunts my dreams and keeps me awake each night. Since I left Shell Cottage, I haven't been able to get through a night without a nightmare about her. I can't even think about some of the horrible images that have infiltrated my dreams. Or the fact that I haven't spoken to her since my departure is the reason I can't eat. I haven't the slightest idea where she is, or if she is doing alright. Because of it all, eating and sleeping have become nearly impossible tasks. Back when I spent months without seeing her, I could take relief from the fact that she sent weekly letters to let me know everything was fine. Now, since both of us are the road, not one scrap of news can be exchanged. That could be a decent explanation for why I feel as though I am at my most insane. Perhaps I could taste salvation once I am in the company of those the Golden Trio call friends. Their company may be able to help shed patience on this mind numbing experience.

As the morning faded into the afternoon, the warm sun accompanied by a nippy breeze, all these thoughts had my head pounding painfully. I neatly stiffened with paralysis as Hogsmeade finally came into view. A moment of truth peeks its devious face at me too often these days. And each time I know I have no choice but to respond. I took out my wand, skillfully returning my hair to its normal color and fixing any other little feature I had changed before arriving in Duff Town. Pulling the hood of my new cloak over my head, I proceeded toward Hogsmeade. From where I stood, it was clear that much had changed in the once lively village. Almost every building had been abandoned and boarded up. The streets were deathly silent, as not a soul wondered through them. The entire sight was disgusting, and I could feel a lump forming in my throat as my stomach sank deeper.

I began to hallucinate, flashes of my past dancing before my eyes. I could see a younger version of me, laughing with Crabbe and Goyle as we paraded down the streets of Hogsmeade. I could see my classmates running in and out of Honeydukes, which was a lit with enthusiasm and excitement. I even see Hermione, unfortunately in the company of the Weasel, smiling lightly as they pulled a dazed looking Longbottom from Zonko's. Theo, Blaise and I gulping pint after pint of Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, carefree to the world around us. The further I walked into the emptied Hogsmeade, the more my imagination generated my classmates all wondering around me. My hands were shaking with building rage,the whipping wind threatening to whisk away my hood. I held tightly to it, trying to ignore the sound of the giggling Ravenclaw girls in my head. My feet moved faster then I intended, any on lookers would have thought I was fleeing.

The tormenting images of my past vanished as I realized I could be being watched right at that moment. I instantly slowed my pace, nearing the Hogs Head. I focused on any little sound or movement around me. My hand crept into my pocket and gripped my wand defensively. I braced myself for anything at any moment as I turned down the small road that led to the Hogs Head. I almost swore I heard whispers being carried on the wind, but the more I thought about it, the more mad I realized I seemed. The wind against the rotting boards on each window made an eerie creaking noise, which I pretended not to hear. The Hogs Head sign swung back and forth as if to repel any and all who thought to enter. I pressed on any how, trying to piece together how exactly this was going to work in my favor.

A small bell rang as I pushed the door open, and was greeted by the vile and heavy smell of goat. I did a quick glance around and held my wand even tighter than before. I immediately noticed Aberforth speaking to a very large brute at the bar. What appeared to be a goblin sat at a small table with a ragged looking woman. And finally a couple of gentleman, without cloaks, were too wrapped up in their drunken stupor to take notice of anything around them. I was safe, for lack of better terms. I soon recognized the large bloke to be that stupid half-giant Hagrid. I wanted to curse him then and there for getting Potter and Weasel to kidnap Hermione from me all those months ago, but I restrained myself. I didn't want to cause any scene's, and thus kept my face well hidden and soundlessly made my way to the bar.

I heard Aberfoth give a loud sigh before approaching me, "What'll it be?"

"Mead, if you don't mind." I spoke as audible as necessary for him to hear.

I could feel a a few sets of eyes on me, I was sure Aberforth and Hagrid were both watching me suspiciously.

" 'Ello there." Hagrid was speaking to me, "A bit o' a mead fan me self if ya don' mind me sharin'."

"Hmm." I gave a curt nod in response as I began to panic on what I should do.

"Names Hagrid," He held his hand out expectantly, all I could think to do was ignore it.

From the conor of my eye I could see the old brute slowly put his hand down, looking rather crossed. Aberforth all but slammed a pint in front of me, his stare piercing me. I questioned myself on whether or not I should trust the drink now. I was greatly unwelcomed, I could feel it, but I didn't know how else to go about it all. A part of me felt that my best bet would be to reveal myself, but the others in this pub couldn't be trusted. I assumed that playing it safe and waiting for them to all leave would be wisest.

I struck a bit of luck as the begger women and goblin left soon after my arrival. I casually looked over at the drunk gentlemen, who were whispering and laughing amongst themselves. On my other side, Hagrid and Aberforth were both leaned over the bar speaking in low tones. It was quite obvious whom they were speaking about. I downed my mead, and ordered another pint. I sat there, keeping to myself for almost an hour until Hagrid stood to leave. My heart picked up a few beats; he couldn't leave yet.

"Wait!" I practically blurted out.

Both the brute and the old bartender were glaring at me with raised brows. I fumbled to think of an excuse and found myself speaking the first thing that came to mind.

"You work at Hogwarts?" I mumbled, and soon realized my mistake in asking that particular question.

"Yeah, what's it to yer?" Hagrid answered with a growl, I recoiled a little; "I just, uhh meant-"

"Who are you?" Aberforth asked with a hint of anger.

I looked over to see the drunken gentleman sensing trouble and gather themselves to leave. I wasn't sure if I should have really taken comfort in their lack of presence as witnesses. Yet, as soon as the coast was clear, I pulled back my hood. I hurriedly looked around, double checking the pub. Then noticed that both Aberforth and Hagrid were staring half-shocked, half-uneased.

"Malfoy." Hagrid sneered.

"Lucius's boy?" Aberforth's tone mirrored Hagrid's.

"You can't be serious?" I sniped back at the half-giant, "You know damn well I mean well." The sudden confindence that pulsed through me was a mystery to me.

"Do I?" Hagrid argued.

"Is Hermione Granger not safely fufilling her duty with the Golden Trio?" I was on my feet, a new-found anger raged through me as the thought of how truely ungrateful most of these people had acted toward me slipped into my head, "Have I not been supplying the Order with information for months now? Have I not risked my life, as well as my parent's lives since _I saved_ Hermione from Death Eaters the _first _time?"

"I suppose ya be wantin' a medal 'er some sort?" He replied sarcastically, "Ain't nothin' new to any o' us."

I swallowed my pride, "I know, but I think I have at least earned some kind of trust already!"

Silence ensude. Aberforth seemed baffled as he stalked from behind the bar and locked the front door. He proceeded to shut each window, leaving us in darkness before candles were lit. The dimness was slightly relaxing, but I continued to grip my wand.

"Why are you here?" Aberforth returned to his place behind the bar, pouring all three of us a pint of mead.

"And 'ow come yer not with the Order like yer suppose to be?" Hagrid asked darkly.

I sat back down and took a gulp of my drink before answering, "I ran away to come here."

"I knew it!" The giant oaf slammed his cup down.

"Do you mind letting me finish?!" I shouted over his ridiculous fit.

"Three seconds." He held up his fingers for emphasis, I merely snorted.

"Don't threaten me, I have seen scarier than you." I shook my head taking another sip of mead, "Don't forget where I came from."

Another silence followed as they both knew _who _exactly I was talking about.

After a minuet or two, Aberforth spoke up; "Go on then."

I took a deep breath to prepare my explanation, "I am here to help out at Hogwarts. I hear it's getting unbearable, and I want to help Dumbledore's Army." As I spoke the name, both men flinched.

". . .And how do you plan to pull this off?" Aberforth asked with a raised brow.

"Well," I paused to think, "I will find a way back in to Hogwarts and help however I can. Whether it be fighting off the Carrow's or even fending off the Slytherin kids that I'm sure are raising hell against the rest of the houses." It was the most sufficent answer I could immediately conjure.

"I'm sure see 'em will be like a reunion fer ya." Hagrid grumbled before taking a swig of his drink.

"I agree, each one would no doubt love to get there hands on my wanted arse." I rolled my eyes at his idiotic comment.

"It's not likely You-Know-Who wants a traitor walking around with his head still on his shoulders." Aberforth sighed sympathetically as he shook his head.

I contorted my face bitterly, "Thank you for that."

"Don't mean it to be frank mate, but it's the truth." The bartender shrugged his shoulders before finishing his drink.

"I'm well aware of that," I sneered, "Yet here I am, ready to risk my self some more," I heard the brute to my left snort and thus added a comment in spite of him, "Just like all the good blokes."

Hagrid slammed his mug down and motioned for more mead; " 'ow ya plannin' on pullin' that one off?" He asked sharply as Aberforth filled his mug. " 'ogwarts ain't easy to get into."

I wasn't sure if the Whomping Willow would exactly be the most inconspicuous passage onto school grounds. After all, it wasn't the best idea to just barge through the front door. Yet, I highly doubted that the Whomping Willow's passage from the Shreiking Shack was the only hidden path to Hogwarts. Hogwarts has been around for so long, there must be a number of ways to get in and out besides past a deadly tree and . . .a vanishing cabinet.

I shivered at the memory of last year, and quickly pushed it far from my mind.

"See," Hagrid finally spoke, " Flaw in yer plan."

I recomposed myself, "Let me travel with you then."

"What was that?"

"You heard me," I answered firmly, "I'll go back with you."

The oaf stared at me with disbelief, pausing for the longest moment; ". . .Blimey, you mus' be jokin'."

"Yes, because this is the appropriate time for jokes." I replied sarcastically, feeling my temper sparking.

"Bloody 'ell, I ain't bringin' you no where." He seemed sure of himself, and I was now gripping my pint painfully tight.

Before I could calm myself in the slightest, I threw the mug against the bar. It broke into pieces, causing both men to jump. I was on my feet, wand pointed at the idiotic half-giant. My memory thought back to when he had nearly choked me, had Professor McGonagall not stepped in. For a split second I could have sworn he was going to lunge at me, but he merely turned his face away from me. I was blooming a new fury, he was ignoring me! I glanced back and forth between Hagrid and Aberforth, Aberforth guiltily avoiding my stare and the oaf with his back to me. It was as if he was daring me to curse him, and I was growing more tempted.

"Know what I never understood?" Hagrid asked to no one in particular, causing my wand to slightly fall.

"Hmm?"

"What the bloody 'ell yer doin'," He took a sip of mead, "When yer arse showed up at me hut lookin' fer 'Mione all them months ago. Or 'ow ya always seemed like such a lil Death Eater around them friends o' yers but any other time ya was a scared lil kid. Or even 'ow much you seem willin' to be on our side, but mostly b'cause of 'Mione."

By this point my wand was completely lowered and I was sitting beside him once more.

"Actually," I began with a sigh, "I am quite surprised everyone hasn't figured it out yet."

For a moment I wondered if I would have to explain what I meant, but Hagrid's response proved it unneccessary; "I don' know if me instincts is right and I don' want 'em to be. I got a feelin' there is somethin' between you and our 'Mione." He exhaled heavily, making his disappointment clear.

"I swear I never wanted any of this," My voice was shaky through the explanation I had said so many times, "I always that I had no choice though. And one day I realized I did have a choice, and that began with Hermione. I never wanted to be so wicked, but it was sort of a right of passage. And when I offically changed sides, it was with Hermione. Through her I was able to really find the light, and most times I could swear she is the light." I concluded with a nerves chuckle.

The Hogs Head collapsed into an increasingly awkward silence. Hagrid, Aberforth and I quietly finished pint after pint of mead. Soon my head was swimming, and I was sure I was going to sleep without any problem tonight. I pulled out my wallet and placed a hand full of galleons on the bar. Aberforth gazed at the money hungrily before looking to me with curiousity.

"I need somewhere to stay, please." I was hoping that I didn't sound too desperate.

Aberforth was hesitant, which made my nerves get a bit edgy. If I couldn't stay here then it was off to the Shrieking Shack, and frankly I wasn't in the mood to stay in the old run down place. Although the Hogs Head wasn't too far behind the Shack. I continued to stare at Aberforth, internally pleaing with him with rather slurred thoughts. Finally, he shook his head yes, but the reluctant manner in which he took the money was quiet obvious. I made an attempt to ignore the very unwelcomed feeling I was getting, though I was use to it by this point. I gathered myself together and stood to excuse myself from the gentlemen's company.

"Oi," Hagrid called after me, "I'd bring ya with me, but I don' 'ave the ability to sneak you into the castle." He sounded drunkly sincere, and I knew that perhaps Hagrid and I could form an aquaitence.

"I understand." I gave him a curt nod and stumbled toward the back stairs.

"Mister Malfoy," This time it was Aberforth who spoke up, "You need a few days rest, after which I would like you to pay a visit to the old Honeydukes cellar."

I turned to question what he had meant, but found myself beginning to fight slumber. I merely nodded and figured he was maybe trying to help in some way. Practically on my hands and knees I crawled up the steps, which didn't fail to creak loudly each passing second. When I made it to an empty room at last, it took everything in me to pull myself up onto the small four-poster bed. The last thing I remember thinking was how much I wish I had Hermione with me, especially for how dreadful I was going to feel in the morning. I truely missed her.

**..............**

**A/N: Please do excuse the spelling, most of you have bared with me thus far and I am grateful for it. I know the chapter was short, the next few **_**may**_** be, and I apologies for that. How ever I do hope the quality makes up for the quantity ha ha. Your love for this story keeps it well alive, and thus I love you all! It's good to be back :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I know, it's late. But trust me, in my opinion this wait may just be worth it :] Special thanks to my muse and bffl Shea, you are too good too me. And thank you as always to all my loyal readers and reviewers, you all make my heart sing :D**

**Enjoy loveys!**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

It was curious of Aberfoth to send me to what use to be Honeydukes, at midnight. I was having trouble enough wondering through Hogsmeade in the daylight, so of course the night was only worse. I once took comfort in the darkness, the moonlight easing whatever might have been bothering me during the day, but things had changed. It was war, and the effects of war spread from the people to nature itself. Now the night is menacing, a fact that drove my paranoia to annoying heights. I was far from the weak state I had been in a few days before now, and my strength was excellent. However, if I were to suddenly become surrounded by Death Eaters I don't see my chances looking good. And that constant thought maddened me, I could almost always swear there was a Death Eater around. Though as psychotic as I probably sound, I'm also probably right.

I can easily recall the nights I had spent at the Manor eavesdropping on Voldemorts little meetings. He had followers by the dozens, most were out of fear than loyalty. Countless witches and wizards were 'on patrol' in villages and towns, ready to alert the real Death Eaters to anything from muggles to the Golden Trio. And the more I pondered on it, the more I realize how reckless I was with Hermione during our travel. Now that I am on my own, I feel as though my eyes have been opened. I can only be grateful that my foolishness didn't bring her into the danger that was clear all around us. Yet, the danger is still all around both of us.

. . .Curse this ridiculous paranoia.

I managed to hurriedly slip into Honeydukes through a beaten down back door, which only slightly settled me. My rage was bubbling within at the sight of the old run down business. Glass was shattered all around, the walls covered in gaping holes, and spider-webs made a plethora of silky homes everywhere. Tables were turned over and snapped in half, and the shelves thrown about the collapsing floor. It was in complete ruin, and inside of me I almost felt as if. . .yet another part of my childhood was in complete ruin. I sympathized with poor Ambrosius Flume and his wife, and desperately tried to not ponder their fates. This entire situation was driving me, if possible, more crazy. I wondered for a second if perhaps I was snapping under the pressure of war.

That was selfish though, especially when there was those like Potter and Hermione out there everyday putting a _real_ effort out for the war. As much as I hated to admit it, Potter will be the one to save us all in the end. Voldemort knows this very well, which is why he, and anyone around him, are in the most danger. . . Dumbledore is no longer around to protect him, he hasn't been for almost a year. Which is why Potter needs to seriously watch himself, for all our sakes.

Once this all is over though, I have enough money that perhaps I'll rebuild Hogsmeade. Hogwarts will be safe again one day, as a new flock of students step through those giant oak doors with the intentions of becoming superb witches and wizards. I believe they should be able to indulge in the happiness and good times Hogsmeade has brought most of us, as soon as possible. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to return Hogwarts to its proper state, even after the war. I mean, I wouldn't mind a position at the school itself. But first, I have to make it out of these times alive. And start with getting back in to Hogwarts and help bring the beginning of the end.

What the hell was I doing here then? Honeydukes was a complete wreck, that much was certain. Aberforth had said to check the cellar fro something useful. As if something in the cellar of an old destroyed sweetshop was going to be helpful. I should have just went straight to the Shrieking Shack, and used one of Snape's old disguising spells to get into the school. I would possibly have to knock someone out and steal their robes first, which would be a bit of trouble when they woke. Alas, I ventured into the cellar awaiting to be amazed. Each step creaked and groaned under my weight, leaving me surprised to have even safely made it down there. And as I assumed, the entire cellar was merely dust and wooden boxes. The boxes flipped over in a disarray, some busted open to reveal rotting sweets all scattered around. This was starting to feel like a massive waste of time, which began to aggravate me. I can't believe that I am still down here, moving boxes about as if I'll actually find something. I could be using this time to find another way into Hogwarts. No doubt there were more passages to Hogwarts then just the one to the Whomping Willow, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are that old.

However, something in Aberforth's behavior had me convinced that he was not deceiving me. And thus there I stood, amongst the many crates, unsure of what it was exactly that I was searching for. I moved the boxes left and right and even swept away all the candy on the ground. For a moment I wondered if Snape's little spell book could provide something to show me what I wanted; until something caught my eye. Underneath an old rug, between two mountains of withering crates, I saw what looked to be a handle. My mind raced as I realized it was a trap door, and no doubt a passage to Hogwarts? I practically leapt onto the ground, and pushed away the rug. I felt my heart pulsing in my ears, I gripped my wand in one hand and opened the trap door with the other.

"Excellent." I almost startled myself at the sound of my own voice as I peered down into the dark passage. "Lumos."

I crawled into the small space, carefully closing the trap door. I couldn't see more than a meter in front of me, and wished I had another wand for protection. I didn't stop though, instead my feet picked up their pace. I was becoming consumed by the excitement of making it back into Hogwarts after all. Where this passage led, I hadn't the slightest clue. However, something in my gut told me I was going to make it right where I needed to be. Now that I was finally on my way into Hogwarts, my thoughts split into action. What was I going to do upon arriving at Hogwarts? How was I to reach the DA? And most importantly how was I going to get around without getting caught? It was all almost headache inducing, and for a moment I started to feel panic inside me. The last thing I could do was fail, it could mean my life if I did. But there was no chance in hell I was to give it all up at this point. I had given up my old cowardly ways, and in my opinion done quite well at being brave.

Besides, I had proven myself thus far; who's to say I don't continue to prove myself? I've long become determined to show the Order, Dumbledore's Army, and the Death Eaters that I'm a new person; better actually. Within my head I was chanting to myself encouragingly, pressing deeper into the long passageway. I was so sure of myself at this point; I considered it pride. A deadly sin I had been a victim of since birth, but I never have cared, that part of me would most likely never change. It was my pride that mostly kept me going; well now it was pride and Hermione. A combination I would use to my advantage, being as stubborn as I am. But could anyone possibly understand my feelings for Hermione, and the influence she has had over my change?

After what seemed like an hour of walking, I reached a dead end. I halted with befuddlement for a moment, reaching out to the wall in front of me. After a minute of realizing the wall wouldn't budge I tried to tap it with my wand . . .but still nothing happened. I remained as calm as I possibly could, but continued to frantically feel the area around me for something helpful. Before I could fully panic, something in my thought process clicked, and I tried taping the area above my head.

Fortunately and to my great relief, the area slowly slid open. I felt my blood rushing in both excitement and anxiety as I pulled myself out of the passageway. I dropped to the cold, familiar floor as the statue of the One-Eyed Witch slid back in place. It took everything in me not to let out a yelp of happiness. The torches flickered on the walls, the pictures, the air was still and quiet, and everything looked and smelled of home. Just then, I felt something else, an atmosphere of unpleasant suffering. Something in the very feeling of Hogwarts itself was different, greatly more miserable than I had ever felt. This was only slightly my home anymore; thanks to Voldemort. I looked around from the area I was laying and immediately recognized the emptiness of the third-floor corridor. I unsteadily stood up, running my hands over every object around me. It was still home, just the wrong type of people were inhabiting apart of it.

Still, nothing could entirely diminish how brilliant it felt to be walking through these halls again. I reached the grand staircase, as I reached an internal conflict. A part of me was set on finding a place to hide; the other part thought I should seek an old friend. In the end I of course picked the least responsible, I couldn't deny myself the chance to wonder about the castle after all this time. I immediately leapt onto the staircase to my left, allowing it to carry me toward the upper floors. I could feel the old thrill of sneaking about the castle at night still linger within me. I had always loved the feel of a risk of getting caught by Filch, unfortunately it would be more than a detention if I were to be caught now. I didn't let that slow me down though. Instead I walked faster, listening all around me for both Filch and no doubt the old Inquisitorial Squad playing Prefects. And though I wished it so, I knew the chances of bumping into Dean Thomas or Luna was highly unlikely.

Though I continued to feel the childish enthusiasm that comes with breaking rules, I was prepared to stun any one at any moment. The stairs shifted in quite unison as I made my way down one case of stairs to the second floor. For a split second I worried if I would run into any students on a midnight wonder, and hoped to Merlin I didn't. The last thing I needed was to attack a Gryffindor or something, that would be just add onto my list of reasons to hate me. Honestly, I'd rather not have to attack anyone just yet. I also didn't need publicity my first night back at school. Which was why a very Hermione-like voice in the back of my head told me to find someplace, any place, to hide out in. The Room of Requirements was out of the question, I didn't need to take the DA's meeting place and thus create yet another reason to want to harm me. Perhaps though, I could get help from Professor Snape. The problems were that I hadn't any idea the password to get into the Headmaster's office, and what if Professor Snape wasn't even here?

When I finally made it to the Second Floor, I did my best to banish every troubling thought from my mind. The only way I would figure anything out was taking action and praying for the best possible results. I felt that inching paranoia tickle my neck, causing me to look over my shoulder every other second. I trudged on, avoiding Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, some memories were best left forgotten. I slipped into an empty corridor, a wave of thankfulness washing over me when the stone gargoyle came into sight. I instantly went to work reciting various words relevant to Snape, trying desperately to figure what the password may be. I thought of foods he may eat, or friends he hardly had, I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at that one. I began thinking of potions he may have favored, or even Dark Arts specialties, but nothing clearly came to mind.

When I reached the gargoyle I said the first word that came to mind, "Spinner's End?"

The gargoyle was still, I sighed in defeat. . .

Suddenly, it sprang to life and leapt away from its post. I stood there, blinking with astonishment and disbelief. The staircase inside began to ascend, twirling up from the ground in perfect circles. I nearly tripped as I made my way toward the Headmaster's staircase. When I reached one of the ascending steps, the gargoyle jumped back into place. I didn't dare move, still recovering from the shock of actually making it on the first try. How uncreative could Professor Snape be, I wondered. It was a surprise the DA wasn't hacking into his office daily with a simple password such as that.

When the staircase came to a halt, I carefully climbed the remainder of the stairs. Anxiety was becoming quite the common feeling tonight, as it was starting to bother me. In the back of my head, I was worried if Professor Snape would be angry with me being at Hogwarts and if he would force me to leave. If that was the case? There would be a serious fight here this evening.

I had to restrain a gulp as the oak door at the top of the steps opened on its own accord. Ever so slowly I crept into the Headmaster's office, my wand half risen. It was dark, aside from several lanterns and candles. The open window first caught my eye, the moon shining over the Quidditch pitch, several grand mountains and into the office. Than the plethora of portraits about the walls came into my view. I had heard about these portraits and my eyes fell to the ground. My heart raced in an aching manner as I stepped deeper into the office and made the greatest attempt to not so much as think of a certain persons portrait. I glanced up at the desk in front of me, and of course found no Snape there. The Sorting Hat seemed to be slumbering behind the Headmaster's desk, but it was the glisten of a very magnificent looking case next to the Hat that captured my attention. As I wondered about the empty case, I remembered hearing about its possible contents in my second year, Godric Gryffindor's sword if I recall. Used by Potter on one of his many little escapades. As I gazed at the empty case, I wondered where it was perhaps that Professor Snape slept.

Than I heard the voice; "Hello, Draco."

My heart fell into the pit of my stomach, I knew that voice quite well. It had been etched into past nightmares, along with the witnessing of the great man's death. I could have almost sworn I saw a flash of green dance before my sight when the portrait spoke. A rush of emotions than slammed into me; fear, panic, regret, sadness, anger, hollowness, everything at once. I threw myself onto the floor in a childish manner, and uncontrollably wept into the palms of my hands.

I couldn't contain it anymore, it was as if my inner demons had all been released at once and now soared above me, tormenting me. I sobbed the hardest I could ever remember, and it sickened me. In that moment I hated everything. I hated Voldemort for ruining my life. I hated my parents for letting it happen. I hated Potter for being so saintly. I hated Snape for allowing this charade to go on. I hated Dumbledore for being as weak as to let himself die. But most of all, I hated myself. I banged my fists into the office floor, wishing for either the floor or my fists to break. I was crying, weeping apologies and explanations. Trying to get the world to understand I didn't want any of this, and that through it all I never wanted any of this to turn out the way it did. I hated myself for being so weak from the beginning. I spat in disgust at the fact that after all I had done, I was still breathing. How could anyone allow me to continue with my miserable existence?

A masochistic part of me had wanted one of the more unforgiving 'good guys' to get their hands on me, but I hadn't been so lucky. And the more I continued to sit there and cry, the more pathetic I felt, for more than just sobbing like a blubbering idiot. I hit the ground until my knuckles finally bled. My face was flushed, and my eyes grew sore. I ignore the searing pain in my hands, and forced myself to look up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. Through a watery and blurry stare, I could see our old Headmaster looking down at me sympathetically. I used whatever strength I could to slow my tears. He stared down at me over his half-moon spectacles, comfortably seated in an old chair. The sight of him almost brought on another flood of angry sobs, but I did what I could to control myself, letting out a small cry every so often.

"Though I feel there is nothing you should be sorry for," He began to say in an all-to-light manner, "I do in fact forgive you." He gave a confident small smile.

I hiccupped as several more tears ran down my cheek, "I-I n-never m-meant-"

"I know," He held up his hand as he cut me off, I was grateful to be silenced; "I was quite old anyhow." He shrugged.

I shook my head violently, frustrated that he could be calm about the situation. He needed to be angry with me! I . . . Wanted, no, needed him to be angry with me! Everyone else had been, he should be as well! He deserved to be the most furious!

"Death is a part of life, we are born, we live, and finally we die. It happens to even the best of us." He was trying to assure me, but the calmer he was, the more enraged I was becoming.

"NO!" I bellowed, viciously wiping off my face, "I-I am scum f-for all of this!" I managed to yell.

He sighed, shaking his head; "Draco, I do not feel that way, and frankly it upsets me a bit that you would ever think of yourself in such away."

I threw my fist into the desk, hurting myself even more. But I ignored the blood and agony, after all I deserved something right?

"Why?" I spat, "Why d-did you let it h-happen? They a-all need you in t-this war!" I was no longer sure where to direct my anger, having lost most control of it already.

I waited for his answer, hearing my own breathing heaving up and down heavily. I wanted to be angry with him as well as myself. I wanted to take my rage out on anyone by this point. I looked around, all the portraits had been awoken by my episode and were now staring curiously. I brought my attention back to Dumbledore, still waiting for my answer.

"I know you are far more intelligent than that Draco," He finally spoke, "Harry, the Order, and even Dumbledore's Army are doing just fine without me. We know well that this is simply the sequences of war, but I'm confident it will all be fine in the end. And though these may seem like the darkest of times, I promise you there is still light. Do not be so angry, what's done is done. All is according to a greater plan Draco, please understand this. And know that I am not angry, nor bitter about anything you or Professor Snape have done. In these current times and states, all is as it should be." He finished speaking with another small smile.

I contemplated his words, feeling my frustration and anger slip away from me.

"Please forgive me." I begged with a failing voice, and closed my eyes as I waited for the answer.

"As I said before," His tone was warm, "Though I feel you do not have anything to apologies for, I forgive you whole heartedly Draco."

I relished in the words, as a sense of inner peace slowly began to seep its way into me. I opened my eyes, the dreadful tears no longer threatening to pour over. I had only dreamed of hearing of my forgiveness from this man, and it being said gave me a tremendous sense of joy. I was forgiven by him, by Hermione, by Tonks and Lupin, by Luna Lovegood, by a good handful of people, possibly even including Potter himself. Dumbledore's forgive was something I had been absolutely desperate for since the moment his body slipped from my sight and off the Astronomy Tower.

"Thank you." I breathed, beyond satisfied that the most horrible skeleton in my closet had been put to rest.

"Of course Draco," He stood up and walked behind his chair, "Now if you don't mind me asking, what is it you're doing here exactly?"

I was taken back by the question for a moment, how quickly Dumbledore could shift from one thing to another amazed me. But he had created such a sense of respect for himself from others, that I immediately followed along.

"I am here in this office to find Professor Snape," I quickly began to explain, "I snuck back into Hogwarts because I know that You-Know-Who is having far too much influence in this school, and I want to help your Army."

He gave a light chuckle, "Ah, Dumbledore's Army. I have always found the name a tad flattering honestly." I didn't answer, though almost a year has passed, I remembered well Professor Dumbledore's odd ways. "I see." He moved to sit back down in his chair.

It grew awkwardly quite, and I was becoming very uncomfortable; "Uh, where is Professor Snape then?"

"Asleep of course." He answered with a chipper tone.

"Which we should be!" I voice called from the other wall, "It's well into the early morning hours Albus!" The portrait marked Phineus Black complained, waving his arms about.

"Apologies my dear friend," Dumbledore respectfully bowed his head, "Draco, I shall inform Professor Snape of your arrival."

I nodded in understanding, but there was still one problem; "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

I thought for a moment, "Umm, where exactly am I to hide out?"

The entire room slipped into another silence. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be seriously pondering the matter. Each of the other portraits were loudly sighing with frustration, I had obviously significantly over stayed my welcome. I waited for what felt like a century before Professor Dumbledore snapped his fingers with an 'aha'.

"On the first floor, take the corridor toward the Hufflepuff common room, but than decsend the stone steps into a very broad stone corridor. You will come across a plethora of portraits of food." I had a very strong feeling I knew where he was going with this, and a part of me hoped I was wrong, "Find the portrait of the bowl of fruit, and give the pear a tickle."

"I'm to stay in the kitchen with the elves?" I said, a little too rudely.

Dumbledore glanced over his spectacles, "It would be the most comfortable and securely secret place for now. It shouldn't be a problem, right Draco?" I was slightly happy to hear the old Professor tone, but far from thrilled about where I would be staying.

"No sir," I grumbled.

"When some of the elves arrive inform them that I have sent you, and if they doubt you, merely tell them I said there will be Fudge Flies included for cooperation." He concluded with a small familiar twinkle in his eye.

I knew it was worthless to argue, or even try to comprehend any of what he had just explained. I sighed, but bowed my head respectfully. A part of me did not want to leave the portrait, because even though I had to keep reminding myself it wasn't the actual Dumbledore, it was close enough to provide me with a comfortable illusion.

Before I could leave, Dumbledore stopped me; "Yes sir?"

"The actual password is Evans, not Spinner's End." He said in a cryptic manner.

"Than, that means you-"

"Yes." He answered before I could finish. The magic of this school still amazed me.

I reluctantly made my departure, and tried to focus on how I was going to somehow get some decent sleep tonight. Not before assuring myself that I could sneak into the Headmaster's office again without Dumbledore opening the passage way for me, if I ever needed to speak to him. As I swiftly and silently crept downstairs, I thought about Snape's password selection. Evans? Huh.

I had too much to ponder as it was, and no doubt the next few hours were going to be rather. . .Interesting.

**A/N: First, I know there is controversy over where exactly the headmaster's office is. I found several different answers before I got frustrated and picked my favorite one. Second, there is a method to my elfish madness! Third, I did emotional hehe. Review my loves! Grace me with the knowledge that I have pleased you :]**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: A little earlier than intended, which is good :] Unfortunately the chapter is rather short. As I said, the next few chapters will be sadly. However! I make sure to pack them with important actions! Thank you to all my lovely loyalist. And enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

I sat on a cot, of all things; this is what they had me sleeping on. Yet, I swallowed my spoiled attitude to the best of my ability. I was growing bored, watching every little elf buzz about the kitchen frantically in order to meet the lunch demands. Watching them reminded me painfully of Selena, and how she worked as best as she could to please my house hold. I had been so busy lately; her absence from my life was only now re-seeping into me. I missed her terribly, and it was almost heart breaking how much all of the Hogwarts elves reminded me of her. I wished I could have saved her too, I owed her so much now after all. Her sacrifice had helped to open up this new world to me, and I feel as though I haven't hailed her memory in any proper way. I would change that one day, when a great enough opportunity comes up to repay her memory someway, I'll seize it.

These elves were surprisingly friendly, though I could feel a small bit of my old prejudice wanting to despise them. Once I told them Dumbledore's portrait sent me, and mentioned the Fudge Flies, they seemed to shrill at the mention of communication with the old Headmaster. They set up the cot in the corner of the kitchen and gave me a pillow and blanket. I was able to only get a few hours sleep before I heard the pots and pans begin to bang and clash together at the break of dawn. I've been sitting awake ever since, occasionally trying to engage one of the elves in conversation out of pure boredom. To think that my peers were just meters above me, and yet here I was in hiding, unable to see anyone. But so far, the only elves that would even give me the time of day were a little girlish one named Lea and an older one called Winston. Lea was new, and actually a sort of niece to Winston. Winston was the one to give me my bed set up, as well as the most filling breakfast I'd eaten in a while. All the others seemed to be far too wrapped up in their work. I wondered for a moment if they were ever given breaks, and then began to wonder why I should care?

I sighed to myself as Hermione game to mind.

Hermione and her silly little S.P.E.W. organization was something I had found mostly ridiculous, but I could see her concern. She was such a kind-hearted person, so oblivious to old wizard traditions though. The elves have been servants for centuries, but I suppose their ability to work for wages was sort of understandable. However, what the bloody hell did elves need money for? Then again, it all made Hermione happy, so perhaps I would have to learn to just deal with it. Maybe I could use this whole 'staying with elves' situation, to learn how to be a little less prejudice. Selena had really been the only one to get me to warm up to a house elf. Hmm, I suppose learning to be tolerant is a start for making things up to her.

"Mister Malfoy?" I hadn't noticed Lea sheepishly approach me until she spoke.

"Call me Draco, Lea," I instructed her as kindly as I could, "What do you need?"

She was staring at the ground gingerly, "Um, the Headmaster is here to see you. He has asked that you step outside to speak to him." Her voice squeaked.

For a moment I thought she meant Dumbledore and leapt to my feet. Then my excitement faded, as I mentally slapped myself. All that remained of Dumbledore was a portrait, and it wasn't likely the portrait was standing outside the kitchen. Professor Snape was though, no doubt. It had slipped my mind from time to time that he was the new Headmaster. Whatever the case may be, he was still the one waiting to speak with me. I quietly gulped to myself, thanked Lea, and slowly made my way through the kitchen. The elves continued to work around me, paying me no mind as I moved past them. I could see the massive amounts of foods being just about ready to send up to the students for lunch. Which meant everyone would be at lunch; brilliant plan on Snape's part. As I neared the exit, I prepared myself for what would no doubt be a scorning and perhaps a fight to stay at Hogwarts. My mind had been long set on being here until it was safe to leave and no one, not even Hermione, could change that.

I crawled through the portrait of the fruit, and was immediately greeted by a smack to the head.

"Have you lost your mind boy?" Snape growled, pulling me out of the portrait the rest of the way.

I shoved him away before responding, "No, actually I haven't."

"Than, perhaps you have a death wish? Because I know for certain you didn't think this entire escapade to be a clever idea, especially if you want to live." He was trying to keep his voice down as he sneered at me, pointing a long boney finger in my direction.

"I'll be fine," I seethed as I pushed his finger aside, "I'm here to help, surely Dumbledore told you." I knew my snide comments would probably earn me another smack upside the head, but I didn't care.

"Are you now? How very heroic," He pursed his lips, "You think you're being brave? I see Granger has had quite the influence over you. Or do you think if you attempt to act like Potter she'll warm up to you better?" I watched his lips fight a smile.

I balled my fists; I knew what he was getting at. He was using my anger against me; we both knew I _never_ tolerated being compared to Potter. I was breathing to the best of my ability, trying to collect my anger. Snape's little games wouldn't work, I refused to let it.

"As _clever_ as your attempts are, they won't work." I spoke aloud with as firm as a tone as I could conjure, "I already have a few allies here-"

"A few!" He interjected, "Draco, you have more enemies here than a few. You must be daft to have forgotten that important detail!" He raised his voice, but I kept my temper.

"Dumbledore has given me his support!" I retaliated, "I can seek the Lovegood girl and Thomas boy, both of them know damn well I mean well. Both of them can speak on my behalf to anyone who isn't a Death Eater, or thinks they are."

"Ha!" He snorted, "Oh I'm sure that will get you far."

"I'm not leaving." I shrugged, leaning against the wall behind me.

He glared at me with a cold stare, and I glared right back. I wanted him to challenge me on the subject; in fact I dared him too. If he wanted me gone, he would have to fight me and hope I am knocked unconscious. Only then could he get me out of here. We continued to glare at each other for what seemed like hours, until he finally relented.

"It's your funeral Draco; frankly I am quite tired of watching those around me die though." I instantly felt a tinge of guilt, "Try not to be seen by the Carrow's, or any of your old friends for that matter."

"I figured as much." I answered coolly.

He shook his head, "Don't do anything stupid, and do not leave the kitchen tonight."

Before I could argue, he turned on his heels and began to stalk away. As I watched him leave, I noticed a small crate on the floor.

"Professor," I called after him, "What's in the box?"

"Fudge Flies." He called over his shoulder and vanished.

I stared at the box curiously. Dumbledore could keep his word even after death, figures. I tickled the pear and shook my head as it giggled. I brought the crate into the kitchen, as the portrait closed behind me every elf looked up at me from the dishes they were cleaning.

"I-err," I set the crate down carefully, "Have Fudge Flies?"

The elves all exchanged excited glances at one and other. The next thing I knew, they were all rushing my way, palms open. I quickly opened the crate, and laughed as they dug into it and sorted the candy amongst themselves. I heard an earful of thank-you's and began to laugh as they jumped about with their sweets. Behind them, more and more dishes were falling from the ceiling as lunch was near its end. They rapidly indulged in their treat, of course knowing they would need to return to work.

"You were Dobby's old master?" I heard a scratchy voice speak form beside me.

"Yes?" I answered the old elf with giant sunshine yellow eyes.

She nodded her head, "He said the Malfoy's were most cruel."

"Well," I sighed to myself, the elf was right, "We were, and I won't lie. I was hoping to change things though."

"I see that Mister Malfoy." She gave a half-hearted smile as she devoured one of her Flies.

"Call me Draco," I instinctively instructed.

"Of course, Mister Draco." She gave a throaty chuckle, "I'm Dot."

"Pleasure to meet you Dot," I gave her my hand to shake, she took it confused.

She then smiled up at me, "I know you mean well Mister Draco, and I believe they all do too."

I looked upon the rest of the elves. They were almost like humans, and in fact reminded me of children in this excited state. I wondered why times hadn't evolved sooner. Why were we just recently recognizing those different from us? And again, why should I care? I shook my head; it was all a bit too much to ponder on at the moment. I looked around until I spotted Lea; she sat in a corner with a large grin on her chocolate covered face. I couldn't help but smile just a fraction. I returned to my cot as the elves each smiled at me and returned to their work. A part of me wanted to the ignore the pathetically good feeling I was getting from what had just occurred. The other part was thankful for it.

I decided to occupy my mind with magic as the day dragged on. Should I honestly stay in the kitchen tonight?

_**///////**_

By the time dusk came, I was near madness from sheer boredom. A few more elves had decided to befriend me between their working. I was grateful for their company, though never long enough to quench my thirst for entertainment. As much as I had contemplated actually obeying Professor Snape on his instructions to stay in the kitchen tonight, I couldn't take it any loner. I needed to move about; I was almost desperate enough to offer the elves help with their work. I couldn't just sit around when I knew there was so much that I could be doing, including sneaking about the castle. I had a keen urge to explore the offices of the _Professors_ as it was.

Without another thought, I picked myself off of the cot and hurried toward the kitchen's exit. There were seldom any elves left, as most had left to clean the castle and those who were left merely glanced my way with a shy smile. Those Fudge Flies had quite the effect on these buggers, but I wasn't too concerned. I looked over my shoulder as I climbed through the portrait hole. My lack of attention to where I was going may explain why what happened next occurred.

"Oops!" I heard a familiar airy voice call out as I collided with someone else and ended up on the floor outside of the kitchen.

My first reaction was to panic; I swiftly stood and reached for my wand with the intentions to stun. It was when I held my wand at Luna Lovegood's face that I realized I had no reason to panic.

"Why hello, Draco." She said with a happy tone, or rather, her usual tone. "About time you arrived."

I lowered my wand and gave a nervous chuckle, "You won't believe it, but I'm actually thrilled to see you."

"Oh?" Before I knew it, she wrapped her arms around my middle and gave me a light squeeze.

I wasn't sure how to react, and didn't care to admit how awkward this hug was for me. I patted her back in a sort of half-hug manner. She released me, with that absent smile still on her face.

"You should work on your hugging." She said before staring past me.

"Yes," I said slowly, "I haven't ever been much of a hugging type of person."

She glanced at me with that odd smile, "Well I'm sure it will improve one day."

"Right," I answered. Things fell into that awkward silence that I absolutely despised, and then I realized something. "Luna, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"It's no problem at all," She responded, "Strangely enough Professor Snape approached me after lunch, accused me of sneaking around the castle last night and told me I had to meet Alecto Carrow here for detention." Lovegood finished nonchalantly.

I suppressed a grin as I mentally thanked Professor Snape, "Trust me Luna, there is no chance Alecto Carrow will be here tonight. Perhaps Professor Snape was mistaken when he said the kitchen?"

"Perhaps." She smiled as if she knew more than she let on, but maybe I was simply imagining things. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, all the details of you being here at Hogwarts?"

I nodded with understanding, "I snuck back in through a passage I found and actually was let into the Headmaster's office by Dumbledore's portrait. He instructed me to stay in the kitchen with the elves, and of course you know why I am here. This is a big factor of why I am glad to see you."

"To help Dumbledore's Army against the Death Eaters and those dreadful Slytherin's who feel the need to torment us." Luna replied, her eyes going a bit wide as she spoke.

"Exactly." This was all I could say at the moment; without displaying how a little uncomfortable her oddness made me.

"Well, I can't say that the other members of Dumbledore's Army will be thrilled to see you. But I am confident that things will go smoothly. After all, Dean and I have told everyone how helpful you have been. Especially the details of the escape from the Manor. Not to mention practically every upper classman in Slytherin has made in clear that you are no longer associated with them." She ended her explanation with a wider smile, as if to reassure me with that last statement.

"I figured as much."

"Yes, it shows that the right people do not hate you as much as you think." Luna gave me a curt nod as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

I heard a few voices off in the distance and figured it would be best for Luna Lovegood to accompany me on my trip about the castle. I didn't need our conversation attracting attention to the kitchen. I motioned for her to follow me, as I stealthily crept up the corridor and toward the grand stair case. Luna was practically skipping beside me, carefree to everything around me. I partially admired her spirit, but also noted how foolish she seemed to almost always appear.

"So," I whispered as I looked around, "When do you think it will be safe for me to face the DA?"

"Hmm," She seemed to ponder to herself, "Well, there is a meeting tonight, but I highly advise against going just yet without any warning."

"I agree." I mumbled as we jumped onto the first staircase.

"I can talk to everyone on your behalf at tonight's meeting, and we can see where it goes from there."

"That works," as I spoke, the staircase began to breeze past the second floor, I quickly grabbed Luna and jumped off, "but that's easier said than done."

"We need all the help we can get though," She lightly brushed off her robes," And besides, there is a growing amount of evidence of proof that you have changed sides."

"I suppose, glad someone finally realizes it though." I sighed to myself.

She patted my shoulder and offered a smile, I politely returned it. Though for many years I had taunted the poor girl, there was no denying she was a kind soul. I was glad to see that she had developed friendships throughout the past couple years, she deserved it. I wondered deeper into the second floor corridor, Luna right beside me. Instinctively, I held my wand out in front of me as she had hers lowered.

"Draco," She whispered, "What are we looking for?"

"Oh," I hadn't realized I had been dragging her about without an explanation, "I want to explore the new Dark Arts teacher's office."

"Alright, just curious."

I stifled a chuckle as we pressed deeper into the second floor corridor. We were near Carrow's office when I noticed the door to be slightly ajar. A thin stream of candle light poured through the open crack. Luna and I began to slowly creep toward the door. The noises that followed were unnerving.

A boy was screaming in pain, Luna gasped beside me. We slid closer to the door, close enough to peer through the opening.

"Oh no, Ernie." I heard Luna whisper.

I recognized who the boy was. Ernie Macmillan, a seventh year in Hufflepuff. I watched, mortified, as Macmillan lie limply on the floor of Amycus's office. He was breathing heavily, and hardly moving. Amycus Carrow stood above him like a vulture, waiting to devour its deceased prey. I gripped my wand tighter and Amycus gave a hefty laugh. I was facing one of my worst fears at that very moment. Hogwarts was just as I had hoped it wouldn't be. It was no longer safe, and it had in fact begun to fall into the grips of the Death Eaters.

"Luna," My voice was hardly audible, "I can't do anything rash if I want to stay hidden and continue to help the DA until all of this is over."

"I understand-"

I didn't let her finish, "But we are going to help Macmillan. When I give you the cue, hurry in there and grab him. Go to your meeting, and inform them that there needs to be a new policy. From now on, whenever a detention is given, the other DA members need to be alerted."

"Right." She quickly responded.

I took a deep breath, unsure what it was I was going to do exactly. This was a moment I had been waiting for; this was why I returned to Hogwarts. I could help prevent this, even stop innocent people from suffering. I was going to make my mark as a useful tool in the war.

"Come now Macmillan, you can make all this end." Carrow's voice was cold and venomous, "Simply beg for it." He spoke the last part sharply.

Macmillan tried to sit up on his elbows, "F-fuck off, git."

I cringed at his comment as Amycus appeared as if someone had just slapped him. I knew what was to follow, it was time to act.

_"Cru-"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_ I sent his wand flying through the air.

"What?" Amycus growled looking around.

_"Impedimenta!" _The spell hit perfectly as Amycus was sent toppling backwards, "Go!"

I pulled Luna by the arm and threw her into the room. I was certain not to use her name, no matter what happened, we didn't need Amycus being able to take revenge. I worked with speed to help Macmillan lean on Luna. He stared at me, half dazed, half absent-minded from the torture. I motioned for him not to say a word and turned my attention back to Amycus.

I casted two spells, _"Obscuro._" So the Death Eater could see nothing, followed by _"Confundo."_

I watched as Amycus lay on the stone floor, slowly rolling around in confusion. I contemplated torturing this man, just as he had tortured plenty of others. He deserved to feel the very pain he had been inflicting upon the students here. A small part of me thought it to be un-moralistic, but a greater part saw it as justice. He was evil, and evil people deserved bad things to happen to them. I raised my wand, and aimed it directly at his head.

. . . And though I thought of all the suffering I had endured at the hands of Death Eaters, all the suffering all of us had endured . . . I couldn't bring myself to do it. Had it been me a year and a half ago, I probably would have done it right then and there. However, things were far the way they used to be. I was not who I use to be. I couldn't sink to their level, as logical as it may have seemed, I knew it wasn't right. I should be vengeful and angry, but as much as it never seemed like it, Death Eaters were humans too. It would be wrong to torture Amycus Carrow just for the hell of it. It would make me no better than him. As tempting as the entire situation was, I simply help my temper and walked away.

"You sent Macmillan off, tripped and fell." I called to him, and rushed out of the second floor corridor before I had a change of heart.

………………

**A/N: I almost did it too, I seriously thought a little vengeance would be good. But than my morals kicked in, darn ha ha. Again, sorry for the shortness. But we have a lot of events to prepare for soon, and I always aim to please. Lemme know :]**

**-Nox**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry for the tad of lateness. Not much action in this chapter, but perhaps you all will like this one :D I can't wait to get a little further with this story, I feel excitement! Anyway, thank you as always to all the loyalists (my revised version of course, we don't need a Revolutionary flashback). Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

I had needed something to keep my mind from relishing in the fact I had actually let Amycus Carrow live on last night without so much as a scratch. I was still conflicted on whether to feel proud or disappointed in myself. Therefore, I had convinced most of the elves to allow me to help around with anything that required my attention. Winston and Dot had decided to teach me how to cook some of the meals. I was relieved that I was not going to have to withdraw my offer if they had suggested cleaning. Cooking was not so much servants work as cleaning was, and perhaps being able to cook for myself could prove useful in the future. I wondered if Hermione would like a home cooked meal. Once I'm sure she got over the initial shock that I could cook more than just the few items we ate when we were on the run. I missed her terribly, but for some reason I feel she will return to me soon. Spring was finally upon us, only a few more months of school and then maybe a summer to reunite. . .it sounded easier said than done of course.

. . . No matter, this morning had been taught how to prepare kipper, eggs, sausage and bacon. None of which was half bad if I do say so myself.

"Pardon Mister Draco," I instantly recognized Dot's scratchy voice behind me, "But have you washed up?"

I gave Dot a half-hearted smile, "Of course, wouldn't want to touch some of my old peers foods without being clean."

It was time to prepare for lunch, and Dot and I exchanged a knowing look as to what I had really wanted to say. I had mulled over the possibility of spitting in some of the Slytherins plates in hopes of someone veil eating it. It was very ironic that I had once been one of these kids, admired by them too no doubt. Now, I was their enemy, an outsider and no longer welcomed amongst them. Though sometimes it seemed I belonged no where, I knew I could make my own way regardless, but at the same time I wasn't really alone.

So there I stood, beside Lea and Dot, learning how to make a delicious sheppard's pie. It had always been one of my favorite dishes at Hogwarts, and I couldn't help but feel a bit excited to finally learn how to make it myself. I had to stifle a laugh as Dot had to continually correct Lea's work but refused to be upset with the little elf because of her sweetness. I suppose I was free to make mistakes without repercussion, being a wizard and all. I'm not entirely sure how I would react to being yelled at by a House Elf, that was after I recovered from the fact it was a House Elf who had yelled at me. That was something, it seemed, that I wasn't going to have to worry about. Besides, though I partially didn't want to admit it, I was enjoying the entire experience. However, I was in the midst of finishing my Sheppard's Pie when I glanced up and saw Luna by the portrait hole. I immediately stopped what I was doing and proceeded to see what news she had for me. As I approached her, she was smiling and trying to speak to every little elf around her, each who stared at her curiously.

"What did they say?" I asked as soon as I was close enough.

"Hello Draco," She said cheerily, "Having fun cooking."

I let out a sigh of frustration, but I held my tongue, "Yes I am. How are you?"

"Very well, thank-you." She gave me a curt nod, "And you?"

"Bit anxious actually." I said sharply.

"Understandable, but I did speak to the DA last night on your behalf." Her tone seemed as airy as usual, but perhaps this was a good sign.

I took her by the arm and led her to my cot, "Please, tell me everything."

"Of course," She took a seat beside me, but continued to watch the elves, "We had to first of course heal Ernie the best we could, poor Ernie. He was quite hurt you know? Most of us have already felt the Cruciatus Curse's nasty sting though, but it was Ernie's first time. Took him nearly an hour to recover from the experience-"

As she continued to ramble on, I felt the prickle of impatience creeping through me. I was glad to hear Ernie made a recovery, but honestly I cared more about the details of what Dumbledore's Army thought of my proposition. But I couldn't bring myself to cut Luna off and order she get to the point I was waiting for.

"Once he was able to stand up again, the meeting properly began. Well, in a way. You see you were practically the only topic discussed last night, once Ernie and I told the DA what exactly happened. Than Dean and I explained the entire Manor incident, and Ginny even admitted to receiving a letter from her mother about you, but she didn't believe it and thus said nothing." Luna continued to explain, I was finally completely interested.

But when Luna mentioned about Mrs. Weasley's letter and how the Weaslette had said nothing to anyone, I felt frustration seep into anger. I tried to reason that had I been in the Weasley girls situation I may have done the same; however, it didn't suppress my anger. Yet, I allowed Luna to continue uninterrupted.

"Needless to say, the entire meeting broke out into a frenzy of outbursts. Neville had to try and regain order, which took quite a while. When everyone finally relaxed, Seamus stood and gave a small speech against you. There were a few murmurs of agreement to follow that. . ." Her voice trailed off a bit, and I sighed in compliance," However, I stood up after Seamus to speak for you." Her voice rose with a chipper tone that almost caused me to jump.

"Thanks, but what did you say?" I pressed on the matter.

She was quite for a moment, her almost infectious smile plastered on her face; "That it was quite obvious that the most recent evidence is in favor of your change of sides. That every bit of Seamus's facts of your once cruel, veil and evil ways have not been present in almost a year. And that we have eye-witnesses, including a member of the Order of the Phoenix, who have each explained an account of your newly developed character helping the fight against You-Know-Who. But in the middle of my talking, Neville mentioned that Professor Snape had been the same way once too."

I bowed my head, I knew that fact was going to come up in that meeting. No one really understood Snape, except for perhaps Dumbledore and myself. I knew there was something more to all this, and though I had yet to learn the entire story, I trusted Snape as a good person. I couldn't argue that to anyone though, who would believe all of my stories in his favor? I remained silent, and hoped that there was more to Luna's story.

She took a deep breath, grinning; "Ernie than stood and asked why we should punish everyone who tried to change sides because of one persons mistakes? He said that we should take all the allies we could get, seeing as it was wiser to have more allies than enemies. He announced his agreement with what I had said, and urged we focus on the recent evidence. By this point mostly everyone was confused on the matter, but Ginny finally relented. She said you are to be escorted to the next meeting, where they shall discuss your probation." Luna was now looking at me with a small twinkle in her eye.

I returned a small smile, taking her gesture as a good sigh. I wondered if I was always going to be put on probation for these things for the rest of my life, but I guess I had my past years to thank for that. Still, I knew that Luna was basically informing me that my assistance was being partially accepted by the DA. I was confident I was going to sincerely earn the trust of all those who I had scorned in the past, and that thought alone enticed me. I couldn't wait to help immediately. Luna and I began a question and answer marathon.

"When is the next meeting?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Where am I being escorted from?"

"The Grand Staircase."

"By?"

"Ernie and Dean."

"When?"

"Eleven in the evening."

"Did they volunteer?"

"Yes actually." She glanced at me happily.

"Did you inform everyone of my detention idea?" I tried to throw her off for a moment of amusement, but she was right with me; "I did, and Ginny said that it will be worked out tomorrow night. Many seemed reluctant to mention that your idea was a brilliant one."

I took comfort in the fact that my idea was considered brilliant to begin with, maybe that was another bit of proof I was here to help.

"Well, I must be off Draco." We both stood as she prepared to depart, "But I am confident I shall see you tomorrow." With that she gave me another hug, which I awkwardly returned.

"You will, good-bye Luna." I assured her.

She made it a few feet before she snapped her fingers and turned around, "I almost forgot to give these to you, sorry." She reached into her robes and pulled out a handful of letters all neatly tied together. "They are enchanted to where only you may open them," She said as she handed them to me, "Good-bye."

I didn't watch her leave; I was far too preoccupied with the letters I was now holding. My pulse had picked up; my heartbeat was in my ear. My hands were tingling as I had a good idea of who these letters where from. I wasn't sure whether to be excited, anxious or more happy than I had been for weeks. I wanted so badly to rip open each letter at once, take them all in at one time. But that would spoil it for me, as odd as it sounded. I couldn't contain myself anymore; I dropped onto my cot and set the letters beside me. With a deep breath I unwrapped the letters and picked up the first one.

I recognized my angel's writing without failure, I wondered for a moment if I was soaring I felt so thrilled.

_Draco,_

_I can't say I'm pleased with what you've done. To leave suddenly and unannounced has created quite the disturbance. Ronald has tried to organize a search party to hunt you down, but of course Harry and I ceased the silly idea. However, I don't know how many times I must tell you that you are __not__ useless. I'm upset with you Draco. I knew you were to leave back there, but not in the manner you did. Not by leaving some stupid little runaway note. No matter, I am certain my anger will fade and your maturity will increase. I do hope that this letter reaches you safely. I don't look forward to worrying about you, but I am sure you feel the same way about my situation. I am confident that all of our efforts will shine through in the end. Please pass my well wishes._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione._

_P.s. Please tell her I said thank-you so much._

I felt a small smirk creep across my face. She was clever to keep my destination hidden, and I assume by 'her' she was referring to Luna. I knew she was going to be mad, and the little jab at my maturity didn't seem to be beneath her either. I profoundly wished that Hermione were seated here next to me, reading the letter beside me. I could almost hear a playful scowl and see her fighting a smile as I apologized. And the more I thought about it, the sadder I became. I hated being away from her for so long, and I truly believed that if I didn't have my current actions to keep my mind busy, I would finally lose that grip on sanity. I sighed to myself as I folded up the first letter and picked up the next.

_Dear Draco, _

_I don't expect you to have arrived at your destination at this point in time, but I am sure you'll read this letter eventually. After discussing with the greedy man _(the goblin perhaps?) _we have decided that out efforts will need careful planning as well as much traveling. . .Unfortunately, we have reached the conclusion that things may take a while. As upsetting as that news is, we must always remind ourselves of the bigger picture. Especially if we wish to accomplish the brighter future we all seek. I pray time will quickly pass regardless._

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione._

I was clutching the letter tightly, my spirits at a low. The words _a while_ rung repeatedly in my head in the most tormenting manner. I couldn't wrap my head around it all. I almost refused to try and understand. I didn't want to wait any longer, and now I am being told that I must in fact wait longer. I wanted dearly to hit something due to the frustration. I glanced at my already bruised and battered knuckles and recalled the fit I'd thrown in the Headmasters office. So much for an increasing maturity there. But I needed Hermione, her absence was beginning to tear me apart on the inside, the longer I held the letter. I knew she didn't want this either, and I knew she was right. We had duties to fulfill for the greater good and as sick and tired as I was of this fact, I would still abide by it. I took comfort in the fact that Hermione wished the time away as well, surely she missed me as well? I folded the letter and picked up the second to last.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you have found the appeasement I have in the fact that spring is near. I am pleased to tell you that a response is expected from you following my next letter. Ask no questions, and merely trust me as always. I miss you terribly Draco._

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione._

It was as if I was on an unsteady tumble of emotions. A trip from near depression to a tinge of hope in mere minutes. Firstly, I was ecstatic to read that she did in fact miss me. And of course I'd be lying to myself if I denied that the departing statement had caused me to smile. I promptly picked up the next letter, but when I unfolded it, a second sealed letter fell from within it.

_Dear Draco,_

_Firstly, happy spring as I am sure you have arrived to your destination by this point. Secondly, the second letter is no mistake and is not meant for you. I know that your situation is a complicated one and therefore will be complex to sort out with others. So I ask that you please deliver the other letter to who it is intended for on my behalf. I am confident that it may make matters a bit easier on you. Finally, regarding my last letter, I am certain you are clear on how to respond to a letter from that place of course._

_With love,_

_Hermione._

_p.s. You'll have until the fourth day of spring to respond. Oh, and have I ever told you that your eyes are my favorite color?_

I picked up the second letter with the small wax seal. _'Gin_' was scribbled above the seal and I knew she was referring to the Weaslette, Ginny. I re-read letter to be sure I was clear on its directions. The part about my eyes, as flattering as it was, confused me a great deal though. After the third time of reading the letter, I shrugged, carefully tucking the Weasely girls letter in my pocket and searched for Snape's journal. I flipped to the back of the little leather book and was grateful to find a blank page. I moved as quickly as I could, folding all of Hermione's letters and placing them alongside Snape's journal under my pillow. I concluded that I would give Weasley her letter at the meeting tomorrow and watch as everyone became astound that I had more proof in my favor.

I moved through the working elves as I searched for Dot. I suddenly remembered that I had left my Sheppard's Pie incomplete, but IO was no longer hungry anyway. The elves were bustling around, cleaning lunch dishes still and preparing dinner. I found Dot overlooking a roast being made.

"Dot!" I called to her, she finished instructing an elf named Rudolph before answering me, "You didn't finish your pie Mister Draco."

I gave an apologetic half-smile, "I know, and I'm sorry. Something vitally important came up."

"Of course Mister Draco, s'okay." She nodded, "What do you need?"

"A quill and some ink. I need to compose a letter." I answered, hoping she could help.

"Hmm," She looked around, "Winston!" Her scratchy voice sounded loudly.

Winston appeared in seconds, expressionless, "Yes?"

"Please find Mister Draco a quill and ink." Dot instructed with an authoritative voice, which Winston simply bowed his head in response too.

"Thank-You both." I could hear the relief in my voice.

_**/ / / / / / / / /**_

It had to be nearly one in the morning. It was dark out with a cool breeze gliding through the star-illuminated night. I had made it out of the kitchen and even out onto the Grand Staircase without trouble. Thank Merlin the halls seemed completely empty tonight, or the trip to the West Tower would have been quite the pain. I moved with a fast pace, trying to get the letter sent and be back in the kitchen as soon as possible. As I hurried to the Owlery, I re-read my letter to Hermione in search of imperfection.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Yes I have reached my destination safely, much to both of our contentment I am sure. I cannot express how absolutely overjoyed I was to receive your letters, though the notion of the extension of our time apart did not please me. However, of course I understand what must be done and thus offer my love and support for each of your actions in this war. Though I ask you grant me the same inclination. I also apologies for my departure the last time we were together. You know I act on impulse too often, please forgive me for this. I will be delivering your letter tomorrow. Thank-you for it by the way, even apart I know I can rely on you. I miss you far more than you know. A day doesn't pass without me thinking about you. I dream of the day of our reunion, and cannot wait until I may wrap my arms around you and know you are with me once more. I do hope we may continue to communicate until we are reunited. When this is all over, and our efforts shine through, I know we will be able to be together. That is why I continue to fight on in the manner I do._

_Eternally yours,_

_Draco_

_p.s. Hermione, never forget that as many stars as there are in the night sky is how much I love you._

I took a deep breath as I climbed my way to the top of the Owlery, surprised at myself for making it here so easily. Of course I was jinxing myself no doubt, but for now I would take what I could get. Once inside the Owlery, I stood there dumbstruck with no idea what should be done from here. I wasn't sure if I were to use a school owl, burrow a students owl, or if something else magical was going to simply pop up and take my letter.

A loud hoot, which _almost_ caused me to jump, caught my attention. There on the windowsill was a small light silvery grey owl. Its feathers almost shined from the scenery outside, but its large and wide eyes were a radiating hazel. It than dawned on me what the last part of Hermione's letter had meant. Seeing as the color of my irises were practically the same color as the small owl. I found comfort in the fact that could always count on Hermione to be clever. Without hesitation I took out a small piece of chocolate I had gotten from the kitchen and fed it to the owl, delighted that it took the chocolate without a fuss. I tied the letter to its twig-like leg and stroked its feathers a few times. It was a beautiful creature; it had me wondering what its name was. Before I could ponder the issue any longer, it suddenly flew out of the window and into the early morning. I stared after the owl until it vanished into the darkness. I couldn't wait until the little owl returned with an answer from Hermione, and wished I could wait in the Owlery until it returned.

I did in fact sit in the Owlery for possibly hours, simply staring out into the sky, lost in thought. Finally, the beckons of slumber began to call to me as my eyes fell heavy. I slowly and sleepily made my way out of the western tower. Attempting to stay alert to any students who may be wondering the hallways was becoming a difficult task. I made it all the way to the bottom floor, just at the top of the Grand Staircase, but my luck ran out just there.

"M-Malfoy?!" As if I had been splashed with water, my nerves shot through me at the sound of another's voice.

I whipped around to see Crabbe standing there with an expression crossed between baffled and idiotic. I was panicking, zipping through my options as this ghost from my past stared me directly in the face. Before I could process any functioning thought, my impulse quickly overcame me. I didn't remember taking my wand out, but I do remember the wide-eyed look on Crabbe's meaty face as he flew backwards, stunned. I refused to glance back as I hurried to the kitchen. I prayed there was no one else close around to catch so much as a glimpse of me. My mind was instantly cluttered with worries. Would Crabbe remember what he saw when they revived him? But would anyone really believe him? It was Vincent Crabbe, one of the most incompetent of people. Or perhaps things have changed? What would become of me if word got around I was sneaking around Hogwarts? I had only been here a few days as it is!

When I reached the kitchen, I received questioning stares from the elves still up and working. I muttered the only thing I could, "Oops."

…………**..**

**A/N: Not too long, and not too short I think. Summer break is just about up :/, but no more hiatuses! I aim to please! Let me know I have done so lol.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Dude, you don't even know how absolutely thrilled I am to finally have the chance to update. Between moving, school, and being without a computer, I nearly died. I hate staying away form this story, and this past month has been hell. I am so so sorry for the delay, I had no control. I am trying my best to keep this up while I wait for my internet at my regular house to be installed. I've missed you all; this is pretty wicked chapter so enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

My hands felt grotesquely sweaty with the anticipation of facing the DA for the first time. I waited by the Grand Staircase for what seemed like an eternity, listening intensely for any sound of Macmillan and Thomas. I thought about the incident with Crabbe, which only increased my stress. If he had remembered seeing me, and had in fact opened his mouth to anyone else, then I was sure someone in the DA would have caught wind of it and there would be yet another issue with me. I shoved my hand in my pocket, running my finger over the letter from Hermione in search of some sort of calm at the thought of her. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to venture to the last time I had Hermione in my grasps.

I could almost smell her sweet scent and taste her ambrosial taste on the tip of my tongue. I thought about how soft and creamy her skin felt against my own. And even how velvety her voice sounded when it mused those amazing three words that I'd forever cherish. Even just how absolutely human my angel was; tears, shouts, laughter and all. Though seeing her cry broke my heart, I couldn't deny that it had felt nice to be the one to wipe away her tears. I had felt as though I could wipe away her sorrow entirely. Every thought of her was devastating, yet beyond relieving. Bitter sweet could hardly cover the exactness of what I felt when I thought of Hermione. This war was making me weary, but I could never give up. It was as if I thought that if I gave up on this war, I gave up on Hermione; frankly that was just not an option. I had finally attained her, though not as much as I would enjoy, it was enough for now. There was no chance in hell I would let all that we've overcome go to waste. I flat out loved her, and couldn't see myself ever loving any other. At this moment in time, that was sufficient.

I took a deep breath, allowing my new found calm to wash through me. A pair of foot steps ventured into ear-shot, and I prepared myself. I clutched Hermione's letter in my pocket, and held tight to my wand with the other hand. My mind-set was on obliviating anyone who wasn't Macmillan or Thomas, something I should have done last night. . .

"Prove yourself." Thomas's voice suddenly called from up top the staircase, his wand direct at me.

"What?" I asked confused, refusing to lower my wand.

"Prove who you are." Macmillan clarified from beside Thomas.

I then lowered my wand, nodding with understanding; "I am Draco Malfoy. Despised by Death Eaters and DA members alike. Responsible for the rescue of Hermione Granger from Malfoy manner. . .the first time." I paused, stifling a small smirk at the number of times I have actually somehow saved Hermione. "I assisted in the second Manor rescue, where I fought Bellatrix Lestrange and regrettably spared her life. I also rescued Macmillan," I pointed to the Hufflepuff for emphasis, "From Amycus Carrow the other night, alongside Luna Lovegood. Anything else?" I questioned with a bit of a cocky tone.

I could vaguely see Thomas roll his eyes as he lowered his wand, "Alright, you're good."

"I honestly hope that'll be the most difficult part of the night." I confided with a sigh as I marched up the steps to join them.

"Fat chance Malfoy," Macmillan said semi-sympathetically, "The meeting is already all flustered waiting for you to arrive."

"Figured as much." I grumbled in response, continuing to hold onto Hermione's letter.

A casual, yet slightly awkward silence settled over us. Though this silence was not as unbearable as silence's I had gone through in the past, it was still uncomfortable. I casted glances at both of them as inconspicuously as I could. A bruise on Macmillan's face finally illuminated a light bulb in my head.

"How are er-," I began sheepishly, "You feeling?"

He looked at me with a raised brow but answered nonetheless, "Still a bit shocked from the curse itself, but otherwise recovering."

I merely nodded in response, unsure how to press the matter or if I wanted to even. Instead I fought through the deepening silence as we slipped further through the castle. Each of us had our wands at the ready, eyes darting in every direction. The Seventh Floor Corridor seemed to come upon us faster than I had imagined. Before I could wonder how much longer I could pull off luckily sneaking about the castle unseen, I shut away the thought as well as the image of Crabbe's stunned face. Macmillan and Thomas stood to each of my sides as we were still in front of the empty wall. I let my gaze wonder to the old tapestry near by and sighed. The Room of Requirements was yet another place at Hogwarts I wished not to reminisce. In the next second, two mighty wood doors revealed themselves. As Thomas and Macmillan advanced forward a bit, I quickly pulled out Hermione's letter and pressed my lips to it, imagining hearing her voice whisper _'good luck love'_ in my head before I returned it to my pocket.

I stepped through the doors behind them, and was greeted by a massive table filled to its maximum similar to those in the Great Hall. It was then that every voice immediately stopped their conversing and every stare burned into me. I bowed my head, feeling defeated although nothing had really quite occurred yet. Each feeling of dread, regret, shame, sorrow, remorse and too many more negative emotions all brewed within me at once. I searched inside of myself for that uppity Draco Malfoy who could walk through a room of his enemies with his head held high and his nose in the air, but I suppose he left me long ago. There was nothing to be prideful for here. I hadn't even thought to realize how much differently facing the DA would be compared to facing the Order. The Order were merely the ultimate good guys, all adults. Dumbledore's Army on the other hand? Composed of individuals who I have personally known for seven years. Seven years of tormenting most, using some, and giving each and everyone hell whenever they crossed my path. It was as if my sins were being sprawled out before me with each glare that pierced me. My instincts said I should turn around and run back to the kitchen, rather than face my peers in my newly developed state of mind.

How cowardly, I thought to myself. I had never wanted to fess up to my mistakes all at once, and had found a sort of amenity in explaining myself one by one. Yet, it seemed judgment day had arrived. I prayed I could lose my grip on reality at that moment, but was grateful I hadn't at the same time. I was tired of running, sick of being hated, and could no longer take living on shamefully. I had come so very far, and reconciled with so many already. I knew I needed to look at this as a larger chapter of redemption in my life. I swallowed hard, but still had yet to bring myself to look anyone in the eye. Carefully, and at a snails pace, I crept toward an empty seat that had been pulled away form the table and toward its very end. As I slowly lowered myself into the seat, Thomas and Macmillan filled two empty seats at the grand table. I was well aware of Weasley and Longbottom both standing at the head of the table, glaring viciously. The rest of Dumbledore's Army was seated and more quiet then death as we all waited for something to happen.

"_Draco Malfoy,_" The Weaslette called out my name as if it were plagued.

I held my tongue and with all my effort forced myself to meet her stare, "Yes?" I spoke as plainly as possible.

"You are called before Dumbledore's Army because you wish to offer your assistance, correct?" She spoke in a manner so sharp I mentally cringed.

"Yes."

"Ridiculous!" Finnegan hollered as he stood upright; slamming his fists on the table. "_You_," he pointed a harsh finger at me, "Are nothing but a menace and a liar!"

There were several outbursts of agreement.

"Shut it!" The Weaslette screamed, quickly quieting them all.

The room produced a silence that I felt I was drowning in. Finnegan was breathing heavily as his face seemed flush an Irish Rose red. I didn't dare even consider arguing, I was intelligent enough to know that fits and arrogance would land me absolutely no where here. I searched for Luna, who was seated to Longbottom's left. We captured each others gaze, and she offered a smile that seemed to be both sympathetic and supportive.

Finally, Longbottom spoke up, "Malfoy, the circumstances are questionable." He said in a monotone.

"I-I understand." I replied weakly.

"Why are you even here?" The snobby Lavander Brown girl sneered at me.

I watched her blankly for a moment, remembering what I could about her. She was fairly pretty I suppose, though I had always thought Weasley was a fool to chose her over Hermione. Oh well, if he hadn't. . .she may not be mine now. But, Brown was a vile girl, hardly a Gryffindor. She was rude, obnoxious, and had a voice that could drive one to madness. Perhaps that was why I rejected her so hastily in our fourth year. The old me would have had her no problem, if it wasn't for that nasally sound she called a voice. The rejection part would explain why she hated me as well. I had Hermione now, and that was all that mattered. However, I couldn't deny her an apology regardless; anything to help.

"I want to be useful to this war against You-Know-Who, and Hogwarts has always been my home. I need to assist in defending it as well." I said coolly and confidently, only panicking on the inside.

"Humph." She pursed her lips and stuck her nose in the air.

"And you just happened to have a change of heart?" The Weaslette asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. The good things in this world are far more important than the bad." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone, some what nervously.

More silence. I gulped to myself.

"You must be lying." The Ravenclaw boy Anthony Goldstien, whom I had insulted for being a half-blood, announced.

There were a few nods, "Agreed. Six years of behavior does not overshadow one." Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff I had taunted repeatedly for in fact being a Hufflepuff, added.

"Than why are we having pointless meeting? It's obvious we should just curse him now and give him over to the Slytherins." Justin Finch, one of the muggle-born's I had boasted would be attacked in our second year. . .and was, much to my actual surprise.

That was when I noticed that this was no hearing of any sort, but more of an attack against me. However, I was frozen in place, slightly scared as to what would happen if I even moved the wrong way in this thick atmosphere. The mention of giving me over to the Slytherins wasn't too much of a delightful thought either. I was dumbstruck as to what I should do, as the bantering continued.

"Oh yes," Pavarti Patail, the first Patail twin whose knickers I lied my way into, had a nonchalant-ness to her tone, "I hear they are dying to get their hands on you, Malfoy."

I suppose I may have deserved that one, the statement of course, not the actual deadly action. . .In my opinion.

"Then it's settled?" Padma Patail asked darkly of Weasley and Longbottom.

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach and created a sensation which made me feel as if I were a thousand pounds heavier. I was under the impression that Dumbledore's Army was ready to hesitantly embrace me! Yet here I sat, listening to them plan out my fate, a fate which would no doubt lead to death. I stared at Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom, the two who seemed to know hold my destiny in the palm of their hands. My hands were buried in my pockets. I mentally apologized to Hermione for whatever mishap that may take place as I held onto my wand, preparing to not go down without a fight.

For possibly hours the room remained silent and the air suffocating thick with tension, Weasley and Neville exchanged a seemingly knowing look.

"Have you all lost your minds?" The Weaslette questioned as she glared at each and everyone of them, "How's about we throw you all to the Death Eaters then? The chances of you getting out alive aren't favorable, you know that. But, you can sit here with a straight face and offer Malfoy up to death?"

I watched Finnegan, the Patil's, and the others shrink where they sat. My legs were numb, and my body stiffened; I could have sworn there was a double standard to this. I was half-waiting for Weasley to turn against me.

"I understand quite clear the scum Malfoy has been for the past years. Especially toward my family as well," She tossed me a hostile glance, to which I sheepishly avoided, "Yet, to hear my own friends act almost viler than he had! I can't belive you!" She smacked the table, causing a few (including myself) to flinch. "We are not barbarians, the last I checked. I have sat here and listened to all the evidence, and so have all of you. Malfoy has a lot of checks on his side, as well as minuses. This isn't a Carrow or even Bellatrix Lestrange in front of us! Though, you are flapping your gums as if it were. Honestly!" She threw her arms up as she concluded her lecture.

Weasley's speech left a tense air of silence in its wake. I continued to run my fingers over Hermione's letter, I would sell my soul to have her beside me now, I needed her. I felt like the criminal the lot of them saw, but only she seemed to be able to clear the air that I am not. Her words, her touch, her very kisses were all the proof I yerned for to prove to myself I had made all the right choices lately. To have my sins tossed onto the table and analyzed for them all left me feeling weak. In a way I was, to this group I was defenseless.

After a long pause, Weasley continued, "We have all agreed that we are here to discuss Malfoy's probation. The debate ended the other night; you should have said what needed to be said then."

"Ginny," Neville hesitantly laid his hand on her back; she looked down at him forcefully. "Trusting him is a big decision."

"That's why we agreed on probation?" She was obviously agitated. I was surprised she was still on my side, for lack of better words.

Another wave of death-like quiet occurred. I gripped Hermione's letter, listening to my own shaky breaths. I imagined her voice again, cooing comfortingly in my ear. Whispering to me that everything was going to be fine, and that she would happily be mine when it was all said and done. I wanted to speak back, but of course knew better. Instead I merely listened, my imagination serving me the best it ever had. I contemplated engulfing myself into my own mind, but Hermione's final words prevented me. I was reminded of Ginny Weasley's letter and its significance.

"I have something for you," I called out, my voice nearly failed me.

All eyes were on me as I reached into my pocket. Before I could blink, more wands were pointed at me than I cared to count. I put up my palm to signal them not to curse me as I removed the letter, waving it in the air for their recognition. Unfortunately, no one lowered their wand. I saw only Luna was still seated, hands folded on her lap; the world should have more Luna's. I stood motionless, unsure if I should approach Weasley or not. I raised both my arms into the air, clutching Weasley's letter for all to see. I stared blankly at Longbottom, he looked from Weasley to me and gave a curt nod. I exhaled aloud, and took my first step. Everyone held tightly to their wands as I made baby steps up the left side toward Weasley. I thanked my knees for not buckling under the pressure, and my body for not convulsing as I walked.

Ages later, I made it to Wealsey and carefully placed the letter in her open palm; "Here, it's from Hermione."

She looked at me with disbelief, unfolding it as if it would attack her upon its opening. I was losing count of the hasty heartbeats I could feel too clearly. . .

Everyone was anxious, watching Weasley's eyes scan the letter wide-eyed and almost teary. I was curious as to why her eyes were watering. In the next moment, she handed the letter to Longbottom as stepped away from the table. I was throughly confused, and apparently so was the rest of the DA. We observed her walk to the furthest corner of the room, seemingly desperate to get away and be rid of the tears.

"Well," Luna placed her hand over Longbottom's, "Read it aloud."

He glanced at me for an answer, but I shrugged some-what sincerely. Longbottom watched Weasley a little longer, uncertainty written all over his features. Luna gave his hand a light squeeze, offering one of her signature smiles. We were all a quiver with curiosity, and it was well known that Luna's comforts could break the most stubborn of people.

Longbottom sighed before reading,

" _Dear Gin,_

_ First of all, I love and miss all of you so much. I hope all of you are well, and I'm so sorry that you have to put up with the hell that I am sure Snape and the Carrow's are creating. I desperately wish I could take it away, and give you all the Hogwarts we know, love, and remember. As for the matter of Draco Malfoy, he means well Gin. Though only few have been able to see the transformation, I cannot even begin to describe how much of a good person he has become. I owe him my life frankly; he has stopped death from capturing me already more than once. I know it seems like one big and horrible joke, but it isn't. I've seen it; your parents have seen it, Luna, Dean, and even Lupin and Tonks. In fact, he and Tonks have developed quite the friendship. It's a lot to comprehend and understand, and all I can do is beg you to believe me and allow Draco a chance to prove himself._

_ The war is difficult on all of us, I know. We are scared to trust. We are scared for our lives, and we are scared of losing. However, we have to be strong and stay together. Unity is what will make us more powerful, and love and friendship will be how we will survive and triumph in these times. I am confident our side is going to prevail. You brother, Harry, and I are doing well. Your brother, though occasionally unbearable, is just fine. Harry is completely well too, he sends his love as well. I can tell he is concerned for you, but for the most part misses you greatly. I swear when this war is through, we can all return to the way life use to be. Until that wondrous time, please make sure everyone is careful and not careless. We will prosper, I am sure of it._

_Love,_

_Hermione"_

Longbottom refolded the letter, Hermione's words seeping into us all. I comprehended why Weasley had been over-taken by sadness. I pitied her, truly. I haven't been separated from Hermione nearly as long as the Weasley girl and Potter have been apart. I cringed on the inside of a the thought of being away from Hermione that long. Dumbledore's Army was somber, a weary appearance washing over. Weasley recomposed herself in the corner before slowly returning.

"We are sure this is from Hermione?" She asked no one in particular, I was grateful Luna answered, "She sent Draco a letter attached to yours. They were delivered to me, and enchanted so that only the person it was meant for could open it. Only someone as clever as Hermione would conjure up a charm like that. It seems quite like her handwriting and words as well."

Weasley and Longbottom nodded in agreement.

"Can we see your letter Draco?" I was baffled that Pavarti was the one to talk to me, much less do it in a calm manner.

I was reluctant to her request, but knew it was needed and I did in fact expect it. Therefore I read aloud the first letter from Hermione.

"_Draco, _

_I can't say I'm pleased with what you've done. To leave suddenly and unannounced has created quite the disturbance. Ronald has tried to organize a search party to hunt you down, but of course Harry and I ceased the silly idea. However, I don't know how many times I must tell you that you are __not__ useless. I'm upset with you Draco. I knew you were to leave back there, but not in the manner you did. Not by leaving some stupid little runaway note. No matter, I am certain my anger will fade and your maturity will increase. I do hope that this letter reaches you safely. I am confident that all of our efforts will shine through in the end. Please pass my well wishes._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione."_

When I finished, Longbottom held out his hand. I began to internally panic, for I had purposely skipped the line: '_I don't look forward to worrying about you, but I am sure you feel the same way about my situation'. _I was scared that he would read the letter out loud a second time. I knew Hermione wanted to keep what we had as much of a secret as possible, and though I was not ashamed of us, I respected her wishes. My fingers went numb, my mind failing to reach a solution. Longbottom cleared his throat, and I had no choice but to give him the letter. I was a little queasy, as my surroundings went into slow motion.

He read it over to himself and handed it to Weasley. I nearly collapsed with relief as she too simply read the letter to herself. Once she finished it, I could have sworn I saw a small smile but it quickly faded. I was itching to know whether she and Longbottom had noticed what I had left out, or if they even paid the line any attention. I had to live with the fact that I was probably not going to know any time soon. I felt jittery, but kept my composer to the best of my ability.

Weasley held her head up as she addressed the DA, "Any objections?"

I immediately looked to Finnegan, but he kept still, eyes locked on the table in front of him. The Patil twins, Brown, Smith, Finch, and Goldstien reacted the same way. The slow motion had faded as every thing now seemed to topple into fast forward. I was instructed to return to my seat away from the end of the table. Weasley and Longbottom muttered back and forth, occasionally nodding and sighing. Finally, Longbottom stood to re-address us.

"Draco Malfoy, you are here by put under the probation of Dumbledore's Army. You must obey the following: mandatory attendance to every DA meeting with at least two escorts, daily supervision three times a day by at least two DA members, and mandatory escorts for any mission you participate in. Do you understand?" His eye caught mine, he held my gaze sternly.

I answered without any hesitation, "Absolutely."

"Objections?" He searched the members, but none replied, "Very well, Draco Malfoy. You are now under the custody of Dumbledore's Army. If you violate any of the probation terms, than we have no choice but to turn you away. Which means you'll become the Inquisitorial Squad's problem."

"Okay."

I was ready for this. Of course the Inquisitorial Squad was resurrected, and of course they would be my punishment. I knew none of it was necessary though, Dumbledore's Army had my complete loyalty, and I was ecstatic to prove it.

The meeting soon awkwardly disbanded, many left off to their common rooms, but not without casting varieties of glances my way before existing. I moved past the few remainders to Luna, who was still seated at the table, appearing lost in thought. She pushed the chair beside her from under the table, and patted it happily. I took my seat and offered a weak smile.

"I think it all went rather well." She said in her usual airy tone.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little, "You call that well?" She smiled blankly in response.

We both analyzed those who were left. Weasley and Longbottom seemed to be having a sullen conversation with Finnegan. Thomas was conversing with Michael Corner and Terry Boot. And the last pair, Smith and Brown; Smith murmuring in her ear, she giggling as he led her out.

"What a perfect match in my opinion," I hadn't even realized I said it aloud.

"Oh?" Luna pressed curiously, I grinned slightly.

"He is as ghastly as she is, both are cowardly and selfish. Yet, I am amazed that they are accepted members of Dumbledor's Army."

Luna smiled, "I wouldn't say that Draco. And perhaps they are both infected by Chizpurfles? It may explain their behavior."

I was speechless, and soon consumed with laughter. Luna Lovegood was such a phenomenal and sweet soul, and her presence was gifted with the ability to lighten the dampest of people. The laughter eased through me, settling the wild rush of troubling feelings that had entered me throughout the day. As I laughed, Luna kept up her expressionless appeal. I apologized gingerly for my outburst.

"It's good that you can still laugh Draco, in these times we must still be able too." Her eyes drifted casually over to Weasley and Longbottom.

I witnessed her stare shift into an almost longing manner, "Are you alright?"

She stared in their direction a second longer, than shook her head before responding, "I always am."

"Alright." I said slowly, positive Luna was hiding something.

"I guarantee most everyone will come around to you." She randomly announced, "You think?" I asked hopefully.

"Mhm."

I was glad to hear it, and felt my leave coming up. There was one more thing unanswered, "Crabbe spotted me yesterday." I whispered.

Luna cocked her head to the side, "And?"

I gulped, "I stunned him, and ran back to the kitchen. Do you think anyone will believe him when he tells them?"

She was quiet for a minute, ". . .Hmm, probably not. Crabbe is a bit of a dim-witted being, and not many people respect him enough to even listen to him in general conversation."

Huh, she was right.

"I think I am going to head to bed, it is rather late." Luna stood, pushing her chair back in, "Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes?"

We began to walk out together, but I didn't miss Luna's quick glance back at what I figured to be Longbottom.

"You should write your cousin, Tonks. I hear she is due to have a baby in a month or two, how exciting!" With that, Luna left me, skipping down the dark hallway.

I stared after her, slightly amused. She was absolutely right, I should write Tonks. My nephew was to be born soon, it was my responsibility to make sure he and his parents were in good health and ready to bring him into this world, no matter how wretched it may be.

………**.**

**A/N: I sincerely loved writing this chapter, not entirely sure why though. I do hope I have done well in your eyes! I am sorry for the slow updates that may take place for a little bit, but I am working through the issue as quick as possible. Bare with me please lol. I send you all my love!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N****: I have discovered wireless internet on my laptop! I have sadly lost readers and reviewers though... I desperately want them back! Thank you to those who did stay, and I am excited for this chapter. **_**Very**_** eventful and important!**

**My laptop also has no Microsoft, which means no spell check, but I am sure I cleaned up most of the bad grammer.**

**Do enjoyy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The next couple of weeks that followed my judgment from Dumbledore's Army were far from unexciting. I was thrilled to have exchanged several letters between Tonks, learning that my nephew was due within the month. The Order was regrettably busy trying to maintain some civility in the Wizarding World, which meant that Lupin was often of on missions while Tonks was forced to stay at Aunt Andromeda's, for the sake of the baby. Thus, I happily became a sort of comforting factor to my cousin through our letters. As she became the same to me, her energetic spirit easily channelling through her words and bringing me a sense of ease and friendship. Tonks quickly earned my trust, more so than before. I felt a sense of family with her, a very unfamiliar sense. My mother had pampered me, which would explain my bratty nature, and my father had merely tried to instill his predjuidices and was done with me. Tonks taunted me, confided in me, and even pressed to extract from me all that was bothering me.

I was madly in love with Hermione Granger, and she loved me as well; Tonks hadn't failed to make that fact clear. I was absolutely relieved to hear she fully supported us being together, and even offered to help us get everyone else to hear us out. I felt eternally grateful to my cousin, as soon as I recieved a respone from Hermione, I informed her of the magnificent news. I had yet to hear from Hermione since I sent the letter, but I was use to the delayed responses. I would just have to be thankful that I still heard from her when I did, as long as she was okay.

Than, there was matters with Dumbledore's Army. I felt as if I were on extream house arrest, having usually Luna, Weaslette, Longbottom, Thomas, or Abbott pop in on me breakfast, lunch and dinner. For the most part I was cooped up in the kitchen, further attempting to keep my boredom at bay by assiting with meal preperations or conversing with the elves. I'd often laugh to myself at the thought of my father ever witnessing my recent behaviors, I could see his livid expression even now. My sleeping schedule had revolved around many day time naps, seeing as nighttime had become my oppertunity for adventure. When I wasn't escorted to a DA meeting, I was wondering the castle.I had yet been invited to join a mission; which was starting to irritate me. It was the middle of March, and the Carrow's punishments were getting worse. There was a increase in detention rates, and the Carrow's had even moved to punishing during class, leaving their victims robbed of any escape.

Yet, I held my tongue these past few meetings. Simply listening to the exchange of ideas, reports on detention sufferings and several rescuings, and finally, _Potterwatch_. For now, the radio reports on Hermione and her friends were what I looked forward to the most. Though the lack of any activity from the Golden Trio at the moment worried me, it was more pleasant to hear about them in the meetings; because of Hermione's delayed responses to my letters, this was were I was given the most comfort about her well-being. As for my decreasing patience for not being able to participate in missions, Luna had assured me that Weasley and Longbottom were finally going to relent at tomorrow nights meeting. The news was music to my ears, and quite the reliefe.

This evening in particular, I had asked Luna to join me on my stroll around the castle. I scarffed down my cornbeef and potatoes, waving to Dot and the others as I hurried out. I was happy to see Luna already waiting for me in front of the fruit portrait.

"Hello, Draco." She greeted me with a hug, which I was beginning to grow accustomed too.

"Hi there, Luna. Should I wait for one of my probation officers to come check on me before we depart?" I asked sarcastically, Luna smiled without catching my tone, "That would be me for tonight anyway."

I didn't bother to explain the sarcasm. We continued down the hall and up the spiral steps toward the first floor. Niether of us spoke for the first few moments, which hardly bothered me. It wasn't until we reached the staircase that Luna said anything.

"The elves in the kitchen wear the most adorable socks." She said, I looked at her curiously before lightly chuckling.

"Hermione made them a few years back." I replied with a smug grin.

"Oh! You must tell her how lovely they look." Luna compliment as she gazed off toward the many sleeping portraits beside her.

I sighed, "I will, when she writes back."

"Not to worry, Draco," Luna offered an sympathetic look, "I'm sure the connection between you both is strong enough to sense if the other one is in extream peril."

I gulped quietly to myself, and hoped to Merlin that Luna was right. I decided I wanted a change in topic, and was ready to bring up a pressing suspicion that had been itching lately.

"I have a strange feeling," I tried to sound casual as we climbed higher and higher, "That you have an affection for someone in the DA."

Luna abruptly stopped, looking truly surprised for the first time I had ever seen her. I wasn't sure whether to continue walking or not, but Luna's expression hinted she most likely wouldn't follow. I surpressed a smile, waiting for her to recover from the bafflement at the empathy most thought I lacked. Her mouth hung agape, words failing her. I couldn't believe, Luna Lovegood stood before me in actual amazement! A small smile broke through on my part, but I silently waited.

". . .H-how?" Was all she mustered.

I pretended to seriously ponder, but she didn't react to my playfulness. "The way you look at him. Don't worry, it isn't obvious, I just happened to notice."

After a few minutes, she nervously chuckled, "I see."

"Are you going to tell him?" I pressed, walking on.

She snorted as she quickly caught up, "Hardly an intelligent idea, seeing as it is obvious he doesn't feel the same way about me. Logically, I should keep my mouth shut about the topic, for the sake of our friendship mostly." She seemed to be speaking more to herself.

Luna logical? That almost seemed like an oxymoron, in the nicest way possible. By this point we were near our destination. I nervously slowed my pace.

"I have to disagree with you. I think with some more time, Longbottom will come around to you." I argued.

"I'm not too sure about that, Draco." She mumbled, "I know Hannah has taken a liking to him, and it's likely she has more of a chance."

I snorted this time, "As nice as Abbott is, you both are completely different, you being the vastly more interesting one."

"I don't know-"

I stopped her, "You have a charm about you Luna, and I can almost garuntee you that you have more of a chance then Abbott. You and Longbottom share more memories, a friendship, and a connection that I am sure Abbott is envious of. The only way she would win him would be if you failed to act on your heart."

Luna's eyes averted my stern glare, but I could see a light grin trying to sneak acorss her mouth. I sensed the conversation had come to an end. I was grateful to have accomplished one of the goals I had for the evening. Even slightly amsued by this side of Luna I had discovered. However, my peaceful state could not last as the Astronomy Tower drew closer. I was ready to address the second reason I had asked Luna to accompany me for the evening.

"Draco?" Her brow raised with her question as sh realized where we were going.

"I needed someone I was comfortable with to come with me." I explained sheepishly, my feet now dragging.

I felt her hand on my shoulder, giving a light squeeze. I met her eye, she was offering me a smile which I could only slightly return.

"It won't bite." She joked as she ushered me onward.

Slowly, I walked on. I felt a tiny tinge of confidence within me as I came up to the stone steps that led up the tower, but once my feet were on the stairs, everying changed. Luna was no longer beside me, as my vision had gone black and white. I felt an immense wave of fear and panic wash trough me. I lost feeling in my arms and legs, which seemed to be running on their own accord. I wanted to cry out, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. I was rushing too fast for my mind to comprehend. I could hear my heart thudding viciously in my ear, and I noticed my wand suddenly in my firm grasp. I wanted to stop, but I had no control. I tried to close my eyes and wish for the warm feel and smell of the kitchen, but it was as if my stare was glued open with alertness. I was aching inside and out as the top of the tower was within my line of vision. Beads of sweat formed at my forehead and began to spill down. I was shaking, hearing an all too familiar voice at the top of the Astronomy Tower. I pleaded with myself to stop, begging repeatedly in my mind. Instead, my body slowed its pace as a hazy outline of Dumbledore stood near the balcony. I watched his wand fly away from his grip, a icy chill slithering through me as I realized I was going to have to relive one of the most regretful moments of my entire life.

Dumbledore's mouth moved, but now the only thing audiable to me was an obnoxious ringing. I could see the plea in his eyes as he beeseched me. I swore within myself, screaming for Potter to suddenly appear and stop it all as he should have. Dumbledore stepped closer in a welcoming manner, I felt my body begin to give in. I knew what was to follow, and tried with all my might to warn Dumbledore. I mentally cringed, screaming and fussing within myself, but nothing happened. My knees fell weak as my aunt drifted to my side with a twisted smile. I sensed her cooing in my ear as she glared at Dumbledore. I cursed her, praying for lighting to strike her at that moment. Dumbeldore looked into my gaze, I felt his accpetance of defeat and protested. I was willing it all away, desperate to escape the memory, but I was held prisoner. I wanted to cripple under my weakness, to curl in a ball and be done with it. No matter what I tried to force, I remained planted where I was. A shameful tear slid down my face, and it all went into slow motion. As if the scene came in sequences, my head turned achingly slow to see Snape moving at a snails pace beside me. The ring had been replaced with Bellatrix's cold laughter; Dumbledore weakly leaning against the railing of the balcony. I felt my heart ready to emplode as Dumbledore nodded with acceptance and Snape rose his wand. Before I could blink, the flash of green crawled toward the headmaster and engulfed him. I watched the light leave his wise eye's and his body topple backwards.

Time resumed its normal flow as he vanished from my sight; Bellatrix's laughter faded, color returned to my vision, and everyone around me disappeared.

"NO!" I was finally able to bellow.

I didn't bother to stop myself this time as my body hurled toward the balcony. I was overcome by the need to fetch Dumbeldore's body, it somehow seemed right.

"Draco!" I heard a scared scream as a set of hands held tightly to me.

I was leaned over the balcony, hands gripping the railing. I stared wide eyed at the ground far below me. There was no body there, just the thick darkness of the moonless night. My chest heaved with labored breaths, my heart beating so fast I wanted to faint. I was unable to move myself, but Luna pulled me from over the balcony. I turned away, sliding down to the stone floor. I didn't blink, speak, or even move. With a watery stare I tried to understand what had just occurred. I hardly noticed Luna unsteadily sit beside me, deathly quiet. It had been nearly impossible to distinguish between reality and the fashback. Realization painfully sunk into me; I had nearly jumped off the balcony. It all had seemed too real though, and going after Dumbeldore had seemed right.

After possibly hours of sitting in silence, I let out an angry sigh and banged my head into the railing. A few hot tears escaped me, but I quickly rid myself of them. Luna gently placed her hand on my arm. I wouldn't lie, it was a bit comforting, but I never needed Hermione more than I did in that moment. A sharp pain shot through my chest; I missed her so much.

Luna stood up, getting my attention. With a blank expression, she reached her hand upward. I watched her curiously until a letter fell into her grasp and an owl flew over our heads. Without a word and with a smile she handed me the letter. I carefully took it, thoughts too jumbled to think properly. When I checked the letter, however, I realized it was from Hermione. Without a second thought I barbarically ripped the seal open, in dire need of the letters contents.

_Dearest Draco,_

_It's amazing to hear Tonks has such a high opinion of us! I suppose we could use all the support we can get, though I am glad to see a positive outlook so far. I'm excited to hear that she is reaching the end of her pregnancy. I suspect a violet haired rambunctious little tike, personally. As for the D.A., be patient love. You are always so quick to toss yourself into excitment and adventure, and I know you want to be more helpful, but these things take time. Things over here are stressful, but managable. Harry's nightmare's sometimes wake Ronald and I up, making nights restless, but I of course understand. I miss you greatly, and worry about you being so close to Death Eaters. I beg that you constantly be on your gaurd. _

_With love,_

_Hermione._

_P.s. I love you. Be strong, Draco. No matter what, please be strong. _

I read the letter at least four more times, out loud to Luna the fifth time. A calming sensation already taking its toll on me, I folded the letter up and placed it in my pocket.

"See," Luna said airily as she pulled out a piece of chocolate for the owl, "There is a connection between you two. I don't think that letter could have arrived at a more perfect time."

I was finally grinning, relishing in the glory of Luna's words and Hermione's letter. I composed myself, and clumsily rose to my feet. Luna stood beside me, and the owl fluttered above us and out into the night. I admired the stars shining reflection in the dark lake, wondering what time it was.

"It was brave of you to finally come up here and face your past, Draco." Luna said proudly.

I didn't answer, though internally grateful, I didn't want to talk about it. "How's school?"

She didn't miss a beat, "Difficult. Since my return is similar to yours, I spend a lot of my time staying in the Room of Requirements. Though I am glad the Slytherin are clueless to me being sort of on the run. I only have to avoid the Carrow's classes, which is lucky on my part I suppose."

"I wish I could still attend classes." I surprisingly meant.

"I'm sorry Draco." Luna offered, "Perhaps you should tell Professor McGonagall of your return? She's helped me slip about after all."

I considered it for a moment, "No. I don't need too many people involved in all this." Luna shrugged. "When could I move from the kitchen to the Room of Requirements?" I asked.

"You want to leave the elves?"

"No, and yes." I admitted, "I honestly want to be closer to the source of the action. Besides, you live in their now, it's made a hammock and bathroom for you already! I don't see why I couldn't stay in their as well." I stated bluntly.

"I wouldn't care, Draco, but I don't think the DA is ready to have you so close so soon." She gave me another sympathetic look, I bowed my head in defeat.

"I figured."

"It isn't a big deal, Draco. Plus, I believe the room is becoming infested with nargles, despite Ginny's assurance that it isn't. And I tell you now that nargles are not the most pleasant of creatures to share your home with." Luna nodded to emphasize her point.

I bit my lip to withold a snicker and nodded in response. "Ah well, I should be use to these number of restrictions. First with my parents, then the Death Eaters, then the Order, and now the DA." I added a smile to indicate my joke, which Luna lightly laughed at.

"Do you ever miss your Slytherin friends?" Luna randomly asked, catching me off gaurd.

"W-what?"

"You know, like Crabbe and Goyle and Parkinson-"

"That girl is vile," I cut her off, "I only hung around her because I was using her, frankly."

Luna was quiet, though I wouldn't know how to respond to something like that if I was her as well.

I huffed, "Sometimes." I gingerly admitted, "Crabbe and Goyle were my closest friends, as well as my henchmen. Than there was Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini, I mean I had good times with them as well." I felt a little sad, "Too bad for this war, as much as a bunch of gits as they are, they were my mates."

"I don't think the war is all bad, surprisingly." Luna said.

"I know," I suddenly laughed, "I got a lot of good things out of it. Hermione, mostly."

"You two are quite the pair," Luna agreed, "Though one cannot help but feel bad for Ron."

I frowned, "What do you mean?" Luna stared at me balnkly, "You- can't not- know," She answered slowly.

I didn't respond, a part of me did know, but I was bent on not believing it.

"Oh, Draco," Luna gazed out into the night, "Ron and Hermione are just friends of course-"

"But he loves her." I finished her thought.

When Luna said nothing, I nervously ran my fingers through my hair. It had been obvious to the world that Weasley had something for Hermione, but I hadn't felt so threatened by that fact until this moment. Hermione loved me though, not him, so everything would be fine. . .I hoped.

"She loves _you_, Draco." Luna spoke up as if she had read my thoughts.

"B-but I can't compare to _him_, can I?!" I was panicking, "He has been her friend for seven years! While I've been a huge prat! And he spends every waking moment with her, while I sit here waiting for a word from her! They're suppose to be together, aren't they?! I wasn't the one, I'm not! Everyone approves of him, he's in the Golden Trio for Merlin's sake! It's so- !"

Luna raised her wand, "_Silencio._" She spoke plainly.

I opened my mouth, trying to speak, scream, or make any noise I could imagine. Of course, nothing could be heard.

"Sorry, but you were becoming a bit too much to handle." Luna said honestly, I glared at her choice of action. "Now, I believe that you should have these silly little insecurities. However, also remember that it is you who she sends her love too. You that she keeps in contact with, over her friends and family. And, you who who I am sure she has had intimate time with, not Ron."

I felt a little embarassed that Luna Lovegood was mentioning the potential intimacy Hermione and I have shared. I absorbed her speech, and relaxed. She had very good points, and my worries were insecurities. Though, I knew I was right about a lot of the facts concerning Weasley and Hermione, I did my best to momentarily brush them off. Luna flicked her wand and returned my voice to me.

"Okay." I breathed.

"Come, it's getting late." She said, looking at the ceiling with her usual daze of an expression.

As I began to leave, I looked over my shoulder at the balcony. I shivered, forcing the memory I had suffered earlier away. I was glad, however, that I could finally face it. If I was facing all my other wrongs, I should leave nothing out. . .no matter how painful. With one last deep breath, I went after Luna.

"You know," I coughed awkwardly, "Hermione haven't been _intimate,_ intimate. I- uhh, want to wait for the apporiate time." I could have smacked myself.

Luna smirked, "Alright."

"I mean it!" I said a bit too defensively.

"I'm sure you do, Draco." Luna said too airily for me to figure out if she was serious or not.

I dropped the conversation, before I had the chance to embarass myself further. When we reached the seventh floor, Luna departed for the Room of Requirements and I off to the kitchens. I thought of Hermione the whole way down, contemplating if she would be proud of me for finally reaching the Astronomy Tower. I avoided thinking about 'the appropriate time', not needing my imagination to wonder too far with her still possibly months away from me. By the time I reached the kitchen, I had composed her next letter in my head and was anxious to write it.

.........

**A/n: ****TRUE POTTER FANS****: Go to Youtube, look up 'A Very Potter Musical' by StarkidPotter. Best fan creation I have ever witnessed, I swear. Also, I would love my many readers and reviewers back, please. **


End file.
